<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year’s Eve by KanyesHennessyBottle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758307">New Year’s Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanyesHennessyBottle/pseuds/KanyesHennessyBottle'>KanyesHennessyBottle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Peter Parker, Let’s find out how many different ways we can describe Steve without actually saying his name, M/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Smut, Steve Rogers Acting as Harley Keener’s parental figure, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Top Steve Rogers, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanyesHennessyBottle/pseuds/KanyesHennessyBottle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, a young MIT graduate meets Steve Rogers, a rich but lonely architect. It wasn’t supposed to last more than one night. </p><p>Where do they go from here?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howard Stark &amp; Maria Stark &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic. Super nervous but very excited for you to read. This fic  is heavily inspired by a fan fiction.Net story called New Year’s kiss by author MrsWolfPack. All credit goes to her. I wanted to spin my own avengers version to her otherwise amazing fic (check it out if you can). I came up with this around 4am because I have nothing better to do and I’m an insomniac LOL</p><p>Fair warning I cannot for the life of me punctuate correctly  so please bare with me as I learn to do better along the way.  I’m from London so they may be some things i get wrong about America especially New York, apologies in advance! I will do my research to make everything as accurate as possible. </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy, leave any comments or criticisms, I’m all ears ! X</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Years Eve was the most exciting time of the year for a majority of people.</p><p>It was a time where all the worries of the previous year were shed and people wanted to start anew. It was a celebration of hopeful change and new beginnings.</p><p>However, this New Years Eve feeling did not seem to work it’s magic on all its recipients - one being Mr Steven Grant Rogers. Instead of new beginnings Steve got heartbreak, instead of hope, Steve got loneliness and painful memories. Steve didn’t choose for this to happen to him, nor would anyone choose how Steve was currently feeling; no one would even choose this for their worst enemy. 

The wound was still fresh to the touch, so fresh, Steve had to swallow down bitter resentment every time he so much as though about his Ex - husband. His mind played a continuous loop of the last 12 months. He couldn’t escape his feelings, he couldn’t shut off his mind.</p><p>If Steve has gotten his way, which he usually does mind you, he would currently be at home with his own friends and family and a husband by his side having their own New Years party filled with Joy. He wouldn’t be nursing his wounds in some bar in Manhattan until the clock struck midnight, knocking back any spirit with an alcohol content higher than 35%.</p><p>Young and older people alike celebrated around him, intoxicated and completely oblivious to the sad man at the bar lost in his own thoughts. They were in their own little bubbles, he can’t blame them, life was good to some. He envied them. All he had in his world now was alcohol coupled with copious amounts of self-pity and inner turmoil. Not that anyone would ever guess looking at the handsome stoic man.</p><p>Steve simply wished for the minutes to wind down to twelve signalling that the year had finally come to an end. From 2020 to 2021.</p><p>Steve was aware that he was making himself even sadder, but it was hard going through what he went through and seeing other people going about their lives being infectiously happy. He was once happy too at one point in his life. He really thought he had it all, the dream husband, the 2.5 kids, white picket fence house , just about the American dream. Since the ending of his marriage he seemed to become absolutely disillusioned with such a concept.</p><p>He was blessed with some good things, two good things especially. Two blessings that brought unimaginable happiness to his life and added rays of sunshine to his otherwise cloudy days. The last year was hard, but, dammit today might as well rip his heart from his chest.</p><p>This day, December thirty-first would have marked a very special milestone in Steve’s thirty-one years of life. 10 years of marriage. For most people they go about their whole lives searching for true happiness, love, a soulmate to spend forever with.</p><p>That’s what Steve thought he had found. Much like others, he too sadly wouldn’t get to experience a happily ever after either. All he wanted right now was to go away and lick his wounds in order to grieve. Healing was fucking overrated.</p><p>As Steve’s foul mood continued, he slowly turned away from the bar he was facing and looked up and around at his surroundings for the first time that night. A sea of people passed him by laughing, joking, drinking and dancing. His eyes couldn’t help but zero in on a couple not to far from him, who were gazing and whispering at each other whilst slowly swaying side to side to the music playing in the background. Steve quickly swallowed down the feeling of envy, jealousy but most of all pain and turned back towards the bartender. </p><p>He signalled to the bartender to make sure that there’s a continuous flow of drinks throughout the night charging it to his tab. No need to brag about his achievements but he could afford this even tenfold without question.<br/>

The bartender wanted to refuse and cut him off but wisely chose to bite his tongue as even a blind man could sense the powerful aura encasing Steve. Fitted out from head to toe in Armani, Steve currently donned a navy blue suit, expensive wrist watch and real black leather wallet just laying in the table daring anyone to even sniff in its direction. The material of his suit seemed to just mold to his body like a glove. Steve Rogers was not a man to be messed with tonight.</p><p>The bartender did not utter another word and slid a glass of Irish whiskey filled with two square cut ice cubes directly into the path of Steve’s awaiting hand. Steve barely acknowledged the bartender before taking a long sip of the amber liquid and let the burn settle in his chest.</p><p>This mans finger hasn’t been ring free for long, noticed Scott as he busied himself with other customers. Steve could feel eyes on his hand and knew the bartender was coming up with his own conclusion as to why there’s a pale strip of skin on an otherwise tanned hand right where a ring had left its mark. 

Steve thought to himself after 10 years of consistently wearing a ring it’ll take a long time for the indent to heal and he imagined he was talking about his own life as well. </p><p>He he took another sip of the strong liquid and hunched down on himself even more. Steve prayed that these times of constant heartbreak would pass but not even a betting man would bet on Steve right now.</p><p>You didn’t need to be straight, gay or anything otherwise to agree that Anthony Edward Stark was slayed to the Gods right now. In his tight fitted faux leather trousers which shaped his ass nicely and a Bordeaux coloured shirt artfully tucked half in half out and the top three buttons popped to show off some skin on his sinewy chest and compliment his skin olive skin tone. Tony was looking good. He usually never wore anything outside of band T-shirts and Rhodey’s hoodies that he liked to steal but Pepper was his best girl so he would oblige and wear the shirt she gifted him for this outing.</p><p>Tony and his friends all settled themselves in the booth of their friend Scott’s club ‘Quantum’ after a night of bar hopping up and down lower Manhattan. It was just about 11:30pm and the club was currently packed. Everyone seemed to have the right idea of getting into a club and awaiting countdown. As his group settled into their seats, Tony just breathed a sigh of contentment as he felt the effects of the previous drinks make him slightly warm and giddy.</p><p>“Tony, you really need to get laid tonight!  You’ve been buried nonstop in your lab projects and engineering binges at the mechanic shop. If not those places then even in the library cramming for exams that you passed, may I say with your eyes closed whilst using a half chewed pen.” Exclaimed MJ, curls wildly framing her face. 

“It’s even been nine months as well since you and Sunset broke up, you should be celebrating being free from that waste of human creation”. Everyone steadily agreed as a chorus of ‘mmm hmms‘ and ‘Amen sister’ chimed around the table.</p><p>MJ persisted upon seeing Tony’s mortified expression, “any longer and you’ll end up dry-humping Rhodes in his sleep again and where will that leave you? Hmm? an engineering student with a sexual harassment charge locked out of his dorm again” she deadpanned .</p><p>Tony and Rhodey both with looks of indignation exclaimed simultaneously that it was “One time MJ” and “Rhodey-bear let me back in eventually MJ” as the rest cackled  like a bunch of hyenas. Traitors.</p><p>“MJ that was cruel and unnecessary to bring up” Tony whined  as he patted James’ head who playfully swatted Tony’s hand away, showing a small grin and nudging his side.</p><p>“At this rate, it could happen again Tony” added  Pepper who took absolute pleasure in laughing about Tony’s pain with MJ. 

Tony let out a gasp and exclaimed  “es tu Brutus?”. “Ye of olde faith, you will rue saying that” he warned waving a finger between Pepper and MJ. 

As the rest continued  to laugh a little more, Quill and Drax who completed their party of six seem to laugh even louder as they smacked on some complimentary bar nuts from a small green ceramic bowl. Quill taking pity on Tony’s misfortune in love put his hand on Tony's shoulder and offered  up some advice.

 “If you want I can put in a good word for you to Garrett aka Groot, sure he smells like tree bark and grass but, I’m sure he’ll be fun for the night,” teased Quill. Tony let out a sound of outrage and shouted “ANYTHING BUT THE GEOLOGY AND NATURAL SCIENCE GUY” causing the entire booth to erupt in stomach churning laughter. </p><p>This laughter brought  more attention from other partygoers to Tony’s table as he slowly shrunk lower into his seat to avoid the stares to his outburst.</p><p>“Come on, Tony, we’re just messing with you, but MJ is right you need to relax tonight. Engineering has pretty much reduced your social life to 0”, shouted Drax over the music. 

Tony wouldn’t deny that his social life is pretty just none existent at MIT he pretty much functioned on coffee and the will to live.</p><p>“Pepps, how’s the babysitting job going for you ? It’s New Years did you get that fat paycheck from Mr. All American Apple pie on time ?” MJ asked, thankfully taking the focus off of Tony.</p><p>Tony lifted his head to scan the room as he glanced over the dancefloor and bar, Pepper began to update the group of friends on her job. She got a job basically babysitting this big shot architect’s two children five days a week, whilst he does his thing in the architectural and Modern art world. It was very well paid, the kids were awesome and it didn’t interfere with her time at university whatsoever she explained to the others. Tony having heard this already, just tuned the rest of her speech out as his eyes landed on possibly the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.</p><p>Tony’s immediate surroundings seemed to slow down as he now stared at Greek God who was seated by himself, his posture downright heartbreakingly sad; that was in his line of sight. The man was slumped over his glass looking as if to shield himself from the world. Tony’s heart ached a bit at the sight. What was wrong with the man? Why was he alone on such a night? Tony asked himself morbidly curious.</p><p>As Tony continued his slow appraisal of the man, he took in his suit, and already knew the man came from money. Even from this distance Tony can sense the dark aura around the older man as it seemed to pull one in. Tony made up his mind then and there that he would go to the bar and get closer to this stranger.<br/>
He quickly turned to the others thus cutting off Pepper mid sentence “another round guys?” They clearly weren’t ready for another round but Tony had already rushed to his feet “my turn then” he said as he scrambled to make his way to the bar. The rest of the table stared at the fading back in confusion but just gave it up to Tony being Tony.</p><p>As Tony reached  the bar, he got a closer look at the handsome man's profile and Tony just about had to calm his breathing. 

A strong jaw sharp enough to cut glass, it’s muscles clenching in thought. Soft, plump pink lips were currently wrapped around the head of a Guinness bottle as he took a sip and face framed by 25mm golden eyelashes. (thanks to Shuri,Tony knew a thing or two about eyelashes, he’s not ashamed.) He looked down and oh gosh… his hands, large, veined and Tony couldn’t help himself but imagine those hands wrapped around his throat as he’s being poun-

 “Yeah tony-baby, I would give up if I was you” a voice interrupted Tony out of his brief fantasy.</p><p>Tony’s eyes widened upon being caught as he blushed slightly, “what do you mean”?. 

“That man that you’ve been making goo goo eyes at hasn’t spoken one word since he sat down around 7:30pm, hasn’t even moved apart from reaching for his drink,'' explained Scott as he poured  an array of shots for another customer before placing them on a tray and giving it to them. 

”Has an eye-sore for a bar tab right about now, just to let you know” Scott also added.</p><p>Tony felt himself deflate slightly but risked glancing at the stranger again and was met with the most ocean blue eyes he’s ever come across. The man’s eyes, however, as Tony noted were glazed over. The eyes seemed to be looking through him rather than looking at him specifically. As Tony continued to stare, the man blinks a couple times and looks away and back at the bottle in his hand. Disappointed by the seemingly quick dismissal, Tony turned  back to Scott and ordered  a mixture of cocktails and shots for himself and the rest of his friends.</p><p>As Scott went about preparing the drinks, Tony chanced once again to turn and look at the handsome stranger only to be met again with those same hypnotising eyes, only this time they are laser focused on Tony. They hold a certain glint in them as they roam over Tony’s form and he can’t help but shift from foot to foot as he ran a hand through his chocolate curls and placed his shaking hands back at his sides.</p><p>At his movement, Mr. All American’s gaze became almost predatory. He looked like he wanted to ravish Tony in all ways possible and he was just the right predator for this prey. Tony saw his dream man take his bottle, drain the rest of it , Adam’s apple bobbing; and lick his lips once and set the bottle back on the table. Tony unconsciously mimicked  the action which made  Mr. Blonde and delicious let out a smirk. Pleased with the actions of the younger man.</p><p>Their eyes remained locked in a heated battle of wills. The air became charged with something neither could put their finger on.

 Passion? Lust? Desire? 

Hell, maybe all three. Tony felt a connection between him and the older man and he didn’t understand where it came from as they were both very much still strangers. The man that looked like Captain America’s long lost twin, gestured for Tony to come sit next to him and the empty seat and the far end of the bar. With only 15 minutes left to twelve, Tony wanted to but he couldn’t, his friends were probably wondering what was  taking him so long.</p><p>With all the willpower he could muster Tony forced out “I-I’m sorry, I c-can’t my friends are w-waiting for m-me” hoping the man could hear him over the thumping music and ignore his recent speech blunder. 

The man simply shrugged and turned his attention to the new glass of something clear, probably vodka with crushed ice; set in front of him by another bartender. Kind of hurt by the straightforward acceptance, Tony turned just as Scott was placing the drinks he ordered on a black tray for Tony to take. Tony, still shaken from the electricity that seem to sizzle between him and the stranger, quickly grabbed the tray, careful not to spill and slowly made his way back to the booth after shouting a quick thanks to Scott over his shoulder. Unbeknownst to him the good-looking man's eyes rise from the glass and follow Tony’s form until he’s out of his sight.</p><p>“Tones! What took you so long? Were you harvesting your own potatoes for the vodka or what”? Rhodey joked. Tony placed the tray on the table and distributed  the shots equally amongst his friends. He he sat back down and let out a sigh of relief, Quill squealed and instantly grabbed  the shot glasses given to him in both hands. “tequilaaaaa, my best friend, we reunite”, just as he backed both shots in quick succession, no lemon drops, no chaser needed.</p><p>“Quill might be stupid 98% of the time but he has the right idea”, Drax exclaimed as he too followed Quill’s example. 

Everyone else seemed  to shrug and also copy. Hey! It’s New Years they can live a little. “Alright, guys there’s about 10 minutes left till twelve, anyone want one last dance”? asked Tony as he finished his own drink and got up from the table. 

“I’m good tones, I’m going to finish my cocktails. James and I will join you for the last minute or so for the countdown” Pepper replied whilst settling herself comfortably against Rhodey’s arm. </p><p>Everyone else also expressed their wish to finish their drinks and Tony accepted easily and shimmied  his way over to the dance floor and sliding  his way gently through the crowd till he spotted  a decent enough pocket of space right under the strobe lights for him to comfortably dance without going too much into someone’s personal space. He raised  his arms above his head and began  to move his waist to the beat of the reggaeton song blasting through the establishment, as he lost himself to the feel of the pulsing music, he asked  himself why he didn’t go clubbing more often.</p><p>Out of nowhere, strong, decisive hands gently lead Tony’s waist back against a tall, solid, wall of pure muscle. Tony let out a quiet moan through his lips, grinding a little harder into his new dance partner without question. As if rewarded for his actions, the stranger groaned deeply in Tony's ear and grasped his body tighter to him. Tony felt  hot all over feeling this stranger anchor his body to Tony’s. Tony could already feel his cock swell as the stranger's own seemed to press right up against his backside.</p><p>Lips found themselves on the side of Tony’s neck and he couldn’t help but lean his head back and give his dance partner more access. They both continued  to sinfully grind together to the beat of the music and Tony felt  so good. He didn’t  want any of it to stop. He was a moaning, shivering mess and reached his hands behind his head to angle the strangers lips to the other of his neck. It seemed to please his dance partner, who promptly spun Tony around so that Tony’s hands locked around his broad shoulders whilst the strangers found purchase cupping Tony’s peachy behind, pressing them both impossibly closer .</p><p>Tony whose eyes had been closed this whole time, slowly looked up taking note of the same navy blue suit he was staring at not long ago at the bar. Realisation shocked him for a second as his amber brown eyes locked with stormy blue ones. Tony was lost for words as his front remained  plastered to his dream ma. The the man slowly bent forward, sparkle in his eyes and whispered huskily

 “five minutes. I’ll be outside by a cab. Meet me there”. Tony, still not quite understanding the situation at hand, shakily asked s the stranger “w-w what why”? They both knew why.</p><p>Mr. Double cheeked up on a Wednesday afternoon , obliged to answer Tony’s question and bent his head again to whisper his intent into Tony’s ear.

 “I’ve been wanting to have your legs wrapped around me, in my bed, since I’ve laid eyes on you, Bambi. The question is can you handle the world of pleasure I will show you”? “With your consent of course” Mr. Adonis added seriously.

Tony wanted  to explode right then and there. His dance partner kissed his lips briefly then took a step back from him.

”5 minutes beautiful, choice is yours” before he stepped  back through the crowd and promptly vanished.</p><p>Tony held back a shiver at the promise in the strangers voice. He stood still in the middle of the dance floor contemplating his second dilemma of the night. 

Tony couldn’t believe his luck, his walking dream wanted to take him home. Here, Tony was with his pants so impossibly tight around his member a slight breeze could make him cum, a man who practically invented the word sex appeal was asking, no - commanding him to come join him in his bed for a night of pleasure.</p><p>Tony didn’t want to be the kind of friend who abandoned his own friends for dick. In five minutes there would be about 1 or two minutes left till New Years and Tony wanted to spend it with his friends. Fuck it, Tony internally groaned, even his friends would support him if he took off right now. 

Coming to this realisation, Tony realised he was still in the middle of the floor contemplating the pros and cons and needed to decide ASAP. As if the universe knew he needed a push in the right direction, drunk Pepper and less drunk Rhodey crashed into his side thus breaking him out of his internal debate.</p><p>“Tones! One more minute till New Years, aren’t you excited, I’m excited!” Screamed  Pepper even though she was literally by his ear. Tony’s eyes just about bulged out of his head as he realised all the time he spent thinking over his next course of action. He he made a choice then and there. He wanted the D. He deserved the D. By God he was going to get the D tonight.</p><p>Without any warning, Tony quickly kissed  Pepper goodbye on the check, side bro hugged Rhodey and took off in the direction of the front doors like his backside was on fire. In his haste he almost crashed into Drax who came from the direction of the toilet and before Drax could  ask a question on why Tony looked so out of it. Tony replied, cutting him off  “trust me.. just trust me” and ran out the double doors into the night. He looked around whilst he caught his breath and spotted  a yellow taxi at the end of the street and his stranger getting ready to get in.</p><p>“Wait!” He shouted as he straightened up and took off running again. He pushed his lungs and legs to  near breaking point as he narrowly missed  crashing face first into the side of the taxi. He grabbed the door and almost ripped  it open much to the surprise of the older man. 

“I’m h-h-h-here, I’m coming with you!” He shouted, “take me with you… please”. Still panting, the older man got out of the car and motioned for Tony to get in first. Tony entered with relief coursing through his body. “Took your time, beautiful, I assumed you weren’t interested anymore” the older man stated. “I was caught up briefly, sorry, I wanted to come with you”.</p><p>“You won’t be coming until I say so, the golden man stated  confidently. He motioned for the driver to start pulling away. As the cab left the curb and began  it’s drive to the strangers home. Mr.Navy suit carved from the Gods, moved  closer to Tony who turned to look into his eyes. The older man searched  for something in Tony’s eyes, Tony didn’t  know what but the man seemed  satisfied with what he found.</p><p>As they stared at each other, faces moving closer by the second. Tony was vaguely aware of a countdown echoing from the drivers side of the vehicle.</p><p>10…. 9…. His stranger cupped his cheek and slowly caressed his face.

</p><p>8… 7… 6… his stranger angled his head and leaned  in closer.</p><p>5…. 4… Tony closed his eyes and leaned in until they were breathing each others air.</p><p>3…. 2…. 1…. plump lips softly brushed against  Tony’s as he groaned  and melted deeper into the kiss, leaning further into the strangers arms.</p><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your girl is back ! And she brought some good loving with her. At least, I tried, I tried so hard to be serious while I was writing this chapter but I let out a few laughs. </p><p>This chapter is explicit but oh so very soft. Feel free to skip if you do not feel comfortable reading. </p><p>Thank you all so much for the support, hope you enjoy this chapter ! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A moan. </p><p>A gasp. </p><p>Scrambling hands entangled themselves as they searched for purchase anywhere possible. Tony couldn’t believe a kiss could be so good. </p><p>He whimpered as he felt a tongue part his lips and tightened  his hold on the older man’s neck. As the man’s tongue explored his mouth, Tony’s legs turned  soft for seemingly the 100th time that night. Tony wanted nothing more than to be consumed by this man. He didn’t care about anything but how this man was making him feel so good. </p><p>Tony let out a small noise of surprise as he was  suddenly allowed to breath. The older man released  his lips and moved back a little to give him some breathing space. 

He  he opened  his eyes, a question shining in them, the man seemed  to know what he wanted to ask and leaned  forward to lightly peck his lips once more “relax, Bambi, I think before we go any further we should at least introduce ourselves. My name is Steve Rogers, nice to meet you”. Introduced  the older man, letting out a soft smile which further accentuated  his beautiful features. </p><p>It’s then that Tony  realised that he spent the whole night lusting  after this man and not once asked for his name. Wow, he was dumb. Letting out a soft giggle  “I’m An- Tony Stark, it’s very nice to meet you too, Steve,” Tony says. </p><p>Steve, Tony mused, it suited him. </p><p>Steve upon hearing Tony introduce himself, let’s out a wider smile and grasped Tony’s hand interlacing their fingers. Tony just stared down at the difference in hand size and internally sighed. He’s a softy at heart, sue him. </p><p>The taxi pulled up onto a street where grande russet-brown townhouses seem to be the style. Thanks to the architectural  style he realised where he was. Cobble Hill, one of the most, if not the most expensive neighbourhood in Brooklyn. He underrated how much money Mr tall, Blonde and eyebrows must’ve had. </p><p>Something sunk in Tony’s stomach as the cab stopped in front of a house and Steve moved  forward to pay. He he starts to question everything. 

Why would Steve settle for someone like him? Steve was clearly well-off, why would he waste his time with someone like Tony? when he could clearly have anyone he so much as glanced at. </p><p>Tony, lost in his own thoughts doesn’t realise they even moved out of the taxi until he felt  like he was  going up steps towards these beautiful black intricately designed curved Spanish double doors. </p><p>“Wow” </p><p>“Thank you, I designed these and the whole place myself,”  Steve replied as he opened  the door. The the foyer lighting up in a soft glow, illuminating the two grand staircases and the open space decorated beautifully in between. As Steve closed  the door behind them and bent down to take off his shoes, Tony continued  to admire his space. From what he could see, the house was a perfect mixture of tasteful artistry and the feeling of home. Tony felt warm just being there. </p><p>Before he forgot and accidentally dirtied the place with tracks, he quickly slipped  out of his shoes, socks and slide them by the entryway. </p><p>Before Tony could give another compliment he was being led up the right marble staircase by Steve’s firm grasp on his hand. They turn to each other at the top of the staircase and lean forward again already drawn to each other's lips. They kissed while Steve guided them backwards down a long, dimly lit hallway before Tony’s back hit a solid hardwood black door as Steve wedged  his large frame between his legs. </p><p>Lips remained connected as the kiss turned frantic. It was all a mixture of biting, sucking and licking. Tony felt Steve press his impressive length directly onto his member and at that moment cursed the fact that he chose to wear leather trousers. These shits were making him so uncomfortably hard right now. Tony wanted to get them off him and disposed of. He didn’t want any more barriers between him and Steve. </p><p>Steve’s lips changed course as he moved  down to attack Tony’s jaw leaving hot wet kisses as he bit down slightly nipping a path to Tony’s neck where he repeated  the ministrations. </p><p>Tony, without question, leaned his head back to give Steve more surface area to work with and let out small whimpers as Steve growled low in his throat. </p><p>He wound his arms around Steve's head to move him to the other side of his neck, lifting one leg up to wrap around Steve’s waist to accommodate the man further against his body. Steve, in a show of strength, cupped  Tony’s leg and lifted the other wrapping both securely around his waist while  never moving from the young man’s  neck. </p><p>There’s an almost primal feeling as Steve grasped Tony’s  ass firmly, bringing them closer together, rubbing. Always seeking more friction. </p><p>Tony wanted it all, he wanted the pleasurable pain, he wanted the marks, he simply wanted all of Steve. He would take everything the man wanted to give. </p><p>Steve rubbed them together harder, increasing the warm pleasure between them. Tony gave a breathy moan. </p><p>“Ah… Steve!” </p><p>Steve pleased with the reaction, whispered  huskily In Tony’s ear.

 “That’s right Bambi, you’re mine. Tell the whole house, hell, tell the whole neighbourhood who you belong to tonight”.

 “After I’m done with you, you won’t want anyone else. Is that what you? Hmmm?. Don’t worry I’ll take care of you” he says tauntingly. </p><p>“I asked you a question sweetheart, I expect an answer!”.

 “Oh! Yes! Yes, please!” Tony shouted . </p><p>“Hold on tight to me doll” Steve instructed as he tightly secured Tony’s legs around his waist and opened the bedroom door. Tony, so overwhelmed with the friction, barely had  time to register anything before he was laid down onto a large king sized bed. </p><p>Tony’s body remained spread as he looked up from his position on the bed and found Steve gazing at him. His eyes showed his pupils slightly dilated, it’s filled with nothing but lust upon roaming over Tony's whole being. 

The room starts to feel hotter as Tony can’t help but feel the air surrounding them become charged with this powerful dominant energy, it was almost all encompassing. </p><p>As Steve loomed over Tony. Tony took the opportunity to roam his eyes over the gorgeous man before him. Tony’s eyes tracked the movement of Steve’s hands as he took off his suit jacket and began unbuttoning his top one by one. With each button popped revealed inch by inch an expanse of golden tanned skin sporting the occasional beauty spot, emphasised by chiseled lines and carved abs. </p><p>Tony, lost for words moved forward and touched Steve’s chest. Feeling his firm but warm skin underneath his palm. </p><p>“like what you see, baby boy?” Asked Steve.</p><p>“you’re absolutely beautiful,” replied Tony almost reverently. </p><p>“You think so” Steve asked , his voice dropping to a deeper octave. </p><p>Steve unclasped his watch, unclipped his cufflinks so his shirt could slide off easily and gathered  all items before tossing them somewhere at the side of the room. Tony ran his hands over the bulging muscles on Steve’s whole chest and along the strong lines of his stomach as he wanted to explore as much skin as possible. </p><p>Tony wanted to use his tongue to explore Steve's whole upper body. He wanted to taste the skin at his collarbone, run his tongue lightly over his pink nipples and lick down his rock hard abs all the way down to the prize hidden from his eyes. </p><p>Steve would be lying if he said the attention being lavished on him by Tony wasn’t a soothing balm to his otherwise bruised confidence. The way Tony couldn’t keep his hands off him was definitely a huge ego boost. His ex- husband Tiberius pretty much stripped his confidence down to its very core when he committed his unforgivable act. </p><p>No. No, thinking about that bastard. Tonight was about Tony and only Tony. Tony deserved all of Steve’s attention. </p><p>Steve gently moved Tony’s hands and back to his sides before grabbing Tony’s shirt and ripping it from his person. Fabric and buttons alike tore like a knife through butter as Tony saw his gifted shirt disintegrate before his very eyes. Pepper would have to understand. Tony felt his dick twitch and almost laughed. He hadn’t even been touched yet and he was already about to explode just because it was just that arousing.</p><p>“Take these off for me doll” Steve demanded as he placed Tony’s hands on his belt. Tony swallowed as he reached for the buckle and began unbuckling his pants. Steve, noticing the hesitant movements smiled at Tony somewhat endeared at the sight as he waited. </p><p>Tony didn’t know how he managed to unbuckle the belt but he did it. His next challenge was the zipper as his hands seemed to shake more causing him to fumble quite a bit. He started to get frustrated with himself at the nervous fumbling and shyly lowered his head down with an apology ready for Steve. Great, now Steve knows he’s wasting his time. Tony seemed  to not be doing anything correct tonight. </p><p>“Hey… none of that. Look at me. Come on baby look at me. In the eyes honey. There we go. It’s alright. You don’t have much experience in this do you ?  Steve asks softly, his tone understanding. </p><p>Tony shookhis head as he tried  his hardest to maintain eye contact with this amazing man. </p><p>“Are you a virgin?” Steve asked  seriously. With what he had in mind for him and Tony he didn’t want Tony to give his first time to a one-night stand. Tony deserved to share himself with someone he deemed special, not some man he only knew the name of. </p><p>“I’m not, I swear, I just don’t have much ex-experience” Tony explained . Okay, one second,  Why he always gotta stutter, this damn stutter won’t leave him alone. He blamed Steve for being so damn handsome for no reason. His brain to mouth functions short circuit whenever he just as much looks at the man. </p><p>Steve upon hearing his admission, relaxed slightly. He didn’t want to cause Tony any unnecessary discomfort if he was a virgin because he wouldn’t be used to any of the feelings. </p><p>“Good, baby boy. Now hurry and take these pants off” Tony, now with more courage managed to get the zip down and pushed the pants all the way down before Steve kicked them off completely, revealing a pair of muscular tights encased in tight black boxer-briefs. Even those were Armani. </p><p>Nothing, though, could hide the massive bulge waiting to burst out from its confines. Tony’s mouth watered at the sight. </p><p>“Now, the boxers, baby” instructed Steve. </p><p>With only a split second of hesitation, Tony pulled his pants down and what he came face to face with made his stomach and ass clench in sweet anticipation and slight dread. 

What was he supposed to do with all that? Is that even going to fit? Tony is a petite person, will that thing even have mercy on him ? </p><p>Standing proud and fully erect was nine and half inches long and about 2 inches wide of girthy goodness. Yeah, Tony ain’t gonna be able to walk anytime soon. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I want this to be enjoyable for the both of us”, reassured Steve as he saw the lost look on Tony’s face. </p><p>Tony locked eyes with him “thank you for not treating me like I’m made of glass and I can’t do anything correct. It’s not everyday you get made to feel reassured like this. So, just thank you Steve”. </p><p>“That’s my duty Tony, to make sure you feel comfortable and safe with me throughout this whole experience. Now lean back baby” Steve gently replied as he leaned over Tony and pushed him back to lay against the sheets. </p><p>Steve’s hands stroked up and down Tony’s leather glad legs and thighs, before resting around the waist and of the pants. “May I ?” Steve asked . Even Though it’s clear what they both want, he won’t do anything without Tony’s permission, he was raised to respect everyone's bodily autonomy at all times. </p><p>Tony nodded his consent and bit his bottom lips internally gushing that Steve would still remember to ask his consent. Where was a man like him when he had sex the first time? Steve curled his fingers into the waistband of his pants and underwear and pulled them both all of the way and threw them to the side of the bed. Steve moved back on his knees and admired  the sight before him. Everything about Tony was simply art. </p><p>Tony feeling somewhat self conscious at being completely bare and looked at for so long, tried to cover himself up slightly with his hands but Steve playfully smacked his hands away. “Don’t touch what’s mine baby boy, it’s not polite to mess with a man’s meal”, warned Steve. </p><p>The man in question started to lean down and lay sweet kisses and gentle nips across Tony's chest. his head moved to the side as he took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck, lick, and nip. He moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. Tony absolutely loved it. Steve released his nipple with a pop, and moved es up to Tony’s neck once again, Tony couldn’t  hold himself back any longer and grabbed Steve's hair forcing his head down to hold him there. Right where he wanted him. </p><p>To his brief disappointment as Tony was thrumming with energy, the kisses ended too soon as Steve moved away from his neck and slowly made  his way down towards the prize between Tony’s thighs.</p><p>“ Is that all for me baby?” asked as he lowered  his head so his breath could ghost over Tony’s rigid length. 

“So, pretty” Steve admired.  

He licked a long strip up the underside of Tony’s cock, pleased at hearing the deep moan it elicited out of his lover. He repeated the motion licking every inch until he wrapped his soft lips around the head of Tony’s cock and slowly started going up and down. Tony lost in all the sensations this was  bringing him could only reach up above his head and hold onto the sheets to contain himself. </p><p>Steve continued to move up and down whilst adding his hand to squeeze and pump in time to his motions. 

He released  the shaft and shifted further down, sucking at the base and doing the same to the other sac. Tony had complete static in his head at this point. He was an absolutely shivering mess. Steve, not wanting to lose momentum, moved back up to Tony’s length and taking  his cock into his mouth once again but this time swallowing him all the way to his throat whilst hollowing out his cheeks. As he bobbed down, Tony’s hips bucked up as Steve relaxed his throat to make way for the appendage. He swallowed all the way causing Tony to  just about combust then and there. </p><p>The unoccupied hand slide up to Tony’s lips and a single digit rested there.</p><p>“Suck” commanded Steve. </p><p>Tony complied, wrapping his mouth around the digit making sure to get it as wet as possible. After enough time had passed, the finger sufficiently coated, Tony waited in anticipation. He watched Steve Steve trail his hand back down to his entrance. </p><p>The finger gently teasing,  pressing past the rim once, twice and a third time breaching the rim to go all the way until the knuckle. Under the careful strokes despite his body wanting to push the intruding digit out, Tony’s walls start to relax as the finger goes deeper, searching for the right spot. </p><p>“So tight baby. so tight.” gushed  Steve. </p><p>Tony moaned his agreement and slightly arched his back as he felt a second finger join the first in its exploration and stroke his walls. The only way Tony knew how to communicate at that moment was through wails, pleas and whimpers. He couldn’t  form a coherent thought. </p><p>White hot pleasure shot up Tony’s spine as Steve fingers found what they were looking for. His sweet spot soon coming under attack as Steve's digits rub over and over again with scary accuracy. The pressure is too much as Tony cried and arched his back fully as he released down Steve’s throat to which the older man sucked and swallowed everything Tony had to give. </p><p>Tony’s body twitched in the aftershocks of his first orgasm of the night as Steve licked him clean, following up by showering soft kisses up the inside of Tony’s thighs and lower stomach. Steve moved over him until they were face to face, lowering his body slightly onto Tony, careful not to crush him. Tony felt the warmth radiate from Steve’s body. He wanted to plaster himself to the man. He felt good, safe. </p><p>Completely relaxed, eyes closed, Tony instantly reacted as he felt Steve’s lips connect with his. Steve shifted to wrap Tony’s legs around his waist to bring them closer which in turn cocooned  the smaller man under his large frame. 

Tony groaned impatiently at the movement as he wanted nothing more than to be completely consumed by this man. He felt Steve’s length gently poking at his entrance. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed Steve to be in him like yesterday. </p><p>“Steve… Steve… please. Need you!” Tony begged. Pulling his head back just enough to look at the older man in his eyes conveying his want. </p><p>“No need to ask, Bambi, I got you” Steve replied before leaning back and reaching in his bedside table for something. Tony waited in excitement as he heard the sound of foil ripping and looked up to see Steve unfolding the condom down his shaft.

 Steve reached a final time for a small bottle of warming lube and gathered s a generous amount before applying it up and down his length.  He used the excess to rub both their members together before releasing them and thrusting three fingers this time into Tony’s puckered hole to prepare him further. The warming effect seemed to work it’s magic as Tony impatiently grabbed Steve and and moved it towards his entrance. </p><p>“Now! Steve… I want it now”, demanded Tony. </p><p>“Alright baby jus, hold on t’me” Steve’s Brooklyn accent slightly coming out. </p><p>Steve lined his shaft up to Tony’s puffed hole and slightly pressed forward. Three nudges and he breached the tight ring of muscle. At the intrusion, Tony cried out in pain, no matter the preparation he wasn’t loose enough. </p><p>Steve held his  his face, kissing the beautiful man sweetly as he continued nudging forward. </p><p>“Shhh baby, it’s okay. You’re okay. Keeping breathing for me baby. There we go. Deep breaths. You’re doing so well taking me Tony”, Steve cooed, trying to comfort him. </p><p>Tony followed his instructions and breathed slowly and deeply. His body began to relax further allowing Steve to continue his slow surge forward. After a few minutes of Shallow movement, Tony managed to let  out a sigh of pleasure and Steve continued forward until he reached his limit.  </p><p>Steve could just about cry at the sensation wrapped around him right now. It had  been so long since he’d had this. Not only being with someone but the intimacy of being buried in someone only the physical act can bring. He widened Tony's legs slightly to get completely comfortable between them and they both moaned at the feeling. It allowed Steve to go even deeper.  Steve had never felt anything so sinfully tight as he held himself still and waited for Tony to adjust. </p><p>“you can move  now… please” Tony encouraged.  Steve slowly began to retreat from his body before thrusting slowly back in. He rested his weight on both his arms as not to completely overwhelm Tony and repeated the motion upping the tempo every thrust. </p><p>Steve kissed Tony before burying his face in Tony’s neck and repeating his thrusting. Again. And again and again. </p><p>They both lost  themselves to the pleasure as they moved against each other rhythmically on their journey to completion. Tony anchored his hands around Steve’s broad muscular back and clung on for dear life whilst his member rubbed deliciously trapped between both their stomachs. Just the right amount of friction he needed.</p><p>The only sound echoing throughout the vast bedroom is that of slick skin sliding against each other, the headboard rhythmically thumping in time to Steve’s thrusts and the sound of cheeks clapping. </p><p>Tony lifted his hips higher, taking more of Steve inside of him on the returning thrust which triggered something in the man who slide back out and slammed harder back into Tony directly over his prostate. The pace Steve had set was deliciously punishing as Tony coulddo nothing but tilt his head back wide and meet him thrust for thrust. He took it all. </p><p>“Steve…. oh gosh that’s so good… Steve.. yes! Steve! ”, Tony continued to moan and gasp. </p><p>Tony was lost in a haze of toe curling pleasure as the assault on his body continued. If he could stay like this forever he really would. This was everything he hoped it would be and more. No one else had ever made him feel like this, whether he was giving or receiving.  The older man made sure he was the only thing Tony could think about. Could feel. </p><p>Steve continued to pound Tony into the mattress and he was helpless. All he could was just take, take and take some more, it was just so good. </p><p>The tell - tale signs of a climax we’re slowly making its way through Tony’s lower stomach as Tony started to curl his toes in absolute ecstasy. His breaths coming out short and sharp as Steve thrusts did not stop hitting his sweet spot with scary accuracy. He couldn’t hold it any longer and with a sharp cry, Tony came harder than ever before shooting white hot jets between them onto his stomach. </p><p>Tony’s head remained fuzzy as he kept his eyes blissfully shut. He he felt Steve twitch and lose tempo as his walls squeezed him too tight. Steve growled his climax deeply after a few more deep thrusts and Tony felt it vibrate directly though his body. Steve stayed still slightly shaking as he filled the condom to the brim. </p><p>All the strength Steve had evaporated as he leaned his body completely onto Tony’s who let out a soft “Ooph” at the added weight on top of him. They both laid their heads on either side of each other, breathing in the same air, trying to catch their breaths. </p><p>Steve buried his face deeper into Tony's neck as  his cock softened He mustered  all his willpower and pulled  himself up to lean back and hold himself in the condom whilst slipping out of the younger man. Tony already mourned the feeling of being filled to the brim. </p><p>His eyes remain closed and he felt Steve get up  from the bed, probably to his en-suite in order to throw away the used condom. Tony didn’t have enough energy to even raise his head to watch the man go so he remained where he was, breathing deeply.

 “Look at you doll, you look so spent” teased Steve as he walked back towards the bed. Tony still high from the sex, giggled his response “that was amazing, can we do that again pretty please?”. </p><p>Steve let out a hearty laugh, leaning over Tony, to give his lips a quick peck and lifted him up into his arms bridal style. Tony only managed an undignified squeak as he was not expecting to be carried as Steve made his way to his en-suite.</p><p>“You need a shower, baby doll, how’re you feeling? Sore?” Before Tony can answer, he gently lays Tony down into steaming hot water in a huge round black marble tub. </p><p>Is this real? Does this usually happen ? Tony wasn’t sure this was the right etiquette for a one night stand but as the built in jets around the tub begin to pulsate and soothe his aching body the questions disappear. The hot water was penetrating all the right places. This. Was. Heaven.  He sighed and leaned back in pure bliss and rested his neck back against the cool marble, which was surprisingly comforting to his neck. </p><p>Steve knew what he was doing was unconventional but he didn’t care. Old habits die hard. He was used to being attentive, he liked knowing that his lover needed for nothing and was happy and sated. It showed that Steve was doing something right. </p><p>As he let Tony enjoy himself . He began to turn and walk out the door but Tony’s voice broke the comfortable silence “you’re not going to join me?” Tony asked  almost innocently with his soft whiskey coloured eyes trained on Steve’s retreating form. Steve loved his eyes. They were so expressive, everything his body didn’t want to show, his eyes screamed loud and clear. </p><p>Steve let out a soft smile at the question knowing Tony was probably kicking himself at allowing himself to be vulnerable enough to ask such a question. He turned completely around just to look into those eyes and to reassure his lover. </p><p>“This is all for you baby, you need to relax, get your muscles loose. I’m going downstairs to get us some water, fruit, snacks to get our energy back. I’m far from done with you pretty boy. Didn’t I promise you a night of pleasure. We’ve just started” He replied with a devilish grin. </p><p>“Really” Tony whispered. </p><p>He really wasn’t expecting this to go beyond one round. Heck, he wasn’t expecting to be sitting in a rich man’s bath run enjoying his water jets massaging out all the kinks out of his body. Yet here he was. he will shut up and take it all before this dream comes to an end.</p><p>Steve smiled genuinely at Tony’s reaction and just turned to retreat back out the room. Tony caught his ass in motion and concluded that this man had too much ass for no good reason. Where was he going with all that squishy tight goodness. Next round Tony will find a way to just take one bite, he joked to himself. </p><p>His dick twitched at the thought of another round, he couldn’t help himself. Have you seen Steve? Have you actually seen him? Tony would take as many rounds as he could get. He couldn’t wait for what the rest of the night had to offer. </p><p>He was ready. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you guys think about the little reveal about Steve’s Ex ? how’d you think it will tie into the story? </p><p>Here’s a brand new chapter for you guys. Let me know what you think about Tony’s discovery. Would you react the same way ? </p><p>Hope you like it ! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was hot.</p><p>Really hot.</p><p>Why was he so hot ? He questioned as he slowly opens his eyes to the dark room. </p><p>The answer came in the form of a blonde haired, he would guess 212 pound, 6ft+ wall of pure muscles; who was currently using Tony as a human body pillow. The man practically had Tony all the way underneath him as he softly snored into Tony's neck and had his other arm trapping Tony to his frame as if making sure Tony was right where he left him. </p><p>Tony felt himself melt, he felt so safe and secure right now. But… he needed to pee…really badly and his stomach had seemed to have started an early morning ritual call as it demanded to be fed. </p><p>So pee… then food. In that order. Tony decided as he started to shift inch by inch to try and get out from underneath Steve. Steve scrunched his face a little and huffed a small puff of air at that moment and Tony held his breath, but quickly released it as the older man completely took his weight off him and turned to bury himself in a pillow at the side whilst still facing Tony’s direction. How adorable can one human be ? Tony gushed upon seeing this action. </p><p>Tony took the opportunity the freedom had presented and quietly sat up so he could stretch his arms above his head and arch his back till his spine cracked. Ahhh yeah. That was good. He let out a soft groan of satisfaction. </p><p>He spotted Steve's shirt at the side of the bed and tried to leave to put it on. As soon as his feet touched the floor he wanted to call Steve a bastard in all the 8 different languages he knew and counting. The pain that shot up his lower back was not the one. At. All. </p><p>Fuck him. That hurt. Well Steve did fuck him, which is why it does hurt, Tony’s conscious reasoned with him. Tony let out a quiet snort of laughter at this. He finds himself funny at times. </p><p>Tony cautiously made his way to the floor and picked up the shirt and underwear that was discarded from the night before. He chose to not go to the en-suite as he was afraid it would wake the older man up and he needed all the sleep he could get from being up last night. So, Tony headed across the room to the door and shut it softly behind him. Now time to find a bathroom. </p><p>As Tony looked across the hallway  he was at two crossroads. Left or right? Why was this house so stupid big? Are we in the maze runner or something?  Hm, when in doubt nursery rhyme. Tony contemplated. </p><p>Eenie. Meenie. Minney. Moe. Catch a tiger by its toe. If he hollers let him go.</p><p>Eenie, Tony points to the left. </p><p>Meenie, Tony points to the right.</p><p>Minney, Left again.</p><p>Moe. right. Right, it is, Tony chooses and gets to steppin in that direction hoping to come across a bathroom.</p><p>He spotted a black door similar to Steve’s bedroom door, straight at the end of the right hallway and guessed  it could either be a storage cupboard or a bathroom. 50/50 as his bladder pressed on he decided he would take his chances. </p><p>Tony cautiously opened  the door and breathed  a sigh of relief that his nursery rhyme didn’t fail him this time. We don’t speak about the times it had. He shuffled to the modern toilet before going about the motions and getting up to wash his hands. The flush sound the only noise coming through in the silence of the morning. </p><p>Tony looku up from washing his hands to the round illuminated mirror in front of the sink and stares in horror but also wonderment at the array of colours that litter his neck and collarbone. Steven why?  Tony internally whined . How was he supposed to cover this up from his friends. He can’t help but laugh, sigh, the jokes are never going to stop. All of Tony’s closest friends always managed to turn into comedians when he gets himself into a situation.</p><p>Note to self. Get better friends. </p><p>Tony chose to admire the hickies some more as he closely inspected and prodded the more purple looking ones. He sighed as the sting brough back the memories of Steve marking him. Steve marked him in every position possible. </p><p>Steve marked him in Missionary, Doggy-style. On the floor. Against the balcony glass doors. Outside against the actual balcony railings. On Steve’s solitary sofa chair. against Steve’s door. Tony remembered  that it was then that Steve spent a little more time on his neck than any other time that night. The absolute incubus. Well Tony did say he wanted to be marked by the older man. He got his wish. Steve was not playing when he called Tony his meal. </p><p>Gosh, he was such a masochist. </p><p>He washed the sleep away from his face and air dried in order to remove morning puffy face, fluffed his curls away from forehead a bit and turned to leave the bathroom looking a final time in the mirror to make sure he looked somewhat presentable again. </p><p>As he closed the bathroom door behind him, he spotted another hallway, but it was much smaller than the one near Steves. Tony knew he shouldn’t snoop, he knew . But, on the other hand no one said he wasn’t the type to be all up in everyone’s business. He decided to listen to the devil on that shoulder and walked closer to the door until he was faced with two doors on opposite sides he went to the right door since right hadn’t  failed him yet and slowly opened the door. </p><p>What finds him is quite the shock. Whose room did this belong to? As he slowly turned 180 taking in the room in full, he couldn’t help but guess it must belong to a little girl. The room itself was very neat and spacious with wine red walls and a small artfully designed light shade. Pictures seem to decorate all three corners of the wall, some actual photographs and some seem to be black and white sketches. Tony was even amazed that there is a mirror wall. From ceiling to floor an entire mirror covers the fourth wall fitted with what looked to be a ballet stretching beam. This is amazing Tony thought. Everything doesn’t seem to be sinking in quite yet. </p><p>As he approached the little princess bed with black satin sheets in the corner, he spied a large picture on the side table and picked it up for inspection with curiosity. There he saw a picture that brought  an unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was  Steve with an adorable little red-headed girl both grinning wildly at the camera as he held her around his waist as she showed the small gold trophy in her free hand sporting a beautiful soft pink glitter ballerina uniform. </p><p>This is Steve’s child. Tony realised. Steve. The same Mr. ‘I’m going to make you scream all night’ is a daddy. Like a real daddy. </p><p>What did he actually get himself into? Why would Steve not brief Tony at all, he had ample time !? Were him and the partner on a break? Was Tony just a rebound from a marital dispute? All these questions came crashing down into Tony’s mind. How was he supposed to look Steve in the eye now knowing he was an actual father? Tony didn't want to be the ‘other man, what was he to do?</p><p>As Tony continued to stare at the picture. That unknown feeling in his stomach is back, but, this time he can place the emotion behind it. It’s envy. He feels a pang of envy for the person that seems to be in Steve’s life, raising a child side by side. He imagined himself in that person's shoes for a split second. What would it be like to raise a family with Steve? What if this room was his daughter's room?</p><p>Woah! Tony thought. He did not just think that. He had no right to think such a thought or feel any sort of emotion on this matter. What was wrong with him? He sounds crazy! Steve and him hadn’t even spoken anything remotely about their personal lives, how can he go from humping the hunk to daydreaming about playing House-husband in the space of 0-100 seconds. </p><p>Tony must’ve lost his God-damn mind as his mama Rhodes would’ve chided. He placed the picture down the same way he found it and beat a hasty retreat out the room. Breathing deeply and leaning back against the door to clear his mind. </p><p>Food and then leave. That is what he was here for nothing else. As he reminded  himself of this, his stomach growled again. Tony tried  to forget about the red room as he turned  to go back down the original hallway to go down the staircase to find a kitchen. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his shoes by the door and reached for his socks to put them on as Steve’s home was mostly made of marble, Tony’s feet were very cold without home slippers. </p><p>He looked past the grand piano situated between both staircases and saw white double doors, third times the charm and he listened  to his gut as he opened the door and found a gorgeous Modern but homely style kitchen. open ceiling space to show natural sunlight, white hanging lights and a huge earth tone marble island placed in the centre of it all. Steve just made everything feel like home. The artist’s decorative style just described  home. Plain and simple. </p><p>Tony didn’t focus too much on that fact as he did not want to get carried away with anymore ludicrous thoughts. He made his way to the large fridge and opened it to reveal it stocked with almost everything you could want and need. Who even knew what a dragon fruit was,! yet Steve had it. With Tony’s life the way it was, he’ll be lucky to afford the dragon part let alone the whole word. </p><p>He decided to make French toast with bacon as he gathered the ingredients from the pantry and went about setting up to cook. He may be made up of 98% coffee grain and metal, but his mama Rhodes and Anna made sure he knew how to take care of himself in the kitchen. He just didn’t live a life that afforded him much time to do so. </p><p>As he reached for the cafetière to pour the coffee into mugs, next to the food he had already plated up, he spots movement in his peripheral and turned to see Steve dressed up to the nines in another suit only this time it’s lighter blue with darker blue accents in places to match his eyes. </p><p>Tony froze and straightened  up as he saw Steve silently looking at him the same way he looked at him in the cab. Pensively. he wanted to know what the man was thinking but couldn’t get a good read. Was Steve angry? Glad? offended that Tony took this much liberty?. He needed to be put out of his misery as the silence seemed to stretch longer. Both men stood there just looking at each other, the latter waiting for the older man to speak the first word in order to know how to react. </p><p>Steve finally offered a small smile to Tony before asking. “Shouldn't I be the one cooking you breakfast, doll ?”.  

Tony relaxed a little upon hearing the question and seeing that Steve wasn’t upset at him for intruding on his space without asking. “This is more like a thank you for everything type thing”, Tony replied sweetly. </p><p>Tony motioned  for Steve to come sit at the island chair and eat the food he prepared to which the older man finally made a move. He waited in trepidation and bit his lip as Steve just stared at the plate of food in front of him. Was something wrong with it? He was sure everything was good when he was tasting the food? </p><p>Silence  filled the area increasing the tension. At least in Tony’s case, he turned back to wipe down the side counters even though he had already cleaned everything up whilst he was cooking at the same time. He wanted the awkwardness to fade. Where was the easy flowing conversation?  </p><p>Steve looked up in that moment only to realise he’m was seeing Tony’s back to him. Steve sighed, he lost himself too much in his thoughts now his baby boy is retreating in on himself. He got up then and went  to hold Tony in his arms, pulling him to make sure he could feel secure against his chest and in his arms before bending his head to speak in Tony’s ear.

 “I’m sorry baby, it’s just… it’s been so long… so long since anyone used this kitchen to make me a home-cooked meal. It didn’t feel real for a second, being taken care of simply like this. I’m sorry if I made things tense, you’re just amazing. So, thank you Tony. Really. </p><p>Tony turned around then and looked up to give Steve a kiss on the cheek and a bright smile that seemed to highlight the golden flecks in his irises. “it’s okay I thought I upset you for overstepping is all. I’m happy you’re not upset, I really hope you like the food. It isn’t much but you need a good breakfast before your day. So, please eat” Tony replied jokingly. </p><p>“You didn’t have to do this Tony. Honestly it was my pleasure. Every scream, every moan, every whimper and cry for my name, was good enough for me. You gave me full control to show you pleasure, you trusted me to treat you with care and honesty. So I should really be thanking you. I initiated everything because I want you” explains Steve whilst gazing honestly into Tony’s eyes.</p><p>Tony didn’t even have time to process the fact that Steve used the present tense for want before Steve, bumped their noses together in warm affection and kissed the side of his jaw before going to sit back down and enjoy the breakfast that was made for him. He couldn’t  help but let out a small groan as the flavours hit his tongue. Tony was a great cook, this was delicious. Before he knew it, the plate was empty and his belly was full. Tony grinned at the sight watching him from the other side of the island with his own breakfast half done. </p><p>“I’m glad you liked it,” Tony said with a smile. As Tony glanced towards the wall clock, it’s 10:47 am, he had nowhere to be but by the looks of it, Steve was on his way to work before he stopped to see what Tony was doing in the kitchen. </p><p>“Ummm Steve you might want to leave now, I think you might be late for work. “ </p><p>“Shit, you’re right Bambi, I have to leaves” Steve exclaimed  as he rushed to his feet and reached for his briefcase? Man-satchel? something, anyways Tony doesn’t know what the official name is. Steve turned to head out of the kitchen but quickly remembered something and marched over to Tony’s side, leaning  down to kiss him goodbye deeply. They lose themselves in the kiss for a few beats before pulling away. </p><p>“Thanks again Tony, can I trust that everything will be the same as how I left it, if I leave you here alone before you leave?” ,questionedSteve. Was Steve seriously trusting Tony a stranger in his house alone ? In New York City? Let us all repeat in unison again, Who was Steve Rogers? Do they make more of him in the world or is he a one of a kind? Seriously !</p><p>Tony quickly nodded and Steve smiled in response. “Before I leave there’s a taxi company written on the fridge they can take you anywhere you want to go. They already have direct access to charge my account so don’t worry about the cost. Get home safely, for me. </p><p>He turned to run out the kitchen door but stopped and pops back in quickly. “Oh and don’t think I didn’t notice you limping earlier around the kitchen island. I’m not sorry for that. That was the result of me don’t forget to take a bath and ice it baby boy” he instructed  unashamedly leaving Tony with a wink goodbye as he laughs his way to the front door. </p><p>The front door opened and slammed reverberating through the rest of the house as the sound of a car engine turning on and fading away is heard. Tony laughed incredulously and shook his head. Cheeky fucker. </p><p>Well that’s that then. Tony sighs and gets up to clean his space at the counter. </p><p>Even though Steve said he had the freedom to walk around his house, Tony didn’t take any liberties and got  ready in 20 minutes. He stood by the door waiting for the cab to pull up to the house to take him to Pepper’s. He’s pretty sure the rest of the gang will be there already talking about their night and what events likely happened. </p><p>He sighed, thinking sadly about how Steve hadn’t brought staying in contact. He can accept that Steve had his reasons. Nothing was promised to him after all. If he had it his way he would want to stay with the man for as long as he wanted. Tis life. Nothing can be done, Tony knew when to take a hint and hint he took. He would cherish the memories of passion shared with Steve Rogers and move on with his life. It is what it is. </p><p>“Woah! Tony-baby” Quill exclaimed upon seeing him at the front door. Tony knew what he was looking at and gave him a meaningful look before walking his way past to the den in Pepper’s house as he knew that’s where everyone would be. </p><p>“Hey guys, I’m back” greeted Tony as he settled himself in the huge bean bag near where everyone else was sitting. Everyone turned to greet back until they saw his neck and promptly stared at it without shame. </p><p>It couldn’t have been that bad. Could it? He thought it looked cool, but he wasn’t a reliable person to judge as he gave his consent to being attacked at the neck. </p><p>“Dudeeee… it looks like you went ten rounds with the bear and then the bear let you live out of pity” MJ laughed still staring at him. “Yeah, Tones looked like you had a good night” chimed in Rhodey. The funny thing is Rhodey was wearing black sunglasses. Indoors. Tony might be inclined to argue how much fun each of them had yesterday night since alcohol seemed to have beat their asses. </p><p>“It's really not that bad guys, I promise it looked worse this morning” Tony said trying to get the eyes of scrutiny off him. </p><p>“Worse this morning?! Okay,spill!  Now!”, demanded Pepper. Tony, looked at six pairs of intrigued eyes and goes into vast detail about the whole ordeal. From the bar to breakfast. He didn’t go into extreme detail about anything as he could see Rhodey looking queasy. That might be due to the hangover but also the fact that Tony was his little brother, he did not want to know about his sexcapades whatsoever. </p><p>Pepper swooned as he told of how Steve encouraged, reassured and took care of him throughout the whole night making sure he was comfortable throughout it all. She pouted slightly as she turned to her own man who was leaning his head back to avoid the room spinning. </p><p>“Why can’t you be more like Mr. Daddy Warbucks, I’m a princess don't you think I should soak and be fed chocolate, James?”,whined Pepper as she playfully smacked the unsuspecting Rhodey in his chest. Rhodey caught off guard by the assault quickly sat up again and without missing a beat replied with a line dryer than her attempt at macaroni and cheese that one thanksgiving. “Gimme two million dollars and I’ll eat your ass right now”. </p><p>It took a beat. </p><p>Everyone lost it.</p><p>The whole room erupted in chaotic laughter. Sometimes James just said these things and he’s not trying to be funny. He is very much serious. </p><p>Pepper kissed his cheek as she let a few more laughs rock her frame. Everyone cleared their eyes as tears had formed hearing Rhodey speak such nonsense. </p><p>“Peppers wishes aside, Tones, I think he’s a nice guy. Though the tub was unconventional it’s clear that must be a habit that hasn’t left him from his last relationship. You said you didn’t see a ring, worst case the guy is divorced. So, there's no need to stress so much Tony, reassured Rhodey. </p><p>Trust him to be the voice of reason in this situation. Tony knew why the reassurance was needed as he felt certain emotions creep back up his psyche again. He didn’t want to acknowledge them just yet. It was too soon. Far too soon. </p><p>“So in conclusion. Tony goes to a bar. Tony sees man. Man sees Tony. Weird eye thing. Tony runs away. Tony dances. Man appears. Man tells Tony to join him. Tony goes with man. Man fucks Tony Nine ways till Sunday. Tony comes home,” concluded Drax in one breath. Everyone turns to stare at him. He hadn’t moved an inch since Tony got into the den. Was Drax even alive during the conversation? I guess he was listening then. </p><p>“Who wants to get snacks, and have a lazy movie day whilst Rhodey comes back from the dead”, Drax continued to taunt. Rhodey ignores the jab and simply sticks his middle finger up at the man. They all laugh at the brief interaction. </p><p>“Me! Me! Me!” Squealed Quill, running out the room to God knows where. Everyone got up to leave and Tony followed behind the rest as they go to gather supplies for their day in. As his fingers brush his pant pockets, he stopped mid step and looked down to pat his pockets only to find them empty. </p><p>Where was his wallet? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys ! I’m back and I brought moreee </p><p>This is somewhat of a filler chapter, i wanted to use that is chapter to set the scene for events to follow and also I wanted to introduce you to more characters and small trickles of information that play an important role in this fic as a whole. </p><p>Let me know what you think ! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue eyes locked with brown. </p><p>Brown eyes locked with blue. </p><p>No was backing down. Too much effort had been exhausted to lose now.</p><p>It was Man vs Toddler. Man was currently losing. Steve stood across the hall from his 4 year old son, blocking his escape route to the stairs in case he wanted to make a run for it downstairs. Silence echoed through the space between them. No one dared move. No one dared breath. This was a matter of pride. </p><p>In one corner we had a man with suit pants on and no shirt and in the other corner we had a miniature terror with a shirt on but no pants. This was the problem since the household woke up. Peter has decided that today was the day he would go pant free and everyone was supposed to get with the program. </p><p>Not today Satan. Not today. </p><p>Steve had spent the early hours of the morning getting both children ready, but Peter just wouldn’t co-operate. Steve had chased his toddler all over the second floor of the house until it came to a stalemate.  Now they were here and he was going to be late for his very important meeting with his business partner and fellow Co - CEO T’challa. </p><p>The man was usually outside the country handling the international affairs of their joint business venture whilst Steve stayed stateside. This was important since T’challa was barely in the United States as is, they needed to discuss important plans of expanding their architectural business whilst incorporating clean energy as a means to provide the homes they would build for both the normal and affluent members of their society with self-sustaining energy. It was a great idea as well as being cost effective. But  no one in the house seemed to care but Steve. The joys of parenthood. </p><p>With his hands up like he was placating a scared wild animal, Steve took a step forward slowly towards his son hoping he wouldn’t run again. “Peter Benjamin Parker Rogers. It’s enough, pants are not your enemy. Now put them on so we can all have a good morning hmm ?”. </p><p>“No”. Peter says stubbornly eyeing his father through squinted eyes. The boy knew exactly what he was doing. He just didn’t care. </p><p>Steve’s eye twitches. Sorry, what? Come again? Did a mini-human that was living an interest free life and paid for nothing in this world just say no to him. Yeah, Steve was done playing nice. “That's it, come here” Steve says calmly whilst straightening to his full height. He steps again in Peter's direction and Peter takes off. Steve follows and in like 7 big steps catches the runaway child and quickly scoops the boy up and puts him over his shoulder. He walks into his son's room on the second floor of the house and goes directly to the chest of drawers in the corner on the side in search of suitable pants. </p><p>“Daddyyyy…No me not wear pants, I want to be free” Peter shouts at his dad's back whilst he’s hanging upside down. See, the thing is Peter was on the genius spectrum and was fully articulate, so Steve knew his whining was purely an act. Because of that, Steve doesn’t reply which prompts the toddler to start using his little fists to start punching at his captors back. </p><p>Steve does not pay him any mind. Peter will wear what he picks out today. As Steve finds a nice pair of denim spongebob dungarees, he puts it on top of the counter and promptly swings Peter back around by his legs keeping him upside down, like a sack of potatoes. He will not be the one to negotiate with the mini terrorist. No sir. Not Steve. </p><p>As he raises the child up by his legs, his large hand wrapped around the ankles securely. Father and Son are once again eye to eye and the latter, the little gremlin that he is, gives a toothy grin. Oh these children will turn him to an early grave he swears. </p><p>“you will wear the pants, we’ll go down for breakfast and wait for your babysitter to come, sounds like a deal?, Hmm” Steve says. He doesn’t get a response in words as much as it was a sound as Peter crosses his arms upside down and sticks his tongue out . Steve takes that as his agreement. </p><p>“Good”.  He sets Peter right side up and wrestles him into the dungarees. Peter now subdued just opts to babble happily about something else to his father as they go back down the stairs towards the kitchen as if the whole morning spectacle didn’t occur. Steve in disbelief  just has to laugh otherwise he’ll start crying. All that carnage for nothing.  </p><p>Father and son make their way to the kitchen to see, Natasha swinging her legs whilst finishing up a bowl of oatmeal and fresh fruits. Ah his good child. Thankfully, not all of them were corrupt. </p><p>“Sweetie, everything ready for the day? Ms. Potts should be here in a bit to take you to School”. Steve says as he presses a quick kiss to her head and sets his toddler down in his high chair and prepares a quick breakfast of animal cereal and cuts up a banana for Peter to eat. </p><p>“Mmm hmm, all set daddy, we have a jiu-jitsu session at school today and I get to try that jumping neck twisty move, Natasha exclaims her emerald green eyes shining in devious delight. Okay, Steve backtracks a little, maybe not all his children were without corruption. He just had to have the trouble making genius and the aspiring spy as children didn’t he. </p><p>The funny thing was, even at 7 years of age Natasha was the one closest to him in personality style. He really doesn’t know where this fascination with all things danger came from. Actually, this might actually be from her listening to stories about his army days. Great, he was the cause of this. </p><p>Just as he’s about to reply he hears a key in the lock and the front door opens to reveal an out of breath Pepper Potts carrying a huge clear dress bag containing a suit from the dry-cleaners.  She smiles up at the family in greeting as she deposits her items on the nearest hooks and makes her way to the kitchen. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late Mr.Rogers, Mr, Beaumont from that fancy dry cleaner you use was giving me his usual critique about why my dress sense makes him cry at night, I had to make a break for it”. Pepper explains as she gets some anti-bacterial wipes to clean Peter's fingers as he was currently making banana mush instead of eating them. </p><p>“No worries sweetie and it’s Steve, we’re all running late this morning. Thank you for getting here when you could. The kids are set for the day, I need to hurry and get dressed, I’ll be back by 5. Call me if child one or child two have done something they shouldn’t be doing”,  Steve jokes as he makes his way back to his room to get dressed. </p><p>“Will do,”Pepper calls out. </p><p>“Alright my favourite girl, go put your shoes on. I’ll get your brother ready and I’ll drop you off to school, alright. Don’t forget your change of clothes for your martial arts class” Instructs Pepper, as she takes Peter out of his high chair and into her arms. Natasha jumps down from her chair and runs into the living room red curls flying as she moves to do as she’s told. </p><p>A few minutes pass by as footsteps are heard as a voice on the phone seems to be chatting with someone as the front door opens and closes only to be met with the sound of an engine revving away. Steve forgot. Steve forgot  to say goodbye to his kids. Again, she thinks sadly. It’s not that he doesn’t try or love them any less, it’s just ever since the divorce he’s been lost on what to do with himself and well as with his family. He loves them he does, but, sometimes it’s hard for him to be as attentive as he can be. </p><p>As she’s contemplating this, Peter lays his head on her shoulder and she thinks that the 4 year old is uncharacteristically quiet this morning. He’s usually running around all over the place getting Pepper to play here and see this thing and that. </p><p>Pepper looks down and hugs him closer. “you alright bud?, you know you’re daddy is just very busy today he had to leave real quick but, he’ll be back soon to spend the rest of the day with you and even read you a story. That sounds good doesn’t it?”</p><p>Peter just shrugs and in a small voice asks, “I didn’t want daddy to leave today so I did something naughty. Do you think he’s angwy at me?”. Oh poor baby. He thinks Steve leaving so abruptly was his fault. </p><p>“No! of course not Petey-bear, he just really needed to leave today that’s all. Trust me he’ll be all smiles and give you extra cuddles when he gets back” reassures Pepper as she walks to the door and puts on his slip-on vans whilst getting her coat and keys ready to get to her car. </p><p>Natasha comes bounding from the living room, Satchel and a sports bag at the ready. She must’ve caught the end of that conversation and she smiles up sweetly to Peter. “Don’t worry Pete, when I come back from school, we’ll watch that spider show you like and play with your Death Star Lego’s, How’s that sound ?” .</p><p>“Yes please!” Peter shouts giddily. He was getting all the good things today, now he could be happy. He hoped his dad would be happy to. </p><p>“Alright my minions let’s go, don’t want Nat to be late for school”. Pepper says as the group leave the house and climb into Pepper’s car already set with a car seat. She never forgot it since starting her job. </p><p>A while later, after dropping off Natasha and playing with Peter for the afternoon before putting him down for a short nap. Pepper takes the dry-cleaned suit and goes to Steve’s room to hang it up in his sleek back walk wardrobe. He really does have an affinity for the colour black,  even though you would think he would wear more colours, Pepper muses to herself. </p><p>As she walks back out into the room after setting the lock code back on his closest door, she spots something underneath the bed, it seemed to have been kicked there absentmindedly. She walks closer to inspect and sees it’s a ripped red shirt. A red shirt that looks familiar. Too familiar. Wait for it…… let it click.</p><p>This is the same red shirt she bought for Tony ! Oh this was good. This just confirms everything she had in her mind! Gosh she was smart. </p><p>Ever since Tony retold the story of his New Year’s Eve night, she had the sneaking suspicion it was her boss he was talking about. All the facts seemed to add up, the description of his features, where he lives, the no ring. Everything. This was perfect, she had ample time to enact her plan, She thinks. Pepper takes out a Gold encrusted wallet out of her back pocket and smirks deviously as she walks around Steve’s room looking for the perfect spot to place it. </p><p>Yes… It was her. She was the wallet thief. She was the reason why Tony couldn’t find his wallet for a week now and she wasn’t apologising one bit. She had grabbed it when it fell out of his pocket when he was on the bean bag and his attention was focused on whatever Drax was saying on the opposite side of the room after Tony had told his friends about his night. </p><p>She shouldn’t have done it this way, it was the only way. This was for a good cause. Those two knuckleheads needed a push in the right direction and she had the means to make them meet again. Someone, anyone give her a prize for bestest friend ever,James Rhodes could suck it!  </p><p>Her plan was simple. Tony was already going through all the places he thought he might’ve lost his wallet and Pepper was making sure Steve's home would be the last stop. Steve would find the wallet, keep it until Tony would come back and then they fall magically in love and live happily ever after. The end. It was genius. </p><p>She just needed to find a spot that was easy for Steve to spot the wallet and take it from there. Where was a good spot? Where ?</p><p>The bookcase! </p><p>Steve was an avid reader of history, he loved reading in his quiet hours, no doubt he would read tonight and find the wallet. Like she said. Genius. </p><p>_______</p><p>“Ony…Ony…Tonyyyyy!” What was that sound ? </p><p>A small screwdriver whacks Tony upside the head as he is laid back on the mechanic’s seat by the engine of something he was currently supposed to be fixing. </p><p>“Tony!”, His friend Carol shouts as he’s shocked out of his daydream. </p><p>This was bad.</p><p> All he could think about was Steve. It’s been a week and he was still hung up on him. It’s wasn’t just about the sex. He longed for more. He didn’t want Steve in a setting where there was alcohol and loud music and friends. He wanted to really get to know the man, honestly and openly. There was something there he couldn’t shake, Steve was special, he just needed to know. He needed to see the man again to confirm that these feelings weren’t stupid. </p><p>He missed him. </p><p>He also couldn’t find his wallet either which was starting to scare him as it basically had his whole life. He blames that for pushing Steve into his head all the time. Maybe he should go back there, he did spend the night. It’s not a far-fetched idea to think he might’ve left it at Steve’s. He would go. Even if the wallet wasn’t there. Tony decided then. </p><p>Oh, and Ouch! He rubs his head as he registers the pain from the throw, twelve seconds too late. </p><p>“Care-bear, what did we say about resorting to violence to get my attention. It only makes me think you're aggressively flirting with me.” Tony jokingly tutts to his friend and fellow lab partner Carol, as he gets up from the seat. </p><p>“I’m not sorry, you said you needed help figuring out something sciency and I came, but one minute you’re talking about isotopes and energies and then the next  you’re gazing off into whatever with this dumb look in your face. I had to bring you back down to Earth somehow. Carol shrugs.</p><p> As an aviation pilot  in training also from MIT,  she wasn’t on the same level of genius as Tony when it came to mechanics and building things but she was damn good with building and helping out with the intricacies of machines to do with high levels of man-made or natural power. That’s why Tony called her to his secret warehouse/lab, so she could and and help him figure out a problem he had with ionising two large sources of high energy as his attempts kept trying every model of engine he built in trying to join the two together. </p><p>“Sorry! Sorry ! I’m back, let’s get back to work” Tony says and draws up the drawings they have of the machine they were attempting to build next. Hopefully this one would work. </p><p>“Let's go over these again, we must’ve missed something”, he says looking back at the drawings they had of the new engine. Even though Steve still weighed heavily on his mind, he put it aside for a moment, he was in the process of making something ground-breaking. </p><p>———<br/>
The current time was 9:43 PM and Steve was surprisingly content this time around.</p><p>Despite being late, which Bucky and Bruce teased him about to no end. The meeting with T’challa went well, they went further in their discussions about their project than ever before, bouncing ideas off each other for the official plans of their aim to push the architectural world into a new age. The future was looking bright for Steve’s career, he was already doing amazing but this new idea once set into motion could help everyone regardless of financial situation. They just needed the science to fit. Somehow. It was the missing piece and he was getting in touch with his friend Fury, who he knew had all the connections in the science world to find the right group of scientists to work with Steve’s firm. </p><p>Steve was currently tucking in Peter as the little boy has dozed off in his arms whilst they were watching cartoons on the sofa with Natasha in the late evening. This was hours after he got back home and demanded all of Steve’s attention. Steve wasn’t upset at that one bit, he was really upset he forgot to wish his children goodbye in the morning as his mind was occupied and realised too late as he was already approaching his place of work. He made a point to come back home as soon as his meeting was over and spend all the time he could with his children before they had to go to sleep. He would actually say he had a very good day.</p><p>Well almost a very good day, Natasha almost broke her training partners neck from her experimental move. So, finding that news out was fun. He had to comfort the distraught little girl as she thought she had actually caused permanent damage. He almost felt sorry that the whole situation was kind of funny to him as he knew his daughter wouldn’t intentionally harm someone unless the family or someone she cared about was in immediate danger. His little assassin. He was so proud. </p><p>There was just one thing buried at the back of his mind that crept forward ever so often, when he let it. </p><p>Tony. </p><p>As Steve turns on the already sleeping boy's night light and leaves to go to his room after having wished his princess goodnight earlier. He couldn’t help but think of the younger man. </p><p>Was he alright? Was he alone? Was he with friends? Family? Did he think of him ?? Did he think of that night? Has he been with anyone else since ? He finds that he wanted to know everything about his one-time lover. He missed how Tony felt in his arms. He missed the feeling of knowing someone trusted him to be in control at all times. He missed the way Tony lost himself to Steve, how shy he got when he thought something was wrong. He missed it all. He didn’t know what he was feeling exactly  but he knew one thing. </p><p>He missed him. </p><p>As Steve enters his room switching from bright lighting to low lighting at the light panel, he goes to change out of his home clothes and strips down to his boxers and a night-shirt before going to his book shelf and picking a book from his vast collection. </p><p>As he goes to pick up a book about the memoirs of a soldier during WWII, something shiny catches his eye. He doesn’t remember owning anything like that he thinks. He picks up what he finds to be a wallet and opens it up to find it out whom it may belong to. The answer sends a thrill up his spine as his answer lies in the first picture of a curly haired, bright eyed Tony Stark posing for his I.D . So the young man had left his I.D here which means he was going to come looking for it, sooner or later. What an interesting turn of events thinks Steve mischievously. </p><p>With a twinkle in his eye he puts the wallet in his bed-side drawer as he moves into bed to get comfortable for his night time reading and licks his lips at the thought that occurs in his head once again. </p><p>His baby boy was coming back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, it’s here. Our two faves meet each other once again. Wonder how they will react after seeing each other after a long week of pining. </p><p>So sorry for the late update, so here’s a longer chapter for you lovely people. Enjoy ! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony could do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No he couldn’t. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>Yes he could.</p><p>No. No. he really couldn’t. He was a grown man for crying out loud. As Tony paced outside Steve’s front doors, he continued rambling to himself. This was getting ridiculous. He's been out here for the past twenty minutes now, the neighbours probably thinking he’s some kind of amateur robber. He rubs his hands on his pant legs for the fourth time. Why were they suddenly so sweaty ? The thought of coming face to face with Steve should not be making him this nervous. He was one man, how could he have so much power over Tony ? </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s reaction could range from anything, Tony doesn’t know how he would react to him suddenly appearing at his door. The last time he was here, he was invited into Steve’s space. Not this time. the way they had parted left the unspoken will that the one night they would spend together was the end. Nothing more. As soon as each stepped out the door to attend to their own respective lives, they would move through the world like they were strangers and that they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should just leave and forget about the whole thing. He can’t believe he really recounted his steps all over Manhattan to try and see if he could find his lost wallet. It was a lost cause. He should really leave Steve’s property now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Tony’s body had other ideas as his finger pressed the intercom bell before he could take one step towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rings multiple times ominously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice bursts through the speakers and he stops in his tracks. It’s the voice that’s been on his mind the better part of a week and half. The voice he wanted to hear so much, preferably in a different setting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Rogers residence. Name and reason for being here”,the deep voice commands. Oh, what that voice did to Tony. His voice was like hot molten chocolate on a snowy winter evening. That voice tormented him as he flashed back to the night it was used to be his undoing. Over and over again. It was pure sin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stares at the intercom dumbly as he couldn’t formulate a sentence together. For a genius he was fucking slow. By the time his mouth started moving again to form words the voice asked again impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Look if you’re not here for anything important, step away from my property, I do not like playing games”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to be the final push Tony needed as he scrambled to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! I’m sorry. It’s…it’s me - Uh, T-Tony. Tony Stark. We, ah…us…New year’s… I-I-was  here. I think I may have lost my wallet. I’ve searched everywhere, this is my last hope. I really need it, so I was hoping you could let me in to look for it. With your supervision of course. If it’s not an appropriate time, I apologise I’ll leave. You’re probably busy with something important, I’m sorry again for interrupting, I-uh don’t know if you remember me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. He was really rambling. Time for him to shut up now. Tony thought to himself as he closed his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began berating himself internally for losing his nerve and essentially spouting nonsense. He licked his lips in nervousness and waited with bated breath if Steve had stayed long enough to hear any of what he just said or if he left already. Tony wondered if the intercom or doors had any security cameras which showed Steve a direct view of how nervous Tony was at the door. He hoped not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony waited a long time for a response and assumed Steve did in fact cut communications and was done with the exchange. So, he turned towards the steps in defeat when suddenly, black doors open to reveal the man he could never forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he was. Steve. Still dressed in his business attire like he just got back from the office. He was sans suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up revealing tanned muscular forearms. A few shirt buttons unbuttoned as it shows an expanse of bronze skin. His feet bare as he gave of a homey vibe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, this attraction was not going anywhere anytime soon, Tony concludes to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony felt  himself shiver slightly even though he was in a coat as the air between them became tense once again. Steve’s endless blue eyes froze him in his tracks. Tony wanted to climb this Greek God like a tree and cling to him like a koala bear. </span>
</p><p>No, you can’t do that. </p><p>Yes, yes you can. If you want to. </p><p>You know you want to. His subconscious decided this was the right time to have a debate. He shrugged those thoughts off. </p><p>“I wasn’t expecting you to visit… Bambi.” Said Steve, the ‘ever again’ was left unsaid between them. Yeah, neither did Tony. He thinks, causing him to turn slightly red and look quite sheepish. </p><p>“I’m sorry. You wouldn’t have to have seen me again. I just… I lost my wallet. It’s really important to me, it pretty much has my whole life in it. So, I was wondering if you could let me look for it here. </p><p>Tony was proud of himself at that moment. He didn’t stutter thank goodness. That stutter had started to become part of his  speech whenever he was in any proximity with the handsome man. </p><p>“I see,” Steve replies, trailing his eyes down Tony’s form in calm consideration. That was it. Two single words. Words that left a deep silence between them. </p><p>Tony was once again becoming nervous at the prolonged silence and once again shifted from foot to foot. Steve could in that moment decide to allow him back into his home or tell him to get lost. He kept his eyes focused on anywhere but where Steve was currently staring him down, so the older man wouldn’t see the level of the utter chaos the silence was wrecking in Tony within his eyes. </p><p>Tony looked down at the same moment that he saw the feet move and shift to the side as Steve moved to the side of the door to open the door wider and let Tony in. Tony looked at Steve in surprise with slightly widened eyes as Steve gestured for Tony to get into the foyer. </p><p>He held his breath as he stepped through quickly to make room for Steve to close the door behind them. Shutting them once again in the house. Just the two of them. Alone. The sound of the door closing resounding through the house. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt Steve’s eyes on his frame. He did not dare turn around to face him. He couldn’t, he would crumble and just outright beg the man to take him. </p><p>All he wanted to do was get in… search for his wallet, hopefully find it and then get out before he does anything stupid. There was no need to prolong their interactions further and stay longer than was needed even though he never wanted to leave him. </p><p>Suddenly warmth spread over his body. He stood still as a rod as he waited for whatever Steve might do in that moment. He held himself back from slumping in disappointment as soft plump lips just barely grazed his ear teasingly. </p><p>“Search to your heart's content, Bambi. Take all the time you need. I hope you find what you’re looking for. All the doors you don’t need to be in are already locked. Scream my name if you need me in any way. </p><p>Steve knew exactly what he was doing as he dropped his voice to a velvety octave. Tony released the breath he was holding as Steve took a step back from his person and he heard footsteps go to somewhere in his maze of a house. </p><p>Tony took calming breaths to slow his heart rate down as he wobbled the first few steps in the direction of the kitchen. Retracing all the steps he took of this house in his head, Tony knows he spent some time in the kitchen after he showered and re-dressed when Steve had left. He circled back to the kitchen to make sure he left the place spotless when he called the taxi to take him back to Pepper’s. </p><p>Tony began his search straight away as he moved through the kitchen and checked every counter and corners of the space. He couldn’t find anything he thought dejectedly. As he turned to leave and continue his search elsewhere, the sight he was met with made his cock twitch. </p><p>There stood Steve in the doorway head slightly bent backwards, his neck exposing his Adam’s Apple bobbed up and down as he gulped water down. Tony’s mind quickly flashed back to how deep that throat could take him. </p><p>Steve's eyes looked down the glass at Tony and he had the outright nerve, the utter audacity to wink as he finished the water. Licking the residue of his top lip slowly as he put the glass down on the other side of the counter. </p><p>“Found what you were looking for?” He asked casually as if he wasn’t making Tony hot all over from his simple action of drinking water. </p><p>Tony shook his head from side to side without any words as his eyes were focused on Steve lips.  He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts swimming in his head, so he could reply better. “Not yet, I thought I might’ve left it here, since I spent quite some time in here after you left”, Tony replied as he took once more look around the kitchen. </p><p>Steve lifted an amused eyebrow before replying. “I’ve used this room quite a bit since last week and the chef would’ve made sure to let me know if she found anything”. </p><p>“You’re probably right”, sighed Tony. </p><p>Steve smiles sinfully “there’s only one place in this house you know you should be looking in for your wallet. You spent most of your time there screaming” suggested Steve in a voice that was downright illegal in 28 states. </p><p>Tony gulped as he saw Steve trail his eyes directly down to his crotch then slowly look up again with a hungry look shining in them.  Tony couldn’t lie and say in that moment he didn’t feel like game in front of it’s  hunter. Steve was playing him like a high strung violin and Tony wanted to scream like a canary. </p><p>“I-I’ll go there and l-look then. I need to find it soon, my friends are waiting for me“. </p><p>“You came alone Tony, no one was with you”. Steve replies as he follows a few steps behind Tony as he went to the stairs leading to the bedroom. </p><p>“No, I meant at the house, they’re waiting for me back at home”. </p><p>“They shouldn’t worry about you, you’re a big boy”. Drawled Steve, voice lien honey. Why did Tony feel Steve’s eyes on his ass as he said those words. Tony began taking two steps at a time to get away from Steve’s intensity. The air around Steve was choking, it was too much but weirdly enough, Tony loved it. </p><p>Tony knew he couldn’t run away though. This was Steve’s home, he designed it, he knew every spot in this house and could easily find Tony if he wanted to. This was thrilling, Steve was moving like a predator playing with its prey before going for the kill. </p><p>Tony launches into his search almost immediately. Tony looked in the master en-suit. Nothing.</p><p>He looked around the spacious room. Nothing. He even looked at the bookcase, as Steve has taken him against it and yet again, nothing. Tony rugged at his curls in frustration and let out an exhausted puff of air. “Can’t believe it’s just lost” he curses to himself. “I honestly thought it would be in here, it made perfect sense for the wallet to be here”. </p><p>
  <span>He moved towards the bed again bending down onto his fours. One last place he could try before he admitted defeat. As his hands swept across the soft carpeted space, nothing came up again. It was spotless. The wallet was officially lost. Great. Just great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up to move then froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands currently on his person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips. Hands of his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth spread across his back as something hard pressed his backside. Hard like steel it kept nudging against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big, strong hands moved upwards as it moved his shirt up and out of the way. Tony closed his eyes as the hands continued their exploration and leaned his weight back into the body. Tony felt goosebumps arise all over his skin we two pads gently swept across his nipples, massaging them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off?” Grunted Steve as he tugged intently at Tony’s short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, take it off”” Tony all but moaned. He was such a slut for this man and he had no shame about it. His. It’s continued to roll against the firm press of a huge bulge nestled into his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve let our a soft groan as he took Tony’s shirt off. Both paid no attention to the useless fabric as it landed somewhere in the room. Just like last time. Steve roamed his hands all over Tony’s sides and front before sliding up the inside of his thighs and grasping his length in his jeans. Tony’s hips lifted into the man’s hands as he felt the delicious friction of being squeezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running out of patience. Steve turned Tony around to face him as their chests crashed together. Tony hands ran down Steve’s shoulders as he latched onto the first rest of the buttons on the shirt to begin undoing them. They wouldn’t come undone. He didn't know whether he was crazy at that moment or not but he didn’t care as he grabbed the shirt on either side and ripped it off Steve’s body will a good amount of effort, the buttons flew everywhere. They didn’t care. Steve could afford more shirts. This was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips crashed together and merged with a sense of urgency and passion as tongues entertained intimately. They needed this, they had craved for this very moment since they last saw each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using brute strength, Steve lifted himself up and carried Tony bridal style before hoisting up onto the huge bed. Tony didn’t have any time to react before his lips were engaged in another bruising session. Tony wanted more. He parted his thighs to let Steve comfortably fit in between them and wrapped his legs around Steve’s trim waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moans echoed from their own respective mouths as their members brushed against each other insistently. Steve’s lips kisses and nipped Tony’s jaw a few times before descending on his second favourite place on Tony’s body. His neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Steve continues to suck his marks into Tony’s neck replacing the fading ones. He rubs harder adding more friction to their already throbbing members as Tony lets out a whimper at the action. “Steve… that feels so good!”. Tony tightens his legs around Steve, rocking into him faster as Steve bites down extra hard into the spot between his back and ear and laying a kiss down to smooth the newly formed hickie. Steve loved seeing these in Tony, it settled something within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans back slightly to undo his own pants and quickly sheds the offending materials before sliding his hands down Tony’s hips and doing the same until their weeping cocks are against each other once again searching for release. Steve moves a hand down between and cups Tony maintaining eye contact only to see the younger man’s pupil blown wide in lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He strokes Tony’s length slowly whilst using his thumb to wipe the pre-come down his shaft. Coating it to make it easier. Steve leans back down to slide his tongue back into Tony’s mouth. They get lost in each other as Tony involuntarily bucks into Steve’s hand as the strokes get faster and tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve trailed his eyes down as he leaned back again to eye Tony and his mouth watered at the sight of Tony’s length standing at attention. Steve kissed his way across Tony’s chest and suckled on his nipples, tugging slightly before releasing them with a pop and gave Tony a devilish smirk as he bent down to lick a at the base of his dock before licking a wet stripe up his length to circle around the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want my mouth on you baby?” Asked Steve seductively as his breath spread warm air over Tony’s whole length. Tony could barely contain himself as he let out a wanton moan of “yes!”. Steve chuckled darkly as he circled Tony again and lapped at the steady flow of his essence seeping out. He loved tasting his young lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg me.” Steve demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was all out whimpering mess as he shouted his response. He was so close. “Please!…Steve, babe…please”. The older man wasn’t playing fair at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You beg so pretty for me, baby boy. Now scream” Steve commanded just as he swallowed Tony’s length engulfing it in a furnace of warm heat whilst he began licking and sucking up and down. </span>
</p><p>Tony threw his head back at the sensation of being in this warm, wet, tight heat as he didn’t know which way to lay his head anymore. His pleasure sensors were going haywire. “Oh!…Steve…Oh…y-y-yes!” His moans vibrating through the room loudly. He wasn’t holding back. He wanted to show Steve how well he was currently doing.</p><p>Tony continues to thirst minutely upwards into Steve’s mouth as his hips are pinned down by the older man to restrict his movements. He reaches down to tangle his hair into Steve’s golden locks to anchor himself as he feels his toes curl and bubbling start up at the base of his stomach giving him warning signs that he was close. “S-so close Babe…Steve please!”. </p><p>“Mmmm, say my name again baby and I’ll let you come” Steve purrs as he promptly swallows Tony down to the base again till he reaches the back of the man’s throat. “Steve!…Steve…come on…pl-please” Tony begs Tony just as his hips  stutter and he lets out a guttural moan as he releases down Steve’s willing throat. </p><p>Steve hums around the dick as he swallows everything Tony has to give greedily. He continues until Tony is nothing but a quivering mess through the aftershocks and releases his cock with a pop tongue running over the head one last time savouring the slightly bitter taste of the shivering man underneath him. Tony’s eyes catch the motion and his empty dick twitches helplessly. High on endorphins he looks at Steve and lets out a soft giggle whilst trying to catch his breath. It really wasn’t his intention to come here for anything other than his wallet, he really didn’t anticipate this would be how they’d end up. he was fucking glad it did though. </p><p>Steve looked down at the young man pleased at having put that smile on his face. Tony at Steve’s intense gaze blushed hiding behind a small curtain of his curls. Steve wasn’t having that as he reached up and smoothed then back from the young man’s face admiring his innocent amber doe eyes framed with thick eyelashes. His boy was adorable. </p><p>“I really w-wasn’t here for that I swear. I really did lose my wallet…I honestly did lose it”. Tony mumbles shyly. </p><p>
  <span>Steve tilts his chin up smiling with amusement, “I didn’t doubt you for a second sweetheart… since I’ve had it all along when you lost it here. He waits for Tony to react to the last part of his statement as he sees his lover's expression go from bashful to outraged in 2 seconds. “I can’t believe you ! I’ve been looking all over Manhattan for that wallet. You had it all along?! Unbelievable! You evil villain, you had me look all over your house for something you had this whole time. You’re dead to me. Goodbye. Tony exclaims as he turns his head to the other side, no longer looking at the Steve.</span>
</p><p>Steve lets out a booming laugh as he jumps on top of Tony and pins his arms above his head. “Come on Bambi, I’m sorry ! I knew you were coming here, I would’ve given it back. Come on…I’m sorry… please…forgive me. “ He jokingly pleads. Tony stubbornly keeps his face away as Steve bends down and starts to attack his face with kisses. </p><p>“Please”,Steve kisses his jaw.</p><p>
  <span>“Please”,Steve kisses his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please”,Steve kisses his nose </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty please”, Steve kisses his forehead and finally a soft peck on the side of his lips before Tony finally caves laughing, turning his head fully so they can lock lips once again. “Okay!, okay, that tickles I forgive you babe”.</span>
</p><p>“Good, as selfish as it seems, I just wanted to see you again that’s all”. Steve admits. How can Steve go from this dominating man to a soft teddy bear so quickly, Tony honestly couldn’t stop gushing at this man’s actions. He was the cutest thing ever. Tony just grabbed Steve’s face and peppered it in kisses in fun retaliation until they were both giggling messes. </p><p>They laid side by side in the bed and fingers brushing against each other but not locking as they giggled up at the ceiling. They were just giddy at the fact they were once again in this bedroom. Together, enjoying each other’s company after they were so sure it was going to be the first and only time last week. </p><p>They are brought out of their thoughts as Tony’s stomach starts to gurgle. Ah, yes the universal  siren call of hunger. Tony needed to eat. </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and after what just happened I need some energy back”, he jokingly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I’m hungry too, how about I cook us something. What do you say about traditional Irish stew and some homemade French loaf I made yesterday? Steve asks earnestly as he drags both of them up and off the bed to quickly put their pants back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. Steve was offering him food. To cook for him. To feed him. That means Steve wanted him to stay. He wasn’t being kicked out. Steve wanted him here. Steve wanted him. Who was he to question. As Tony contemplated all of this, he didn’t realise the silence and Steve took that as his declination of his offer. He looked like a sad golden retriever puppy as he was about to reassure Tony that it didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony upon seeing his expression quickly reassured him. “Yes!, I mean yes, I would love some food. Thank you”, he says causing Steve to let out a wide smile before taking his hand to head towards the door. Mid-step Tony notices the prominent bulge that is still bursting through the front of Steve’s trousers and feels guilty that he didn’t help Steve, like the former had done for him. Steve looks at Tony question fly as they stopped mid-way and Tony stutters slightly as his eyes train directly onto Steve’s crotch to show his point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can, help you w-with that if you w-want”, Tony suggests. Steve looks down at himself and chuckles before pecking Tony on the cheek. “Later, Bambi. Food and then you can do whatever you want with me”. Tony just blushes and nods, letting itself be dragged to the kitchen like a lost puppy. Although Tony was excited at finally being able to converse with Steve face-to-face without the interference of alcohol, he was so nervous. What if Steve didn’t like him after? Or what if Tony accidentally blurred out something terrible? How could they move forward?</span>
</p><p>All these questions started bearing down on him as they enter the kitchen and Tony heads to sit at the counter to watch Steve cook as he makes his way around the kitchen gathering ingredients here and there. it felt so domesticated, like watching a spouse cook you a loving meal just because. Tony sighed, Steve wasn’t his spouse. He needed to stop fantasising so much. Steve didn’t want anything more. He would have to bare with it. </p><p>As Tony swivelled round to survey the kitchen he spotted the digital wall clock and did a double-take. Was that really the time? How did it pass so quickly? Tony only came in the morning to look for his wallet. He needed to call his friends. </p><p>“Steve, do you mind if I use your phone to call my friends quickly, just to tell them I’ll meet them back at the bar Quantum instead of going home.” Tony says as Steve nods his consent and he treads over to the house landline dialling a number hoping the owner will picked up and unrecognised number. </p><p>Tony waits a few rings. “Hello?” The deep voice aaks. </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!, Rhodey it’s Tony. I’ll meet you at quantum instead of the house.…mm hmm…something came up …mm hmm…yes. I found my wallet and we don’t have to look anymore. “Tony replies in conversation. </span>
</p><p>“Yeahh, something came up alright” dry responded Rhodey on the other side. “Did you at least find your wallet before or after climbing Mr. Richie rich big dick? He joked at his best friend. Tony gasped at the nickname and looked behind him to see if it was loud enough for Steve to hear. It was. Steve, the cheeky bastard was smiling to himself as he was putting seasonings into his pot of beef stock, cut vegetables and ground meat. </p><p>Fuck sake James Rhodes, why didn’t you shout it out form the rooftops so all of New York City can heat you. Tony thought sourly. Tony rolled his eyes at Steve’s reaction playfully and turned back, “just tell the others…mmm hmm.yeah, Okay! Bye Rhodey!” He exclaims slamming the phone down in embarrassment. Why did he have friends like this honestly?!. </p><p>As Tony sighed he felt muscular arms wrap around his waist and a chin lean on top of his left shoulder as a deep voice spoke. “Mr Richie rich? Big dick?, someone’s been singing my praises”, Steve jokes in a singsong voice. Tony turns around then grinning cheekily as he wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders. </p><p>“Actually they were talking about another Mr Richie rich, this guy I met on New Year’s Eve. He and I became well acquainted as he dicked me down”</p><p>“Hmm and how did you and him acquaint yourselves?” Steve replies holding Tony tighter. </p><p>Tony leans forward until they are a hair's breadth away from each other. “Well… there was touching. Touching with hands, lips and tongue. He had a magic tongue. He did all sorts with it”. “ I bet there was, I bet he devoured your sweet ass all night, didn’t he? Steve asks huskily as they slowly grind together again. </p><p>They couldn’t keep up the game anymore as they lacked any more  patience when it came to each other as Tony was hoisted onto the counter and Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist again bringing him impossibly close. Teeth clashed and tongues sensually dancing against each other seeking dominance. Steve couldn’t be close enough as Tony wanted Steve to completely overwhelm him, he wanted this man to possess him to devour him. It wasn’t enough. </p><p>“Please”, Tony moans against Steve’s lips as he trailed his hands down to cup Steve backside and bring him closer just as the older man tightened his hold on his young lover. Steve groaned out in reluctance as he pulled away from the warm kiss. They had to eat, they couldn’t let the food burn. </p><p>“Food. Sweetheart. Then we can do anything later, I don’t play about my food, you know this”. Steve said as he turned back to check in the stew, tasting it before turning down the heat and moved to the other side of the kitchen to start putting plates and wine glasses down on the island. </p><p>About an hour and a half later of pleasant chit chat between the two adults, they are seated with steaming bowls of stew and warm French bread paired with glasses of red wine. This was nice. </p><p>“Enjoy, beautiful. It’s my mother’s recipe, hope you like it” Steve said before tucking into the meal. Tony quickly followed as he realised how hungry he actually was. The food was absolutely delicious. He learned one more fact about Steve today, he was a wonderful cook as well as being an amazing lover. The man could do no wrong. Sigh, Tony would happily stay forever if the man asked. </p><p>“You know you don’t have to call me beautiful, all the time. I’m really not” Tony says shyly looking down. </p><p>
  <span>Steve takes a sip of his wine before replying dead serious “you are to me Tony, I don’t play around with that word as an artist. you’re very much that and more”. Tony just coughs into his hand a little as he tries to stifle the blush creeping up his neck again.</span>
</p><p>He decides to change the subject so the attention is off himself as they talk about everything and anything. Light of course, they don’t want to tread on anything too heavy since they don’t yet know what they are to each other. Too well acquainted to be strangers but not informed enough about each other to call themselves outright lovers. They talk about their likes and dislikes, music, films. The arts, technology that seemed to have got them going as Steve discovers Tony’s genius. His eyes shine with something like pride and wonderment. Tony was fitting into his life piece by piece like it was magic. He couldn’t believe it. He hoped Tony would be around to meet his son, both geniuses would catch on like a house on fire. He hoped but he didn’t say anything. It was too soon to be having such thoughts. Much too soon. </p><p>He notices that Tony diverts from the subject of family as Steve talks about his parents, but he doesn’t push. When Tony was ready he would talk. Steve could understand if he never wanted to say anything either. He understood the feeling of being so hurt even the mention of the thing or person could trigger a cascade of negative emotions. He would wait. </p><p>“It must be annoying wearing suits all the time even at home sometimes, how do you cope? Tony asks curiously. </p><p>“How’s you know I wear suits all the time, spying on me were you ?” Asks Steve with a slight smirk. He was joking. Tony upon realising his reaction relaxes at knowing Steve was in a constant light hearted mood. “ No, of course not…I-I’m not some creep who”</p><p>“Relax, hun breathe. It’s okay, even a simple google search would’ve told you that information. I’m quite a well known architect. I seem to always wear suits because in the office and in meetings I have to maintain a certain character. I’m the captain there, I’m in charge of everything. I need to lead by example”. Steve explains with a shrug. </p><p>“Do you keep the same character around your daughter? “ Tony asks without thinking. Shit! Why did he say that? That’s it! He’s lost him. Tony needed to learn how to shut his mouth sometimes</p><p>The kitchen seems to drop a few temperatures as they both freeze at the mention of Steve’s child. How would the man react? Tony waited for Steve’s reaction, slowing his breathing down. </p><p>“Google tell you that too ?” Steve asks after a moment a small wistful smile playing at his lips. Okay, he wasn’t upset. Thank goodness. Tony had to navigate this carefully. Steve was giving him an opening and way into his personal life. He wouldn’t waste the chance to get to know the man better. “No, actually I went to the bathroom that morning after we…you know…., to not wake you up and I was being nosy, so went exploring. I'm sorry about that. I just came across this red room with pictures of a cute little girl with you and just assumed it was your child. </p><p>Steve just nodded calmly at the explanation, taking a deep breath. “That’s Natasha my oldest. It’s two, only them. I have two children, one girl and one boy, Natasha and Peter. They’re my whole entire world. He confessed to Tony. He eyed Tony almost critically as if the information would scare the younger man away and he was preparing himself for saying goodbye again but that wasn’t the case with Tony. Tony only smiled at the man as he became more curious about his children. What were they like? Did they act lient suit father? Was Steve home most of the time? How did he manage having all that responsibility at work and taking care of two young ones ? </p><p>It seems those questions weren’t just in his head as Steve’s responding chuckle shows anything. Tony had said those questions out loud again. Whoever had his voodoo doll out there in the world, please sew his moth shut. He can’t keep embarrassing himself like this. It wasn’t fair. </p><p>Steve sighed, “Not as much as I would like. Ever since the divorce finding time to balance Nat and Pete and work has been a rollercoaster. It’s been hard to find my place again doing everything on my own. It feels like I’m off-balance somehow. But I’m coping as much as I can. Somethings are helping more than they know, he says meaningfully looking at Tony. Tony breaks eye contact a little to take a sip of wine and break the tension that the compliment just created. He wasn’t used to being praised so constantly. He didn’t need reassurance but it was nice to hear it. It feels good to be acknowledged like the way Steve speaks about him. </p><p>“I’m sorry” Tony says as he reaches for Steve’s hand. rubbing it in comfort. They both know it’s about the divorce but Tony consciously doesn’t mention it, he doesn’t want to bring up any bad memories for Steve. For that he is grateful. To be honest, Tony wasn’t sorry at the fact that they divorced, it means he wouldn’t have met Steve and got to experience what it’s like being treated so amazingly by a beautiful man who asked for nothing in return. He was just sorry at the pain and loneliness Steve must’ve been going through the past 12 months. for that he was sorry. </p><p>“So, MIT it’s your final term coming up before you graduate for your 4th? 5th degree? Tell me all about your time there. Studies? Friends? It’s been so long since I was a student. Enjoy it while it lasts hun.” Steve changes the subject. They both knew it was a way to not bring up anymore heaviness so they went along with it. Tony happily obliged telling Steve funny stories of him and the gang and his late night study and work sessions. They get lost in light conversation once again not realising that their hands never parted. like they always belonged together. </p><p>By the time they're finished and have cleared the space Tony feels like he’s forgetting something before his eyes land on the clock again. Fuck! Okay, he needed to leave now if he was going to meet his friends on time for the last link-up before some would part ways to finish their final semester at their universities before meeting back up again for graduation. </p><p>Tony waits until Steve comes back from his bedroom with his wallet whilst he puts his belongings back on at the door. As they stand face to face at the door, they can’t help but grin stupidly at each other. It was so nice to have been able to converse so freely. They felt as if a weight had been lifted with the few revelations they had spoken about and the acceptance from both parties. </p><p>“I hate to cut this short. I really do but I have to get going now, it’s not far from here. Maybe twenty minutes so don’t worry about me. Thank you for everything st-“. Before Tony could finish his sentence he was met with a bruising kiss filled with passion and promise for more to come. He loses himself once again, like he always did when Steve was involved. He didn’t know how to describe how he was feeling. It was just there. He aches to stay in Steve’s arms for however long the man wants him. </p><p>They break apart far too soon for their liking as Tony hears his cab outside honking its arrival. He turns to leave once pecking Steve on the cheek as a final goodbye. </p><p>“Bye Steve”.</p><p>“Goodbye sweetheart”. Steve replies slightly saddened at seeing his departing figure. Oh he forgot. The wallet. </p><p>
  <span>“Tony”, he calls to the man halfway at the door. “You’re wallet, don’t to forget that again”, he says tucking into tony's coat pocket. </span>
</p><p>“Thank you Steve” Tony replies, opening the door to the taxi but before he could shut it, Steve leans down and whispers in his ear. </p><p>“Tell those fuckers at the bar to keep their hands off what’s mine”. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tension, tension  and more tension just what is going to become of Tony and Steve? </p><p>Here’s a new chapter for you guys. </p><p>what do you think Steve will finally reveal to Tony? </p><p> Hope you like it x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did Steve really just say that?<br/>
Did he actually just?</p><p>Tony couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t stop thinking about those last words over and over again. His brain combed over every word to make sure he wasn’t going crazy. Steve had called Tony his. Tony was so giddy he couldn’t stop smiling. He hoped the cab driver didn’t think he was a lunatic. Tony remembered something as he stepped out of the car upon arrival. </p><p>He forgot to ask Steve for his number. Again. </p><p>“Well…well…we’ll look who decided to finally join us and he even brought a souvenir”, jokes MJ as Tony approaches the groups table and she spies the hickie peeking out from his shirt. Tony rolled his eyes playfully and took a sip of her drink in retaliation. </p><p>“Soo...Tony you found your wallet finally, at Mr stranger’s what was his name again?.” Pepper asked casually.<br/>
“He has it all along, it turns out he kept it to see me… and I never told you his full name”,Tony replies, his eyes squinting slightly at her. What did she know, Tony could smell that she had a secret she wanted to just tell. </p><p>Of course Pepper was smug. She had figured everything out that Tony had chosen to omit when retelling then about the events of what happened on New Years. She knew that Tony had gone home with her boss, she was just having too much fun watching Tony squirm at the mention of her boss’s name. </p><p>“Humour me” Pepper says playfully, rolling her eyes whilst her smirk remains on her face.”if you’re going to continue whatever it is with this man, you might as well tell your closest friends his full name. What’s the worst we could do? After all you’re going to come back to us each time to tell us details of things that happened” she reasoned. </p><p>MJ, Quill, Rhodey and Drax all watched the scene with keen interest. What was Pepper trying to do here?</p><p>“Why does it even matter anymore, it’s not like the guys my boyfriend” Tony whines as he takes a shot. He needed to calm his nerves, he didn’t like being put on the spot, he needed liquid courage. “ Oh, au contraire it matters very much my dear friend. You do know I work for an architect right? Very tall, muscles on muscles, sun-kissed skin, with honey blonde hair. Two beautiful children by the name of Peter and Natasha”. As Pepper revealed each fact she was watching Tony’s face intently cataloguing his every reaction. She was waiting for it to finally click. Tony's biggest reaction came when she mentioned the children. </p><p>“Finally, realised that the man you’ve been pining over the last week and a half has been my boss Mr Steve Rogers.”. </p><p>“What!?” The rest of the group shouted eyes wide, 5 pairs of eyes all looking towards him for answers. Tony was so caught off guard himself. Why didn’t he put the pieces together, he knew about Peppers job,  he didn’t try to connect the dots. He couldn’t believe it was really the boss Pepper has been talking about this whole time. Tony was mortified. Pepper had known every detail of what her boss had done to tTony and vice versa. He was never going to love that down. The horror. </p><p>“I-I really didn’t know, Pep. I didn’t know he was your boss until this very moment. He was just a stranger I had met that night” he tried to explain thinking she might be upset. The rest of the group listened avidly. Tony swears If there was a bowl of popcorn in front then they would be chewing like they were at a movie. This was entertaining to them. The cretins. </p><p>Pepper just laughed, she wasn’t even remotely upset. It was just crazy that out of all people Tony would end up with her boss. It was a small world.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Tony, it’s just crazy that it’s Steve. He’s a teddy-bear honestly and have you seen him he’s like a walking Sex-God. You’ve got yourself a goo-“. Rhodey was staring holes at the side of her head at her last comment which cut her off mid sentence. “James stop looking at me like that. You know what I meant you’re still the only man I find sexiest ”, she said grinning, trying to butter him up. Rhodey, satisfied with her answer leans back with a childish grin on his face. His girlfriend said he was sexy. All was good in the world. </p><p>“We want to know more” MJ asked insistently as she poked at Peppers arm. Pepper glanced at Tony and he shrugged, it was her call. She had known Steve longer and could definitely tell the group more about him than Tony could. </p><p>“I don’t know I’m not sure, he’s a pretty private person. No one really knows anything about him apart from his family and close circle, even most of the google searches are made up. “Just a tiny bit…pleaseee” Quill whined showing a small gap between his thumb and index finger to show how little information he wanted to know about Steve. </p><p>“Fine! He’s ex-army, two tours that’s where he met his ex husband during a weapons demonstration. He built his architectural firm with his army buddies who specialise in different aspects. His firm made Forbes list for top 15 most profitable and innovative businesses. He’s a workaholic but he does his job very well, he takes pride in his work. Since his divorce he was voted one of the most eligible bachelor for 2020 in New York. </p><p>“Damnnn, you got yourself a man’s-man. A handsome muscular man”. Drax stated  causing the table to erupt in laughter. Tony just grinned at that. </p><p>“Oh and he’s big in the family. Absolutely tries his hardest to spend as much time with his kids as possible. You already know them Peter who is 4 and Natasha who is 7. He does everything for them so they can live as comfortably as possible. Pepper explained further. </p><p>“Woah! Children, Tony you never mentioned he was a father to two kids, are you sure you’re okay with that?” Rhodey asked. “Trust me on this Rhodey-bear, I’m okay with it. I only found out about them recently and it was through some snooping before Steve told me this evening” Tony says. </p><p>“They’re honestly perfect. The most adorable quirky children you’ll ever meet. They’re so unintentionally funny, and even though they’re adopted they act so much alike it’s uncanny. They both even have this weird affinity for spiders. Don’t ask me why they find them so fascinating but there’s been a few times they would sneak them into the house causing Steve to have heart palpitations”. </p><p>Pepper had the biggest smile on her face talking about the kids and Tony couldn’t help but smile at the girls fondness for them. He wanted to know more about the  Rogers  children. “Can you tell us more about them pep?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Well… Natasha is a mini badass, she does gymnastics 4 times a week, martial arts and ballet 5 times a week after school. She’s very shy towards new people so don’t expect even a greeting when meeting her she needs time to warm up. She takes after Steve in stubbornness but also pure determination to do everything she wants to do. She’s very good in school and has a talent for picking up languages really quickly”. </p><p>That was just like Tony. He loved learning as many languages as he could. His biological parents made sure he was trained in the arts including ballet in his young years. He made a cute nutcracker prince once upon a time if he does say so himself. Upon learning how much he had in common with Steve’s daughter he began to hope. Would Steve let him meet her? Mee the rest of the family? It was one thing telling Tony about the children let alone letting Tony meet them. </p><p>“Then there’s Peter. Cutest ball of energy ever. He defo knows how to use his cuteness to his advantage the little gremlin, all the girls love him in kindergarten. He is a little bit smaller for his age but he’ll grow. He’s also on the genius side so Steve has tutors come in to mentor and give him work at a higher level. He loves science especially chemistry. Peter is only in kindergarten for his social development in order to gain interaction with other children his age and be more comfortable socially since he can’t exactly be around older kids sitting in a classroom with them”. </p><p>Tony listened carefully to everything Pepper had said about the children carefully storing it into his head in case Steve would ever let him meet them. He was grateful to Pepper that she had the opportunity to be part of such a great family and also give them some information about them that Steve necessarily wouldn’t have said just yet. He refrained from asking deeper questions as it wasn’t his place to know such information. He wouldn’t abuse Pepper's trust and loyalty to her boss by asking that of her. He respected that. </p><p>MJ had no such qualms however as she asked ”so, what happened with the divorce? Where’s the other partner?”. “Ah, it’s not really my place to say guys, sorry”, Pepper says glancing at Tony to see if that was okay with him not knowing. Tony nods in understanding and MJ just shrugs accepting the answer. She wasn’t going to push.</p><p>“Anyways, this is our last hurrah before we have to go back to crying in all night library sessions for our last semester, we have to dance and drink half our body weight in alcohol and hopefully not die”. She says downing a shot and  getting up and dragging Tony towards the dance floor. They were clearly feeling the effects of the drinks as ‘WAP’ by Cardi B and Meg thee stallion started booming through the speakers. They were in their element as they twerked, grinded and dropped it down low to their heart's content. They switched partners on occasion as the others joined them on the dancefloor, they were going to enjoy themselves as much as they could. Tony looked at Pepper to mouth that he was headed to the bar to get and drink. She motioned to get some for the rest of them. He nodded his agreement. </p><p>As he shimmied his way through the busy crowd around the bar area, he was slightly swaying to himself as he waited for a bartender to come take his order. As he was waiting a nice enough looking blonde came out of nowhere to dance closer to Tony who politely gave a smile and a shake of the head to decline the advancement. They guy pouted but respected it and moved away. A few minutes had passed before a voice cut out “Tony-baby! You finally came back to me, so you get with Blonde God and forget about this place huh?”, Scott teases as he puts a tray full of drinks in front of Tony to take. Tony carefully picks up the tray throwing out a wink “of course not scotty, you’re club is still the best!”, before making his way slowly to their table so as not to spill anything. </p><p>He breathes a sigh of relief that he made it to the table without spilling. Scott the sweetheart he was had added a few more drinks on top filling the original ones to the brim. He really took care of them when they came here, you definitely got your money’s worth. just as he straightens up and feels a pair of hands on his person and his mood instantly sours. What with these people and personal space. “Dude back off,  I’m not interested.” Tony says as he removes the hands and turns around to see what weirdo had touched him. the guy clearly intoxicated seemed to not take anything seriously as he looked at Tony again with a sleazy grin and attempted to touch him again, before Tony could react a fist smashed across the weirdo's face, totally KO’ing him into a crowd of people. As they moved to avoid his weight, the bouncer quickly came over to see what the commotion was about as Tony calmly explained and the bouncer took the guy away giving a warning to Tony to not cause a fight. </p><p>Tony huffed a breath at that, it wasn’t exactly his fault. As he turned to see where the fist had come from to thank whoever had got rid of the creep for him, he was caught with a sight he wasn’t expecting.</p><p>Steve. </p><p>“I thought I told those fuckers to not touch what isn’t theirs”, Steve says gruffly, his anger slowly disappearing as his eyes checked Tony over for any sort of thing the dude might have done before his knowledge. Tony beamed as he stepped away from the table and into the direction Steve was standing in. He threw his hands around the man in question as they looked eyes, Tony smiling widely whilst Steve gave a soft smile. He was more reserved. </p><p>“What?…how?…when did you get here?” Tony asked with surprise in his voice. “ I had a feeling a few people would be misbehaving themselves tonight, I had to be here to make sure none of them thought of touching my boy”. Steve growled lowly as his eyes darkened slightly at the thought that some piece of shit could lay his hands on Tony and get away with it. Blame it on Tony’s masochist side, he was turned on by Steve’s display. Who could blame him. </p><p>“I…also needed to see you. It was lonely when you left me. I didn’t like the feeling so I knew I had to come see you. Tony’s heart melted at the revelation as Steve stumbled at his words a little, showing he was nervous at being vulnerable with his wants. Tony was also a little smug. As this showed that everything he was feeling was reciprocated by Steve. He wasn’t the only going crazy with feelings.</p><p>“Well, regardless, I’m so happy you’re here. Just here with me now”. Tony said as he lifted his head up in indication. Steve took this cue and gently kissed him. Steve nudged his way into Tony’s mouth as their kiss deepens and all background noise begins to fade. It’s just them. Together.</p><p>The need for air became too important as they pulled apart for air still grinning at each other like love sick idiots. Tony spots that his friends minus Pepper are back at the table and turns, grabbing Steve’s hands to lead him to them. “Come meet my friends hun. They’ve been dying to see you, don’t worry they’re harmless and I’m pretty sure you’re close with one them. Tony says cryptically whilst Steve follows albeit a little reluctantly. Who could Steve know that Tony does as well? as far as he knew they did not run in the same circles whatsoever. </p><p>As Tony approaches the table with Steve in tow he almost bursts out laughing at the sight before him. MJ, Drax and Quill all stare wide eyed at the man in front of them. They were not even blinking as they took in the mystery man in the flesh. It was like an angel had a baby with a superhero. How could one man look like that. His whole aura was just intimidating and he hasn’t so much as said hello. </p><p>“Guys, this is him. The man I met on New Years. Steve, these are MJ, James, Drax and Quill”. Tony introduces them in turn as Steve greets them with a firm handshake and a back pat before charmingly bending down and kissing the back of Mj’s hand. For once the girl has nothing to say as she blushes and hides her face a little behind her loose curls. Tony couldn’t believe that all it took to keep her quiet was Steve. He should’ve brought him sooner, he thinks in amusement.</p><p>Does Virginia know he’s here, Tones?” Rhodey asks. That name sounds familiar. He only knows one Virgina although she prefers being referred to by her nickname and he obliges. Interrupting Steve’s musings as if summoned. </p><p>“Mr. Rogers ?” “Miss Potts?” Was replied back as both parties eyed each other equally surprised. “I told you that you knew one of my friends Steve.” Tony said playfully. Steve looked down at Tony in surprise “yeah, turns out it’s my beloved babysitter. Small world indeed. I really wasn’t expecting Miss Potts”. As they move to allow the three into the booth Steve tells the group that he'll go get a drink quickly before returning. </p><p>As he settles at Tony’s side with a glass of scotch, they toast. “Does it violate any rules or codes of conduct for drinking with your boss?” Pepper asks, amusement clear in her voice. She couldn’t believe she was really here drinking with her boss and friends. This man didn’t know anything about enjoyment. Tony was really changing the man without realising. </p><p>“Don’t know I would have to ask my lawyer Loki, that silver tongued devil could talk or make a contract with anything”. Steve jokes back trying to put the group at ease. He could see at the beginning his presence kind of put them on eggshells but they were slowly enjoying the company. The alcohol helped as it loosened everyone up as they all amicably chatted. Steve was pleasantly enjoying himself with this group of people. He could see why they were Tony’s closest friends, they were good people. He even let out a few booming laughs holding his left pec as jokes about Steve and Tony and Steve being extremely talented and gifted in a certain department.  Tony was mortified as he dragged a still chuckling Steve to the bathroom. </p><p>Tony grinned at seeing the amusement in Steve’s face and turned fully in the man’s arms. Steve tightened his arms around Tony holding him in a hug. “I always did wonder what you could have possibly said to your friends about me. That was not what I was expecting, if we were to pair MJ, Quill and my friend Clint together their jokes would never end, honestly”. Steve says to Tony. </p><p>“Don’t mind them, they will be dead by the time I get back to the house anyways” Tony says in slight embarrassment. Sometimes when they get together they can be a lot sometimes. It takes a lot of energy to match them. “It’s fine baby, they’re your friends it’s normal to act like this. I like them, you all treat each other well.” Steve said as he kissed the top of Tony's head who remained plastered into his chest. Tony snuggles closer inhaling the older man’s scent. He smelt like Tony remembers, like sweet chalk pastels, oud from his cologne, fresh air and something strong that was just distinctly Steve. </p><p>As they stood there just embracing each other. It just felt nice. being away from the noise of the club. Feelings continued to swirl in Tony as he just content being in Steve’s hold. He hoped the man felt the same way but judging by his actions he did. </p><p>“You smell good” Tony finally speaks into Steve’s neck, his lips lightly running over the man’s pulse point. Steve shivered at the feeling and couldn’t wait any longer as he moved Tony's face away from his neck to kiss him deeply. Steve didn’t want to stop especially not when Tony was looking at him like that. Their moment was interrupted as the door opened revealing a another couple, Tony notices it’s the same blond that tried to dance with him at the bar and sends a returning smile to the man amicably. </p><p>A low rumble breaks the silent greeting as Steve eyes the new man looking at Tony with a dangerous glint in his eye. He winds his hands down to hug Tony hips to him In a possessive hold. Tony smiles smugly at this because Steve is essentially showing people that Tony belongs to him and vice versa as he leans against Steve’s chest. The stranger seems to know at the look in Tony’s eyes that he’s off limits as he looks at his partner and they move towards the bathroom stall. Steve keeps his hold on Tony as he moves them out the bathroom not seeing the friendly smile Tony and the stranger share. He was harmless, Tony shouldn’t be rude. </p><p>“I want you. Alone. All to myself” Steve murmurs in his ear as he backed them into a wall, bracketing Tony’s body. Tony holds back a full body shudder as he looks at the deep look Steve gives him. Tony smiles and nods his agreement as he takes their hands and leads them back to the table eager for them to leave and enjoy each other properly. </p><p>“We were wondering whether you guys had left us or not, taking so long”, Quill says as the group peer at the couple. Tony began to feel guilty again as he didn’t want to be that friend twice in two weeks and leave an important celebration for Steve but he really wanted to be with him. It might be the last time. </p><p>“We…uh actually…do you guys mind if we did?”, Tony suggests nervously. His guilt is lessened as a chorus of “of course not, go get you some” comes from his friend making him blush as Pepper and Drax wiggle their eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>“Nah, it’s cool Tony. We’ll all catch up back at the house. It's not like we all  don’t practically live together when we come to New York”. Rhodey assures. </p><p>“Thank you guys, I’ll take care of Tony. Have a great night and it was lovely meeting you.” Steve says as he and Tony father their things to leave quickly. Tony throws a quick wink at the group as a goodbye smirking at the noises that follow the couple as they turn to leave.  His friends are annoying but he would t choose any other people. </p><p>As they were on the way back to Steve’s for the night, Tony grins slyly to himself as he realises he now has the opportunity to return the favour back to Steve from that morning he went to find his wallet. And who knows maybe he’ll show Steve just how ballet worked on his body. It was his turn to show Steve a thing or two. </p><p>A few hours later, deep into the night the only sound heard is Tony's soft breathing as he is nestled against Steve’s bare chest in deep sleep. Steve lies awake going over the day's events with a magnifying glass in his mind. He couldn’t help it. It was another habit of his, since his army days. It was how he thought about every one of his actions and how he could make them better or make different depending on the situation that occurred. Tiberius hates when he did that because Steve would get so lost in his head sometimes. </p><p>He glanced down at his young lover, lost to the world after rounds of passion.</p><p>What was he actually doing? </p><p>Steve was at cross roads. This man intrigued him more than anything had since even the start of his marriage to his ex. He had never wanted to put more effort into knowing everything he could about someone, than knowing Tony. He just felt so burdened. What was Tony doing with him? A middle-aged, divorcée with two young children. He didn’t have anything to offer Tony. Tony shouldn't be forced to shoulder the emotional and physical load of having the responsibility of being a partner to a grieving partner and parent. Who says he was even ready to become one, the young man was still finishing his studies, he couldn’t possibly fit Steve into his life. Steve doesn’t have the heart to push Tony to become a what lover? Partner? Parent?.</p><p>It wasn’t fair at all on Tony for Steve to try to bring Tony into his unbalanced life. He deserved better. What is this boy doing to him ?</p><p>Steve hasn’t felt so wanted, desired and trusted since the beginning stages of his marriage. It’s what Tony made him feel so strongly. It was an addictive feeling seeing Tony gaze at him with those beautiful doe brown eyes. Call him selfish but he didn’t want to give that up. Steve loved the innocence of Tony as he loved guiding the younger man to newer levels of pleasure and seeing pure ecstasy on his face as he and Tony are together. He craved seeing that look all the time. </p><p>Tony tightened his hold on Steve as he leaned in closer and Steve wrapped his arm more securely around the man. He buried his fingers into Tony’s soft chocolate curls to run his fingers through his scalp soothing him to deeper sleep. As he continued to look at Tony studying the sleeping man he wouldn’t help from comparing him and his ex. His ex-husband was like rain and thunder on a cloudy day. Whilst Tony reminded Steve of his mother’s homemade apple pie and caramel custard tarts that she loved making on occasion. Tony felt like home more than anyone. Tony was tantalising all the time, Steve didn’t want to keep himself off him. </p><p>Steve must have been thinking too loudly as he felt Tony let out a sniffle and tilt his head up, eyes blinking slowly to clear the blurriness of sleep out of his eyes. The light from the moon bursting through a slit in the curtains highlighting a part of Tony’s eyes exposing golden flecks as he gazed at Steve in worry. Steve couldn’t help but think in that moment that Tony looked ethereal. The thought of Tony waking up next to him in the mornings, hair in disarray, face riddled with cross- cross of pillow marks and lips puffy from sleep made his heart clench with a feeling he didn’t try to comprehend. </p><p>Steve didn’t want to feel such emotion. Not this quickly. He didn’t even know if Tony wanted anything more. That Tony wanted to stay with Steve. He was acting irrationally. He needed to calm down and stop before either of them got hurt. </p><p>“Steve” Tony whispers, voice rough from sleep. He lifted his hand to cradle Steve’s cheek using his thumb to caress it slowly to sooth the man. “Are you okay?, you’re not sleeping, something the matter?”. </p><p>“Nothing to worry about Doll. Just thinking a little is all”. </p><p>Tony’s mouth turned down in a frown at the guarded expression Steve was wearing. Steve hates that he had put it there as he leaned down to kiss the man’s lips in reassurance. The younger man closed his eyes at the contact savouring the moment as he blinked his eyes back open, concern still shining in them. </p><p>“You sure? It looks like it’s bothering you a lot. Want to maybe talk about it? Asked Tony quietly. Steve shook his head in decline. The thoughts in his mind weren’t really suitable for pillow talk at this time of night. He didn’t want to unload all these thoughts onto Tony and force the younger man to make a decision he wasn’t ready for. “I’m fine. You should go back to sleep”, Steve winced as the tone he had used was sharp and came out colder than he had wanted it to be.</p><p>Tony, stunned at the tone. Nodded his head as he took his weight completely off Steve’s chest and turned to the other side of the bed facing away so that Steve wouldn’t see his hurt expression at being shut down. All he wanted to do was help. What was Steve not letting him see? Why wouldn’t the man let him in? </p><p>Tony didn’t know what Steve would do next but he was not expecting the man to put on a robe and slippers and get out of bed closing the door behind him. Tony turned to look at the ceiling in disbelief as the door closed, leaving him alone in darkness. Why did it feel colder?</p><p>Every step Steve took towards the kitchen felt weighted as he felt so guilty that he had spoken to Tony in that manner. The distance he was putting between them was painful. Tony in no way deserved to be spoken to in that way, he should have better control of his emotions. He was a grown man and yet here he was with the communication skills of a 2 year old. </p><p>Steve was frustrated at himself that he allowed another male to come into his life and burrow himself in Steve’s mind all of the time when his attention should solely be on his children and making sure they’re happy and good. He couldn’t afford distractions. But he wasn’t angry at Tony for being a distraction, he was upset at himself for letting himself be distracted. </p><p>He made his way to his fridge to grab a cold bottle of water to cool him down. He ended up draining the whole bottle and sighed against the island as he lost himself to his thoughts once again. He heard footsteps which brought him to focus again as they were coming down the stairs. He was expecting a sleepy Tony in one of his shirts but was met with a fully dressed Tony with a downcast expression on his face, his actions almost reluctant to approach Steve. Steve’s heart seized painfully at the sight. This wasn’t his intention. He had done that to Tony. He had made Tony feel unsettled, unsure and unsafe. All because he couldn’t voice what was weighing on him so heavily and now he was the reason why Tony would be lost to him. He fucked up. </p><p>“Where are you going, Tony?” Steve questioned his voice lowering to a softer tone. One he should’ve used earlier. </p><p>“I-I’m going to leave, go back home. I think you need space to think. Seeing me here might be a trigger to you or something, I don’t know if I set you off to think about something bad but I think it’s best if I leave. Let you clear your head. I’m sorry.” Tony explained his voice lacking any sort of emotion. Steve had really fucked up. </p><p>“Tony”.</p><p>“I’m just going to call a cab, I left my phone number on your night stand just in case…just in case…”</p><p>“Tony!”</p><p>“Hi, can I request a cab from 11208 Cobb- </p><p>“Tony! Hang up the phone. Now.” Steve commandes just as he reached for Tony’s mobile phone and turned the calm off. </p><p>Tony stood still with his back to Steve as he had no idea how to react. So, he waited for the older man's next move. He felt his mobile phone slipping into his jean pocket and then large arms encased him in a hug from the back, pushing him into a warm chest. Steve buried his face in the side of Tony's neck, breathing deeply. </p><p>“I need to show you something” he mumbled into Tony’s ear.  He took a step back and held out the palm of his hand hoping Tony would trust him enough for him to explain. Tony hesitated. “I don’t think this is a good idea, you need space to deal with your thoughts”. </p><p>“Baby…please…come with me, I’m asking for you to trust me even if it’s for the last time. Please”. Tony swallowed as he placed his hand in Steve’s and their fingers interlaced. He had never heard Steve plead before. Steve was serious. They relaxed as Steve let out a small smile, his eyes still guilty before he led them out the kitchen, towards the stairs but as they passed Steve’s bedroom. Tony wondered.</p><p>Just what did Steve want to show him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whewww guys I had to get into my feelings to write this one.  I won’t lie angsty Tony is one of my favourite things to write. </p><p>This chapter is like 95% feels. </p><p>We will meet someone in this chapter.  I bet you’ll hate him as much as I do. </p><p>As always I hope you like it x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was nervous. </p><p>What could Steve want to show him at this time of night? </p><p>This question was on repeat as Steve’s sure hand guided Tony through hallways of darkness. Steve could reveal anything to him, he didn’t know what to expect. </p><p>Tony was still trying to wrap his head around the night. It went from being perfect, they had come together, basked in the afterglow and drifted to sleep wrapped around each other and then suddenly whatever Steve was thinking about had changed his mood so drastically he was acting out of character to what Tony had been shown. </p><p>They were still essentially strangers to each other even after talking about some things and meeting on two occasions, however Tony wouldn’t lie and say it wasn’t exhausting thinking everything was fine one minute and being caught off guard the next.</p><p>At this point it wasn’t a matter of trust since Tony trusted very few people,Tony couldn’t get a read on Steve. The man was very unpredictable in his actions. At this moment no one but Steve knew what it is he’s about to show Tony and how it would affect their budding relationship. </p><p>As they navigated the hallways the only sound that remained between them were footsteps cushioned by the soft carpet and soft breathing. Steve tightened the hand holding Tony’s as he turned around to give him a soft nervous smile as they turned a corner on the second floor landing and stood outside a black door.  The answer to Tony’s question came in the bright blue font spelling out the words ‘Peter’s Lair’. Tony’s eyes widened. Steve wanted him to see his son's room, but why? </p><p>Steve gave an encouraging smile as he led Tony through the door gently pushing it open to reveal a very neat child’s room. Tony’s eyes didn’t know where to look as he tried to take in as much of the room as possible.  Items ranged from the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling to the collectible action figures on display cases, giant life size minions, chemistry books for kids and walls covered in pictures of the family. Tony knew this was an important moment for both of them. Steve would be laser focused on his every move. </p><p>Tony wanted to take a closer look so he turned to look at Steve for permission. He didn’t want to be nosy like last time. Steve let go of Tony’s hand and gestured for him to take a look around the room.</p><p> Still slightly hesitant, Tony moved towards the pictures on the shelves next to the minted toys and grasped a picture in his hands gently. It was the one picture that he particularly caught his eye, shown in the frame was a small baby cradled in a soft baby blue blanket in Steve’s arms as he sat in a rocking chair staring in utter admiration and fondness at the baby. Tony knew he was being watched closely but in that moment he didn’t care. His heart felt so full as he saw the sweetest moment captured between father and son in front of him. This must’ve been the day Steve brought Peter home. </p><p>Steve had never looked so soft and content, Tony couldn’t help but smile as without realising his finger reached out to run along the faces in the picture. </p><p>“That one was taken 4 years ago. Peter was a newborn who was left at the hospital, no one knows who left him one of the nurses found him with a small letter simply telling us that his birth mother had named him Peter. He was kept in the newborns ward until a family could adopt him. That's where I came along, Tiberius and I were looking to adopt after Natasha but we weren’t sure of what age group, I took one look at Peter and instantly felt as if he had always belonged to me. He was my son,” murmured Steve as he stood closer to Tony, shocking him a little.</p><p>Steve’s hand also reached out around Tony to run his thumb down the picture. “He’s perfect,” Tony whispered back affectionately into the silence of the room.</p><p>“He has the troublemaker look in his eye, just like his father.” Of course there was no family resemblance but, in spirit those two were undeniably father and son.<br/>
Steve hums his agreement and nods fondly. “He 100% is, especially when getting Pepper involved in his schemes; gives me grey hairs all the time but I wouldn’t have him any other way.”</p><p>“I’d take that as a blessing. In a few years you won’t have to worry so much about him the boy has the brain and the personality to take this world over,” Tony chuckled. </p><p>Steve nodded, his eyes serious. “It is, I do, both of them are a blessing to me. They’re children but, they don’t realise how much of me they brought back together, how much of me they healed by just allowing me to be a father to them.” He replied, selecting another picture of the shelf for Tony to look at. </p><p>It was a picture of Peter with a younger looking Natasha possibly 3-4 years old, holding her baby brother in her lap cradling his head and neck with her small hand paired with a huge grin on her face. Tony could feel his eyes welling up. They were a beautiful family. </p><p>“Oh my goodness.…wow” Tony breathed in slight awe, as he took in the siblings. In that moment they reminded him of him and Rhodey only younger. The man was a brother to him in all sense of the word. “You couldn't have adopted more beautiful kids. That must’ve been Natasha when she was younger.” Tony guessed as he turned his head up a bit to look into Steve’s eyes.</p><p>Steve smiles in response. “Yes, it was and thank you” he says, leaning forward a little to place a kiss on Tony's forehead. “They’re everything to me… and that’s why I’ve been in such turmoil right now.”</p><p>Tony turned back around to place the picture back in its place on the shelf  and turned fully to look at the worry lines creased into Steve’s face. He hooked his arms around Steve’s waist bringing them closer as the older man gently laid his hands on Tony’s hips in response and looked up making sure they were maintaining eye contact. “It’s me Steve… talk to me”, he implored softly.</p><p>Steve’s eyes looked agonised as he replied “it wasn’t supposed to be like this. I shouldn’t have allowed myself to let you consume my every thought like you do,” Steve confesses, eyes taking in Tony’s face. “Somehow you’re always there. Right there.”</p><p>Tony’s heart warmed at the revelation but also he just didn’t know to reply because he too felt the same way about Steve. </p><p>“I’ve done everything I can to forget about you. I’ve done more hours at the office, spent more time doing what the kids want. picked up jogging in the mornings, started painting again. Everything. you’re always there,  you’re all consuming, since New Year’s I can't seem to get you off my mind and no one has had that much effect on me since… since Tiberius.“</p><p>Tony has heard the name of Steve’s ex-husband mentioned a few times but he’s never gone into detail about anything in their marriage. Tony’s heart dropped a little at the comparison but he nodded all the same. He would let Steve explain.</p><p>“When you saw me alone on New Years, that was after our divorced had been finalised. 10 years of marriage , or it would’ve been, gone in the blink of an eye. You can understand it was gut wrenching for me. I had thought I had found my forever…you know. But, do you know what? Tony shook his head wondering what Steve was going to say. </p><p>“Something special happened to me that night. You. You happened to me that night. Up until that point nothing was making me sane, nothing was making me centered or focused. I looked at my kids and all I saw was my failure as a father and failure as a husband. Tiberius had destroyed all trust I had in myself and trust my kids had in the family. Now, for the better part of two weeks, call me crazy because feeling like this is; you’ve made my days something to look forward to. I needed something good and since that night you came storming through every barrier I had put up mentally. No one has ever done that, that quickly.”</p><p>“N-no one? Not even …” Tony suggested as his voice cracked a bit. He didn’t want to bring up bad memories but he needed to know that Steve saw him as himself and not his ex. </p><p>“Absolutely not, not even with Tiberius. In all our Nine and half years of marriage. Not even with him.” Steve said, his voice completely serious.</p><p>Tony nodded at all of this, Steve was essentially baring his soul to him right now. What else could he do but listen. </p><p>As Tony processed all of what Steve said, blame his youth,  but feelings of insecurity started to bubble in his stomach causing him to feel slightly nauseous. That means on New Years Steve was drinking by himself to forget his ex. </p><p>Does that mean when he saw Tony that night all he could see was his ex? When they slept together was he picturing being with ex again? As much as he tried to clear these irrational thoughts they kept attacking him relentlessly like white blood cells on a foreign body. Even before Tony was that something Steve did ? Just pick up random men and hope to forget about his divorce? </p><p>Tony took a step away as he suddenly couldn’t be in those arms. Not when he felt like this. He felt cheap. Like all Steve had used him for was a quick lay and counseling session and then was going to dump him on the curb. </p><p>Steve’s eyes widened slightly as he understood in that moment why Tony took a step back as he looked into the younger man’s eyes and saw nothing but doubt, confusion and shame clouding them.  </p><p>“Oh…no…Tony…no. Never think that. I would never. Not to you. As soon as I saw you across the bar you were all that was on my mind that night. I swear to you, all I wanted that night was you.” </p><p>Tony upon hearing those words remained rooted to his spot still sceptical but allowed Steve to approach him and wrap his strong arms around him. Tony took a deep breath and relaxed his posture as he hesistanly raised his arms slowly to wrap around Steve’s waist. The more Steve reassured him the more he leaned into the man’s chest seeking his warmth and tightening his arms. </p><p>Steve had leaned his head down to speak in a lower tone as he laid his cheek against the side of Tony's head. “Yes. On New Years I wanted to feel sorry for myself, I wanted one night to lick my wounds and drown in alcohol, but don’t think those wounds weren’t on their way to being healed. Even before I met you, I was slowly getting myself together, I just needed that night. I swear Baby… it was your lips I tasted, your name I cried out, your body I was lost in, your scent the only smell that drove me crazy. It was all you Tony.</p><p>“You swear?” Tony asked meekly, his face burying itself deeper into Steve’s chest. He needed the older man to have meant it.</p><p>Steve feeling this, held Tony impossibly close offering as much bodily comfort as he could. “I do. Tony, I swear it. Steve whispered. He didn’t want his voice breaking the moment they were having. </p><p>“What I’m feeling for you right now, it isn’t love, at least not yet. We don’t know each other well enough for that. We’ve all but seen each one another three times in the space of two and half weeks. What I can say is this…”<br/>
Steve moves Tony away from his chest slowly to frame his face between his large hands, forcing Tony’s to look up into his piercing blue eyes. Tony licked his lips nervously. He could agree with Steve, he felt strong feelings for the man yes, but it wasn’t love not yet. </p><p>“You mean a lot to me Tony. So much that I was so at war with myself. That I had to rush you into my son's room in the middle of the night just so you could get a feel of who he is, what he’s like and let you make your own mind up about whether you would want him and his sister in your life. This isn’t an easy decision to make, and I know it’s at such a random time but it’s not just me Tony. Me, Pete and Nat we come as a deal,” Steve explains, keeping his eye contact to make sure Tony knew he wasn’t playing this time around. Tony needed to want to be in his children’s lives and vice versa if this was going to go anywhere. </p><p>“Of course, I wouldn't expect or ask for anything different,” Tony murmured, voice thick with emotion. Gosh he was a wreck. Tony would be crazy to turn this down. </p><p>“I know you’ve said it before…but…do you mean it? You want this to be something serious, I’m not just a placeholder until your ex decides he wants to play at Sims family edition again? Tony’s voice shook as he asked but he couldn’t help to throw in a little joke to break some of the tension. It was how he coped with heavy emotion.</p><p>This was a lot to take in, even for him. There was no doubt however, where he wanted to stay. It was right here with Steve and hopefully with Steve’s children. Steve wasn’t the type of man you met everyday, even with marriage and children being very far from his plans for the future; He loved the idea of just being happy with Steve whatever form that was in. </p><p>Steve smiled a little at the joke and brought  Tony back into a hug.”I very much understand why you would feel sceptical since we were married for so long.  Love is a hard thing to undo especially after having a marriage that has spanned a decade but, What I can promise now is that it is over, that man is in the past and he will never come back. I promise and this is a promise I intend to keep. </p><p>Tony knew that everything Steve was saying was true, even from their short time together he could tell that Steve was a man that stood by his word. He was now just hesitant about his own insecurities as a young college student.</p><p> “You have everything going for you, an amazing career, good friends, a family. Why would you waste time being around a college student, though I will graduate for the last time this year; I’m still in college. I won’t be around as much as I would like being like 2 hours away from you in Massachusetts. What about the kids? how will they react to a stranger suddenly in their space? </p><p>“First is all those things you listed, I think they're ridiculous. You’re a college student yes, but you’re trying to make something of yourself on your own. I think that’s so amazing, it shows that you’re not trying to scrounge off anyone or go through the motions in life you want to do something for yourself. I will always respect you for that. Secondly, the fact that I have my whole life set up means I’ve thought about this very carefully. I’m not here for a series of one night stands with you or a fling. I couldn’t do that to Natasha and Peter, a parade of men is not how I want to lead by example. I’ll introduce you to them when I feel the time is right, that shows how serious I am about the potential we have. </p><p>“Seriously? So… you mean you want more? More of me? More of this. The wining and dining, the movies, the lazy days, the arguments about which direction toilet roll should be facing.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes shined with sincerity and determination as he replied. “All off that and more Tony. I want it all. I would be crazy not to. There’s something special between us. This spark, electricity, it's more than just lust. I want to do this the right way. We keep getting to know each other, we go on dates and if all goes well and I feel it will, I will introduce you to my kids. </p><p>“What about Tiberius? You adopted the kids together, he was there when they were young. Aren’t you co-parenting or doesn’t he at least make an effort to see the kids since they’ve only known the both of you as their parents? How would he feel about another man being near his children. </p><p>“Nat and Pete ceased to be his children after the custody battle. He showed his true colours when he cheated on me in our home and he showed his true colours when he fought dirty in court. A lot of skeletons came out of his closet that day and we all learned a lot of ghastly things about that man. He’s a waste of human life and he has no right to see or visit my children. To add salt to Injury he hasn’t even tried to contact the kids after it, shows how much he cared for them.”</p><p>“That must’ve been tough on the children. Tough mostly on Natasha, she’s old enough to realise something serious had occurred.” Said Tony, he knew what it was like to have a parent that didn’t care. His heart ached for the innocent children who had a family one day and then the next were abandoned by a person who was supposed to love and protect them from such matters in life. </p><p>“It takes Natasha a while to warm up to someone. Once you’re in her circle of loved ones you can’t leave.<br/>
It’s how she’s always been, he was there since she was 3 when we adopted her, so she does miss him a little. He was a good father at the time just not a good husband. She knows the family is better off, she doesn’t speak about him anymore. Peter, he was a baby, even now he forgets about you if you’re not constant, it’s different for him.”</p><p>“So, even after all that overload of information. I take it because you’re not running, screaming for the hills that you would want to stay. I mean, I get it, it’s a lot I understand if you want to say no. I can’t just ask you to shoulder the responsibility of children and you’re still in college and I’m forcing all this on you suddenly and you haven’t even told me if you’re ready for a family and I feel terrib-“. </p><p>Tony had to cut him off somehow and the best way to shut up a rambling Steve was with kisses. He pressed a bruising kiss into Steve’s lips, wrapping his arms around his shoulders bringing them fully together once again. It took a second but Steve quickly got with the programme and deepened the kiss as his tongue skimmed over Tony’s bottom lip before delving further. Tony whimpered as Steve sucked on the muscle before slowly entwining. This is what he wanted. </p><p>The need for air became urgent as they parted, breathing each other’s air deeply as their heads stayed close together. They were both staring into each other’s eyes as they tried to convey messages of happiness in that one look.</p><p>“Yes. By the way. Yes to all of it. Yes to you, to the dating and yes to being there for the  children.Yes! I don’t know what I would’ve done if this had ended. I missed you. So much. For these past two weeks all I could do was mom about how much I wanted to with you again. </p><p>The look in Steve’s eyes darkened with desire and a thrill shot up Tony's spine. I miss you must be the magic words because before he knew it he was being pinned against one of the shelves. </p><p>My baby missed me did he?” Steve’s voice dropping just the way Tony loved. </p><p>Tony just nodded his head. He was already to fine for words. </p><p>“Hmmm, show me where you missed me Baby” Steve purred as he licked a line down Tony’s neck. That was the official turning point as the couple went back to the master suite and Tony’s screams once again woke up Mr trotsky three doors down. </p><p>———</p><p>It had been 3 months since Tony had that conversation with Steve about their relationship and Tony couldn’t be happier. If it wasn’t Steve surprising him in Massachusetts for the weekend, or Tony being flown back to New York for a romantic date. It was Tony driving 2 hours back to New York and taking Steve to his favourite hole in the wall restaurants or having dates in his lab showing Steve his creations. They were happy. Tony felt as if everything was finally falling into place in his life. To tell the truth, Tony was in love with Steve. </p><p>He could finally admit it to himself, it’s only been a short while but he was absolutely in love with the handsome man. He didn’t know when it had happened but it must’ve been around their fourth date. Steve had actually driven him up for the weekend and had taken Tony to the Metropolitan Museum of Art on fifth avenue. </p><p>Steve had shown Tony as his favourite pieces. His eyes held so much passion for what he was talking about Tony couldn’t help but fall a little in love bit by bit. Steve had held the younger man in his arms as they moved around the exhibitions and had whispered the inspiration behind each piece and how influenced his own art; keeping their conversations as intimate as possible. </p><p>Steve kept being amazed at the genius of his partner and they spent hours and hours talking about the new project Steve had been developing for months. Steve had been trying to plant the idea of Tony coming to work for him but the man always seemed to change the subject. </p><p>It wasn’t because Tony wasn’t thrilled that everything he’d been working on in his free time would be realised and go towards something amazing it’s just Tony still didn’t know exactly what he wanted to focus on after leaving university. There were so many ways to go about it. Did he want to start his own company or work with Steve. Did he want to just invent creations and stay behind the scenes. There’s a lot he had to think about. </p><p>Tony was excited as he had been in New York with the gang for the weekend and Steve had proposed a date to celebrate Tony’s scientific breakthrough. He wanted to get as much done before he headed back to Brooklyn to meet Steve. </p><p>Tony was currently back at his warehouse aka his lab hidden in the back streets of Queens. He had gotten the place with the money he managed to keep safe from his parents before he left for MIT all those years ago. He didn’t like thinking about his past, but even his lab reminded him of whom he had inherited his genius from. The Apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree even though he would prefer setting that tree on fire. </p><p>Tony was on a science binge. He had finally understood why his engines seemed to have burnt out at every stage. He needed to have added a third element, that’s where he discovered the palladium isotope. Palladium was the missing piece as it contained distinct nuclear properties. The energy that the palladium was giving off was substantially more than was needed meaning it could be self-sustaining.  In this whole equation of fusion he needed to essentially build a superconductor powerful enough to fuse all three elements together to create an atom and its resulting neutron and helium that would be able to be contained whilst producing mass outputs of energy. </p><p>He was currently welding large metallic pieces of this conductor, AC/DC blasting through the warehouse as he focused intently and the music suddenly shut off. He turned confused as he was the only one in the place, only to be met with a sight he hadn’t seen since he was 14 years old.</p><p>Howard Stark. </p><p>His blood ran cold as he slowly lifted his welding mask to properly look at the man that had destroyed every bit of trust he had in his family. The aforementioned man stood by the large doors of the warehouse in a dark grey three piece suit and hair gelled back old school style. Even Tony had to admit, the man was horrible but he always made sure to be impeccably dressed. It was his suit of armour he had explained to Tony many times growing up. Stark men were made of iron, they had to dress the part. This mantra had been drilled into Tony’s head from the time he could hold a screwdriver.</p><p>No one spoke a word. You could cut the tension like a knife through soft butter. </p><p>“Anthony”, the man greeted coldly. He glanced around the lab quickly wrinkling his nose a little in disdain. This is where his son had been hiding out. In this shack. </p><p>Tony hackles were raised as he straightened himself to appear stronger. He was stronger.  He knew by the tone of the man this conversation wasn’t going to be easy but he’ll be damned if his father would try and speak to him like he was that scared naive little boy.</p><p> “Howard… how did you find me?” Tony asked his voice devoid of any emotion. </p><p>Some people were fathers in title only and that was how Tony saw this man. The only father to him was Terrence Rhodes. </p><p>“Don’t play the fool my boy, it doesn’t become you” Howard drawled as he walked further into Tony’s lab examining his work on every table space. </p><p>“We let you run around here long enough. This rebellious phase of yours has to stop. You will come back to Stark industries at once. You’re a man now it’s time for you to stop looking at the word through rose-tinted glasses and come back home.”</p><p>Tony could feel his blood boiling. After all this time this was what Howard had to say to him. </p><p>“You know why I left.… You have so much blood on your hands. You covered mine in them too. I was only 13 for God's sake. You made me into a merchant of death and all I thought was that my creations were being created to protect the people. Protect us. You’re the devil incarnate. Howard. I will never build another weapon of mass destruction for you again. Now get out”, Tony all but shouted. He clenched his jaw so tight he could feel his teeth grate together almost painfully. </p><p>“Anthony…Anthony…My boy, everything you have here is a result of what? Your genius is a result of who? ME! I MADE YOU, BOY! You don’t think all that money you took from me was clean did you. Ah, you don’t think I know. I know everything about you son. Your life with a certain James Rhodes was it? Your studies at MIT and this recent development with one Mr Steven Grant Rogers. My, my it really tickles me, it does that you think you can just abandon everything I’ve worked for. A legacy for the stark name.” Howard ranted as he slid his hands over the tables making some of Tony’s work crash to the floor. </p><p>The sound was so loud amplified by the rage Tony felt he didn’t even flinch. Not this time. </p><p>“Everything I said to you Howard, I said 8 years ago. You leave the people I love alone. My hands will never work for you again and if you come here and threaten me again, we’ll see who the real man of iron is. This is the last time I will say it. GET OUT!.”</p><p>Tony was done. The vein was throbbing in his forehead, his neck taunt and flushed red with anger. He didn’t want to have to deal with this. He had thought stupidly he had left it all behind him. </p><p>Howard simply smirked as he moved back towards the door, straightened his suit and put on his sunglasses.<br/>
“Soon. Tony. Soon, enjoy this”. Then the man opened  the door and was gone. </p><p>Tony felt all his strength leave him as he crumpled to the ground, tears pooling at his eyes. He scrubs at them feeling the wetness drop into his forearms in his lap. He had so much to answer for yet none of it was his fault. </p><p>The chaos he caused he hadn’t meant. Howard had sold him a dream and as a small child why wouldn’t you have listened to your father. He felt so empty at that moment. Howard had made him that scared little boy again, after everything he had done to build himself back up, wiser and stronger. </p><p>Tony stays on the floor a while as he cries to himself, barely making a sound. </p><p>Then a thought hits him. </p><p>Steve. </p><p>The man who was a ray of sunshine through Tony’s cloudy days. He needed to see him. See that he was okay. If Steve was okay then Tony was okay. Steve could help him breathe. </p><p>Tony dusts himself off the floor and stands to head out of the lab. His eyes still tinted red from his tears. He wipes the residue away from his face, sets his shoulders back, turns the lights off and exits the building. As he enters into the cool evening air, he takes a very deep breath and then another. Inhale. Exhale. His body relaxing minutely upon each breath. </p><p>Nothing was forgotten far from it as thoughts about Howard remained present but Tony was strong. He had something far more meaningful to him. </p><p>He had a date with his man to get ready for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know… I know I’ve been away for some time. I’m truly sorry guys.  I brought a new chapter so don’t be too mad. </p><p>This chapter is more dialogue heavy, than I think I’ve written. Anyways , we uncover more of our lovely stony’s backgrounds and get to know them more as characters. </p><p>Hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. x</p><p>P.s the restaurant I took all inspiration from is actually a real pan Asian restaurant  in New York  called ‘Buddakan’. If I’m ever in New York I’m absolutely going to eat the food sounds so good .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he reached Pepper’s house in Queens, his red rimmed eyes had told Pepper and Rhodey who were the only ones present; all they needed to know. They set about comforting Tony as best they could. </p><p>Tony couldn’t tell them what had happened. He didn’t want them to worry, especially Rhodey. The man would probably go out searching for Howard all over New York City just to send him a message about messing with Tony. No, he would deal with it later he needed to show everyone else that he was happy. Which he was minus a few things. </p><p>Tony could barely keep himself from bouncing in place. He was just so excited for his date with Steve, it seems all of the energy that was drained from him had come back in full force. As he  settled in his room before Steve was to come pick him up he double checked his appearance in his new suit that had been gifted to him. Pepper felt as if tonight was going to be a special night. So, she and Rhodey had gone out to get a new suit for Tony and presented it with wide conspiratory grins on their faces. Tony accepted the suit with a bunch of grateful thanks leaving his mouth. </p><p>They definitely knew something he didn’t but he was too tired to question. He honestly just needed a nice meal with Steve and then be wrapped up in his arms to sleep.  </p><p>The suit was a form fitting red-maroon suit which brought out the brown in his eyes spectacularly and complimented his olive tone to the point that he looked like he was glowing. Despite the inner turmoil he felt as he turned around slowly in front of the mirror, he looked great. His ass looked greater. Overall he looked the greatest he’s ever looked. </p><p>He really needed to thank them properly for spending so much on him. They didn’t realise how greatful Tony was for the suit. He wasn’t in the right frame of mind to pick an appropriate outfit on his own when he had got back. They saved him precious hours of debating over this old suit and that. </p><p>As he sat back down on his bed he fluffed his curls one last time. gosh, he was nervous. The bell was about to ring any second. Despite having gone on dozens of dates with Steve these past few months, he too had a feeling that tonight something was going to be different. He just couldn’t pinpoint what Steve had in mind. </p><p>Being looked up inside his room wasn’t actually helping his nerves as he decided to descend the stairs  and go to the front room. </p><p>Pepper and Rhodey were cuddled up with thick fluffy blankets and a bowl of large popcorn between them. There’s also Rhodey’s nightmare blankie which means they were planning to have a horror movie marathon which was a favourite genre of Peppers.  Rhodey dreaded them  as he would never admit he hated being scared. As they sat content Tony couldn’t help but think they reminded him of an old married couple that are enjoying their evening whilst the kids are all out the house.They were sickeningly adorable. His cute best friends. </p><p>Pepper seems to have enough of Tony’s jittery behaviour as she sets the bowl down firmly in her boyfriend's lap before turning to Tony reassuringly. </p><p>“Tones, if you burn a hole in my carpet I’ll make you go all the way to Marrakech and find me old man Mustafa whose wife had hand made this carpet and get you to replace it.…I’m kidding, but. Seriously calm down. He’s going to be here soon and then all your worries should disappear. Why are you so nervous ? </p><p>Tony sighed, Looking down and straightening his already perfect suit. There was not one speck of dust but Tony’s hands did not stop fidgeting. </p><p>“I really don’t know, guys I’ve just had this weird feeling in my stomach this whole time. I know I’m being paranoid, just ignore me.” </p><p>“How can we ignore the smell of burning shoes. Tones, I will sit on you if you don’t stop pacing man.” Rhodey jokes.</p><p> It seemed to have broken the tension slightly as Tony stopped moving around so much and playfully rolled his eyes. As he opened his mouth to reply with a comeback, the bell rang through the house. It was normal to Pepper but seemed to be deafening to Tony as he stood stock still in the middle of her living room like a mule deer caught in headlights. It’s like all sense in his body had evaporated as his eyes looked in the direction of the door but everything else stayed frozen. </p><p>The other occupants looked at him with wide eyes, confused. Did Tony go dumb right in front of them?  This was ridiculous even by his standards. </p><p>“Tony, just because you’re still doesn’t make you invisible. We can still see you. Steve knows you’re here Bub.” Pepper said, pushing the blankets aside to head to the door to open it. </p><p>Steve waited patiently on the other side of the door, smiling as his babysitter opened the door to him. “Good evening, Pepper. Is Tony ready to go?” He asked politely. </p><p>Now it was Peppers turn to lose all sense. The sight in front of her was just that good. Steve donned a charcoal grey three piece velvet suit which had darker grey patterns adoring the front and arms. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as the darker tones complimented his skin tone and physique superbly. Steve Rogers was just oozing elegance, sexiness and slight danger. </p><p>Pepper was caught off guard. She had seen her boss in many different settings but found that she was immune to his looks but sometimes he just showed up like Greek God and she was reminded that she had ovaries.  You know when someone looks so good you want to bite them. That was her right now. That’s what she felt like doing. </p><p>“Pepper?” Steve asked again, the women hadn’t uttered a word since she opened the door and the staring was confusing him immensely at this point. Was the girl okay? </p><p>Pepper blinked away her trance as she let out a small giggle at being caught staring. “I’m so sorry Steve. Yeah, he’s ready. He’s right behind me. Tony!” She calls behind her as she opens the door wider to reveal the younger man stood behind her. </p><p>Pepper motioned for Steve to lean down a little so she could quickly whisper “Don’t mention the red eyes just yet. Let Tony tell you about it in his own time.” She warned as she took a step back meaningfully looking at Steve waiting for a nod of confirmation that he had understood.</p><p> As he quickly glanced at a shy Tony and noticed the red tinge still present in his eyes, he nodded subtley to the girl. Pepper smiled briefly and stepped away to give them privacy as she passed she squeezed Tony’s shoulder as a form of good luck. </p><p>“Hi,” Tony greeted quietly as he shuffled from foot to foot, the nervous tick catching Steve’s knowing eye.</p><p>“Tony. Are you sure you’re okay?  We could cancel if you’d like. There’s no rush.” Steve said with concern as he stepped through the doors to stand in front of Tony. </p><p>Tony shook his head. He definitely didn’t want to cancel. Steve gathered the younger man in his arms offering a conforming hug. He didn’t know what was causing Tony to act so out of character but he would wait for him to tell him. Tony seemed to melt into the hug as he buried his face in Steve’s chest inhaling his comforting scent. Steve’s arms tightened more around his lover but a small crinkle in his brow continued to highlight his concern. </p><p>“Tony stop sniffing the nice man and go already.” Rhodey shouted from the other room, causing the couple to untangle themselves. How’d he even know what Tony was doing. </p><p>Tony shook his head to clear himself of his mood and offered Steve a bright smile. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine, I was just a little nervous. You look amazing.” </p><p>As Tony fiddles with the lapels of Steve’s suit, the older man takes his hands in his and offers a kiss to each hand. “Thank you baby. You look stunning as usual. Come on, no need to be nervous, it's just me. We’ve done this plenty of times before. He says reassuringly. </p><p>“See he’s fine, you’re fine, I’m fine. Everybody’s fine. Now, respectfully get out of my house the draught is making Rhodey have goosebumps. Pepper says startling the two men as she ushers them to her door.</p><p>“Okay, okay we’re leaving. Our reservations are at quarter past seven anyways. Bye Pep. BYE RHODEY! Tony shouts he knows the man can hear him. </p><p>“Have a good evening Pepper and to James as well, we’ll be off” Steve says as Pepper grins widely and shuts the door. </p><p>As they walk down the front of the stairs to the parked matte black Audi R8, Steve reaches for the passenger side door to let Tony in but is suddenly spun around so that his back is on the side of the car and is met with soft lips. After a beat he realised it was Tony’s lips and he promptly melted into the kiss. Tony rarely initiated kisses unless completely in the throes of passion, Steve welcomes it all the same. </p><p>“Thank you for this celebratory dinner, you didn’t have to.” Tony murmured quite lovingly, staring deeply into Steve’s eyes. </p><p>“Of course I had to love, your brilliance needs to be celebrated,” Steve answered back, leaning in for another kiss. Tony blushes at the compliment and leans up for the kiss. Like always they get lost in themselves for another couple minutes before the door handle begins to painfully dig into Steve’s lower back. </p><p>As Steve pulls away he smiles softly to a pouting Tony and guides the man into the car, being the gentlemen that he is, also buckling up his young lovers seatbelt. He was so cheesy but he was Tony’s cheese. </p><p>Tony grins up at the man, his body becoming boneless as the leather seats almost mold to accommodate his body perfectly. Steve reaches to move a curl out of Tony’s face before gently asking him. “If anything was bothering you, whatever it was…you’d let me know if it’s important? </p><p>“Of course hun, you know I would… honestly, nothing is wrong. I just want us to spend some time together and eat some food and hopefully after you let me sit on your face.” Tony adds the last bit mischievously. </p><p>Nodding his acceptance, Steve’s eyes darken slightly  at the man’s last words and he sends a devilish smirk his way. It was filled with nothing but promises of all the things Steve wanted to do to Tony tonight. They really couldn’t go 15 minutes without touching each other could they?</p><p>As Steve enters the car from the drivers side, starts the ignition and begins the drive to the restaurant, Tony reaches over and takes the hand that’s not on the steering wheel to hold in his lap. The weight of Steve’s hand in his making him feel settled as they cruised along the streets of Queens. </p><p>A comfortable silence falls between the two as they just enjoy the silence. Nothing was forced, nothing needed to be said. They were happy to be together. </p><p>“This place? This place is nice, like really nice. Are you sure you have the right Tony to bring to a place like this?” whispers Tony harshly as they enter the restaurant and make their way to the hosts podium.</p><p> It was perfectly romantic, dimly lit low hanging chandeliers on every table, candles on the outer areas providing the only lighting in the establishment, red centrepieces and sophisticated black decor. Tony loved how the restaurant was designed to allow a certain level of privacy and intimacy for its customers. </p><p>Steve’s hand tightened around his own, indicating that he wanted to speak. So Tony looked up. “You belong here, by my side.” The tone in Steve’s voice was so hard with conviction that Tony nodded. He wasn’t to argue with that, in that moment he believed Steve. </p><p>He smiled, diverting his gaze shyly. “Yeah, yeah. You’re just saying.” He grumbled. </p><p>Steve chuckles at that, he pulls the younger man closer as they reach the podium. He addresses the smartly dressed maître d behind it. “Good evening, reservations for ‘Rogers’.”</p><p>“Good evening, gentlemen. Table for party of two right this way,” the host replies. He takes two sleek black menus from underneath the podium before guiding both men through the establishment. </p><p>Tony in that moment felt himself retreat just a bit. There were so many people clad in expensive business suits attending to their corporate affairs over dinner. This place wasn’t for the likes of him. Steve pulls the man out of his musings as he pecks the side of Tony’s head.  </p><p>The couple are then seated in a more private area than most of the customers. Steve must’ve known he was going to be nervous and requesting to have a more private dining experience. He couldn’t help but turn to the man pecking his cheek affectionately as the man pulled out a chair for Tony to sit. </p><p>Steve sat opposite Tony, interacting their fingers across the table as the host placed two menus in front of them. “Might I be able to interest you in something to drink, sirs ?”</p><p>“Tony?” Steve asked. </p><p>Tony was lost for a second as his eyes quickly took in the extensive drink menu. He finally spotted something he liked the look of as he shyly stuttered out “c-could I I-uh have one of your speciality cocktails ‘Fate’ with more elderflower added please… thank you. </p><p>The host nodded and turned to Steve as the man added, “could I have your ‘Truce’ cocktail with extra gin. Also a bottle of red wine and two waters please.”</p><p>“Right away, Sirs. Your waiter will shortly be with you.” The host then walks away from their secluded area leaving the pair to their work company, Tony  relaxes as he doesn't feel like judgemental eyes are following his every move. </p><p>“Doll, you’ve got to relax. No one is better than you here, no one is judging. We’re just a couple who are having a nice meal in a nice restaurant. Plus if they’re looking it’s because this lighting is clearly doing wonders for my face, I mean it’s hard being this good-looking you know.” Steve adds jokingly with a cocky grin. </p><p>This seems to put Tony at ease as he snorts out a laugh. “You’re actually one of the most arrogant men I’ve ever met,” he teases whilst tutting. </p><p>“Call me arrogant, at least you’re calling”.</p><p>Tony continues to laugh more. He loved this side to Steve. </p><p>“I try not to brag but… I mean I am a leading figure in architecture and my jawline can cut diamonds”.</p><p>“Really cause that jawline is looking a little roundish these days, old man” Tony rebuffs playfully. </p><p>“This face wasn’t old then when you had your thighs wrapped around my head and my tongue in your a-“, </p><p>“Steveeee, we are in public! You can’t just say that here,” Tony splutters in clear embarrassment at Steve’s filterless mouth. </p><p>The older man just chuckles at Tony’s wide eyed expressions  as the waiter approaches their table with their drinks. </p><p>“You’re refreshments, Sirs. Would you like a few more minutes to decide your order or are you ready?”</p><p>Steve looks at Tony who moved his eyes in a way to indicate Steve should take the reins on what they order and Steve obliges. </p><p>“I’ll take your Black pepper beef cooked medium well with a side of Lobster fried rice. My boyfriend here would like your broken chilli chicken with your Crab sticky rice, extra Chinese broccoli, if you please. </p><p>“Certainly, Sir. Gentlemen please enjoy the complimentary jade shrimp dumplings and sesame seed toast whilst your order is being prepared.” The waiter walks away at that, leaving the pair alone once again. </p><p>Tony kicks Steve lightly under the table. “You, behave. I can’t believe you were going to finish that sentence”. </p><p>“Really? Me? Steven, the man who can’t keep his hands off you for more than 5 minutes. You can’t believe it?” Steve lets out a light snort. </p><p>Tony pauses at that and thinks in brief reflection. “Now that I think about it, even though you look innocent as hell. Everything out your mouth is straight out the gutter.”. </p><p>“you love me for it, sweet cheeks, otherwise you wouldn’t have stayed with me up until this point.” Teased Steve. Tony blushes in response and swiftly changes the subject to avoid the impulse of crossing the table and sitting in Steve’s lap. </p><p>“Thank you for ordering, I had no idea what was good. How’d you know I would like everything you ordered for me, even the Brocoli?” Tony asked. </p><p>Steve lifts up an eyebrow with a smirk on his lips. “It’s honestly still a surprise for you. Come on doll, we’ve been dating for like 4 months now. I picked up on these types of things. You love your pan East Asian cuisine.”</p><p>Tony smiles at that. “I guess you would’ve. It’s really only been four months, it feels like like 4 weeks. Time has gone by so quickly. It’s been great being with you”. </p><p>Steve grasps Tony’s Hans again and sends him a look full of happiness. “It has, hasn’t it? It’s been amazing between us. I’m so glad you're with me, Tony.” </p><p>Their food soon arrives and the couple tuck in. They spend the time talking about small things here and there whilst savouring the food. as they finished their main meal the conversation steered towards a slightly more serious topic. Tony took a sip of his water as they allowed the waiter to clear the table and wait for dessert. </p><p>“So, what did you tell the children tonight? Let them know you were staying out later?”</p><p>Steve just shrugs nonchalantly “I told them the truth. I’m out with you.”</p><p>“Really? you told them you were out on a date?” Tony asks. </p><p>Steve nods his head. “What else would I have told them? This is important to me, they know about you Tony. I haven’t been keeping you as this little forbidden secret sweetheart. I told them from the beginning. For way, to get used to the idea of you, in a way, before you meet them. Natasha… I won’t lie , seems wary. All she’s ever known was Tiberius, so you can understand her trust for strangers isn’t high. Peter is just excited, I’ve told him about all your inventions and your plans for your first robot that you were going to build. </p><p>“I’m sure she misses him though, you did say he was good to her. She’s seven, right? You can’t forget things that have impacted you like that especially at such a developing age. </p><p>“Actually, that’s where you’d be wrong… she’s scared that you’ll be just like him.  Even though he was present, he was still aloof, distant, uncaring about a lot of things that didn’t align with his own interests. This was towards the end of our marriage. His actions had clouded over the good times they shared and it’s stuck with her as that’s the only thing she can remember. </p><p>Tony couldn’t help but frown at that. He felt so sorry for the little girl. “That’s heartbreaking… she’s at such a delicate age where people leaving will really take a toll.”</p><p>Steve nodded in agreement. “You’re right. At the start it was really hard for Natasha. She’s moved past it a little bit but she still has trouble trusting any man that tries to get close to the family, even if it has nothing to do with me particularly. You have to show her how to trust through actions. Peter, now, he’s just in his own bubble of happiness. Nothing really affects his mood. If he likes you he’ll most likely cling to you and claim you are his to keep. </p><p>Tony chuckles. “It’s fine. I’m really looking forward to meeting them. So, I know about your main family. I never hear much about your other family members. Is that intentional, or… am I being too nosy? You can’t stop me anytime.” He asked cautiously. </p><p>Tony knew family was always a tricky subject to tread in normal situations. He would be the first to put his hand up that family was a complicated affair, so he was unsure whether I would be a nice or horrible topic for Steve to talk about. </p><p>Steve took a sip of his water before replying. “Not intentional honestly. Extended family just wasn’t a topic we’ve ever properly discussed but it’s no worry for me I do love them.”</p><p>“So, I know about T’challa, Bucky, Bruce, Sam and Clint but what about your parents? Do they live here? Somewhere else? </p><p>“They live in upstate New York in Pearl River, Rockland County.  I’m very lucky they settled in the same state and only live roughly 2 hours from here. Most of the time my mother, Sarah, loves to spend time with the children. On the days that Pepper isn’t here to babysit when she’s back on campus, my mother steps in. My father loves them just as much, he’s a much more brusque man than even I am.”</p><p>“Like father like son hmm.” Tony jokes, earning Steve playfully sending a glare his way. “They’re still together?” </p><p>“Absolutely. In love still as the day they met in Ireland, got married and moved here way back then. They’ve been through it all but they always managed to come out the other side, together.”</p><p>Tony sighed dreamily, as he rested his chip on the palm of his hand. “That sounds so romantic. Be more like your father”. The last sentence makes Steve snort in amusement as he sips what’s left of the wine. </p><p>“I get compared to my father and called an Old man all in one evening. Tony, hun, did I do something to offend you?” Steve asks an innocent smile gracing his face. </p><p>“You know what you did, you incubus. Anyways, you have any siblings?” Tony asks curiously.</p><p>“Just the one. A younger sister, Laura. She’s actually married to Clint, another architect at my firm coincidentally. They have a little girl, my niece , Katherine.” Steve explains calmly. </p><p>“Boy, you’re family love their architects don’t they?”</p><p>Steve grins widely at that. “Doll, you have no idea I’m technically third generation. My grand-father back in Ireland had a construction company. My dad actually became an architect before he met my ma, long story short I followed in his footsteps. </p><p>Tony’s eyes widened with intrigue at the information being given. “That’s quite amazing!, would you want either of your kids to follow in your footsteps… you know build a generational type thing?” He asks. </p><p>Peter and Natasha are free to do with their futures as they wish. It would make me happy and unbelievably proud if they were to follow in my footsteps, but they are definitely allowed to go towards where they have an interest or talent.  Steve explained.</p><p>“Your family sounds amazing,” Tony says. His tone is almost melancholic as he thinks back to his life before he left home. Before he essentially left the stark family for good. </p><p>“Yours aren’t like that?, I mean I wouldn’t want to assume, every family is different”, Steve says as he reached across the table to hold Tony’s hand again upon seeing the look of sadness flash across the young man’s face. </p><p>“Well my family. I mean Rhodey’s, my best friend. They’re the only real family I’ve ever had. They treat me like their second son and I treat them like they’re  my parents. Ever since I left my old home at 14 to go to MIT they really have been parents to me. They’ve been the dream parents anyone could ever ask for. I’m forever grateful for them. They’ve taught me everything I know as a man, they’ve supported me through all my scientific and life achievements. They don’t live around here though they’re from Philadelphia. We go see them around holidays or personal weeks off.” Tony explains with a real sense of joy in his voice. Steve can clearly tell he loves these people. He’s happy Tony has loving people like that in his life.</p><p>“I,uh… don’t have the most loving relationship with my biological parents. My father started out not wanting children, then when he found out I was a boy, spent all his time forcing me to become like him. I got my genius from him since he’s one as well but, it did nothing to please him. I could do nothing right in his eyes. I was a failure, not worthy of carrying the family name. My mother if she wasn’t knocked out with sleeping pills, she was either wine drunk or doing something for charity so that the public can view her as this sort of saving mother figure. She had her moments but, I don’t think she was ever meant to be a mother. It was just a responsibility that came with being married to my father. </p><p>Steve squeezes Tony’s hand to show that he’s listening and that he’s sorry that Tony had to endure all of that in his formative years. He allows Tony to take a moment. It was a lot he just revealed to Steve. It was clear for anyone that Tony had a lot of unsettled baggage still in his shoulders. </p><p>“I knew I couldn’t live like that anymore. Especially after my father tried to push me into something I didn’t want to do. So, I ran away to MIT with money I had saved up, and met Rhodey. I followed him around like a puppy until he essentially adopted me, I guess he had pity for this lost and scrawny kid who was surrounded by adults and we’ve been brothers ever since. </p><p>“You should be proud of yourself Tony. You took a stand. You knew what you deserved, you realised your worth and you left when it wasn’t given to you. It led you to greater, happier things. I can do nothing but admire your strength and tenacity, love.” Steve leans forward to kiss the back of Tony’s hand as he ends his little speech smiling at the younger man hoping to convey everything he feels for him through his eyes. </p><p>Tony slightly misty-eyed gives Steve a proud smile as he blinks away the sheen in his eyes. He wasn’t going to let his sad childhood ruin this evening. It was amazing having Steve to himself and getting to know him so much better. </p><p>“Siblings?” Steve asks, he wanted to steer the conversation away from parents to something more light hearted. </p><p>“Yeah, Rhodey’s older sister,  Riri, she's the light of my life. Guess what, she's another genius. Went to MIT before Rhodey. I guess that university runs in the family now with three kids graduated from there. She instantly took me in when Rhodey invited me to theirs one Christmas and the rest is history, she’s my big sister who likes physics and engineering just like me, I swear we were supposed to be twins in another life.” Tony jokes as he smiles fondly at whatever memory of the girl is in his head. </p><p>Steve chuckles at Tony’s words, it warms his heart to see Tony happy. </p><p>“How did your parents and everyone deal with coming out. I know it’s not easy for everyone. My mum cried herself to sleep the first few weeks, then she stressed baked a lot then accepted it. My dad was just happy to each so much dessert without my ma nagging him about diabetes and high blood pressure. I gained about 10 pounds that one summer when I was like 17. Steve muses. </p><p>“You’re joking, that’s hilarious. It was actually shorter than yours. I was 16. Me and Rhodey had gone back home for the week and I came out as Bi during dinner one time. I blurted it out because I can’t hold secrets to save my life and My mum just asked me to pass the garlic bread as if it was a normal, everyday occurrence. I was sitting there shocked and asked if everyone had heard what I said and she just responded “I been knowing. Your dad been knowing. Everyone been knowing. Even Jesus be knowing, now pass the bread.” I kid you not I probably spent the rest of that dinner laughing. My family is crazy. I was very fortunate to have such a reaction, I know not everyone has the privilege we have to be loved and accepted  unconditionally like that. Tony explains. </p><p>They both let out belts of laughter at the way in which Tony mimicked his adoptive mother's tone as he recounted his story.</p><p>“That was one time resting short story. I’ll definitely remember that.” Steve says as they continue to giggle. Steve raises his hand to catch the attention of the waiter, who appears not much later. </p><p>“Sirs”?</p><p>“We would like your ‘crying chocolate’ melted ganache with Vietnamese coffee ice cream and your Tahitian vanilla crème brûlée. Could we also get a refill of crushed ice for the water please. </p><p>“Certainly sir, would that be all?</p><p>“Yes, thank you” Tony adds as the waiter collects the menus and leaves the table. He didn’t want to just be the shy boyfriend and have Steve pretty much do all the human interaction for the evening. </p><p>The couple remain quiet for a few minutes,  happy to just take a moment to fully take on the ambiance. Their waiter already arrives. </p><p>“Sirs? Your desserts. If you need anything else don’t hesitate to call. Enjoy” </p><p>Tony peers down at his melted chocolate ganache artfully decorated with lines of chocolate sauce, encased in a nest of caramel coupled with hearty scoops of ice cream; his mouth waters at the sight. He loved chocolate, Steve made a brilliant choice as always. </p><p>As Tony gets lost in his dessert he must not be aware of the effect he’s having on Steve as he lets out a few quiet moans of satisfaction as the dessert seems just that good. “Alright, I’m getting jealous of the chocolate” Steve says, his voice breaking Tony out his chocolate bliss. </p><p>Tony smirks, and takes another bite but this time let’s the dessert spoon linger and slowly pulls it out of his mouth, tongue poking out to lick the chocolate residue of the head of the spoon. </p><p>“Really jealous,” Steve purrs as his eyes watch Tony’s tongue. </p><p>“Mmm-hm!,” Tony squeaks. His whole body lurching in its seat as Steve’s foot had managed to travel underneath the table, cross the space between them and slide up Tony’s thigh to lightly brush against Tony’s length. </p><p>Tony lets out a glare at the smirking man as his mouth lets out a moan before he’s even aware. “Steven, not here. I will bite you, I don’t care if we’re in public.” </p><p>Steve lets out an innocent smile before retracting his foot and returning to his dessert like he didn’t try to set Tony’s whole body on fire. </p><p>Tony was currently trying to calm his dick down as it seemed to not care where it was whenever Steve was in vicinity. “You’re a wicked, wicked man, Rogers,” he breathes as he closes his eyes to find some form of composure. </p><p>“After this I can show you how wicked I can be,” Steve murmurs seductively as he takes a bite of his dessert and slowly glides the spoon out whilst keeping eye contact. </p><p>Tony could only shudder and let out a small whimper as he is very aware of how wicked Steve can be. He’s been on the receiving end of his sweet promises many, many times. </p><p>As they finished off their desserts, they sat back in companionable silence. They had really enjoyed their meal. Everything had been absolutely delicious. As they locked eyes, Steve had this look of determination and curiosity that Tony honestly didn’t know why. He didn’t wait long as the man leaned forward seriously, his eyes sparkling in the candlelight. </p><p>“Tony. I’ve been thinking about this a lot,” he says swallowing nervously. </p><p>Tony laughs at that a little “be careful there, you know when you start to think it  becomes a health hazard to the public,” he jokes. </p><p>It works in chipping away at the nervousness Steve seemed to have as he sends a grateful smile Tony’s way. He straightens himself back up, once again oozing the kind of confidence Tony loved to see so much. </p><p>“So, yeah I’ve been thinking about this thing a lot. I really want to do this thing with you.”</p><p>Tony tilts his head in slight puzzlement but motions for Steve to continue. What was Steve wanting to do. Wasn’t the whole purpose of this night the ‘something’ Steve wanted to do. </p><p>Steve took a deep breath before continuing. “I know it is a big step, but I care deeply for you and after getting to know you these past few months, I loved every minute of it. Whenever you leave to go back I can’t help thinking of you here, in my arms, in my bed every day, in my kitchen every morning. I imagine you with the kids… you helping Natasha practice her ballet stances or blowing up something in my house with Peter when you’re doing science experiments. I think about it all… but only if this is the life you want Tony. </p><p>“Steve…I wouldn’t be here. Right now sitting in front of you, if I didn’t want all of that. You and the children.” Tony whispers as he raises his hand to cup Steve’s cheek across the table. He did it as a grounding technique to calm both his nerves and Steve’s nerves. He really didn’t know where this was going to lead to. </p><p>“What was it you wanted to do baby?” Tony asks, his voice shaking a little. </p><p>Steve looks seriously into his eyes as he leans into the hand on his cheek, pressing his face more firmly into it. “I wanted to do something back at my house.”</p><p>Tony was outright confused right now. </p><p>“But… your children, they’re at your house now aren’t they? Tony whispers.</p><p>Steve moves Tony’s hand off his cheek to hold it instead whilst taking the other to lift Tony’s chin up so his eyes can show how strongly he feels about his next statement. Steve’s eyes burn with a certain desire, but it wasn’t romantic. It was something else. A want for something else. </p><p>“That’s right, Tony… if you want… I would love it if you would meet my children tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry for the longer periods between updates Life got in the way but life is sorted, all is well. </p><p>This is another chapter full of feels and cute moments as we finally see Tony meet the children for the first time.  </p><p>As always  I hope you like it ! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was shocked to say the least. He didn’t know what to even say. The only emotions he felt in that moment were excitement and nervousness. He couldn’t help but give Steve a wide smile as he looked into the man’s eyes. The seriousness of the gaze showed everything. Steve was not playing, he really wanted Tony to meet his children. Goosebumps came over Tony as he realised this was it. Steve wanted to take their relationship to the next stage. Though his stomach was rolling, he was so ready to move onto that stage. </p><p>“Yes. I would love to meet them, tonight .” Tony responded breathlessly. He was determined. He would do this for not only Steve but himself. </p><p>As they got out of the comfort of the car. Realisation dawned onto Tony stopping him in his tracks. He was really going to do it. He was really going to meet the most important people in Steve's life.</p><p>“S-steve…” Tony says quietly as they make their way to the steps of Steve’s house. The man in question stops to give the man his full attention. they paused in the stairs as Steve waited patiently for whatever Tony was going to say. </p><p>“Yes? Doll?” </p><p>“Are you sure? About this, tonight? Does it seem like a good idea for it being tonight?. I-I’m mean are we ready. This is a big step. A very big step.” Tony rambles as he bits his bottom lip until he feels a bit of skin crack under the pressure of his teeth. </p><p>Steve’s gaze sharpened noticing the nervous tick that Tony was showing and he stepped closer to pull the man into his arms. He raised his hand to remove Tony’s lip from his personal attack and ran his thumb across lovingly. He looked down at the younger man in question his eyes burning with sincerity and understanding. </p><p>“You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with Tony. Remember, we take this at your pace. I just personally felt the time was right for you to meet the kids, but if it’s not right for you, there will be other opportunities. So, baby the question is ‘are you ready’ for this?” </p><p>Tony huffed at the idea. “Any slower and time would have to stop. No, I want this.…I do. I know I’m being silly, it’s just…</p><p>“You’re nervous to meet them. You’re afraid it won’t go well,” Steve concluded as he finished Tony's sentence. </p><p>Tony wanted to but his lip again. He couldn’t help it but Steve’s knowing gaze stopped the movement. He settled for just nodding to show that Steve assumption was correct. </p><p>“Listen to me Tony, it’s very normal to be nervous. That’s okay. All those feelings you’re feeling I’m feeling them tenfold. It’s scary for me too. I’m finally bringing home this new person who I’ve spoken about so much and everyone’s been asking so many questions about. I’m risking my children, my family and my heart here by introducing both of you guys to each other, but I want this. I want you, and I want this work so badly…I- </p><p>Tony was so engrossed by what the man was saying he was shocked slightly that the man had cut his sentence of. What did he want to say to Tony that he tried to cut himself off? Was it something bad? Steve was a confident man who had no problem in saying or doing anything to get what he wanted. Why was what he wanted to say the difficult part? Still, Tony waited patiently still looking the man in the eyes to see if he would continue. </p><p>For the first time ever since he’s encountered his boyfriend, Steve diverts his gaze first. Tony was growing even more nervous to the point of nausea as he watched Steve take a few breaths to calm himself and gather some courage to finish. </p><p>Steve returned to look back at Tony making sure their eyes were only focused on each tiger as he said “I…I’m  falling for you Tony. Very fast, very hard. I-I uh I wasn’t expecting to care for someone so deeply so quickly, and the fact that I’m on my way to being in love with you, it scares me. It seems you managed the impossible, you’ve stayed here.” Steve says as he brings Tony’s hand to rest across the area of his heart. </p><p>Tony’s breath caught as he saw the sincerity in Steve’s eyes. He had already admitted to himself how he felt about the older man but to have it essentially reciprocated he didn’t know what emotion to feel. He never thought that someone like Steve could fall in love with someone like him. He said nothing as he hugged Steve tightly, almost clinging to the man to convey just how much he felt in that moment. Then he took a deep inhale of the man’s scent and stepped back. </p><p>“Okay… I’m ready” he breathes determination clear in his voice. He wasn’t. He very much wasn’t but everything depended on this meeting. This one event could either go really real or crush everything tiny and Steve had built. If Steve’s children didn’t like Tony then he could kiss Steve goodbye. He would never ask Steve to pick him over his family and Steve for certain would not go against what he feels is right for his family. You couldn’t blame him for being as nervous as he was. </p><p>He peered at Steve and nodded firmly. Steve smiled softly and nodded as well, reaching out to lace their fingers as he tugs Tony towards the front door once again. The lights were off downstairs but there were faint lights illuminating the hallways on each side. Tony could hear faint laughter of children coming from upstairs. Tony plastered a hesitant smile on his face as he heard footsteps getting nearer and a voice getting louder as it came closer to the top of the stairs. This must've been Peppers replacement for the night. It was a girl Tony had never seen before. She was pretty with a fair complexion, straight dark-brown locks, a slim figure and steel-grey eyes. </p><p>“Hi Mr Rogers and Mr Stark I presume, it’s nice to meet you. How was dinner? Did you have a good evening?” The girl greeted coming down the stairs.</p><p>“It was lovely thank you. Maria, would you please get my children and bring them into the front room please?” Steve asked, He sounded so serious in that moment even Tony was surprised. </p><p>Maria smiles unfazed by the tone Steve had used and nodded as she turned back to ascend the stairs.”I was just about to put them to bed…”</p><p>“That’s alright Maria. You can leave early tonight, I’ll tuck the children in when I put them to bed later,” Steve says with a kind smile. </p><p>“That would be great. Thank you so much Mr Rogers. I’ll be just a minute, I’ll bring them through to the front room” she replies as she disappears around the corner where she previously came from. </p><p>Tony stepped back slightly into Steve’s warmth and reached to hold Steve’s hand. He had to find a way to ground himself. </p><p>“It’ll be alright, Doll,” Steve reassured as he led them towards the front room. </p><p>As they settled into the lush leather black sofas, Tony sat straight up, his nerves wouldn’t allow him to settle. He laid his hands in his lap and bit his lip whilst waiting for the sounds of footsteps to get closer. Steve tried to offer as much comfort as he could as he rested his hand on Tony’s lower back allowing a certain warmth to deep into Tony. </p><p>“Steve, they’re going to hate me. Oh, God I couldn’t handle it if they hated me.’ Tony was outright starting to panic. He looked down completely forcing his curls to create a curtain over his face in a poor attempt to shield him. </p><p>Steve felt so bad in that moment as he couldn’t help but smile at Tony’s behaviour. He knew there was nothing the young man should be worried about but,  he was just so adorable. Knowing his children,  a curtain of hair wouldn’t protect Tony but it was cute that he tried to hide. </p><p>Before Steve could tell Tony that he needn’t be so worried, two distinct voices seemingly talking over each other came speeding from the hall through the doors of the living room. As Tony heard the stampede of feet he shrunk even more behind his curls and squeezed his eyes closed. The man was nervousness personified as he stayed stock still whilst Steve rose just in time to catch his eldest in his arms as she flung herself into her father's arms. </p><p>“Daddy! You’re back home, you said you wouldn’t be here in time for when we go to sleep, but you’re here now!” Natasha said excitedly her red curls bouncing along with the rapid movement of her head as she spoke. Steve smiles and laid a gentle kiss on the side of her head as he straightened up to his full height and held her more securely as she clung to his neck. </p><p>“I know sweetheart, I had planned to stay out later than usual, but there was a change of plans. I brought someone very special to meet you and your brother.” Steve said as he moved to the side slightly revealing the hunched over form of his shy lover. </p><p>After Natasha’s energetic entrance, Peter comes in holding Maria’s hand. As Steve nodded his thanks to the girl she set the little boy down and bid the party of 3 goodbye. The moment he spotted his father he ran towards him crashing into his suit pant leg. Steve pattes the little boy's head affectionately as he steadied the boy against his leg. Peter looked up from his father's leg and took a step back in surprise as he spotted a stranger sitting in front of him. </p><p>“Shy? Hiding face?” Peter asked with uncertainty, his curiosity got the better of him as he stepped forward to lay his hands on the strange man’s knees to get closer to him. </p><p>Steve moves his head and hides a smile in Natasha's  hair as he sees the interaction between his son and lover. He moved out the way slightly, still keeping his eyes on the scene in front of him. As Peter leaned up into the man to get a closer look, Tony still hadn’t lift his head to look at what was in front of him but, he opened his legs wider allowing a persistent Peter closer so that he could force himself face to face with the mysterious man in his home. Peter used Tony’s legs to steady himself as he started to chat to Tony with childish babble. </p><p>Steve turned to see his daughter's reaction as he saw her watching the interaction between her little brother and the stranger with avid fascination, but her body language clearly showed she was still wary and hesitant to approach him herself. She stayed put in her father's arms but leaned closer to whisper a question in his ear. “Daddy, who is he?”</p><p>Trying to not break the delicate situation in the room Steve kept his low as he replied softly. “He’s the man I’ve been speaking about a lot, you remember? Tony?</p><p>“Tony? The Tony you said we would meet him when the time is right, if you liked him enough. Tony, who you see on the weekends a few times?”</p><p>Steve nodded at her conclusions. “Exactly, that Tony. This is him, I finally brought him over to our house so he could you and Peter. I really care for him and would like him to be around us more. You might see him around other places but for now a lot more at the house.”</p><p>“Does he know anything about us? Is he a nice man?” She whispered back, slightly frightened. </p><p>Steve held her closer comfortingly and offered her a smile. “He’s the nicest person ever. I’ve told him a lot about both of you, in fact he was scared of even coming here and meeting you.” Steve couldn’t help but add the last bit in slight jest as he thought Tony being scared of his children to be so adorably ridiculous. </p><p>Natasha leaned away from her father slightly to look at him. Her moss green eyes widened in childlike surprise. “Why? How could he be scared? I’m not a scary person.” She said in confusion.</p><p>“He was scared that you and Peter might not like him and tell him to leave us for good.” </p><p>“That’s rude. You taught me not to be rude to others…I wouldn’t do that, You like him and Peter likes him.” She reasons as they turn to continue watching the little boy try to interact with Tony. </p><p>The little bundle of mischief had managed to climb Tony’s lap and settled firmly. He really did just make himself a home everywhere didn’t he? He played with Tony’s hair babbling incessantly as Tony continued to look down under the illusion that he was doing a good job at hiding himself behind his hair. It was such a cute moment. Steve wishes he could capture it on film. </p><p>“You like him Daddy? A lot?” Natasha asked as she saw the soft smile in Steve’s face at the scene in front of them. </p><p>“I do, honey I like him very much so”. He replied as he turned his head to look at his daughter again. </p><p>She bit her lip in silent consideration. “He…he won’t leave? You? Us? Although she was very intelligent for her age the questions showed her childlike innocence and vulnerability. Natasha at the end of the day was still just a child that wanted two people to care about her and not turn their back. </p><p>Steve’s heart breaks as he notices the hesitance which she had asked those questions. She was afraid of being hurt again after letting someone in, he could understand that better than anyone. </p><p>“Sweetheart I wouldn’t have even brought him up in conversation if I thought he would leave. I like him very much and he likes me as well, I definitely think he will be around for a long time”.</p><p>“O-okay…I can talk to him then. That’s if he wants to talk to me I guess.” the little girl replies as she indicates that she would like to be set down.</p><p>Steve complies as he lowers his little girl back to the ground and moves her slightly in front of him. “Believe me, Nat he would love to talk to you, he’s just really shy. I think you have to act like a big girl and make the first move otherwise he’ll hide forever” Steve jokes.</p><p>Natasha leaned back slightly in her fathers legs as she watched her little brother try to talk with the stranger. She didn’t know exactly how to go about this.  </p><p>“Daddy, why is he hiding his face? I’m nice!” Peter asked as he leaned back and turned his head towards his father in confusion. </p><p>“Tony, hun, you have to come out from behind the hair” Steve teases.</p><p>Tony slowly lifted his head albeit very slowly as he looked up finally for the first time since he had sat down. He was met with a grinning face who was almost vibrating in excitement. Tony couldn’t help himself as the little boy was just so cute as he offered a shy smile at the boy and kept one hand in his lap whilst tentatively holding out the other to hover  around the boys back  just in case he were to lean backwards a fall. </p><p>“H-hi, my name is Tony. It’s nice to meet you.” Tony introduced. </p><p>He eyed the little boy warily, he had no clue what to do in such a situation should he high five? Fist bump? Shake his hand? Or hug? he didn’t know what boundaries were there but the little boy sat on him seemed to not care about such a foreign concept since he made himself very comfortable. </p><p>“I’m’Pete’, daddy calls me Petey” Peter replies back proudly pointing towards himself. </p><p>“It’s so nice to meet you Peter, your dad has told me so much about you.” Tony said to the little boy smiling down at him. </p><p>“It’s bedtime, can you read me a story? please?” Peter asked with a pout that he definitely got from Steve somehow, starting to form in his face. As Tony saw that expression he could understand Peppers words about how everyone fell for Peter. He was too cute and he knew it. </p><p>Tony’s heart warmed at the level of trust and acceptance Peter has just given him. The little boy didn’t even realise the pressure he had taken off Tony’s shoulders. The fact that the boy wanted him specifically to read him a story, a man that was still essentially a stranger; it made him feel so many things but most of all a sheer force of gratitude to the small boy.  He looked up quickly to ask Steve with his eyes if that was okay only to be met with striking eyes already focused on him. Steve smiled somewhat knowingly at Tony who grinned happily in return. </p><p>Steve knew that Peter would somehow claim Tony in some manner and the sneaky little gremlin did it in the form of asking for a bedtime story, something no one would refuse. Like he said before his son was completely aware of what he was doing. Who could deny that face though. His son was cute, it ran in the family, he couldn’t really blame his son for using his powers for evil. Steve wanted to keep Tony too. </p><p>“O-of course, Peter… it would be my pleasure. You can pick anything, I’ll read you anything you want,” Tony agreed softly. He tried to hide his excitement, this was the first time he would tuck a child in with a story. Howard would’ve rather swallowed all his Italian leather shoes than do something like that for Tony. He never imagined he would be in such a position but he would gladly do whatever Peter had asked. </p><p>Peter clapped his little munchkin hands in excitement as he jumped up and down on Tony’s lap. Tony smiled at his reaction as the boy's happiness was just contagious. Then to the complete surprise of everyone Peter leaned forward to wrap his arms tightly around Tony’s neck in a hug. Tony couldn’t be happier, his heart was about ready to explode. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the small child as the young boy leaned back again to look at him. Peter had held up his hand between them making a fist but with his pinky sticking out.  Tony looked at him in slight confusion. </p><p>“You pwomise? My story? Peter asked with as much seriousness as a 4 year old could muster. In that moment Tony would’ve given him his own kidney. Tony chuckles slightly as he lifted his own long pinky to wrap around the child’s finger in the universal sign of a promise. As he gazed back into hopeful eyes he nodded his reply. “Absolutely, whenever you want me to read I’ll read. Promise.” He squeezed the pinky for extra measure to make his promise to the boy more solid. </p><p>Peter grinned happily at Tony as he looked at the man with a thoughtful look. Tony couldn’t pinpoint what exactly brought about such a reaction so he waited for Peter to say whatever was on his mind in the moment. What the boy said caught everyone present off guard. </p><p>“You love my Daddy.” Peter said. He had said it so matter of factly as if there was no way Tony couldn’t. Tony gulped and looked at Steve in shock. Steve shifted his gaze to his son. He was not expecting his son to come out with such a statement. </p><p>“Peter Rogers that is not something you sa-“</p><p>“I do. You’re right I do. I love your daddy” Tony whispered voice thick with emotion. Tony searched Steve’s eyes as he gazed at the older man hoping to convey the level of which he really did love and appreciate the man. Steve stared at Tony intently. Tony would continue to surprise him. </p><p>“Why do you love my dad?” Natasha asked softly out of nowhere. This was the first time she had said anything to the man the whole evening. </p><p>Tony looked at her softly trying to put as much sincerity as he could in his voice. “I know it sounds cheesy but he makes everything feel like home. He’s thoughtful, he’s charming, smart and he makes me laugh. Plus he has two of the most loveable children I’ve ever met… and I hope his children and him like me enough so I can be around longer.”</p><p>Tony felt a weight slump against his chest and Peter who was clearly fighting sleep, leaned against him for support as his eyes were having that droopy look already. </p><p>“I like you.” Peter agreed quickly though his words were slow as he fought sleep. </p><p>“If Petey likes you, and my daddy likes you…then I guess I can like you,” Natasha whispered before hiding behind Steve’s leg and clutching the pant material loosely. </p><p>Steve’s heart warmed at the look Tony had sent Natasha as she accepted him somewhat into their lives. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief. They locked eyes smiling widely as there were no words needed in that moment to describe everything they were feeling. </p><p>A voice broke the silence as Natasha spoke up behind her father's leg. Steve looked down as the matorral was rigged slightly as a means to gain attention. </p><p>“Daddy, I’m kind of sleepy like Pete. Can I go to sleep now?” Steve reached down to lift his daughter back into his arms as she wrapped her small arms around his neck she leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder as her astute eyes were shutting with sleep. </p><p>“Bed it is missy. Same for Peter, we leave him any longer and he’ll leave a stream of drool on Tony’s suit,” Steve chuckled looking at Tony who wrapped his arms around Peter and got up from the sofa with the child securely in his arms. </p><p>“It’s not the story promised but I could still put him to bed. It’s that’s okay, I did promise. It could make things easier and quicker since you have Natasha to tuck in” Tony explained looking at Steve for approval. </p><p>“Of course love, follow me I’ll show you the way,” Steve instructed as he led them out the living room towards the stairs. </p><p>Tony carefully followed Steve as he supported all of Peter's weight in his arms. The boy was pretty much in dreamland as Tony gazed down at him. He was in the twilight zone. This little bundle of human joy had not only accepted him so easily but was sleeping in his arms. Small feelings of protectiveness swelled up in Tony as he held the boy. For the first time ever, he held some sort of responsibility for someone other than himself. This little boy trusted Tony to fully protect and take care of him. This must be those moments that parents experience when they look back on memories of their children. </p><p>“We’re here love,” Steve whispered as he looked over his shoulder at Tony before opening the door to Peter's room. Tony smiles as he looks around the familiar room. Everything was exactly the same as the last time Steve had shown him his room. He walked over to the bed and leaned down to push the covers up. He slowly detangled  the little boy from him as he lowered him onto the bed, maneuvering his body into a more comfortable position. </p><p>As Peter moved into foetal position, Tony couldn’t help but coo at the sight. He pulled the covers back over and softly tucking the edges around the child’s body as kind of like a makeshift cocoon. He smoothed the hair away from the sleeping toddlers face and without much thought crossed the room to turn on the night lamp which showcased the Galaxy all over the room spreading the illustration of stars everywhere. He took Peter’s spider plushie and rested on the other side of the boy just in case he woke up in the middle of the night and needed it. </p><p>As he checked over Peter one last time  to see him safe and bundled up, Tony walked towards the door making sure to keep his footsteps light but was startled as he looked up and saw a shadowy figure leaning against the door frame. It was Steve. Steve was leaning against the door, arms crossed over a huge chest and gave Tony a look filled with nothing but awe as he saw the scene before him. </p><p>“You’re good with him already,” he remarked. </p><p>“Nah, it was nothing” Tony shrugged off the compliment easily. </p><p>Steve gave Tony a soft smile and held out his hand, gesturing for Tony to go with him. Tony held his hand without so much as another thought as the adults turned to leave the room, Tony closing the door but leaving just a bit of it cracked open. He slumped in relaxation as he entered Steve’s room scenting the man’s familiar smell on all the surfaces. </p><p>Steve led Tony to his walk-in wardrobe and he let go of his hand just long enough to enter his passcode before ushering them into the dimly lit cushion clad wardrobe. Steve stood in front of his selection of night shirts and moved Tony to stand in front of him back to front. He wrapped his arms around the younger man who leaned back with a sigh and melted into the heat coming from his boyfriend. </p><p>“Pick anything you like, baby. I know you didn’t bring any overnight things so you can use anything in my closet to dress comfortably for the night. </p><p>Tony snapped out of his slight daze and turned to look over his shoulder. “You want me to stay? Don’t get me wrong, I would love nothing more than to stay the night but… don’t you think it’s a little too soon. The children have just met me; they might not be ready to see someone in their father's bed just yet. You know…baby steps.”  Tony asked, brow creasing in concern. </p><p>Steve kissed said brow lightly, smiling. “Don’t worry Love, I had no intention of doing anything tonight. You’re right hit would be a little too much for one night, but I just want you next to me. By my side for the night. I just had this feeling, seeing you handle Peter so delicately and how both my children felt safe with you almost instantly, I just need to hold you tonight, I need you in my arms.” </p><p>Leaning more into Steve and wrapping his arms around his waist Tony smiled into his chest and simply nodded. Steve held Tony in his arms for a brief moment before gently detangling them. </p><p>“Pick anything Baby, I’m just going to make sure the house is secure and activate the security system” Steve said as he left Tony in his bedroom. Tony felt nothing but comfort as he looked around and skimmed his hand over the selection of shirts around him ranging from suit shirts to casual to pyjama tops. </p><p>He was overwhelmed at the sheer choice provided for him. Steve had all his shirts sorted into occasion, material, size and colour. He selected a plain white shirt that was probably still designer as he slipped his smaller frame out of his suit neatly folding everything to the side and got dressed. He walked to another area of the closet towards a chest of drawers and quickly found a pair of sleep pants that looked like they had strings. He selected those so that he could tie it tighter around his waist. </p><p>As Tony walked out of the vast closet he saw a giant knitted grey blanket on the edge of Steve’s desk chair and wrapped it around himself, inhaling slightly. It was the softest thing he had ever worn. He briefly wondered who made it?</p><p>He wanted to go out onto the balcony for some fresh air. He slid the double glazed glass doors open  as he walked to stand by the railings and inhaled deeply. His shoulders sagged in contentment as he looked over the city. From what he could see of New York at night, it was absolutely stunning. He had always loved the city during this time. The mixture of bright lights and sheer array of colours calmed him immensely. </p><p>He lost himself in thought as he looked back into the happenings of the day. his life had gone from 0-100. He had finally met Steve’s children, he even got to tuck one in. He confessed his love to the man, a feeling he had tried to suppress yet couldn’t. He knew he had a long way to go with both the children but, Hod he was just so happy they hadn’t hated him and asked him to go away. </p><p>“What’s on your mind sweetheart?” </p><p>A rich, deep voice spoke behind him. He smiled at the man behind him shaking his head a little as he held Steve’s arms around him as they circled him. This was his favourite place in the world, right in the arms of the man he loved. He felt so protected when Steve held him like this. Tony leaned back into the strong chest he just enjoyed being in the moment. </p><p>“I was just thinking about everything. The fact that today was supposed to be a celebration of my breakthrough but instead you gave me something great  to be happy for. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled so much in one day. You. The kids. You’re more than I thought I deserved and I don’t even know to show you how happy I am, how grateful I am. </p><p>Steve bent down to kiss the nape of the younger man’s neck as he smiled against his skin. “You shouldn’t thank me love. I’m the one who should be thanking you. You’ve done so much for me in such a space of time and you don’t even realise it. You’ve given me everything.” </p><p>“What do you mean?”! Tony asked his voice low. He turned to properly look at the older man. </p><p>“Come to bed, I’ll explain everything.” </p><p>Steve moved back and grabbed Tony’s hand leading them back into the warmer temperature of the room as he shut and locked the balcony doors drawing the curtains closed before following Tony to settle in the bed. </p><p>He needed to give Tony the full explanation. He needed to reveal everything and finally express how much the young man meant to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guysss you know I couldn’t help myself, Steve and Tony are lust goblins, I had no choice but to write another explicit chapter… the people needed another one of those 😂 so here it is ! </p><p>This chapter is like 40% conversation then 60% smut but, at least we get to know of how damaged Steve’s life was before New Years. </p><p>Enjoyyyy x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony settled in the large bed his back was supported by a wall of pillows. He sat up having shes the large knitted blanket and watched as Steve undressed and was changing himself out of his suit. He sat patiently waiting as the man in front of him collected his thoughts and started to move around the foot of the bed taking off his cufflinks and tie. </p><p>As Steve stood back in front of Tony whilst unbuttoning his shirt he took a deep breath and started to explain. </p><p>“Before this… before you came I was a mess. It seemed that I didn’t even know what my actual role was as a person anymore. I felt this way because as I had said previously Tiberius at the time kept two massive secrets from me which upon finding out just devastated me. </p><p>First, My lawyer Loki had found out that My ex had not only been cheating on me last yet but was pretty much cheating most of our marriage with anything that had a pulse. I always had a gut feeling that something wasn’t always right but, I guess ignorance was bliss at that time. You could I wanted to remain ignorant, I had my dream job, dream family and essentially dream husband. A small selfish part of me didn’t want to let that go regardless of how much it hurt me knowing the truth. </p><p>If my marriage was ruined what would that have said about me? was I such a terrible husband that my own partner would go elsewhere? Was I not being a good enough father? Was it something I had done that had pushed Tiberius to the point of sleeping with other people? I just spent months agonising over what I had done to essentially ruin my marriage and I thought pathetically if I could change anything about myself to stop my marriage from ending.  All this turmoil and self-doubt drove me straight into a spiral, I could feel myself changing, becoming something I wasn’t but, yet I did nothing to stop it. </p><p>Maybe I’m just overly sentimental as a person at times and I think with my heart too much but, the whole ordeal made my sense of self worth plummet. It broke everything I knew about myself, I wasn’t this confident man anymore, I just didn’t know who I was. </p><p>All of that drove me further and further away from the children. I was so emotionally wounded that I retreated from them. Every time I saw their faces it reminded me of him, my brain had thought of them as reminders of my failing as a partner and a parent. If I couldn’t give them love, care and support in a stable environment then what was I actually good for? I was causing them more harm than good.”</p><p>Tony didn’t say anything as he followed Steve’s every movement as the man undressing explained everything as best he could. He was focused intently, hanging onto every word. </p><p>“Then during the custody battle I found out that he was the reason why Natasha had fallen into our lives. I don’t regret anything, nothing at all, she’s my daughter and I love her with everything in me. At that time I had thought we had chosen to adopt a little girl who simply needed a family. Unbeknownst to me that Tiberius had been creating weapons… he was selling them to these terror groups. These same groups used these weapons that would be used to destroy Natasha’s hometown in Russia. After being orphaned at three she was then taken to a small orphanage. We were on a holiday there visiting Bucky’s family.  We had come across this orphanage and I thought nothing off it, me and my ex had spoken a lot about adoption but, I didn’t think he was serious at the time. Yet, he kept pushing me to look into adoption. </p><p>I didn’t question him at the time as we kept visiting everyday. I was just excited that he had wanted a child. I had always wanted a family and Natasha had grown attached to me. I couldn’t let her stay in a place like that, I wanted to give her everything, make all the bad memories disappear. </p><p>I was absolutely sick to my stomach upon finding out that he had destroyed this girl and other children’s lives forever,  to add salt to wound he had orchestrated the whole of Nat. He knew that i wouldn’t be able to say no if a child like Natasha had wanted to be adopted by me. It just happened to be here but he chose that place so that he could specifically exploit money from that orphanage in order to fund his insidious projects and have them pay him money directly into his pocket as a sick form of repayment as in his words he was doing them a ‘favour’ by removing one of them and ‘lessening the load’ that had been placed on them upon the influx of young children brought in from the attacks. “</p><p>Tony gasped upon learning this information. He was both utterly appalled but ashamed because in a way, that had been how shady Howard had operated. Tony had let it slide for so many years. He felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to love his life in ignorance as well but he wasn’t evil, he had a conscious. He couldn’t continue to do what his father had asked. </p><p>“When I had found out all this information I didn’t even know how to function in that moment I wanted to cause him pain. For all the pain he brought to this family, I wanted him to hurt like I hurt…hurt like Natasha had been hurting. It wasn’t enough for me that he could just walk away from the marriage. I wanted him to face repercussions for his actions. So, I put all my focus into making sure he was ruined in court. I didn’t want him to so much as breathe the same air as my children. In doing all this I forgot about the most important thing in all of this. Them. The kids. I didn’t even think to see how all of this would’ve taken a toll on them.” </p><p>“What happened to the kids? How did Pete and Nap cope?” Tony asked as he moved over to make space for Steve who had changed into a pyjama top and pants. Steve shuffled underneath the covers until he was comfortably sat up against the pillows by Tony’s side, their bodies close together. </p><p>“Peter…Peter is like an empath; he senses people’s emotions and his emotions seem to catch onto everyone else around him. So if he’s happy you’ll find yourself being happy, if he’s sad you’ll feel sad in the sense that you want to make him smile again. When this custody battle was at its most painful he withdrew. I think he sensed how angry and stressed I was that he stayed almost mute all the time so he didn’t add to my already terrible emotions. My bundle of joy who  used to fill up the house with sounds of laughter, excitement and mischief and just stopped.” Steve paused in slight sadness as he remembered. A crease forming on his forehead in guilt. </p><p>Tony reached out and rubbed the man’s arm and shoulder as a comforting gesture to ease the tension that had set in. Steve grasped his hand mid rub and raised it to his lips to kiss in gratitude before linking their fingers and resting the joined hands in his lap. Tony tilted sideways to lean his head on Steve’s shoulder as he continued to listen. </p><p>“Then… Natasha. Gosh I had never seen her so cold. She was angry but didn’t know how to channel it all. She started getting more aggressive in her martial arts classes, she started attempting more dangerous moves in gymnastics, she worked her poor little feet till her blisters bled in ballet. She was taking out her anger at me and Tiberius on herself. My little girl was right there in front of me crying out for some form of<br/>
acknowledgement, affection…anything and I was so hurt I couldn’t see that trying to drag Tiberius longer in court was not worth the harm it was causing my family.”</p><p>Tony’s heart ached more and more as Steve continued to speak. It’s true everyone had hurt each other in one way or another but the common evil that had started all of that was Tiberius. The victims of his own selfish and greedy actions were not only the ones his weapons had created but, they were also right in his own home. He had claimed three more souls in his decision to walk away from the family. Tony didn’t know the man, didn’t even want to attempt but, so help him God if he ever saw Tiberius anywhere he shouldn’t be held responsible for his actions. </p><p>In a matter of an evening Tony had an overwhelming need to protect those children, to protect Steve. He knew Steve was the dominant in the relationship but in the times where such a strong person couldn’t be strong who would be that for them? That’s where Tony will be strong enough for the both of them. For the family. He won’t be another Tiberius. </p><p>“Wow.… I-I don’t even know what to say. I just don’t understand how someone can throw away such a sweet family and for what? I’m sorry Steve. I’m truly sorry. </p><p>Steve shook his head as a gesture to show Tony he didn’t need to be sorry. He wasn’t the cause of those bad times. </p><p>Tony gently leaned back taking Steve with him so that they could lie down facing each other. They both moved a close as possible eyes locked intently with each other. Steve moved his face closer to give Tony an Eskimo kiss who in turn scrunched up his nose playfully causing the older man to chuckle. </p><p>“I would say only three good things happened as a result of that whole ordeal. I got full custody, my children safely with me. Pepper came into our lives and I appreciate her so much for it, she was the glue in this family for a while. She slowly made me realise how neglectful I was being and the ways in which I had to deal with my emotions enough to be a better father for the children. It worked, I got my head screwed back on straight again.” Steve said as his eyes shone with happiness. </p><p>“Then you came.” </p><p>“Then I came,” Tony parroted</p><p>“On New Years Eve when I saw you, I was in another world. I was up to my eyeballs in alcohol. However, that didn’t stop my brain from being acutely aware of you. I remember just looking at you as you interacted with that bartender and turned  to look around. I thought you were beautiful and that made my chest ache because I hadn’t looked at another person like that since the beginning of my marriage. Then I watched you throughout the night and some feelings intensified, I didn’t know what had come over me. It was different to how I felt for him. Everything was just so different.”</p><p>“Really? You seriously felt that way already about me?” Tony whispered. Steve nodded as he gazed lovingly into Tony’s eyes. </p><p>“I did. When you went up to dance with MJ something in me snapped. The way you moved, your energy, the expression of bliss in your face as you lost yourself to the music it was intoxicating to see. I wanted to see more and I wanted to be the cause of it. I wanted to have you even though it would probably only be for the night. At least I would’ve had the memories. Life, however, had other plans. </p><p>“I’m happy that it did Steve, really happy” Tony whispered sincerely as he stroked Steve’s cheek. </p><p>“Me too,” Steve replied</p><p>“Of course then it wasn’t love, but I knew something was different. No person had me feel so strongly without so much as a conversation. Then you looked at me with those doe eyes so trusting and almost innocent  and I knew I was done for. You gave me my confidence back, my self-worth, you’ve given me the chance to have real love for once, a love I can trust and wholeheartedly be myself in. I’m grateful for you, Tony.” Just as Steve said the last word of that sentence he leaned forward and covered Tony’s lips with his own. </p><p>Tony, so overwhelmed with Steve’s confession, deepened the kiss as he lost himself to Steve like he always did. They continued for a few more minutes before parting . </p><p>“Sorry… I couldn’t help myself. I just always have this need to touch you in some way. You have me wrapped around your finger and you don’t even realise.” </p><p>“I’m nothing special Steve, I’m trying honestly I’m taking one step at a time when it comes to this relationship because I love you. I’m just me.” Tony said as he looked down. He didn’t know how to deal with praise well.</p><p>“Don’t do that Tony, I’m speaking the truth. You’re everything sweetheart and more. When I saw you tonight and how you were with Peter and how patient you were with Natasha…it just cemented everything I was feeling for you. I love you Tony, so in love with you and I was a fool not to say it earlier.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes started to tear up as a few drops ran down his cheeks as Steve’s words washed over him. Words caught in his throat as he could doing nothing but swallow and gaze into Steve’s eyes. </p><p>Steve brushed the tears away as he held Tony’s face in his hands, eyes shining and the biggest smile he could give in that moment. </p><p>“It’s us now Tony. Me and you love, and I’m not letting you go.”</p><p>There was only one way Tony could convey his feelings and that was through action. There were no words capable of describing the love he felt for the older man, he hoped he could pour everything into the kiss. So, Tony kissed with everything he had, he wanted to be closer as he moved over Steve causing him to turn into his back as Tony plastered his front to Steve’s body exploring his mouth. </p><p>‘I love you’s’ being moaned into each other’s lips as the world around them falls away. All they wanted to do was feel. </p><p>Steve let Tony dominate the kiss for a while before he took dominance back as he flipped their positions and managed to part Tony’s thighs so he could settle between them. As Tony’s legs enveloped Steve’s waist, the older man grinded down moaning as their already hard members created some friction. </p><p>As they rubbed against each other the front of their pants quickly dampened which added further to the friction building between them Tony started to moan aloud into the room. </p><p>“Baby, Shhh. I know…  I want you so bad right now but if we do this we have to be quiet. The children, we don't want to wake them.” Steve whispered hotly against His young lover's ear as he moved back slightly to remove Tony’s shirt as well as his own. </p><p>They wasted no time as they removed their pants and threw them in all directions of Steve’s room. As they shed the finally layer before their members sprung free against the restraining fabric of their underwear, the temperature in the room seemed to rise as they only had eyes for each other. Their desire and lust thrumming between them. </p><p>Steve leaned back on his legs his length proudly standing at attention. He paid it no mind as he admired a naked Tony who was a panting wreck as he laid flat on the sheets, legs spread and length leaking pre-cum as it began to twitch. His boy was a sight to see, he licked his lips slowly as his mouth watered at the picture Tony painted. His mind took a mental picture for him to draw later on as he watched his lover grow impatient and come towards him. </p><p>Tony’s fingers found purchase on tanned sculpted skin as he ran his hands all over Steve. Steve loved the attention in his body as he watched the younger man explore his body. </p><p>Tony looked up into eyes that barely had any blue left as the pupils were blown in desire. He felt hot all over as his voice dripped in lust as he spoke to Steve.</p><p>“Steve… I need you…I need this” he whimpered. </p><p>Steve, the devilish man that he is, took Tony’s hand away from his body and set it higher up as he continued to hold Tony’s wrist moving his hand slowly over his chest. </p><p>“What do you want from me, love ?” Steve drawled. </p><p>“This?” Steve moved Tony’s hand to his pecs. Tony shook his head, no.</p><p>“This?” Steve trailed Tony’s hand all the way to the abs on his lower stomach. Tony still shook his head. </p><p>“This baby boy? Is this what you need?” He murmured, voice dropping lower again as he took Tony’s hand and guided it to wrap his fingers around his engorged length. </p><p>Tony, so mesmerised by the specimen in front of him, licked his lips as he simply nodded his head obediently as Steve let go of his wrist and let Tony tighten his fingers around him and start to slowly pump up and down. </p><p>“Fuck, baby… “ Steve panted as he bucked his hips into Tony’s hand, his cock was starting to shine with pre-cum as Tony’s hand glided up his length. </p><p>Tony felt smug as he continued his ministrations, he was the reason why Steve was hard right now, he felt wanted and it felt good. It was short lived as Steve took his hand off causingTony to whimper as he wanted to continue. </p><p>“Shh, Bambi I didn’t want to come in your hand, I want to be in you,” Steve couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle at his lover's pouty expression. He moved forward manoeuvring Tony to lie back down as he leaned over him resting his weight on his arms. As his body encased Tony he leaned down to whisper in his ear. </p><p>“My turn doll, let me take care of you,” he purred as he licked the shell of his ear. Tony let out a whimper as he became desperate for Steve. Steve knew how to play his body like an instrument, he loved when Steve was in his element the man was oozed sexiness. </p><p>Tony almost came right then and there as Steve leaned down and deep-throated him whole. His hips bucked up in wild abandon as he felt his lovers throat muscles constricting tightly around his head. He raised a hand to cover his mouth as he tried to muffle his moans. </p><p>“God…Steve…so good!” </p><p>Steve hummed in satisfaction, he loved when Tony was vocal, his moans were always music to his ears. </p><p>He bobbed his head as he used his hand to also aid in stroking Tony before kicking away the pearly liquid at his head then swallowing him down again. Whilst all of this was happening Steve kept his eyes laser focused on Tony. He was cataloging every moan, cry, facial expression and arch of the body. He was going to make sure Tony felt him in every sense tonight. </p><p>Tony strained his neck as the overwhelming need to scream was suppressed. He tried his best to stay quiet as his hips arched off the bed and he released into Steve’s mouth. The Greek God moaned in pure pleasure as he swallowed down everything Tony gave. He swallowed Tony clean not missing a drop. He didn’t know what it was about Tony but he loved his taste. It was intoxicating. He continued to swipe his tongue over the head as Tony’s body continued to shake in aftershock. The young man was sprawled out as the continued licking began to be too much as he became too sensitive. </p><p>With a pop, Steve moved back up to lie over Tony as the younger man panted, his face a picture of ecstasy. Steve knew he was the reason for that look and couldn’t keep the mischievous grin off his face. He had done that, only he can bring pleasure like this to Tony. </p><p>“You good, love? Back to Earth now?” Steve asked. Tony who had no strength left in his body only nodded once in response. </p><p>“Gimme a second for my soul to come back”</p><p>Steve snorted as he watched Tony slowly catch his breath. As they breathed into the silence of the room, Tony took both of them by surprise as with great agility he pulled the older man over him and onto his back before climbing on top. </p><p>“My turn,” Tony growled as he pressed his lips on Steve's as both their members slowly swelling again in arousal. Ding, ding, ding round two anyone?</p><p>Skin to skin, hands gripped into hips harder bringing them closer together. Members glistened as they rubbed against each other. They were both rock hard before Tony lost his patience. </p><p>“Need you in me, Now!” He commanded as he reached behind him to grab Steve’s dick. Steve was almost about to let him but remembered he hadn’t prepped Tony,  even with their brains fogged with lust; safety came first. </p><p>He shifted to the side hand reaching over to sift through the bedside drawer as he found a condom and some lube. Tony huffed and glared at the man as his movement jostled him on top stopping his movements. What part of now didn’t Steve understand? </p><p>“Need to make sure you’re ready love, can’t hurt you,” he murmured as he poured some lube into the palm of his hand and reached behind Tony. </p><p>“I am ready!” Tony pouted in protest. Steve made a face that said ‘indulge me’ and Tony let huffed in sexual frustration but let him continue. </p><p>Tony in a show of flexibility, spread his thighs wider to almost a full split in order to give Steve more access. He leaned forward to lay kisses along Steve’s jaw and lower lip as Steve ran his palm over Tony’s entrance before slowly sliding a finger inside. </p><p>Tony gave a little moan mid kiss as he felt the sensation of being entered and shifted so that Steve’s finger could move deeper. Steve slowly slid back out before adding another finger and began scissoring his fingers, stretching Tony out gently, getting him used to the feeling again. It wasn’t until he slid a third finger before he realised Tony was looser than normal, like he had stretched himself beforehand. So, he really was ready then.</p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow in question as his fingers continued to push in and out rhythmically. Tony blushes slightly as he buries his face in Steve’s neck. </p><p>“It’s been so long, I needed you”</p><p>“Well… you got me now doll,” he stated as he slipped his fingers out of Tony and slid the condom over his length. Tony arched his back slightly as he laid his hands on Steve’s chest waiting in anticipation as Steve lined his cock up and he pushed Tony down making him feel every inch as he slid all the way. </p><p>They both groaned as they connected. It was so good to be like this again. </p><p>“Oh, Steve…” Tony breathed into his neck rolling his hips sensually as Steve gripped his cheeks in a firm grip spreading them apart further as he sunk in deeper. </p><p>“Fuck me, baby boy. Ride me good” Steve moaned as he pulled out and glided back into his boyfriend. </p><p>“Yes!…Oh…yeah!” Tony moaned. </p><p>Something snapped in Tony as if he became possessed he spread his thighs further and began to ride Steve without a care in the world. He threw his head back, veins prominent as pleasure shot through him every time he sunk down and was filled with Steve. They forgot about noise as the room filled with sounds of their pleasure. </p><p>Steve kept his eyes on Tony as the man above him used him for his pleasure. His beautiful bronze skin was covered in light sheen of sweat as a red flush was present on his neck. Steve was in complete awe at the sight, Tony’s heat sucked him in and wrapped deliciously around him as he bounced up and down his dripping cock. His need to dominate came to the forefront as his hands caressed Tony’s well formed muscles on his stomach and chest before wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing with just enough pressure to still feel good. </p><p>Tony braced his hands firmly on Steve’s pecs as he felt those strong fingers hold his neck. He was Steve’s mind, body and soul and he loved every minute of it. He leaned his back to lock eyes with Steve as the older man squeezed again and rubbed his thumb across Tony’s bottom lip. </p><p>Tony, wanting to come across as sexy as possible, let his tongue poke out and took Steve’s thumb into his mouth to suck as he continued to ride his dick. His own length slapping against Steve’s hard stomach leaving specks of cum.</p><p>Steve used one hand to grip Tony’s hip closer to his, keeping his other hand around his lover's neck as he began to buck up and drill into his lover causing him to clench his walls at the onslaught, too overwhelmed with the feeling. </p><p>“Yes…just like that baby, fuck me… you feel amazing!” Steve breathed out. Then he flipped them over and plowed into Tony’s willing hole. </p><p>Tony knew he was being loud so turned his head into a pillow biting down as he cried into the fabric. He was trying to hold onto his sanity as Steve rammed relentlessly over his pleasure spot. He started thrashing from side to side as Steve moved his body lower to lie on top of Tony and sunk impossibly deeper into Tony as his hips rolled sensually into his lover. </p><p>It was testament to how well Steve already knew Tony’s body as he crashed his lips into his, tongue exploring his mouth in a filthy kiss before moving to whisper in his ear. </p><p>“Come for this cock Love, come on. Show me how good this feels,” he purred darkly, watching up his angle and continued to pound into Tony, his balls slapping against the crease. </p><p>Tony did as his lover commanded as he let himself go as bursts of electricity was felt in every part of his body. He cried Steve’s name as spurts shot out of him covering both his and Steve’s stomachs in white essence. </p><p>Steve’s eyes closed in absolute bliss as he moved his lips against Tony’s once again and let out a guttural moan as Tony’s cock tightened and milk his cock for everything it had to give. He could barely move as his walls had encased him so much it restricted further movement. He thrusted a couple more times before he released into the condom, draping his body over Tony’s as they both lost all their energy. </p><p>Tony raised his arms to wrap them around Steve’s shoulders as he stroked the man’s muscular sweaty back. The older man buried his face into Tony’s neck breathing deeply trying to gain back his breath. </p><p>“That was perfect, we can’t go without this anymore. Waiting weeks is too much for me baby,” Tony panted out. </p><p>Steve lifted his head, a lazy grin on his face as he nodded looking at Tony with all the love his body allowed in that moment. He mustered one last kiss on his lips and neck, already seeing the slight outline of a handprint start to form. His dick twitched pathetically as he looked at the mark he left on Tony. He loved seeing Tony with something of his, his mark to remind everyone this beautiful man belonged to him. </p><p>He pulled away from the kiss as he saw Tony look at him with a dopey look. His young lover already had his eyes drooling as sleep started to take over. </p><p>“I love you baby, so much.”</p><p>Tony smiled. “I love you too.”</p><p>Steve felt a complete sense of fulfilment as he lowered himself to have lay half his body on Tony trapping the younger man under him and stretched his arm so their fingers were intertwined on the other side. Tony loved this position as he felt Steve’s weight hold him down into the mattress. Tony shifted to let one of Steve’s legs between his as they fell into peaceful slumber for the night. </p><p>As their chests rose in unison, they lost themselves to dreams, both completely relaxed as serenity settled in the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guyssss I’m so sorry for being gone so long. Between moving and settling down again in another city where my university is to going back to London to celebrate my birthday then going back again life has been so hectic. </p>
<p>On top of that I played myself by getting my nails done. I realised too late that I can’t type near as quickly as I usually do on any device with acrylics on so every word takes like 45 minutes 😂😭.</p>
<p>I finally managed to get back to writing though, here’s a bit of a longer chapter. I will try my best to update more regularly till these nails come off ! </p>
<p>Like always I hope you enjoy reading this chapter xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s eyes snapped open as he heard the door to Steve’s room burst open. The man beside him barely twitched as he was the heavier sleeper of the two. Tony blinked a few times to clear sleep out of his eyes as he sat up, his brain trying to catch up. Since the blackout curtains were drawn only a sliver of light seeped through the gao where the curtains weren’t closed all the way illuminating a path through the room. </p>
<p>Tony squinted his eyes as he tried to focus on the figure in the doorway. Steve remained dead to the world, as his head was turned towards the balcony  windows. There stood Natasha still in her onesie pyjamas, curls ruffled as she blinked at Tony in curiosity and slight apprehension. She wasn’t expecting Tony to have stayed. </p>
<p>Tony flushed slightly as they took each other in. He scratched his neck and ruffled his curls internally grimacing as he took in his bed head. </p>
<p>“Hi, Good morning Natasha,” he greeted softly. He tried his best to sound as welcoming as possible. He still wasn’t certain how the little girl had felt about him as they only had a brief interaction yesterday evening. “Sleep okay? you’re up early,” he asked glancing at the digital clock projection on the wall.  It was 9:46 AM, since it was a Sunday he had assumed there was no rush for anyone to be up and awake just yet.</p>
<p>Natasha continued to stare at Tony as he was up next to the sleeping figure of her father.  She was just curious about him that’s why she was looking at him so intently, she actually wasn’t upset. Natasha was scared that if she said anything it would spook the man and he would leave and that would be bad since her daddy and little brother seemed to like him a lot. </p>
<p>Not used to Natasha’s behaviour enough to gauge what she could possibly be thinking, Tony became nervous as he thought he had somehow managed to upset the young girl. He felt a little disappointed as he slid back the covers and got out the bed as he made his way to Steve’s en-suite. “Umm… I-I’ll let you wake up your dad.” He awkwardly shuffled as he felt Natasha’s continued gaze at his back. </p>
<p>He wouldn’t lie, he was petrified of her. It was all founded on his own insecurity about his blooming relationship with Steve. Yes, they had admitted they loved each other and Steve had said that he was serious about them. All it took was for the little seven year old girl to decide she didn’t want Tony around and Steve would have no choice but to leave Tony behind in the dust. His chest aches at thought, he wanted Natasha to like him not only for his relationship with her father but because he had already started to care deeply for the children and wanted a place in their lives. </p>
<p>Tony braces his hands against the ceramic sink as the the cold surface did little to cool his rapidly heating body. He leaned his head down as he tried to inhale deeply and exhale slowly in order to calm his  beating heart. He didn’t want to have a panic attack right now, this would worry everyone for no reason. He had to regain composure. He was a big boy. His chest ached as feelings of hurt and rejection circled around his head. He had to snap out of it, it wasn’t his fault if things didn’t turn out the way he wished. </p>
<p>This is how life was sometimes, even though he had fallen irrevocably and completely in love with Steve in such a short time; he had to understand that it could potentially all be taken from him and the world would continue turning on its axis regardless. He wouldn’t be the first nor the last person to have a lost love. </p>
<p>He managed to calm his breathing down to a normal level as he busied himself in the bathroom, brushing his teeth with a spare toothbrush and rinsing his face to clear away the morning puffiness. as he tapped his face dry with an extra face towel he looked in the mirror, took one last deep breath and with a nod of finality, left the bathroom.</p>
<p>He looked up to see Natasha laid on her side patting her fathers back gently and calling his name softly to try and wake the slumbering man. Steve may resemble a golden retriever at times because of his cheeriness however, the man was not a morning person. He needed to wake up  as naturally as possible, if he was woken up suddenly he would be moody for a while until he was fed. Tony understood then why Natasha was using a gentle approach to wake her father. She turned her emerald eyes to focus on Tony once again who gave her a shy smile and nod then moved towards the bedroom door to leave. </p>
<p>Tony sagged against the door in relief. He was really running away from a seven year old. Some man he was. </p>
<p>He wanted to start breakfast for the family as he moved towards the kitchen only to be stopped in his tracks by loud calls of ‘daddy’. There was only one of person in the house that the voice could belong to. Peter. Peter must’ve been shouting quite loud for the sound to travel from the second floor. He feared the little boy needed something urgently so took a hesitant step towards the stairs again to go to peter's room. </p>
<p>His instincts kicked in as he barely used any time to debate on whether it was his place to go directly to Peter's room or to go back into the bedroom and wake Steve up himself. He hoped Peter wouldn’t mind as he called for his father but was getting Tony instead. He quickened his footsteps as the voice got louder before reaching the little boys bedroom. </p>
<p>He gently pushed the bedroom door open, poking his head in to find Peter sat up in his bed rubbing at his eyes quite aggressively for a small person. The little boy was probably disorientated at being awake so early in the morning and needed to be cuddled a bit . Without saying a word Tony moved across the room to pick up a soft baby blue blanket with chemistry atoms hand stitched all over before changing directions and moving towards the little boy. Peter hadn’t heard anyone come in the room as he kept his eyes closed in sleepy drowsiness. </p>
<p>His eyes shot up wide in surprise as he sensed a presence at his side and turned to Tony. Tony was met suddenly with a bright smile from the young boy that lit his face up.  He was the total opposite of his father in this respect. He recognised this man from yesterday evening. This was the new person his daddy had brought home, he liked him. Tony felt relief as he realised the boy wasn’t reacting negatively to his presence in the morning. </p>
<p>“Up, please.”</p>
<p>Tony, without any hesitation lifted Peter up from the bed and held him to his side as the boy turned his head to snuggle into his chest. He lifted the blanket to wrap Peter's body, tucking the edges around his feet to completely shield him from the morning chill. Peter remained perfectly content as he leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder and moved closer to the man as he was really warm. </p>
<p>Making sure Peter was secure in his arms, Tony moved towards the door and made his way back down to the kitchen. Tony’s heart melted as he felt Peter ruffle his curls at the back of his neck. He felt at ease that the little boy had accepted him so easily. Maybe he was doing something right, he had thought his behaviour might have come across too stand-offish to be liked. </p>
<p>As Tony made his way inside the kitchen he started to lean down to place Peter in his child-proof chair but the boy had become a koala bear as he refused to budge. As Tony tried again the boy tightened his hold onto Tony. Well then, this was interesting </p>
<p>“Bub, I need to make some yummy breakfast for you, Natasha and your daddy. Don’t you want some? Hmm?” He asked softly. He was met with a stubborn head shake as the boy remained resolute in his stance that he wanted to stay being held by Tony. </p>
<p>Tony was happy dancing in his head but masked it with a smile into the side of Peter's head. He was moved by the fact that the child wanted to remain by his side. He really did have to make some breakfast though, even his stomach had started grumbling. </p>
<p>“What about the others hmm? I can’t feed them if my hands are occupied Petey”.</p>
<p>Peter turned his head stubbornly as he shrugged again. “Want hugs, daddy can cook, leave more time for cuddles with me.”</p>
<p>Tony hummed in resignation. Alright, the child wanted to stay. He wasn’t about to say no. He looked around the kitchen trying to spot the cupboard which to his memory held the cereals. </p>
<p>“Hmm, okay. What about cereal? That way I can keep holding you and I only need one hand to make it without major disaster. Sound good?” Tony suggested. <br/>Peter nodded in response and Tony smiled as he moved towards the cupboard opening it to reveal an array of choices. </p>
<p>“Okay Sweetie, which one would you like?” </p>
<p>Peter lifted his head as he watched Tony’s hand hover above the boxes waiting for him to make a choice. </p>
<p>“Cinnamon! I want cinnamon crunch” he said as he laid his head back down on Tony’s shoulder and waited for the man to start plating the cereal. </p>
<p>Tony was very hesitant as he looked at the sugar content. It wasn’t his wish to deny the boy but he also didn’t want to be that person. Steve might be upset upon finding out that Tony had given his child a sugar rush on a Sunday. He could try a healthier option. </p>
<p>“I’m having the honey nut Cheerios, want to have some with me instead. I think they’re really yummy,” he suggested as he selected those instead. Peter nodded fairly easily. Cheerios it was then. Thank goodness. </p>
<p>Tony moved towards the drawers beside the dishwater which he knew held the bowls and cutlery. He ended up making two trips to put two bowls on the kitchen island. He sat down with Peter in his lap as the little boy still refused to sit in his chair. Tony gave Peter his spoon as both of them tried their best to eat neatly. They had managed quite well however Peter had missed his mouth a few times causing milk to splatter down Tony’s pant leg. He wasn’t anywhere near upset, this could honestly be one of the most random breakfasts he’s ever had but it was an experience he enjoyed. </p>
<p>“There are my boys, I was wondering why upstairs had sounded so quiet,” Steve joked as he stood by the door Natasha holding his hand. She looked at the scene in front of her and moved to look at Tony once again in silent contemplation. He seemed really nice. She hoped he would stay longer if it meant Peter could be happy like he was currently. </p>
<p>“Hope that’s okay, he was up when I left the room so I decided to bring him down with me. It wasn’t the breakfast I was intending,” Tony replied sheepishly. </p>
<p>Steve smiled and  made his way to the middle of the kitchen and seated Natasha then moved towards Tony and kissing the top of both man and child’s head. </p>
<p>“That’s no problem love, thank you for the thought I got breakfast covered. Maria should be here soon to take care of Peter and Natasha has ballet mid-day they’re practicing for Cinderella, the performance is soon.  so,  she needs to be there on time.” </p>
<p>Tony knew Steve loved home-made breakfasts but, since they were on a schedule today he decided to go with the same option as Tony and Peter. </p>
<p>He nodded in understanding, he had to go back to Peppers’ house  today and drive back with Rhodey to campus before finals, publishing his research  and then graduation. He wouldn’t be able to see Steve as often as he wanted after today. </p>
<p>“You expected at the office today? it is a Sunday.” He asked. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes. I have a meeting at 12:35 with a few members of my team. I’ll drop Natasha off at her dance school beforehand.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded.  He got up to clean Peter's mess and cleared the bowls at the sink. Peter had decided to finally sit on a chair next to his sister. They were animatedly talking to each other. Tony found them adorable. The siblings were close even with their age difference. </p>
<p>“I know you have to get back to campus later on but would it be alright if you spent a little more time here?” Steve could try all he wanted, Tony could see through his little act of nonchalance. He found it cute that Steve wanted him to stay longer. He wanted the man to use his big boy words so he replied in way to draw out the man. </p>
<p>“I could…Rhodey would probably want to spend as much time with Pepper before we leave anyways, so he won’t be in a rush to drive back. Would you like me to come back here then steve?” He asked. </p>
<p>Steve smiled sheepishly at being caught. “Yes. I would really like it if you stayed a bit longer. I haven't gotten my Tony fill yet.”</p>
<p>Not wanting to make the decision without the children’s approval he turned towards the siblings at the table. “Natasha? Peter? Would you guys like it if I came back again later tonight. We can have some dinner and hang out, I-if you would like that.” He asked in nervous anticipation. He hoped they would say yes. </p>
<p>Peter cheered loudly at the question and clapped his hands. “Yeah! You promised bedtime story. sorry, I fell asleep.” He said cutely.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s a yes then,” Tony chuckled at Peters antics before he looked over, and hesitantly glanced at Natasha who was watching the interaction. </p>
<p>“Nat, you do mind if Tony comes back later this evening to have dinner with us?” Steve asked, his voice steady yet hopeful. </p>
<p>“I don’t mind. What are you going to make?” She asked her father. </p>
<p>“I don’t know as of yet. Is there anything you would like?” </p>
<p>“I could…maybe… come earlier. Maybe cook the whole family something,” Tony said as he looked between father and daughter. “I could make some pasta, something simple like a carbonara, I can change it to macaroni shapes for Peter…If no one minds.” </p>
<p>“I would like that. Thank you…Tony,” Natasha whispered shyly as she fiddled with the spoon in her hand and kept her eyes downcast. </p>
<p>Tony took that as a small victory. He knew they had a long way to go before Natasha was completely comfortable with his presence but small steps. She had spoken words directly to him and he would take that without complaint. He smiled as he looked around the table before addressing Steve. </p>
<p>It’s settled then. I’ll come back early to make some dinner, maybe a small treat for the kids afterwards?</p>
<p>Natasha’s eyes sparkled in excitement at the mention of a treat as she looked up with pleading eyes at her father. She already knew Steve didn’t like giving them sugary foods late into the evening especially so close to their bedtimes. Steve couldn’t deny both sets of eyes looking at him like puppies. He would let it slide just this once. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry I’ll make something that’s not loaded with sugar.” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear upon seeing the thoughtful look on the older man’s face. </p>
<p>Steve sighed in defeat. “Okay, fine. Just this once for the kids.” The children both began to cheer, Peter being the louder of the two causing the adults to burst out laughing. </p>
<p>“I really like chocolate chip cookies…is that okay? Could you make that for me and Petey? Natasha asked shyly as she finally looked up at Tony. </p>
<p>Tony smiled widely at her causing her to relax some stiffness out of her posture. “Anything you want sweetie. I’ll even make enough so you can take it to school with you tomorrow.”  Upon hearing that Natasha gave him a wide genuine smile. This is the first time seeing such a smile on her and it was the cutest thing ever. He had to stop himself going ‘awww’ out loud.</p>
<p>“Thanks Tony!” She says as she climbs down from the chair to place her bowl in the sink. “Daddy I have to go get ready for practice now. We’re practicing our jumps today! Miss Du Fontaine says my jumps are almost perfect. </p>
<p>Tony chuckled at that. He wished he was half as enthusiastic as Natasha was at that age about ballet.</p>
<p>“I have never known some one so enthusiastic about practice let alone ballet. Speaking from experience it is hardcore.” </p>
<p>“It’s how Natasha’s always been. Gives her all to everything. I guess it’s the competitive nature she gets from me as well. She always wants to be the best she can and if that’s better than the rest than so be it,” Steve explained to Tony, pride clear in his voice. </p>
<p>“I could…maybe… you know… help with her ballet. I’m years out of practice but maybe I can’t help her with some tips and advice. Think she’ll open up to me more? I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Steve smiled at the offer. It meant a lot to him that Tony was trying so much with his children. “She’d love that honestly. I have no clue about any of it, it would be good for her to go to someone who knows about the ins and outs,” he sighed regretfully. </p>
<p>“You’re a good dad, Steve. The kids love you, it's plain to see. You don’t have to be super dad at everything, you’re present and they see that in everything you do that’s what matters,” Tony reassured Steve as he lays his hand on his shoulder and gives a comforting squeeze. </p>
<p>“Thank you Tony…it means a lot. She’s doing well but she needs challenges in order to push herself further. She likes doing the best she can and sharing it. It may not seem obvious but she thrives off praise she wants to make sure she’s doing people proud. </p>
<p>“That’s okay. Then I’ll lend a helping hand. I’ll push her, set her some challenges every day… at least the days I’m around.”</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes held nothing but love and appreciation as he turned his head to gaze at Tony. His eyes seemed to darken with desire as Tony squirmed under the intense look. “If I had my wish, you wouldn’t be leaving here. But that’s for another day.” </p>
<p>Tony’s eyes widened as he took in what Steve just said. He had thought he was being too clingy by staying longer in the family home but here Steve was saying he wanted him to stay. Peter was happily off in his own little world, he didn’t catch the motionless man next to him. </p>
<p>Tony as always was driving himself crazy with thinking. Had Steve basically just implied that he’d want Tony to live there with them? Move in and all sorts, start calling this house a home? </p>
<p>It couldn’t be.</p>
<p>“Relax, Bambi. We’re not at that stage yet it’s still early days. I was just making you aware of my desires that’s all. I might have not used the correct words for the situation. I’m just older, you know, I crave that sense of routine,  of normal family routine. I’m never going to rush you into feeling what I feel, we have all the time in the world. I swear to you, love, there’s no pressure. Steve said as he moved towards Tony and kissed the side of his head. </p>
<p>Tony slumped into his seat in slight relief.  It’s not that he didn’t want that, it’s just he didn’t want it just yet. Not when he hadn’t even graduated yet. Moving in together was a very huge step, they both needed to make sure they were ready to be in each other’s lives like that virtually 24/7. </p>
<p>“Alright I’m going upstairs to get ready for work and make sure Natasha is ready. Are you okay with staying and keeping Peter company before Maria comes?” Steve asked as he got up from his seat and kissed the top of his sons head. </p>
<p>“Definitely, no problem,” Tony replied just as the sounds of a key entering the locks and a door opening was heard. </p>
<p>“Maria’s here,” announced Steve as he moved into the foyer to greet the young girl and head up the stairs to get ready. Tony could hear her footsteps as she made her way to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Morning! Mr Stark.” She said respectfully. </p>
<p>“Good morning Maria. Please call me Tony, Mr Stark makes me feel so out of place when I’m not that much older than you.”</p>
<p>“You’re right haha. Thanks Tony, how was everything especially with this munchkin?,” she says as she sits on the chair closest to Peter to gather him in a side hug in greeting. </p>
<p>“Mars!” Peter cheerfully greets. It wasn’t the nickname anyone expected for the girl but it was creative she’ll give him that. </p>
<p>Tony gave a soft smile to the sight. </p>
<p>“It was good. Better than I thought being the new person around here. They didn’t ask me to leave so I take it as a good sign. I was so scared I even hid from them but Peter wouldn’t let me hide for too long. Natasha is still wary whichI understand completel I’m hoping tonight we can bind a little better as I’m making dinner.“</p>
<p>“That’s great to hear Tony. Pepper told me all about you before I took over whilst she stays on campus. Mr Rogers is so happy these days. Even this little one already seems quite attached to you. Hasn’t attempted to move from your side even with me here,” Maria says in slight amusement. She’s already been replaced. Peter’s found another she laughs internally. </p>
<p>“I guess so. I mean the little man’s not  hard to love he’s too adorable. I seem to not be able to resist coming back here though. To be honest I didn’t  feel like leaving later,” he admitted to the young girl. </p>
<p>Tony didn’t know why he wanted to spill all the details but she had this very trustworthy aura about her. She may have been a few years younger but her glacial gaze told of more wisdom than people usually have at that age. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?” Maria asked inquisitively as she lifted her eyebrow in curiosity. </p>
<p>“We…kind of told each other that we love one another last night.” He admitted blushing shyly. </p>
<p>Maria squealed in her seat with happiness. She knew from the moment she saw them together they were the cutest couple she had ever seen. “Awww that’s so freaking cute. I’m truly happy for both of you. Have you spoken to anyone else about this stage in your relationship?” </p>
<p>Tony shook his head. </p>
<p>“Not yet. I was planning to tell my family first in a couple weeks when I go back to philly to see them. I wanted this to get more serious between us before saying anything. Knowing my mother she would be in the first plane here to ask every question under the sun and if she knows about the kids she’ll want to come over and take care of them all day long.” </p>
<p>“Mothers do tend to get like that,” Maria adds in agreement. “You also need to tell Pepper as son as possible you know she wants all the details before anyone.” </p>
<p>“I could never forget. She’d scream my ear off for not letting her know.” </p>
<p>“Tonyy! Up. Time for playtime with Maria.” </p>
<p>“Of course Petey-Pie, lets get you dressed first. Any recommendations for today’s outfit of choice?” Tony said as he scooped the little boy back into his arms and started to make his way to the stairs. He could feel Maria’s amused eyes at his back as he walked away. </p>
<p>“Mmmm…I want red.” </p>
<p>“We could do red. You want your  outfit to have more red today? Tony asked as they went up the stairs. </p>
<p>Peter nodded eagerly. “It my favourite!” </p>
<p>“One of mine too! Good taste little man,” Tony chuckles. “Now let’s see what we can put together.”</p>
<p>Just as they reached the top of the stairs Steve was coming out of the bedroom. Tony had to stop himself and drink in the sight in front of him. Steve was utterly delectable. He had chosen to go with a firm fitting warm brown suit which surprisingly complimented the icy tinge of his eyes. He was fixing his tye as he looked up smirk forming as he saw the look in Tony’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Daddy!” Exclaimed Peter has he wiggled out of Tony’s arms and reached  to be lifted up by his father. The older man complied as he held the little boy in his right arm whilst walking smoothing down his suit with his left. Tony couldn’t complain. There was something so amazing about seeing Steve hold his children. Something tender erupted deep in Tony at the father son duo causing him to look at them with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Steve  didn’t miss the look as he returned the smile before asking with hope in his voice. “I’ll be downstairs waiting for Natasha… so I’ll see you here, tonight? When I get back, right ?”</p>
<p>Tony nodded. “I’ll need to go back to Peppers and get a couple of things and shower. I’ll definitely be back in time to cook dinner. </p>
<p>“You could always take a shower here. You know I like you smelling like me when I take you. Preferably later tonight,” Steve purred as he leaned to whisper in Tony’s ear. </p>
<p>“Children present. Control libido please,” Tony warmed him playfully. </p>
<p>“Fine. Fine I’ll behave.… for now,” Steve grumbled as he kissed Tony briefly and passed his son back into his arms. Peter made no fuss at the transfer, he really was comfortable. </p>
<p>“Tonight then. I’ll see you love.” Steve said as he kissed the top of Peters head and made his way down the stairs. His gait strong and confident. Tony had to peak over his shoulder a little to watch that nice bubble butt move away from him. That right there was truly an ass made to represent America. God bless this nation.</p>
<p>“Alright, Bambino lets get you all dressed and ready for the day. Tony said as he made his way to Peters bedroom. Just as he’s about to open the door to enter he’s stopped by a quiet voice behind him. </p>
<p>“Tony?” </p>
<p>He snapped his head up and turned to give the little girl his full attention. She cast her eyes down shyly as his gaze softened on her. </p>
<p>Her curly red hair had been pulled back tightly into a bun with strays being held down by bobby pins and she spotted a black leotard paired with a slowly black skirt designed for movement and flesh coloured tights.  Even at her small age Tony could see she carried herself with poise just like her father. Their posture and the way they carried themselves outside were always impeccable. </p>
<p>Tony smiled down at her. “Hey, Natasha, you look very pretty, all set for ballet?”</p>
<p>Natasha blushed at the compliment and Tony could see a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth but he wouldn’t say anything. “Thank you Tony… I just wanted to know who was still taking me to practice? Is it still daddy or Maria since I heard her come in earlier.”</p>
<p>“I believe it’s still your dad, he's waiting for you downstairs. Maria is staying here to keep an eye on Peter till I come back.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay,” she replied. “I’ll see you after practice.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded and smiled. “You bet. Have a good practice, I hope you have a good time.” </p>
<p>Those words were rewarded with a massive smile as Natasha smiled at Tony with genuine happiness. She turned to go back downstairs and collect her things but not before waving goodbye. “I will! Thanks Tony, Bye!</p>
<p>Once the little girl had exited the hallway, Tony turned back around to Peter and said, “what do you think? Think she’s warming up to me?</p>
<p>Peter who had no such understanding of the situation just nodded his head in agreement obediently causing Tony to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so too Pete.” </p>
<p>A few minutes later Tony understood why Steve never liked the idea of giving his children especially Peter a lot of sugar. Tony had spent the last couple minutes in a wrestling match trying to get Peter dressed for the day. The boy didn’t care; he was too busy giggling in amusement at Tony’s struggle. Tony tugged one way Peter wriggled another, Tony pulled that way, Peter twisted this way. Was clothing the sworn enemy of this little boy? Why was he so against getting dressed? Tony finally managed to wrangle Peter into a cute red sweater, a pair of black jeans and a pair of checkered vans. </p>
<p>Once Tony deemed Peter suitably dressed he grabbed the little boys hand to lead him back downstairs just in time to see Steve and Natasha getting ready to head out the front door. </p>
<p>“Hey Doll we’re just leaving now. Maria’s still in the kitchen. We’ll see you later.” Steve said. </p>
<p>“Have a good day both of you, Oh and I have a tip that may help Natasha. It’s super quick… would you like to know?”</p>
<p>Natasha’s expressive eyes lit up with genuine curiosity as she nodded at Tong excitedly. </p>
<p>“Okay! I used to do this to protect my toes during practice when I was younger. Take off your canvas shoes for me quickly.”  Natasha complied as Tony reached for her bag taking out the roll of pink coloured toe tape. </p>
<p>“Perfect honey, see the redness around some of your toes?” Tony asked as he pointed to show his point, Natasha nodded in response. “These are the areas you’re most going to have blisters from the pressure of being in pointe shoes practicing jumps all day.”</p>
<p>Natasha made an ‘O’ shape with her mouth in understanding. “So, to avoid that I’m going to take your big and second toe together.” Tony explained as he cut some of the tape with his teeth and wrapped her toes gently.</p>
<p> “Then I’m going to wrap your pinky toe to avoid the rubbing. Now you won’t get as many painful blisters .” Tony says as he finishes doing the same to her other foot then helping her slip her shoes back on. </p>
<p>She gets up whilst stretching her feet. </p>
<p>“Okay, sweetie, copy me okay, this is to get a feel of how your toes react to being strained,” Tony explained as he got into a simple arabesque position. It’s not perfect since he’s been out of practice for years but Natasha copies him exactly with no fuss. </p>
<p>She decides to do a simple version of an arabesque as well not extending to maximum length but close enough. She stretched one leg backwards whilst tilting forwards and putting her weight on her dominant foot. Testing out how her toes feel within her shoes.</p>
<p>“Gosh your form is superb sweetheart. You’re so talented.” Tony gushed. Natasha preened under the compliment and gave him a huge smile whilst switching to her other foot. </p>
<p>“It feels better already! Thank you,Tony!” She shouted excitedly, turning to hug his legs tightly before grabbing her bag and running out the front door to the car. </p>
<p>Tony stood there stunned at the action before looking at Steve who had a look of ‘I told you so’  coupled with a  heart-warming smile on his face before quickly kissing Tony on the cheek and heading out the same door his daughter had disappeared to.</p>
<p>The day was just getting started but Natasha didn’t realise how much that hug had meant to Tony. He was over the moon.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Steve rubbed his neck in frustration as he leaned back into his office chair. He needed a break from reading over the latest reports sent over from T’Challa. It seemed their biggest rivals Red Skull &amp; Sons were also trying to venture into the self-sustaining energy market.</p>
<p> It wouldn’t be so bad if they weren’t poaching some very talented scientists right under the nose of Steve’s firm which put him on edge. They needed to assemble a team and fast. He also had to speak with Tony and convince the brilliant young man to work at his firm with Bruce to form a science team of sorts. </p>
<p>There was a lot on Steve’s mind. He didn’t even hear the frosted glass door open revealing the figure of his his best friend. </p>
<p>“Look alive Stephanie we got another meeting in 20 minutes.”  Bucky stated as he stepped confidently in Steve’s office as if he owned the place. </p>
<p>How can he be so cheerful after finding out this news. Even the freaking door sounded happy as I closed behind him. </p>
<p>Steve groaned in weariness, God he was tired. </p>
<p>“Why now, can’t it wait? Buck we have so much stuff to sort through. Our timeframe just became so much shorter I thought we had time but we really don’t. If we don’t get this done, Red skull take over. </p>
<p>Bucky, whose muscular frame was clad in a sharp obsidian black suit with silver accents made to compliment his metal prosthetic; simply ignored the worried crease between Steve’s brows and stalked over to his desk to sit his ass in one of Steve’s huge leather chairs meant for clients. </p>
<p>The annoying bastard even leaned back in the chair with his arms folded, not a care in the world. </p>
<p>“Stevie, relax. We got this. We already have T’Challa bringing Shuri over, we have Bruce. We’re trying to track down Strange. So what they got Reed and Von doom and stole Pym from us. Our team is composed of the brightest brains on this planet.” Bucky tried to convey this to his best friend/Boss in the most encouraging voice he could. </p>
<p>“I know this.” Steve sighed into his hands. “It’s just … we can’t let them create this before us. That much power in their hands they’ll do nothing but use it to fuck everything up. </p>
<p>“With that many egos in one room they won’t need to clean energy to blow them up. All they’d have to do is actually let each other speak,” Bucky chimed in sarcastically. </p>
<p>They both share a laugh knowing what Bucky was saying would probably be true. </p>
<p>“See! It’s fine Steve. We got the brains, we got the team…almost and we got the resources. All there is, is to actually start building this. That’s where a very important someone comes in. </p>
<p>Steve who was reaching for another pen in its holder in order to scribble down some notes for their next meeting froze. </p>
<p>Steve narrowed his eyes as he watched his best friend look at him in the eye with the most innocent expression an ex- Black ops sniper could muster. </p>
<p>“Sam told you, didn’t he?” Steve asked, voice dripping in deep resignation. </p>
<p>Bucky pouted. “Gosh, you’re no fun. Yes! Sam told me. My husband is a gossip and I indulge him, whatever.” He childishly stick his tongue, Steve was not amused, </p>
<p>Steve merely shrugged and waited for him to continue. </p>
<p>“Stevie…come on from what you’ve told Sam and I, the boy is brilliant. He has to be on the team, why haven’t you asked him yet?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple. Whenever I try he always gets nervous and unsure. You know I hate making him feel cornered plus he’s still figuring things about his future that I can’t push him towards.”</p>
<p>“But—“</p>
<p>“No matter how much I need him to be part of the firm,” Steve finished off as he tried to explain to his friend. </p>
<p>Bucky slumps further in his seat petulantly and puffs out a puff of air rustling the stray hairs surrounding his face that came loose from his messy bun. Sometimes for a grown man he could be worse than Peter. </p>
<p>“Fine. At least tell me how yesterday went. How did things go with the kid meeting the kids?” He asked causing Steve to roll his eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes. He’s younger than us but he’s not a kid, Jerk. He’s twenty-two three this year,” Steve defended. “Anyways, he’s very mature for his age.”</p>
<p>Bucky lifted an eyebrow at that. “You do get that if you were five years younger right now, he’d be jailbait?”</p>
<p>“Well lucky I’m five years older now aren’t I,” Steve rebuffed. He wasn’t liking his best friends attitude towards his lover right now. Deep down he knew Bucky was right though, Tony was still a young man. </p>
<p>“Steve, look, I’m not attacking the guy, I’m just worried. After the mess that was last year, the divorce, the kids, you sure he can handle all of that? He’s not suddenly going to turn tail and run for the hills when some things get too ugly? </p>
<p>“I trust him Buck. I love him. He’s not like that. As my right hand man you have to trust me on these things. </p>
<p>“I do”</p>
<p>“So, you know me. Know that if I wasn’t serious about this guy he wouldn’t have been near Nat and Pete. Give ‘im a chance, for me,” Steve pleaded to his friend.</p>
<p>James Buchanan Barnes knew when his friend was in love and deeply so. Try as he might, he couldn’t get in the way of his best friends happiness despite his reservations. He hoped Steve knew exactly what he was doing. </p>
<p>Bucky sighed in defeat. “You’re right. I know. It’s just I can’t see you like I saw you last year. You can’t go through that again…you out of all people deserve to be happy.” </p>
<p>Steve reached over the desk to squeeze Bucky’s shoulder. He knew the man meant well. </p>
<p>“That’s all I ask. Thanks Punk”</p>
<p>“Whatever, Jerk. In all seriousness though tell me how it went. Don’t miss a detail I have to relay everything back to Mr ‘ I’m a psychiatrist but I can’t keep secrets ‘ Wilson-Barnes. </p>
<p>Steve glanced at the clock showing that they only had roughly about ten more minutes before their meeting. Meh, he could say everything he needed to say  in ten minutes. </p>
<p>Steve began to tell Bucky everything with the most smitten smile he had ever seen on the man’s face in a very long time. From the dinner to the first meeting with the kids and Tony’s attempt at hiding behind his hair. They both laughed at that, he told him about breakfast the dinner plans as we as Tony helping Natasha that morning.”</p>
<p>“So, It seems Peter has already formed quite an attachment to him already. Natasha’s slowly trying to open up to him. I’m proud of the effort she’s making I couldn’t ask her for any more,” Steve revealed. </p>
<p>“Well from everything you’ve told me so far, if his behaviour with the children is any indication, the kid seems more ready than I thought. I’m still worried you know but you know what’s best for your family and you know I’ll support you in anything. ‘ I’m with you—</p>
<p>“Till the end of the line,” Steve finished off with a grin as both men arose from their seats and headed for the door. </p>
<p>“Bring him over one day so Sam and I can meet him. Sam will just about vibrate out of his skin in excitement, I’ll keep it cool, calm you know how I do,” Bucky said smugly as he shut Steve’s door behind them. </p>
<p>“You? Cool and calm, you know for a sniper you’re about as cool and calm as I was when Peter and Natasha thought it would be a brilliant idea to get Katherine to get them tarantulas to which they then let loose in my bed.”</p>
<p>Bucky couldn’t even be offended at that, they both cackled at the memory like hyenas as they took the elevator to the floor which held most of the conference rooms. That was honestly one of the funniest moments Bucky had to hear over the phone. </p>
<p>Who knew Steve’s voice could reach such a high pitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys I finally got my nails off ! I can write as freely and as much as I can now without fighting with my phone or laptop. It’s the small things in life, the simple pleasures let me tell you 😂 </p><p>All things aside, here’s another chapter. Don’t forget to leave me any of your thoughts/comments. I love when I get suggestions on what to include in the next chapters. Xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony let out a sigh of relief as his keys turned in the lock and he quickly let himself into Peppers house. He couldn’t shake off that feeling. You know that feeling of someone’s watching you, he had felt eyes on him his whole journey which only intensified as he stepped out the cab. Was it Howard’s lackeys? Was it someone else? He had no clue. He could just be paranoid right now for no reason. His head hurt from the thoughts of trying to rationalise his feelings. </p><p>He had left Steve’s house with almost a giddiness to his step because he was already looking forward to the dinner later on that day. Peter had even matched onto his leg trying to keep him in the house longer which was adorable and slightly funny. Only for his mood to quickly be ruined as the hairs in the back of his neck stood up at the feeling of being watched. Dread shot down his spine as he had tried to look around inconspicuously as to not look like a crazy person behind the driver but as his head turned, eyes scanning the passing area on either side of him. He couldn’t make out if he was being followed or if it was all just in his head. </p><p>He went through his mental checklist. Anything and anyone could’ve been following him. He was after all the inventor of a lot of things when he was younger. He had probably made a lot more enemies in the world than he had expected, especially being Howard Stark's heir. His childhood used to be filled with kidnapping attempts, death threats and assassination attempts. He went through it all, almost everyone wanted to either steal his ideas from him or kill him there was no in between. He had been used to all these things back then but after leaving the Stark household he had thought it would’ve cooled down. </p><p>He was naive to think his past wouldn’t continue to follow him. It had been years since he had felt the tell-tale signs of any danger possibly coming to him, so no one could blame him for being so unsettled. He was definitely off his game. His time with Steve and everything that had happened since New Years had made him feel as if he was in this protected bubble, like everything good in the world was finally coming his way. Boy, was he wrong. He knew he should’ve never let his guard down. He had become soft. He had an almost sixth sense about these things when he was little but now he was utterly lost on who it could be. </p><p>He ruled out Howard. His father may have threatened him and the people he loved around him but, he would never purposefully put Tony in the line of fire. He wouldn’t do that to his only child. </p><p>Would he? </p><p>He shook his head from side to side a couple of times to shake off the unsettling thoughts as he made his way up the stairs to head to his room to change into something more comfortable. He was so relieved to be in a safe environment. His hackles were still raised. He managed to calm himself down as his fingers were shaking around the keys in his hand as he took two steps at a time.  He took in Pepper's familiar landing noting that there wasn’t anyone in the house since it was dead quiet. </p><p>Rhodey and Pepper were probably out for the day, he would text their group chat later to explain his plans to stay an extra day and have Rhodey drive them back the following day instead. He got a response almost instantly as he entered his room. Rhodey had sent him an okay and a series of emoji’s. Tony chuckled at the teasing, glad that his friend could take his mind away from how he was currently feeling. </p><p>Tony decided to go into his laptop and work on some of his schematics for a couple hours in order to relax and keep his kind occupied as he had half the mind to look out his window to check if he could catch anyone lurking around the area. As he lost himself to the familiar diagrams, his previous fear and worry was pushed to the back of his mind.</p><p>He had dozed off for a nap as his eyes snapped open at the sound of his name being called. His laptop was pushed to the side of the bed and his shoes had been kicked off. Hours had passed as his eyes caught the darker skies outside. He must’ve been really emotionally and physically exhausted to have slept so heavily. </p><p>“Hey tones, we’re back” Pepper said as she stood in the door, switching the light on but to a softer setting so that the light isn’t so bright. She kept her voice low and soothing as she took in Tony’s disheveled appearance, she felt kind of bad for waking him up but, it’s clear he needed to get ready to leave again for Steve’s. She also noticed an air of something else about his demeanour like he was holding himself back from something. She didn’t comment on it though as with Tony he couldn’t be pushed to open up otherwise he would shut down. If he wanted to tell his friends he would. </p><p>“Hey Pep, where’s Rhodey?” Tony grimaced at the raspy tinge of his voice, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. The clutches of sleep were taking time to leave as everything about him felt groggy. </p><p>“He’s in our room putting some bags away. We just went shopping for some things and passed by the farmers market for dinner.” She explained. “Also, you didn’t hear it from me but James got attacked by a baby goat.” </p><p>It took a second for Tony to process that before he burst out laughing as Pepper joined in remembering the events of her trip earlier that day. </p><p>“Y-y-you can’t be serious, an actual baby goat. It’s like Rhodey just attracts them somehow. He’s right animals really don’t like him.” Tony said, wiping a tear out of his eye. The mental image of Rhodey vs baby goat was enough to launch him into hysterics.</p><p>“I can hear you!,” Rhodey bellowed from the end of the hallway. Both Pepper and Tony turned towards the general direction of the voice. “And that goat was racist!” Rhodey accused the little animal with such conviction. Tony and Pepper lost it again. The funniest thing was that Rhodey didn’t mean to be funny, he was actually being serious. Baby goats were on his evil list. </p><p>Tony reached back onto the bed and checked the time on his phone. It was already 5:12PM this snapped him back into motion.</p><p>“Shit! I’m meant to be at Steve’s starting dinner already. I have to get changed, now,” Tony scrambled to his chest of drawers pulling out a simple black long-sleeved T-shirt and ripped jeans. In his rush to undress from his suit and change he missed the worried look Pepper threw his way. </p><p>She walked into his room and waited patiently at the edge of his bed whilst he got dressed. She had seen Tony in all states, this didn’t phase her, they didn’t care anyways no one was shy when it came to their circle of friends. </p><p>‘Tony…is everything okay?”</p><p>The man in question stopped the brief battle he was in with his zipper and looked up to his other best friend. He tried to school his features into a semblance of calm as he knew Pepper would be able to detect if he was straight up lying to her. Just telling her he was fine would raise suspicions so he had to give her a half-truth without exposing his worried thoughts. </p><p>“Yeah. Pep, I’m good. You know I was just thinking of something Howard said the other day and it triggered a shitty mood. So, I just chose to work on some things to calm down, that’s all. Tony even threw in a small smile to drive home his point. </p><p>Pepper still wasn’t completely buying what he wanted to sell. </p><p>“You sure? You seem tired. Like not a sad tired…a defeated tired.” Pepper replied her eyebrows creasing in on themselves as she looked deeply into Tony’s eyes trying to gauge him. </p><p>“I’m sure Pep. I promise I’m good now, you know how I get when Howard’s mentioned. If anything was the problem, you and Rhodey would be the first people to know.” </p><p>He felt bad about lying straight to her face, he just didn’t want to worry her. How could he tell her he may have been followed or that said stalker which is yet to be proved, is possibly watching her house. She would combust out of worry, he wouldn’t do that to them. He had to figure this out on his own and fix it. </p><p>“Hmmmm…okay. Fine, I’ll let it go for now.… We’re here for you though. You know that right? Anything it is we’ll figure it out together.</p><p>“I know Pep. That’s why I love you guys,” Tony said as he smiled warmly at her and walked over to take her hand in his own, giving a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>“We love you t—</p><p>“Why are we talking about love and looking deep into each other’s eyes?” Rhodey questioned teasingly, eyes sparkling with mirth as he caught the scene in front of him. He had just heard the beginning of his girlfriend’s sentence as he made his way to Tony’s room. </p><p>“I was just telling my other best friend how much I love her, why? Are you jealous?” Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down provocatively. </p><p>Rhodey didn’t justify that with an answer as he looked at Tony’s dumb expression with a straight face. Tony let go of a giggling Pepper’s hand and advanced onto his next prey. </p><p>“What’re you doing?” Rhodey questioned, his eyes narrowing slowly at Tony’s approaching figure. </p><p>“I just want a hug from my Rhodeybear you know… to show my love,” Tony said, his tone deceptively innocent as he reached his arms out.</p><p>“Don’t touch me,” Rhodey said, backing away slowly, his eyes darting to the stairs, cataloguing the distance in case he needed to make an escape. </p><p>“Hug me,” Tony demanded, his smile taking on a manic edge. </p><p>“Tony, no touching my person. You always make it weird,” Rhodey wailed as he backed away further. </p><p>“Hug me,” Tony said in a song-song voice.</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Hug”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Hug”</p><p>“Not today Satan. Not today”</p><p>Rhodey then made a break for it and Tony hot in pursuit, cackling wildly to himself as his best friend jumped down the rest of the stairs to get away. Rhodey wasn't tactile. At all.  Of course he would give contact when anyone really needed it, but on most days the thought of touching someone else for no reason but to touch, creeped him out. A fact that amused Tony to no end since he used to torment Rhodey with physical touch whenever he got the chance when they were younger. </p><p>They left behind an exasperated Pepper. She rolled her eyes and laughed a little, clearly used to their antics. Children. She was surrounded by children. <br/>She turned off the light and went downstairs heading towards the kitchen to start on dinner preparations, hoping the boys didn’t break anything since they wanted to run around like speedy Gonzales. The house was far too quiet. What were they up to? </p><p>She paused in her musings as she entered the kitchen and was stopped in her tracks at the sight that met her. A straight-faced Rhodey was trapped on top of the kitchen counter whilst a grinning Tony was plastered to his front, his surprisingly strong arms holding Rhodey down in a hug. How they had made it on top of the counter Pepper didn’t want to know. </p><p>“Tones, would you mind releasing the anti-hugger before he starts crying, please. I need my boyfriend mental intact enough to prepare dinner,” Pepper jokes.</p><p>Tony gave a playful smile and sighed. He gave Rhodey an extra squeeze causing the older man to groan, before releasing him from his clutches, laughing at him scrambling off the table like a chihuahua. </p><p>“You’re lucky i need to go to Steve’s Rhodeykins otherwise i would be on you all evening,” Tony teased. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Just go you terrorist,” Rhodey jokingly said back. He had hid behind Pepper who was paying them no mind as she moved around the kitchen getting ingredients ready to cook.</p><p>Tony laughed and went over to kiss Pepper goodbye on the cheek and stuck his tongue out at Rhodey purposefully moving past where he was still hidden. The man reciprocated the action childishly. </p><p>“I’ll see you lovely people tomorrow. I really need to leave if I want to make it on time,” Tony said as he headed out the kitchen to make his way to the show rack. </p><p>“Bye Tony! Have fun and let Steve breathe this time. We know how you get when you’re saying goodbye”.</p><p>“Try to come back without limp– Thwack! Ouch! Babe it’s true. It seemed Pepper had smacked Rhodey upside the head. </p><p>Tony shook his head in fondness and slipped his converses on. Grabbed a backpack with an extra change of all the necessities and left the house to meet his Uber outside. He hoped the feeling of being watched was just a one-off as he settled into the backseat of his ride. </p><p>A while later Tony was bustling about in Steve’s kitchen whilst Maria kept Peter entertained. The little boy had innocently tried to help Tony in the kitchen which resulted almost in an accident so Maria was on Peter watch as Tony cooked away but he soon got bored and went to join his sister until dinner was ready. </p><p>Natasha was in the living room watching an old film, Tony learned she found them relaxing. Tony hadn’t expected the girl to come rushing up to him crushing his legs in a tight hug as she enthusiastically told him about everything that happened at her ballet practice. She had told him all about how much his tip had worked, she barely felt discomfort as she practiced and that he was the best. Tony would unashamedly admit that he had preened under her compliments and was so happy she had warmed up to him so much to take initiative and Initiate a hug from him. </p><p>“It smells amazing in here Tony, you’re a great cook.”</p><p>Tony beamed in response as he added a dash more salt to his pasta sauce. “Thanks it’s just a simple carbonara. Nothing too special.”</p><p>“Well no matter what it is, it’s coming from you so it’s bound to be the best food ever made,” Maria said in response. </p><p>Tony smiled softly whilst draining the spaghetti over the sink and repeating the same process for the pasta made specifically for Peter to eat easily. “Thanks for that, but honestly Maria it’s nothing. It’s food that anyone can make.” </p><p>Maria said nothing whilst giving him a knowing look. “Steve should be home in a few minutes, you need any help setting the table before I leave?,” she asked from her seat at the island. </p><p>Tony gave her a smile at the suggestion but shook his head. “Yes please, I need to watch the food. We’re eating in the dining room tonight, I wanted it to make it more special you know than eating at the island you know. </p><p>“That’s sweet Tony, it is a huge step. The first time there’s going to be a family dinner.” Maria managed to balance plates, cutlery and glasses and headed to the opposite side of the foyer where the family’s dining room was. It didn’t take her long before she came back into the kitchen to be met with a slightly twitchy Tony. </p><p>“Thanks so much for your help Maria,” he said, but he slightly frowned in concern.”Do you think there’s anything I can make more? Any side dishes? what if he didn’t have lunch and is hungrier now? </p><p>“Calm down Tony, everything is perfect. You did good, he’ll be fine with whatever you make,” she reassured him. </p><p>“You think? I could make some garlic bread quickly or…” he lost his train of thought as he rummaged through the pantry looking for ingredients only to be stopped by Maria who had got up to grab his elbow. </p><p>“Tony seriously, you’re good. Everything will be fine,” she said as she squeezed his arm before letting go. </p><p>He let himself be pulled away and nodded. “I just wanted to make sure he would be satisfied, come home to a filling meal.”</p><p>“Trust me. You know him, he would never be dissatisfied with anything you do. You even made dessert for crying out loud! I’m stopping myself from opening the oven and stealing a cookie! He’ll be more than full, she said before sneaking a peak at the oven again causing Tony to playfully swat her. </p><p>“In the short time I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you so domesticated.”</p><p>Tony blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s strange to be honest. I never realised I would be that person in a relationship, but it’s easy to want to do these small things for Steve,” he explained. </p><p>“Ah the joys of love,” she sighed whilst making an exaggerated facial expression. “Are you going to stay the night?” </p><p>“Yes I am…stop looking at me like that,” he gave Maria the side-eye as she gave him a sly grin and a wink. </p><p>“I’m not looking at you like anything. You know what you’re like when Steve is near.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll give you that. But I’m not going to jump him all the time. I can control myself you know,” he mumbled turning the heat to simmer on the sauce and moving to check if the cookies were baking steadily. </p><p>She continued to give him that sly look. “Mmm hmm whatever you say tonyyyy,” she sang.</p><p>“You’re banned from cookies. Get out of my kitchen.”</p><p>“You could never deny me cookies. You like me too much,” she said with a grin.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Tony sighed. He didn’t remember a time when he wasn’t the childish one. When had he become the more serious person? </p><p>Tony turned the sauce all the way off and He and Maria grabbed bowls of pasta and homemade carbonara sauce to walk back to the dining room to set down. </p><p>As they walked back after the final preparations had been made, they heard a car pull up and its engine shut off before a set of keys were heard in the lock. Steve had returned to the house. Even Though Tony has seen Steve almost all the time, his stomach still mama he to bubble in nervousness. Steve always managed to make butterflies appear just by the thought of his presence alone. </p><p>“It smells amazing in this house,” Steve said as he paused in the foyer and breathed in the aromas from the kitching. </p><p>Tony smiled widely at the compliment. “It’s all done, just about finished setting the table. We’re eating in the dining room. I know I just chose to do that, but it’s your house, I-I didn’t mean to just- mph!” The beginning of Tony’s rant was stopped by Steve coming over to his lover and pulling him into a loving kiss. </p><p>Maria silently moved away from the room to get her things and say goodbye to the children. She wanted to give them a little more privacy. She caught Steve’s eyes as he looked over Tony's shoulder as they moved away from their kiss, she gave a friendly smile as a goodbye, getting a nod in return before disappearing from the scene. </p><p>Tony snuggled into Steve’s chest, sighing at the warmth that Steve always seemed to give off. “How was work? Not too much of a stressful day? </p><p>“Stressful but good. We made a lot of progress now it’s all about implementing our plans. There’s a few setbacks but we can make it,” Steve replied, loosening his arms around Tony to shrug off his suit jacket and unbutton his sleeves.</p><p>“No, don’t just put your jacket there, it’ll get all wrinkled. Take it upstairs, it’s not that far away,” Tony commanded without thinking as he turned to walk towards the living room to get the children. He didn’t even realise the tone he had used with Steve. Steve the devil, was extremely turned on. </p><p>He grabbed Tony before he could take the first few steps and presses his front up behind his lover. He leaned down into Tony’s ear and whispered, “you want to repeat that again, baby boy?”</p><p>Tony felt a shiver run down his spine and he melted back into Steve and felt his arousal poke him in the back. No matter how confident he was, Steve would always mama he to reduce him into a lustful mess. </p><p>“You heard me Mr. Rogers. Hope there’s no problem sir? Steve tightened his hold on Tony and let out a growl into his ear. Their moment was quickly disrupted as they both heard the kids laughing in the other room and moved apart. </p><p>Tony winked over his shoulder as he continued on his way, leaving a grinning Steve behind. That boy would be the death of him. </p><p>Tony collected the children and moved them to the other room, seating Peter in a higher chair since he was still quite small for his age. He pushed Natasha’s chair closer to the table and ruffled her curls, she turned her head up to smile at him as he filled their cups with water. He hoped they liked the food he had made. Adults like Steve could lie but children were brutally honest in their opinions on everything, they would tell him if his cooking sucked. </p><p>He walked back out to get the napkins in the kitchen and came across Steve giving Maria her pay for the day in the foyer before she shouted her goodbyes at both of them and slipped out the door.</p><p>He quickly moved from the kitchen after grabbing what he was looking for and he and Steve moved to the dining room. They settled down, Steve at the head of the table with Tony sat at his right with Natasha next to him and Peter on the other side of his father. Tony internally let out a happy sigh. Dare he say it, he felt like part of the family. It all seemed so natural like this is where he was supposed to be all along. </p><p>The dining room like the rest of the house was beautifully done. It was a neutral colour scheme made to show off a side of grandeur but also give a warm enough feel to feel homely. As Tony finished admiring the room, his eyes landed on Peter who was blinking his eyes more than normal. It’s clear the little boy was ready to head off to sleep but he needed to sleep. </p><p>He stood up to plate the food and mix the salad making sure to give everyone enough to be full. “Remember Bubba if you fall asleep we have to postpone the story until I get back,” he said to Peter, giving him his child-friendly Fork. </p><p>“I know! I stay awake, promise,” Peter replied with a happy smile as he stared at the food on his plate in delight. </p><p>Tony chuckled as he knew that the boy would most likely fall asleep after having a heavy meal, but he was pleased the boy was still so enthusiastic about storytime. </p><p>“Remember kids it’s still a bit warm, so blow before eating okay?” He instructed patiently. Both children nodded as they dug into their food. They continued eating for a few moments without any complaints and Tony let out a sigh of relief. They liked his food. </p><p>“This looks perfect Tony, I can’t wait to taste it,” Steve complimented. He smiled in thanks at the younger man once he had finished serving their food. Though the man could clearly serve himself, it was nice of Tony to have done it for him. He was sweet. </p><p>They all finally started to eat the delicious meal prepared and conversation flowed all throughout dinner. Natasha, surprisingly seemed to be the most vocal. She not only  spoke about the upcoming dress rehearsal for her ballet recital, she told her father and Tony all about her other interests at the moment such as new music she liked and movies. Tony gave her as much attention as he could mama he whilst making sure Peter didn’t end up with more pasta on his face than in his stomach. </p><p>Steve looked around the table while everyone seemed to be occupied with something here or there, and settled his eyes on Tony. Something settled within his stomach, a feeling of peace. One he hadn’t felt for a very long time. This is what it was supposed to be like. Family. Of course everything was very fresh and fragile at the moment but, he felt a sense of family all the same. He wanted this feeling to stay. Even without Tony’s presence he made it his mission from then on to make sure he would never work a late night again. He wanted to be present, like this every night, with his children. </p><p>He tried to keep the smile off his face to not make it as obvious that he was staring at Tony interacting with his children. </p><p>Yes, this was perfect indeed. He very much hoped he could be given an opportunity to get used to this. </p><p>A while later, all were finished and the table cleared for the night. They sat back satisfied except for one member of the table and that was one Peter Rogers. To no one’s surprise Peter was half asleep, his small frame dropping back into his seat, his eyes shutting for longer as it slightly leaned to the side. Tony chuckled as he sat up to hold the sleepy boy in his arms whilst Steve held Natasha’s hand to get up from the table. </p><p>Before they left the dining room together, Tony felt a tug on his trouser leg and looked down to meet a pair of earnest moss green eyes. </p><p>“Everything okay Bubba? Do you need anything else before bed?”</p><p>Natasha nodded and looked down suddenly shy again. Tony waited patiently. “Could you, maybe, show me more tips soon? It was the first time my feet didn’t hurt as much. I could do everything I needed to without slowing down. </p><p>Tony grinned down at her. “ Of course, I’ll be as much as I can. I’ll put Peter to bed and then I’ll come tell you some more. I’m so proud, it sounds like you did amazing today.”</p><p>“Fine! Please make it quick, I want to impress madame even more,” Natasha said impatiently as she took her father's hand and dragged him out the room. Steve could only give a helpless look over his shoulder which made Tony giggle. </p><p>Tony straightened  up and held Peter more securely as he followed the father and daughter duo out the dining room. </p><p>After both children had been tucked into bed, both Steve and Tony freshened themselves up for bed. As Tony had finished brushing his teeth in the private bathroom and was just setting his toothbrush down as a shirtless Steve came up behind him to wrap his strong arms around his smaller frame. </p><p>The older man pressed his face into the side of Tony’s neck causing him to fidget and let out a small giggle. He was really ticklish. They presumed to lock eyes in the mirror as they both looked up. </p><p>“I love you,Tony” Steve breathed into his ear. Leaning down to kiss the side of his neck. </p><p>“I love you too, now come on bedtime,” Tony said smiling as he led his lover out of the bathroom.</p><p>It seems that Steve had other ideas of what bedtime meant as he finally decided to show Tony all the desire he felt for him throughout the day. </p><p>Tony wasn't expecting being lifted as he was airlifted until his back hit the soft sheets with a gasp. This was another side of Steve completely as he was not intending to go slow at all. He parted Tony's knees with his muscular thigh as he swallowed Tony’s whimpers in a kiss. Tony wasn’t ashamed as he let himself be freely explored by Steve. Like always he w ages to be consumed by the man. He moaned loudly as he grabbed Steve’s face to hold him in a passionate deep kiss. </p><p>“Now what was this sir business about earlier?” Steve asked huskily as he grinded his hips harder onto Tony’s. </p><p>“F-fu! I was ju- I didn’t-“ Tony couldn’t keep a coherent thought as the delicious friction continued. All of him felt so sensitive. He dug his nails deeper into Steve’s muscular shoulders to give him some leverage to hold onto. </p><p>“Shush, baby boy I’ll take care of you,” Steve ordered as he gave Tony a heated look filled with nothing but promises of what’s to come. </p><p>His hand moved up Tony’s quivering body, before wrapping around his neck squeezing lightly, testing Tony’s limit. The  younger man felt his head clear upon contact and his body relaxed under the commanding touch as if on auto-pilot, it knew exactly who it belonged to and what it wanted. Tony wasn’t about to complain. </p><p>Steve smirked wickedly and licked his lips before lowering himself down, whispering into Tony’s ear. “Good baby, such a good boy for me,” he encouraged. </p><p>“Now, you promised me dessert. I would like a taste,” he purred.  With that Steve spent the whole night reminding Tony just how much he had missed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone is so bloody adorable in this chapter I had all the feels while writing this. </p><p>Let me know what you think of the female members of the Rhodes family. I’m excited about this family weekend. </p><p>Hope you like it xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple months had passed and the stalker incident had been pushed to the back off Tony’s mind. His final projects, exams as well as graduation were fast approaching and all his time was spent back on campus. Steve understood that Tony’s work came first so they FaceTimed as much as they could to replace the times where Tony couldn’t come to New York to spend time with the Rogers family. </p><p>Tony was absolutely feeling all the love. He was in love with Steve, he loved Steve’s children. He loved spending as much time in New York as he could. If he wasn’t studying or creating he was with the Rogers clan. On the days that Pepper was back working or Maria was there he’d follow them in the morning to see Peter off to kindergarten and stay with them after it finished early. Eventually, he started to also pick up Natasha from school or different practices then head back home to make the family dinner before Steve came home. </p><p>It was very domesticated but Tony didn’t mind at all. Steve always asked if he was doing okay with all the responsibilities his family seemed to place on Tony but the younger man always responded the same way, he loved it. Steve being the love-stricken man he was, had perpetual love heart eyes as he watched his children continue to bond with his lover and grow closer everyday. </p><p>He didn’t know himself how he fitted in the role so easily. It all felt natural to him. He just wanted to take care of them and in return they all loved and treated him like he was one of the family. It became so routine that if he wasn’t there that week all the other members would sulk and FaceTime him to complain that his presence was missed. </p><p>It was currently June 8th, Tony was going back to Philadelphia for his parents' wedding anniversary. Every year the whole Rhodes clan and extended family got together and had a weekend full of festivities. Tony loved all of it. His uncles always begged him to fix their devices; they promised their wives they would get to but never did. The aunties are always trying to fatten him up by feeding him all the time. The cousins ranging from babies to full grown adults, all laughing and playing around all weekend. They even had a tradition of an all out laser tag war that Tony had designed. Yeah he loved that family. </p><p>Not all parties were thrilled about his departure however, as the current evidence showed his 31 year old boyfriend pouting and whining. At his big age Steve was presently whining at Tony and flopping his body around like he was a teenager who got their phone taken away as punishment. </p><p>“Why can’t they have you later?” moaned Steve as he sat up watching Tony puck in front of him. </p><p>Tony, who was already used to dealing with Peter and Natasha’s tantrums pod him no attention as he sighed patiently. “Steven, I’m not going to war. I’m going away for a week to a family event then coming back.”</p><p>“Not the point, the celebrations don’t even start till the weekend,” the older man reasoned. Mouth set in a moody pout. The expression reminded Tony of a kicked puppy. He looked at Steve with softer eyes and went over to him to stand in front of him. The man quickly laid his hands on Tony’s waist and moved him closer whilst leaning his head into his stomach. Tony ran his hands through his golden locks and patted his head in sympathy. </p><p>“Baby, Peter and I will be back before you know it. I’ll come straight to New York after, promise.” Tony assured his lover. </p><p>The man made another whining sound and buried his head deeper causing Tony to let out a small chuckle at his actions. He was meant to be the younger of the two. it warmed his heart slightly how Steve cared for him. The man wasn’t afraid to show Tony how much he would be missed even if the time he was away was so short. </p><p>“I still can’t believe you’re trusting me with Pete for a whole week, it’s crazy!” Tony said as he stepped away from the man and went to finish packing his suitcase. </p><p>He still couldn’t believe he was being trusted with Steve’s son. They had only been talking about when making dinner together one weekend and Peter had overheard and promptly all hell broke loose. The little one screamed the house down till he was bright red in the face and even started to hold his breath in protest. He had climbed Tony and clung onto his neck so tight, Tony was surprised death by strangulation by a four year old wasn’t going to be his cause of death. Steve watched the scene in helplessness before he suggested Tony take Peter with him to meet the family in order to appease his son. He frankly didn’t know what else to do. </p><p>Tony, was absolutely petrified. It was the first trip he would take being responsible for a child but he was excited all the same. He had turned into mother hen mode once it was agreed Peter would travel with him worrying constantly of the dangers a four old could get into travelling across the country and making sure they both had everything they would need to have a peaceful journey. </p><p>Tony had offered for Natasha to come along as well, in which case Steve would have to come as well since he wouldn’t be the only family member not meeting Tony’s, but she politely declined and said she wanted to spend more time in New York with her father. She  had told Tony that this was a good time to have bonding time with Peter more since she always occupied Tony’s time whenever he’s at their house because he was either doing things such as watching their favourite black and white movies with her or constantly with her going over ballet practices and moves and talking about techniques and improvement points. </p><p>However, this was Natasha Alianovna Sarah Rogers we’re talking about. Her actions always had more meaning to them. The reason why she was so onboard with only Peter travelling with Tony was to ensure that Tony was going to come back to the family. Though they had grown exceedingly close in the past month and she found herself more attached to him, the boggling fear that he would one day leave them still bothered her immensely. It was a feeling she couldn't shake but was trying to improve on every time Tony showed up smiling softly at the front door, ready to spend time with them. </p><p>Steve chuckled, causing Tony to turn his attention back to him away from his thoughts. “Tony, I’ve seen how you are with both of them, of course I trust you with them.” </p><p>Tony, of course knew this but hearing it out loud confirmed how far they had come as a couple in half a year of being together. He felt really happy. </p><p>“The real issue is the fact that I won’t get to see you in person whenever I want,” Steve huffed and crosses his arms over his chest once again pouting. </p><p>“It’s a week!” Laughed Tony. “Besides, the iPhone wasn’t invented for no reason there’s FaceTime. You can literally call me all the time.” </p><p>“Not the same,” Steve grumbled, eyes in a playful glare. “FaceTime won’t allow me to actually see you in person. Hold you in my arms at night. Kiss you. Fu-“</p><p>“Steven! Door is open, children could be present at any time,” Tony hissed, cutting off whatever unfiltered comment Steve was about to say. </p><p>He wondered how Steve always had the ability to make something innocent like a goodbye and turn into something dirty. The man was a sex-demon. He was 95.8% certain. </p><p>Steve rolled his eyes playfully.”cut me off all you want baby but you know it’s true.” </p><p>“Mi amore, it’s only one week not one year. You’ll survive big guy,” Tony laughed, stepping forward once he was done with his belongings to tap Steve’s cheek playfully. </p><p>Steve glared playfully swatting at Tony. “You only speak Italian when you know I’m upset with something you did and need me to let it go.”</p><p>Tony grinned, looking up cheekily at his lover, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Is it working?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Just because Steve knew how to make Tony melt doesn’t mean that Tony didn’t have a few tricks up his sleeve to rile Steve up when he wanted. </p><p>Tony smiled, amused at his boyfriends actions and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You are adorable when you don’t get your way, are you aware of that?” He teased, laughing out loud when Steve flicked his forehead. “It’ll be fine Steve, I’ll be back so quickly you won’t even have time to miss me.”</p><p>“FaceTime does sound very interesting. There’s a lot of things we can go with that indeed,” Steve commented to himself before smirking devilishly.”knowing how you get off to just my voice is a promising prospect I would like to explore.”</p><p>Tony shook his head fondly. “Boy, you better Behave,” he said whilst trying to suppress his grin. </p><p>Steve chuckled in response before he became serious once again. “You made sure everything is packed for you and Pete? You have everything?”, he asked. </p><p>“Tickets?” “Check”</p><p>“Passports?”  “Check” </p><p>“Car rental information?” “Check”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “Stephanie. I double checked everything. We’re good. It’s all set, you didn’t have to go so…big though.” He said. </p><p>He had left Steve in charge of planning their trip since the older man insisted as he didn’t want Tony to worry about his trip. He had no clue his boyfriend would go all ‘i got money, I can do what I want’ on him as he was booked first class tickets for an American Airlines  Flight as well as hiring a car for the week so that Tony could drive around philly in comfort. </p><p>Riri and Rhodey were going to take one look at the car and make fun of him relenteslly for having a ‘sugar daddy’ he could already hear their jokes. </p><p>He obliged Steve for one reason and that being Steve was the word stubborn personified. It even trickled down to his children that’s how far this trait traveled. Steve refused to have Tony in anything but comfort the whole trip and wouldn’t take no for an answer. After huffing for an hour he relented and accepted whatever Steve had planned for him and his son. He just wished it was cheaper. It only takes about an hour to fly from JFK airport to Philadelphia international airport, he didn’t need a first class ticket. </p><p>Steve sighed. They had this discussion many times. He had the money and wanted to give Tony the best he could offer. It wasn’t to make Tony uncomfortable being just wanted to make sure his baby boy was lacking for nothing, could you really hate him for that?</p><p>“I just want the both of you to travel safely and comfortably there and back. Regardless of how short the distance is travelling is always a drag. You’re bringing a hyper four year who spins around chasing himself like a puppy, trust me you don’t need anymore outside things inconveniencing you.” </p><p>Tony let it go once and for all. He couldn’t say no to Steve, it’s true the man had put a lot of thought and love into their travel plans.” </p><p>A while later Tony and the family were at JFK waiting for the time to board. Their flight was at quarter past two so they had about 15 or so minutes until it was time to say goodbye. Steve held Tony in his arms as they both watched the siblings run around the space in front of them. Peter had recently started beginner gymnastics and martial arts to be like his big sister and had recently been doing cartwheels all over the place. The siblings were currently having a competition to determine how many they could do. Tony wondered where children had the energy, to be young again he though wistfully to himself even though he was only twenty-one. </p><p>Their flight number was called and the pair said their goodbyes. They both hugged each other a little harder before letting go. Tony crouched down to give Natasha a tight hug before picking up their carry-on bags, and then holding Peters hand as he led them past the gate and onto the plane. Once Tony and Peter faded from<br/>
Sight, Steve took Natasha’s hand and led her out the airport with a promise of ice cream on the way home. </p><p>Peter and Tony were comfortably seated since it was first class. The cream leather seats were all fitted with wide legroom and TV’s in front of them. The flight was only an hour but it was good knowing that there was a form of entertainment for Peter should he get bored or tired. </p><p>“We’re going up. Tony, look!” Peter shouted excitedly, causing the few first class passengers in the cabin to glance at them. Tiny cast a frosty glare at an old businessman who looked at Peter with annoyance. Peter was a child, they made noise and fussed it was normal, the man could go screw himself for all he cared, he was letting Peter show his excitement any way he wanted. </p><p>“Bambino, remember what we agreed before we got on the plan. Some people might want quiet when they’re travelling, so we use our inside voices okay? Peter nodded seriously and mimed zipping his mouth closed before settling back in his seat. </p><p>“You happy that we go see your mom and dad?” He asked Tony grinning up at him. </p><p>Tony smiled down at him and nodded. “I’m really happy. You’re going to meet my mom and dad, my big brother and my big sister. You’re going to be so spoiled munchkin,” he laughed. “Mom will probably try and give you so much cake, you’re going to be on a sugar high the whole time.”</p><p>The only word peter focused on in that sentence was cake. His eyes lit up like fireworks as he clapped excitedly. </p><p>“Cake!” </p><p>Tony nodded and made a shushing sound as he was a bit loud. “Don’t tell yourself father, he will grey hairs after hearing how much sugar we’ll be fed this weekend,” he fake whispered. </p><p>Peter nodded his head with a serious expression. He took keeping this secret to heart though Tony was only joking. </p><p>“Tony, I watch movie now please?”</p><p>The older man nodded and turned on the screen quickly selecting one of the Harry Potter films. For some reason Peter was fascinated with the concept of magic especially the chemistry behind it like potions. He and Steve always let him watch. He had peter settled with a blanket on his lap in case he got chilly from the air con and pulled out his laptop to type up the rest of his paper to submit in a little while. </p><p> Silence fell upon their row as they immersed themselves in their activities. It wasn’t long before that silence was broken by a friendly female voice. </p><p>“Good afternoon, can I interest you in a drink or snack?” the stewardess asked out of nowhere, causing both males to look up. </p><p>“Apple juice please?” Peter requested, looking at Tony for permission. The man nodded his acceptance at the choice of drink. </p><p>“One Apple juice for cutie, and for you, Sir? She turned to Tony. </p><p>“Uh, I’ll take a coffee, Black, no cream with two sugars please and a couple of snacks” </p><p>The stewardess walked away from the pair to prepare their drinks and Tony turned back to Peter who was giggling to himself. He raised his eyebrow in question. </p><p>“What’s got you laughing munchkin?” He asked. </p><p>“The nice lady called me ‘Cutie’. You got ‘sir’ and I got ‘Cutie’, he sighed dreamily and blushed as the stewardess glanced over the isles. </p><p>Tony laughed at the little boys confession. “You’re right, you are very cute, the cutest ever.” </p><p>“She cute too,” Peter commented. </p><p>“Yes, she is.”</p><p>“Here you go Sir. For you Cutie, your juice,” she said as she came back and placed their drinks respectively in their drink holders in the trays. Tony smiled his thanks as he took a tentative sip, the coffee was still piping hot. </p><p>“If there’s anything more I can do just let me know. Bye Sir, Bye cutie pie.”</p><p>“Goodbye, pretty lady,” Peter replied smoothly. Tony shook his head in amusement. So, the Rogers charm seemed to be in all the males of the family. Steve has his four year old out here charming people. </p><p>The stewardess blushed at the compliment finding the little one adorable. “Oh, such a sweetheart. Your son is so precious, Sir”</p><p>Tony was ready to open his mouth to say otherwise but she was already walking away to attend to other passengers. The words wouldn’t come out anyways, he was secretly happy he wouldn’t have to correct her. </p><p>The flight came to an end far too soon as they touched down smoothly. Peter didn’t fuss at all at any point during the flight. He was very well behaved. Tony could tell though if it was a much longer flight the little boy would’ve definitely begun to feel restless. </p><p>He grabbed their carry-on and then took hold of Peter's hand to lead them through immigration and customs before heading to baggage claim. They finally  left the airport to find a rental car parked outside waiting for them. The driver stepped out from the Mercedes-Maybach S650 that Steve insisted on them driving, he asked for ID and then handed over the car keys. </p><p>The car had a fitted booster seat already placed for Peter in the back so Tony buckled him in securely before placing their luggage in the trunk of the car. They then proceeded to head off to East Germantown where the Rhodes family home has been for generations. </p><p>20 minutes had passed in their short drive before Tony looked in the upper rear view mirror to check on Peter and the little guy who had been bouncing excitedly in his seat pointing out different things he could see outside, was nodding off. Flying must’ve taken a lot out of him. He was slumped to his right, head leaning in the same direction, his head twitched a couple times as he fought off sleep but it won in the end as the little boy succumbed to sleep. </p><p>The time was nearing five, and since there was no time difference between New York and Philadelphia, Tony decided to drop a quick text to Steve at a red stop sign letting him know they’d arrived and he will call them when they get settled at the house. Steve probably had his phone glued to his hand in wait as his response came back almost instantaneously. He was glad that they had a smooth journey and will call later in the evening since Tony is driving and couldn’t talk now. </p><p>As he pulled up to the familiar neighbourhood he parked the car outside their Italian style double sided house. It seemed his mother had taken up gardening as a hobby as he saw a couple peonies already blooming on both sides of the garden shielded by beautifully trimmed bushes. </p><p>He called his mother in the car making sure to pay attention to the front door. </p><p>“Hey mama!” He greeted the older woman as she  picked up the call on the fifth ring. He smiled upon hearing her in-take of breath. She ran to pick up the call, he knows she did. </p><p>“Tony, boy, you were meant to call earlier! Had me here pacing around my damn house. You’re still on your way right? You better not be calling to cancel, I haven’t seen you in months little boy?!” She said without pausing. He admired her ability to sound both caring and threatening all in one go. </p><p>“Oh, he’s coming. Mama chill, he said he was on his way!” That voice belonged to Riri who had shouted in the background, making Tony chuckle at their interaction. </p><p>“No, mama I promise I’m not calling to cancel, but something came up so I had to change a few plans,” he said, trying his best to keep his mouth closed before he revealed that Peter was with him. </p><p>“Tony, is everything alright? Do you need to come pick you up? Are you coming later than planned?” She asked, voice clad in concern. </p><p>Tony could make out her silhouette moving back and forth behind the living room curtains as he remained in the car in front of their house. She wasn’t facing him so he could only see her back. She was starting to pace again which she only did when she was worried, it was a tick that he always found endearing. </p><p>“Mom, could you do something for me please?” He requested. </p><p>She tutted Impatiently but nodded her head anyways not that anyone could see, “of course, what is it?”</p><p>“Stop pacing please, it’s making me dizzy,” he replied, grinning as he knew she wouldn’t catch on to what he was saying for a couple minutes. </p><p>“You know how I am, I can’t help it. Here you are sounding all cryptic and you expect me to stay calm. You have to tell me if something has happened,” she commanded. </p><p>“Well, you see, I wasn’t able to get on my flight from New York today.” He explained. </p><p>“Why couldn’t you?” She asked impatiently. “Anthony Edward Stark, you are coming whether I have to fly to New York myself and being you back myself, you hear me.”</p><p>Tony grinned as he knew that wasn’t a threat it was a promise. She could and she would drag him by the ear back to Philly is she wanted. </p><p>“Mama, I can’t because I’m not even in New York right now. I’m sorry I’m going to be really late, something did happen.”</p><p>“Tony! You promised me! You said you’ll come, I haven't seen you since Christmas.” She huffed. </p><p>“Tony’s did what? Missed his flight, mom give me the phone!” Riri demanded as he stepped into the living room. </p><p>“Nope, this little boy is going to answer me. Your brother is playing games with my blood pressure right now,” she snapped at her eldest. </p><p>“Mama. Mom. Mommy, I didn’t say I wasn’t going to show up. I'm just telling you how some of the plans I made had changed that’s all,” Tony explained gently. </p><p>“Boy, you’re talking about all these plans and have yet to say anything to me. Now, explain before I send you back to the maker.” </p><p>Who said Roberta Rhodes didn’t have a sweet way with words?</p><p>Mama, I-“</p><p>“Wait! Wait a minute!” She shouted out of nowhere, in that moment Tony knew his previous words had caught up with her. He smiled and waited for her reaction. </p><p>He grinned and waited for her reaction. </p><p>“Mr, how did you know I was pacing?” she asked in that calm voice all parents had when they wanted their children to confess to something they did. </p><p>“Mom, I’ve known you for a long time, I pay attention to these things you know, he lied through the skin of his teeth. </p><p>“Mmm hmm, know me, my back foot. Anthony, where are you right now?” She asked, turning to look out the window worth a growing smile on her face. </p><p>“Look towards the windows, mama,” he instructed, opening his car door to stand outside in her direct line of sight. </p><p>Barely a second had passed before the curtain were savagely parted  and two frames came into view, his mother and sister. </p><p>“Oh my goodness!” Roberta shouted, she let the phone drop out of her hand and ran quickly to the front door. Riri grinned upon seeing her little brother, waving excitedly at him through the window. Please she could wait  to greet him unlike her mother. </p><p>Tony flinched at the noise and pulled the phone away from his ear before dropping it in the front seat and closing the door gently as to not let the warmth escape and wake up a sleeping Peter in the back. It was amazing that he never woke once Tony started talking on the phone. </p><p>He stood still and waited as he saw the front door slam open and his mother running directly towards him. He grinned widely and opened his arms right as she landed into him.</p><p>“Oh my God! My baby boys finally here. You’re here! You’re home!” She screamed in happiness. She held on longer before looking over him, pinching his cheeks, turning his face left and right and tutting. </p><p>“Boy, first you play tricks on your old mom and now you come back home looking like no one is feeding you.”</p><p>Tony shook his head and laughed as he pulled her back into a tight hug breathing in her light floral scent. He missed her so much, she always gave the best hugs. </p><p>“I have you for a whole week! This is so exciting!” She chokes out a bit. Shs loved her children a lot, they didn’t see each other near as much as they wanted so Tony couldn’t blame her emotional reaction. “Come in baby, out this chill. We have so much to talk about! Where are your bags? She said as she tried to usher her son towards the house even with his short stature he still towered over her. Tony held his ground and smiled at her questioning gaze. </p><p>“Tony?”</p><p>“Mama…I’m uh… I didn’t come alone,” he said, carefully letting himself go from her embrace and going to the back door of the car. </p><p>“He quietly unbuckled the sleeping toddler and lifted his small body in his chest, covering him with his blanket to make sure the chilly evening air didn’t wake him up. He heard his mother release a sharp gasp upon seeing the small figure cradled in Tony’s arms. </p><p>“Anthony, boy…you have some explaining to do! She whispered fiercely, staring adoringly at the cutest little boy she had ever seen. “Both of you inside, get out this chill. Get that angel out of the cold.”</p><p>Tony nodded gratefully and quickly followed after his mother towards the house. He’ll get the luggage later on in the evening. Riri stood by the door, and stared her eyes bulging slightly at the sight before her. Why was Tony with a child? She side-stepped in order to let the two move in and shut the door after them. </p><p>Tony went straight to the living room and deposited the little boy gently in his mother’s chair. It was one of the chairs specifically designed for her and her only. It was covered in soft hand-stitched blankets which always smelt like her sweet scent and were always impossibly warm. He wrapped Peter firmly in the blanket and stood up. </p><p>“Everyone in the kitchen. Now,” Roberta demanded. There wasn’t any anger in her voice, she was just curious. </p><p>Tony nodded and followed his family into the kitchen, he glanced over his shoulder one more time to make sure Peter was still comfortably asleep. This would ruin his sleeping pattern for sure, but Tony didn’t have the heart to wake the tired boy. </p><p>As they took their places around the kitchen table, Tony straightened up his spine readying himself for the flood of questions that were going to come his way. He didn’t even know where to start let alone tell them that a man and another child came with the one he currently had. </p><p>“Anthony Edward Stark, Care to explain yourself. Who’s baby is that? Last time I checked you were single and had left that useless girl… What was her name?  sunflower something? </p><p>“Sunset, Mom,” Riri chimed in. Yeah she wasn’t helping. </p><p>“Yeah, that thing. You had broken up so, where did you get that sweet child, boy?”</p><p>Tony felt defensive all of sudden. He knew his mother meant well with the question. He just felt a little put-out that her tone sounded like she couldn’t ever imagine Tony being responsible enough for a child? He wasn’t that bad was he? </p><p>A mother knew her child best because Roberta still clocked into his reaction even as he tried to hide it.<br/>
“baby boy, you know I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just curious. This is something big, I need to know what’s been going on with you.”</p><p>“You’re not dumb enough to get a girl pregnant right now,” Riri added in. “So, either you adopted a the kid without saying anything to any of us and forced Rhodey to keep it a secret; or there’s a man in your life who has a child in this world that calls him dad.” </p><p>Tony stayed quiet, he knew that Riri wasn’t finished deducing his situation. </p><p>“If it’s option two, which is more than likely the case, then this means there’s a man out there who trusts you enough to travel with his child away from his home to see us. If the trust is that stable and that high already, it means that you’ve been with this man for a while now and haven’t said anything to the family bar James, she concluded. </p><p>Well, she was a genius. What could Tony really use as argument against that. </p><p>“Thanks sis, this was a surprise but you went and told it all anyways,” he murmured playfully. </p><p>“Roberta who had been following this conversation with her head, widened her eyes even more at both her children’s statements. </p><p>“Alright. One minute. Tony, you have someone? When did this happen? How long have you been in the picture? He has a child? More children? She was going to hyperventilate is she didn’t slow down with the quick-fire questions. Tony had to cut her off. </p><p>“Woah! One question at a time mom, I promise I’ll answer everything. I’ll put the kettle on and I’ll tell you both how everything started, alright?” The two women both nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Roberta took a calming breath, watching him put water in the kettle and turn the hob on and then move to fill their mugs with tea bags. He sat back down at a the table waiting for the water to boil and looked around curiously.</p><p>“Where’s Dad and Rhodey? They should’ve been down here already. All that noise would’ve brought them here,” Tony questioned. </p><p>“They both went out to that big warehouse that sells everything. I gave them a list for the weekend, it’s quite a drive so they won’t be back for a while,” Riri explained. “With all the noise mom was making they would’ve been the first ones here, you know how much they like being in people's business.”</p><p>“That’s fair, I was excited for them to meet Peter. They will probably meet him tomorrow morning instead,” he said dismayed. </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry honey, knowing how your father is, it’s better he have a good night's rest before we let him meet the child. </p><p>“I’ll sweeten him up, you know I have the goods,” Roberta said, flexing, causing both her children to fake gag playfully. </p><p>“Too much information mom. We may be older but we could’ve gone our whole lives without knowing that, Tony said jokingly. </p><p>“Oh hush. You know your mama still got it,” she replied playfully swatting at the giggling adults. </p><p>“I know dad’ll be worried about everything, that’s the part I’m dreading. Also with the look he always gives me, it can make me crumble and reveal everything bad I've done. I don’t know how he does it. </p><p>“Your father will understand, he’ll need just a little bit to come around to the idea that there’s a kid involved. You’ll be fine dear, don’t worry.” Roberta patted Tony’s hand before letting him rise to fill their mugs with the hot water.</p><p>They all took sips of their respective teas and waited for Tony to divulge all the information he kept secret from them. </p><p>“Okay, here goes… I met this man on New Years. Steve, his name is Steve Rogers. He has two children. One son who you see sleeping in there. His name as I said before is Peter, he’s four. Plus an older daughter, Natasha, she’s seven. I usually call them a variation of their nicknames,” he explained with a gentle smile. </p><p>Roberta, who was sceptical before the story began,  already coo’ed at that. So there were two little ones she could potentially have as grand babies. She hoped this man was serious about her son. She couldn’t be imagining grandchildren then having that ripped away from her, she was getting old you know. None of her children wanted to give her any grandkids. </p><p>“Steve’s an architect, owns his own firm. He’s very well-established. I’ve seen his work, he’s probably one of the best in the US. He’s the one that payed for everything to get us here. </p><p>“Okay, he has a good job. I’m assuming he’s a good father. I’m not happy with this New Years business though. Not a very romantic start, are you going to tell me he was one of your little one-night bedmates..”</p><p>Tony ducked his head and blushed. He was guilty. </p><p>“Of course he was!” Exclaimed Riri, she laughed, shaking her head at her youngest brother's antics. </p><p>“Okay…okay. I admit it, stop staring at me like that. It started off as a one night stand, momma don’t hit me,” he told them jokingly. “I ended up losing my wallet and I found it after like two weeks after I went to get it back once I checked everywhere else.”</p><p>“Two weeks without your wallet? Who are you? What have you done with my brother?” Riri asked in surprise. Tony and his wallet were attached at the hip, he didn’t go anywhere without it. She was really surprised how he managed to deal with it all so maturely. </p><p>“Ha ha, I’m grown you know. Anyways… I went to his and one thing happened which led to another thing and it wasn’t until the day after that we agreed to see where our relationship could go. I slept over and ever since then we’ve been together.” </p><p>“Roughly, it’s been about six months then. You’ve been together?” </p><p>“Yes, mom. A really good six months. I didn’t want to say anything too early because I didn’t even know what was going to happen. You know with him having children and all I want sure we were going to last,” he responded. </p><p>“So. How did it go from a one-night stand to travelling with his kid?’ Riri asked. </p><p>“Well, we started speaking more and more about everything in our lives. We saw how serious we were getting and how quickly it just seemed to work and then he introduced me to his children. We bonded and months later he trusted me with them, himself and let me travel with his son. </p><p>His mother smiled and nodded and motioned for him to continue his story. </p><p>“We’re not living together or anything. Me still being at MIT and him being in New York, so I just see him a couple times a month. I haven’t met his parents or friends yet, he hasn’t met you guys yet but he’s met Rhodey and the gang. I love him mom, I love his children and they love me. I show Peter experiments which he can try, we do so much science together, he loves when we make things blow up or prank Steve. I always stay as much as I can at their place. They’re babysitter Maria who's there when Pepper isn’t has become my friend.</p><p>Riri smiled looking at her brother's expression and couldn’t help herself by pushing him slightly.</p><p>“You’re in loveeeee,” she sing-songed. </p><p>“My little boy’s in love, oh my goodness,” Roberta coo’ed. She sprang you and embraced Tony, bringing his head firmly onto her chest and squeezing tightly. </p><p>He appreciated all the the love, but he couldn’t breathe and he was certain that his face was growing alarmingly red. Riri was no help at all as she quickly took her phone and took a picture before sending it to the family group chat on iMessage. She would explain later to the other members why it was so funny. </p><p>Tony grumbled upon seeing the flash go off and tried his best to glare at his sister. She just smiled smugly and winked. And Everyone thought he was the worst one of the family, Riri was the worst one of the three.</p><p>“Tony stop glaring. This is just to show dad and James …and Steve when he finally comes over,” she teased.</p><p>“You’re dead,” he mumbled, voice drowned out by his mother’s hug. </p><p>“Can’t hear you little bro, do speak up?” She was such a mischievous shit. </p><p>“Dead”</p><p>“To”</p><p>“Me,” he finished off. “Mom…can’t breathe. You have to chill.”</p><p>The said women slapped the top of his, making him groan in surprise. What was the attack for? </p><p>“Don’t sass me boy, you don’t tell your mother to chill. My little boys in love and he’ll graduate and get married and have a family and more babies, which means more grandbabies for me and he’s going to stay with this man and grow old and my grandbabies are going to give me great grandbabies.” She ended up sobbing the rest into his curls. </p><p>He froze and looked at his sister desperately for help. Luckily, she finally took pity on him. </p><p>“Alright, Mom, that’s enough now. He only just told us about his man and their family. Talking about grandkids and marriage isn’t it a bit too soon. They don’t even live together yet, you can’t be out here planning Tony’s life for him, she laughed, rolling her eyes at her mother’s dramatics. </p><p>“First of all,” she sniffled, I’m just happy he’s happy. Look at him when he talks about them. My baby is in love!”</p><p>“We know mom. You’ve said it about 13 times now.”</p><p>“Second of all,” she straightened up, tone back to normal. Where did the tears go? She really was such a dramatic person. </p><p>“You let me enjoy things and shush your mouth. Only one of you seem to want time to live long enough to see any grandchildren. You and James just be coming here to eat my food and run away. Tony is my only Golden child,” she beamed, taking her seat again. </p><p>The aforementioned boy turned to his sister and smiled with all thirty-two pearly white teeth. He was the golden one, she could suck on that. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly, causing him to smile wider. </p><p>“Thank you mommy. You’re my favourite too.”</p><p>“Dad better not hear you say that,” Riri grumbled, sipping her tea. </p><p>“Dads not here to hear, so zip it,” Tony said through his teeth in a false sickly sweet voice. </p><p>“Oh hush you two, now Tony tell me more about that beautiful little boy and his sister, Natasha was it?” His mother ordered, almost bouncing in her seat. </p><p>Tony chuckled and started talking all about the children. He told them all about their interests, small things he picked up on being with them all the time. How they behaved and treated each other and others in the family. His mother nodded attentively at everything he said, she was particularly impressed with Natasha’s determination to have three after school activities that were so physically draining. She loved that Peter was also smart and the bond that he and Tony shared over all things science. </p><p>“Tony?” A child-like whimper came from the living room, moving Tony to his feet in an instant and waking briskly to see Peter. </p><p>Riri and Robert followed after him, staying a couple steps away from the pair in the doorway so as to not overwhelm the child with their presence since he was in a new environment. </p><p>Tony approached the little boy who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and he sat up and pushed the blanket aside. He raised his arms and Tony instantly took the little boy in his arms, taking his seat on the nearby sofa before setting Peter in his lap. The little boy buried his face into Tony’s neck and yawned widely. The women of the family aww’ed at the sight. It was like kitten waking up from its nap. </p><p>“Hey bambino, sleep well?” He asked, making sure to keep his voice quiet, rubbing small circles into the little boys back in order to sooth him. </p><p>Peter nodded drowsily. It was clear he was still tired. “I tired Tony, bedtime?” He requested, his voice barely making a sound as he cuddled into Tony. </p><p>Tony held the boy closer to him as he got up. He turned to his sister and mom, smiling softly. </p><p>“I’ll take him to my room, he’ll sleep next to me.” He said as he moved to the door and got ready to go up the stairs. </p><p>“Of course baby, I’ll go get extra blankets. I wish I knew he was coming. I would’ve prepared more for him,” Roberta replied softly.</p><p>Though she tried to keep her voice as quiet as possible it still travelled to the little boy's ears who perked up at the sound. He turned his small head to take a peak at the new people. Seeing how pretty they were he quickly ducked his head back into Tony’s neck and hid. Tony knew why he was being shy and smiled causing the little guy to cling tighter. </p><p>“Pete, come on. You’re usually not this quiet,” Tony attempted to coax the boy out of his hiding place. </p><p>“Yes I am,” he mumbled shyly, face still hidden.</p><p>“It’s only my mum, Roberta, and my sister, Riri,” he explained, gently bouncing him so he would sit up more to look again. “They really want to meet you and say hi. You can say hi can’t you?”</p><p>Peter at his age knew he was raised to be a gentlemen by his father. He couldn’t ignore them, that would be rude. He slowly moved his face away from Tony’s neck and craned his neck to look back at the two women. </p><p>“Hello,” he whispered shyly. “I’m peter.” The women gushed at the fact that he was so eloquent at such a young age. </p><p>Roberta moved  forward, opening up her arms welcomingly.” How about you come here to grandma so that Tony can go and get your jammies from the car?” She suggested with a gentle smile. </p><p>Peter moved a little but stopped, hesitating, looking up at Tony in question. </p><p>“Tony smiled. “Grammy Roberta loves cuddles as much as you and I do, Petey. She might even give you some milk and cookies before bed,” he added sneakily as incentive, sharing a smile with his mother. </p><p>“Anything you want sweetheart. Come for cuddles and snuggles with Grammy.” </p><p>The little bundle of cuteness smiled before leaning over to the older women, who took him from Tony and snuggled him close. He nuzzled into his new grandma and clung to her seemingly content. Tony took that as a good sign and made his way quickly to the front door to get their luggage, taking them to his old bedroom before opening up his mini suitcase to get pyjamas for Peter. </p><p>He took that time to change for bed as well, to save time. He made his way back down the stairs, pausing in the door. The sight in front of him had his heart melting. </p><p>His mother was sat in her chair, the one that had always been there since they were all kids, with Peter nestled in her lap. He was drinking from a child-friendly cup, listening intently to a bedtime story Roberta was telling him. He looked up upon hearing Tony coming to the door and moved his hand to beckon him towards the pair. </p><p>Tony moved forward to approach them and settled on the long sofa as his mother moved them so that all three of them could settle together on the sofa. Peter moved to sit up on Roberta's knees, head on her chest while Tony moved closer to wrap his arm around the small of his back. Peter held Tony hand to him, his small fingers curled around the older man’s hand for comfort and snuggled back, listening to the story being told. </p><p>It reminded him of the times where even at his age of 14, she had held him just the same and whispered stories to him whenever he suffered heavy nightmares from Howard possibly showing up and taking him away from the Rhodes family. Tony was rapidly regarding the little boy as his own and the sight was endearing. He could tell his mother was enjoying the moment, it has been a long time since she’s had the opportunity to tell stories again to a child. Peter looked at Roberta in awe as he was engrossed in the story she was telling him. </p><p>The warm milk worked its magic as Peter lasted about twenty minutes before passing out. His little snores came out as he melted into his grandmother and kept a firm grip on Tony’s hand. </p><p>“I’ll take him up now, Mom, thanks for holding him for a while,” he whispered, taking the little boy and holding him against his chest. </p><p>“He’s gorgeous, Tony, absolutely precious,” she gushed as she stood up and swept away a few strands of his brunette locks from his sleeping face. </p><p>“He is, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Sleep well, baby boy, goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning,” she said quietly. Kissing her son on the side of his head and then Peter’s before heading to her back to the kitchen to clean up and wait up for her huasband and other son to arrive home. </p><p>“Bedtime, Bubba,” Tony whispered to the sleeping toddler. It was around 8pm now which was early but he and Peter were tired. </p><p>He heard the front door of the house open and his father and Rhodey move downstairs but he would see them the next morning. He carefully moved Peter to his bed and placed him down on the side facing the wall so he wouldn’t roll to the side in his sleep. </p><p>He texted Steve goodnight and that he would call them bright and early tomorrow before placing his phone on charge. He climbed into bed and moved to wrap his arm around Peter who had moved to lay his head on Tony. Before he knew it, he was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will continue on the feels, we love the Rhodes family don’t we? </p>
<p>Let me know who your fav is right now, mine changes every chapter I write 😂 everyone is so cute in their own way. </p>
<p>Enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ony…” Tony woke up to the feeling of a small hand patting his face. “Tony? You awake now?” Peter asked gently. </p>
<p>The little boy was still attached to Tony, practically on top of him. He had moved in the middle of night seeking warmth from the older man which resulted in his tiny frame moulding to Tony’s side. </p>
<p>Tony smiled down at the little boy. “Good morning, Pete, sleep well? He said in greeting.  </p>
<p>“I did. We have breakfast now?” Peter asked whilst patting his stomach to emphasise his point. </p>
<p>“You know what, I’m hungry too. Why don’t we go down to see what Grammy made for breakfast. I’m sure she’d love some help in the kitchen.” Tony said, as he sat up from the bed pulling Peter with him. </p>
<p>Peter wrapped his arms and legs around Tony as the older man moved to the bedroom door, poking his head out first to check for any signs that his father was awake. He heard his deep, booming voice carry from the kitchen and knew he couldn’t avoid it any longer. He had to introduce Peter to him one way or another. </p>
<p>Roberta was in the kitchen. It seemed they were eating breakfast outside in the garden instead. His father was currently setting up the plates and other things for the family to eat. He saw his mother’s face literally light up as he walked in the kitchen with Peter in his arms. </p>
<p>“Good morning, my beautiful boys, Breakfast is almost done. Tony go help your father finish up.” She instructed and then turned her attention to Peter. “Petey, want to help Grammy finish these pancakes?” She asked as she left the rest of the pancake batch at the side counter. </p>
<p>To everyone’s surprise, Peter didn’t even take a second to think it over as he practically flew out of Tony’s arms to be carried by Roberta as soon as she was close enough to catch him. He gave her a bright smile as he wound his small arms around her neck. She just about melted as she rubbed the boys back soothingly and made her way back to finish off the stack of pancakes.</p>
<p>Tony smiled at the sight in front of him. He knew his mother was giving him enough time to talk with his father about Peter before the rest of the family would come down for breakfast in a while. He picked up the bowl of fruit salad that was already cut up and took a deep breath before heading to the back door of the kitchen to meet his father outside. </p>
<p>As the door shut behind him he could hear Peter tell his mother all about the fun dream he had whilst she oo’ed and ah’ed at the same time. Peter could make anyone become a friend in a matter of seconds he was just too cute to not be comfortable around. It was amazing how comfortable Peter already felt being in his home for less than 48 hours. </p>
<p>He crossed the expanse of the garden and stopped at the giant gazebo with the family sized table in the centre. He took in the figure of his father who was turned away putting down the mast utensils around the plates. It was a beautiful morning, the breeze was warm and his mother’s flowers smelt lovely. The birds were chirping happily and everything in the air seemed calm. The only thing that wasn’t calm was his racing mind and heart. How would he approach the man. His father was a completely different story to his mother. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you sit down son. I can hear your heartbeat from here”. Terrence Rhodes was not the one to beat around the bush. His back was still turned to Tony so the boy had no clue how the man knew he was behind him. </p>
<p>Tony stumbled nervously as he quickly placed the fruit salad on the table and moved to sit in front of his father who looked at him with a calculating face. </p>
<p>“Son, I know you’re one of the less melenated members of our family but that’s never been a concern. You want to tell me whose white baby that is in my kitchen?” His tone told Tony not to even think of bullshitting anything. He would know if he was lying. </p>
<p>“That’s Peter…he’s uh, well he’s… I mean” his father always had the ability to make him fumble his words when he felt like he was in trouble. All the older man had to do was stare at him with those dark brown eyes and wait for a confession. It’s how none of them could get away with anything when they were younger, Terrence was a human lie detector. </p>
<p>“You know every time you call home and I ask if everything’s alright and you reply everything’s fine. Did you forget to mention a child Tony?</p>
<p>“Well…i was going to dad I swear but…but”</p>
<p>“Go on,” all his father did was raise a single unimpressed eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Well…I… New Years and I was there, Rhodey was there!” </p>
<p>“Mmmm hmmm I’ll get to James later. what’s this I hear about an older man that you’re seeing.”</p>
<p>Tony just didn’t know what to say. His thoughts were all over the place. He understood where his father was coming from, he had ample time to tell them at least a few tidbits over the phone but chose not to. He couldn’t say now that they shouldn’t be surprised at what’s been going on with him. </p>
<p>“Dad…listen. I can explain everything. It was New Years and- </p>
<p>“My blood pressure is high Anthony Edward Stark, you’re making it higher the longer you take to answer me,” his father said in a deceptively calm voice. </p>
<p>Tony had started to sweat at the serious face his dad was making but then he sighed in relief when his father cracked an amused smile. His laugh lines prominent in his dark brown face as he finally allowed his son to breathe. He knew everything already he just wanted to see how long Tony would waffle along. </p>
<p>“Your mother already told me everything last night son, stop waffling boy I just wanted to see you squirm” the older man said letting out a booming laugh and giving Tony’s shoulder a good-natured pat.”</p>
<p>Tony stared at his father with his mouth opened in surprise. “You’re not upset…I mean I know everything has been a huge surprise. Even to me”</p>
<p>“I’m not upset Tony.” Terrence said, putting the younger man at ease. “I do have a few questions that you will answer though,”  He said sternly. </p>
<p>“Of course, Sir” Tony replied respectfully. </p>
<p>“Good. Are you happy?” Terrence asked with a serious tone. </p>
<p>“Very. I’m so happy Dad you don’t even know” Tony said earnestly as he tried to convey as such in the look he shared with his father.</p>
<p>“Good. Are you sure? Tony? Children, family and a boyfriend. Are you sure this is what you want? This is a huge responsibility at such a young age, son. Family life whilst amazing isn’t easy my boy,” he advised his son wisely. </p>
<p>“Dad. I know, okay. I know. Its all happening so fast and I’m still young. But it’s something I’ve always wanted. Obviously I wouldn’t have envisioned it now however that little boy, his sister and his father have all done so much for me and shown me something I’ve been missing”</p>
<p>“I understand Tony. I get it, I’m not sure I like it though. You’re still so young Son. This is grown man with a family we’re talking about here.”</p>
<p>“Look, Dad. You’re the one that always taught me to listen to my gut. To just trust myself enough to know when something feels right. This feels right. Being the the Rogers family feels right. You just have to trust me on this. Please. You and mom need to have my back on this. Tony opened his eyes wide and pleaded with his dad to see his side. </p>
<p>The man looked stern as he regarded his son but it was only out of worry. He looked at the puppy dog eyes of his son and rolled his eyes internally. Tony still thought they worked because he was adorable. Truth was they only worked because his parents could see how much their agreement would make him happy. That’s all they wanted Tony to be happy. </p>
<p>The older man sighed. “Fine. Alright. We trust you. Just be careful that’s all I ask…now bring me my grandson,” he demanded playfully causing Tony to laugh in happiness and rush around the table to give his dad a meaningful hug. </p>
<p>“Thanks dad! You know you’re my favourite” he said before bounding back to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Mmm hmm you say that to whichever parent agrees with your wild shenanigans” Terrence muttered  jokingly as he waited at the head of the table for the rest of his family to come out into the garden. </p>
<p>Tony came back out with the plate of freshly made chocolate chip pancakes. Peter walking alongside Rhodey chatting a mile a minute. The rest of the family  following not far behind. As they approached the table Peter became shy once again at seeing a new face.  He had quite the morning getting to know Rhodey and was smitten with his new uncle. </p>
<p>As they all selected their seats and got ready to eat Peter kept glancing shyly at the older man sat at the head of the table. Terrence was aware of the looks but didn’t show any outward reaction. On the last glance he smiled gently at the little boy and beckoned him over. </p>
<p>“Hello Peter, I’m very happy to meet you. Why don’t you come sit next to your paw paw and I’ll tell you stories all about Tony when he was little”.  Upon hearing that the little boy squirmed out of his own chair and looked to Tony who sighed playfully before moving the chair to be placed right next to his dad. He helped the little boy settle into his chair and went back to his own. </p>
<p>Peter smiled brightly up at man who ruffled his hair in affection. They had an absolute feast for breakfast in front of them. </p>
<p>“This looks so amazing mom, I missed this. Thank you,” Tony praised as he dug in only to have his hand smacked away. </p>
<p>“Ow! Mom! What did I do?</p>
<p>“Boy, being away must’ve made you forget but we still say grace in this house. “ Roberta admonished as the rest of Tony’s family giggled in the background. </p>
<p>“Sorry!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Tony we have to say grace!” Rhodey said smugly.</p>
<p>“James, don’t think I didn’t see you put a piece of bacon in your mouth when you thought no one was looking,” she tutted causing everyone to chuckle.</p>
<p>They all said grace and proceeded to their breakfast. Conversation flowed normally. Before anyone knew it, Peter was sitting there engrossed with story after story. </p>
<p>The man always told his stories so vividly it was no wonder Peter was enjoying listening to his tales. He was currently eating periodically only eating his Ona Mars when a family member would snap him out of it. </p>
<p>Whilst they were nearing the end Tony got up from the table and ran up to his room in order to get the anniversary presents for his parents. He wanted to wait till the weekend but he couldn’t wait. </p>
<p>“Mom, dad these are from Steve. He wanted you to have them and pass on a message that he was sorry he couldn’t be here this time around. </p>
<p>Roberta looked pleasantly surprised as she was handed a well decorated box. “Oh this man is very kind. He didn’t have to get me a gift,” she said as she took the gift from Tony as he passed it along to her.<br/>
“This is from your daddy Peter honey, would you like to help me open it?”</p>
<p>The little boy’s eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly, climbing down his chair and reaching up to sit on his Grammy’s lap. Together they tore away at the lilac wrapping paper. Tony grinned as his mother gasped in reaction to her present. Her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. </p>
<p>“Oh my word…” she breathed, hand on her chest as she touched the presents. They were baroque style Versace vases detailed with real 24k gold and their signature medusa carving in matte black to complete the design. </p>
<p>‘He knew how much you loved your vases. I’ve told him a lot about you. He was really looking forward to coming,” Tony admitted shyly. </p>
<p>“Tony, they’re beautiful. Oh my goodness. They even look authentic. “</p>
<p>“Mom, they are authentic. Steve gives nothing less than the real thing. He has an amazing eye for things like this,” Tony chuckled. “His own mother has all sorts of these expensive little artsy trinkets. This is probably just the beginning of many many gifts. </p>
<p>He watched his father open his own present and smiled at the man’s reaction. “I don’t know what to say. I’m touched…really touched. You tell him thank you for this gift. It’s really something.” Steve has gifted him an oyster bamboo fishing rod with all the extra gear. Tony had spoken to his boyfriend about how much his dad loved fishing as a way to relax. He had no idea Steve was listening so intently since he had said it in passing. It’s testament to the man he loved, Steve was everything good in the world. </p>
<p>He reached over and handed over her an envelope. He motioned for his parents to read it together. It had both their names written on it. </p>
<p>Tony watched as she opened and the letter and read along with her husband before her eyes started to fill with tears before she handed him the letter to continue reading whilst she dabbed her eyes. If Tony knew Steve as much as he believed, he knew that the contents of the letter were heart-felt and sincere. He was really curious as to what he had written in the letter. </p>
<p>“Wow, Tony…this man sure is something. He sounds like an impressive gentlemen,” his father said, his voice softened with emotion. Tony was surprised, his dad was still sceptical towards Steve but seemed to have warmed up more. “He’s perfect. I’m so happy you both have each other. You’ve found yourself a good man baby. </p>
<p>“Mmm I would like a present,” Riri said jokingly S she raised her hand to bring attention to her. </p>
<p>“You’re not the one having the wedding anniversary. you get nothing,” Tony mocked as they started their childish battle once again. Rhodey, used to this behaviour just rolled his eyes and pointed out to Peter how he acted older than them even though he was the baby of the family. </p>
<p>As the family moved back into the house to go about their daily activities, Tony chose them to call Steve and see how the other half of the Rogers clan are doing. </p>
<p>Hey, baby. Bare with me one second,” Steve greeted when he answered the phone. </p>
<p>Tony wanted patiently, walking around the garden admiring the flowers his mother had grown. He heard the rustling of a few papers and then a door closing. Was Steve at the office? He felt bad if he was distracting the man from something important. </p>
<p>“I’m back, sorry about that. How’s your morning been sweetheart? Sleep well?” Steve asked. </p>
<p>“I’m fine. It’s been good.” Tony skimmed over the questions. “Were you busy in a meeting or something? I’m really sorry about calling without possibly checking if you were busy.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no baby, I wasn’t in a meeting. I was just finalising some plans and going over a few building plans with Bucky this morning.”</p>
<p>“But you’re at work early. You’re never at work this early anymore,” Tony concluded. </p>
<p>“Well…you see, Natasha said in not so many words that I was moping because you and Pete were away, so she had enough of my crap and told me to go to work early whilst Maria dropped her off at school.” Steve explained with a petulant huff. </p>
<p>Tony laughed out into the empty garden in amusement.<br/>
“You’re telling me a seven year old child told you to stop annoying her and go to work.” He could almost see Steve shrug his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, it wasn’t only her. Maria also backed her up and they ended up forcing me out the house.” </p>
<p>“Awwww you poor baby. You missed me,” Tony teased him. </p>
<p>“You’re not helping the mopiness get better Tony,” Steve grumbled, making Tony laugh. </p>
<p>“Is my son awake yet?”</p>
<p>“Not only is he awake he’s having the time of his life. He’s currently with my dad and Rhodey doing God knows what. I swear he’s abandoned me after finding cooler people.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear. I’m glad you’re having a good time. I got to finish this up but, I’ll call you later in the evening, okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m counting on it.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Love you. Call you later.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, try not to work too hard okay”</p>
<p>“Promise. Bye” </p>
<p>Tony hung up then. It suddenly hit him how much he had missed Steve. Just hearing his voice brought him a certain level of calmness and after hanging up it made him miss being with the man. As much as he was happy to be home, he wanted the days to move faster so that he can go home to New York and see them. </p>
<p>Days had finally passed before it came time for the ultimate show down on the evening of his parents anniversary day. They celebrated, gave their speeches, cousin reunited with cousin and relatives bonded. It was a really wholesome weekend. </p>
<p>Now. Now it was time for war.</p>
<p>“Alright my minions, listen up!” </p>
<p>Tony marched up and down in his laser tag uniform. He looked like a drill sargeant and was he enjoying his role, yes. Yes he was. His team made up of half his cousins and Peter were all fitted with their vests and custom laser gun. They had red war paint drawn on their faces to represent the red team, it wasn’t needed but they wanted to get into the spirit of war. </p>
<p>“The blue team think they can beat us. They think they will be the kings of laser tag. They’re all wrong, do you know why?” He asked over their excited whispers. </p>
<p>“No, why,” they chorused back. </p>
<p>“Because I’m the best and I don’t lose. Say it with my Tony is the best and Rhodeys’ team sucks”</p>
<p>“Tony is the best and Rhodeys’ team sucks!”</p>
<p>“Good. Our plan is foolproof. The little ones stay guarding our flag under the watchful eye of mom. Dante,” he pointed to his 18 year old cousin, “you lead the surprise ambush attack. My side will go first get as many of them as you can and advance to their flag. You follow up when they think they’ve got all of us. Make sure to catch the strays. Remember to hide well in case we need backup. “ </p>
<p>“You got it!” Dante saluted. They took this game seriously every year. The team who won had bragging rights the whole year. This was just a capture the flag, this was war. A war they would win. </p>
<p>Tony turned to his other side. “Malachai, you are the last line of defence. When they approach our flag, it’s all guns blazing. Get as many of them out till we get the flag,” he instructed his 16 year old cousin. </p>
<p>“Alright team let’s spread out and get moving, we’re wasting sunlight. Go go go go.”</p>
<p>From then on out it was all out chaos. Family member hunted down family member. Members donned camouflage. Tactics got destroyed and dreams were crushed. They played until sundown. The whole neighbourhood looked like a light show as lasers flashed everywhere. No one was safe. </p>
<p>It was a close one but Tony’s team did not win. They got defeated at the last minute which Tony swears was a fluke. He just let Rhodey win. His tuck and roll to gain the flag was not successful, this time. Peter even cheered for his uncle, the traitor. Who’s team was he even on? They’ll be back next year. </p>
<p>As they were all having a post-game anniversary meal in the garden. Everyone was chilling around in various states of relaxation, bellies full from their meals. Tony found that he misses Steve again so decided to call him and tell him what had happened throughout the day. Usually his boyfriend picked up his calls fairly quickly but, today it kept on ringing. </p>
<p>Steve finally picked up on fourth attempt. </p>
<p>“Hello?</p>
<p>Tony frowned in concern. Steve sounded different, like he was exhausted. “Steve, everything okay? You don’t alright. </p>
<p>“Tony! Ah, dammit gimme one min,” he replied in a rush before Tony heard the sound of things being moved and doors opening and closing in the background.</p>
<p>Tony waited for Steve to come back to the call, smiling away the concern shown by a few aunties as they see him pacing around the garden with a serious expression. </p>
<p>“Sorry, baby. I was going to call you earlier but I forgot didn’t I?” Steve asked with a sigh. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, I wouldn’t have picked up at that time anyways. We were really busy with the game. Anyways, don’t worry about that, you out somewhere?” He asked curiously as he hears voices and sounds of people moving around Steve in the background. </p>
<p>“I’m…well… fuck… I don’t know how to say this, Tony please don’t panic. Okay?” He commanded. Just by telling someone don’t panic will cause them to panic which is why Tony started to get even more worried. </p>
<p>“Steve Rogers, tell me where you are right the fuck now?” He demanded, his grip tightening around the phone as more turned towards him showing slight concern as to why he was upset. Thank goodness Peter was was his grandparents right now, the day had taken all of his energy. </p>
<p>“Tony, everything okay,” his mother shouted from the other side of the garden, as she looked from a sleeping Peter to her older son who went from pacing to shouting and standing in one spot. </p>
<p>“Hang on a sec,” he told Steve as he moved his ear away from the phone. </p>
<p>“Everything’s good mom, just on the phone with Steve,” he smiled to reassure her. She wasn’t convinced but decided to leave him be. If it was more serious he would tell the family later. He turned back to the phone. </p>
<p>“Answer. Now,” he commanded. </p>
<p>Steve sighed. “Natasha and Maria were involved in a small accident ,” he rveleaves, making Tony freeze as his heart dropped. </p>
<p>“What do you mean small accidents?”</p>
<p>“It was just a small collision with another vehicle. They were driving from her school and going to store to buy a couple of things for dinner. Don’t worry, they are fine, everything is under control, they’re getting them discharged soon,” he attempted to assure Tony but knew it wasn’t going to do anything in calming his lover’s nerves</p>
<p>“Everything’s under control? Were things  ever out of control? Steve? What the heck is going on? Please tell me their okay.”</p>
<p>“Maria is doing good, she suffered a few bumps and scrapes, a fractured wrist…”</p>
<p>“Steven Rogers. Stop stalling and tell me everything right now or I’ll-“</p>
<p>“Natasha’s got a broken leg and a sprained ankle. The airbag also gave her a mild concussion.”</p>
<p>“Broken what?! You’ve got to be kidding me. You wanted to tell me that was what you consider a small accident. That’s it, we’re coming home right now, I’m booking a flight on the way to the airport,” Tony announced as he started moving towards the house to get peter and his luggage packed up.</p>
<p>“Tony, Tony! Calm down, it’s okay, calm down, please?”</p>
<p>“You’re telling me to calm down right now. How can I calm down? How? When my little girl is in the freaking hospital, Steve? She had a concussion. A bloody concussion and I’m all the way here none the wiser” he growled. </p>
<p>There was a brief moment of silence on the other side of the phone as the only sound that could be heard was Tony roughly breathing into the phone trying to calm himself down. </p>
<p>“Steve? What? What is it? He didn’t care that he came across snappish. </p>
<p>Steve’s voice came out soft as he replied, “you called her your girl.” </p>
<p>“I-I didn’t realise. It just came out, If you don’t want that then-“</p>
<p>“No, no that’s not it. I just… this is the first time I’ve ever heard you refer to her like that,” he quickly reassured. “Tony, listen to me, okay? I’ve got everything under control. Natasha is being so brave right now, the concussion will pass and she’ll be monitored all night just to make sure. She’s safe, okay baby, she’s safe. Maria is a grown girl, you know her a little car accident will never slow that girl down. She’s being kept as a precaution just like Nat. They’re good, there’s no need to come home early. Stay with your family, enjoy the rest of the time you have there, please, for me. I promise to call if anything changes. </p>
<p>“Wh-what if she needs me there?” Tony sighed dejectedly, going over to a chair near his parents and sat down heavily. “I want to be there for her.”</p>
<p>“I know my love, I know. As selfish as it is, I would’ve loved for you to be here, but you’re there doing something important. You don’t want to disappoint your parents and leave early do you?”</p>
<p>“Touche. Ugh, alright, fine,” Tony grumbled as he glared into the night. “I’ll stay here till we need to come back. I want updates. I mean it, every hour, got it?” </p>
<p>“Every hour, got it. I promise, everything is going well. Natasha even got a cast that she thinks is the coolest thing. She got blood red,” he could imagine Steve rolling his eyes at the colour. “ she even wants me to draw some designs on them, I would be flattered if the whole situation didn’t shorten my life by 25 years.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled at the image. “Of course she would, it’s all our favourite colour,” he agreed. “Just… give her a big, tight hug for me and a kiss, okay? Tell her I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier.” </p>
<p>“I will. She’ll be so bummed she missed your call. Think she’s sleeping right now, painkillers took her out.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll let you get back. Love you, make sure you’re taking care of yourself as well. I’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, I’ll call you soon.”</p>
<p>“Good. Goodnight Steve”</p>
<p>“Get some sleep baby, goodnight Tony.” With a je at heart, Tony hung up and tossed the phone to the side of the chair in frustration. He just couldn’t believe the turn of events. Natasha and Maria were in an accident, the fact that he couldn’t be there, hurt him. Deeply. The fact that she also had a broken bone and was probably scared out of her mind, thank goodness it was just that. God Forbid it would’ve been something worse. He tried to not let his negative thoughts cloud the rest of the mood around the house. He got up to go into the house since all the relatives had gone home to return the next day, and his family had settled in the living room with a sleeping Peter. </p>
<p>Rhodey and Riri were to their father whilst Roberta held Peter in her arms as she rocked back and forth in her chair, periodically smoothing  his curls away from his sleeping face. Tony came into the room with a somber expression as everyone quietened down and turned to him. </p>
<p>“Tones, what’s wrong? You look like you’re going to be sick,” Rhodey said with concern lacing his voice as he beckoned Tony to come and sit in one of the sofa with him. Tony didn’t even realise his feet had moved as he sank into the soft couch cushions and rubbed his neck in exhaustion. </p>
<p>“Son, what’s got looking so pale?” Terrence asked as he sat forward from his own chair. Riri moved to sit at Tony’s feet, leaning her head on his knee as he hugged her, thankful for the comfort. </p>
<p>“Natasha was in an accident today,” Tony whispered into the room, frowning as he looked down. </p>
<p>Roberta and Riri gasped as the latter tightened her hold her brothers’ hand. </p>
<p>“What happened tones? Is she okay? How’d it happen?”</p>
<p>“It was uh… it was a car accident. Some stupid driver collided with their car. She was with Maria, their babysitter, driving to the side and the car crashed into Natasha’s side. She got a broken arm, concussion and a sprained ankle,” he informed the family. “I wanted to go badly, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to be in one place so much in my life.” </p>
<p>“Oh…gosh, I’m so so sorry, baby,” Roberta Consoled and tried to wipe a few tears away from her eyes the best she could with Peter still passed out in her arms. </p>
<p>“I don’t know why I feel so guilty. I wanted to be there but I couldn’t.” Tony sighed and mused his curls in sadness. </p>
<p>“Baby, it wasn’t your fault. She knows, even in New York how much you wanted to be there for her. You can’t help being here taking care of Peter, you couldn’t have known that something like this would occur. It’s a blessing that you brought Peter with you so that Steves’ focus will be 100% percent on getting them all the care and attention they need. He would be overwhelmed with having Peter to watch out for as well. Without you he would  probably be in emotional distress right now, yet he’s calm. It’s all because of you. </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>“I am right, get the ridiculous idea that you’re not helping your family in one way or another. She’s safe and sound. No need to dwell on what you can’t change,” she told him wisely. </p>
<p>“I understand. Thank you mom,” he murmured with a tired smile on his face. </p>
<p>As the hours continued to pass, the family all decided to go to bed after cleaning up. It was a fun day that sadly ended very emotionally. Tony didn’t sleep much that night and woke up early to catch an update with Steve the next morning about Natasha’s condition. </p>
<p>He left Peter fast asleep and made his way downstairs to make himself some tea to calm himself. He waited impatiently whilst the phone rang. </p>
<p>“Good morning Tony. Sleep well?” Steve’s gravelly voice asked over the phone. </p>
<p>“Not really, missed you guys. How’re you doing? You okay? Nat doing okay? </p>
<p>“Yes, she is actually. She’s currently cuddled up to me watching a show. Hey Nat, want to speak to Tony?  he’s on the phone.</p>
<p>Tony smiled to himself as he heard the small voice say ‘okay’ and sat at the kitchen table to sip his tea as Steve handed her the phone. “Hey, bambina. How’re you? </p>
<p>“I’m okay, Tony. Everything still aches a little bit, I’m still kind of scared. My arm really hurt earlier but then daddy gave me these little white pills that said they tata yes like strawberries but really didn’t and it made the pain stop. Maria’s fine though. She’s back at home now, we dropped her off from the hospital. Grandmas going to have to babysit us for a while. I have a red cast on my arm! Daddy drew on them and it looks so cool, did he tell you yet? I can’t wait to show you! She said sounding way too excited for someone who was still groggy from recovery. </p>
<p>“Yeah, he did yesterday,” he chuckled. “ you tell daddy to make sure to leave me some space on that cast for me to write you a lovely message. Don’t let all your friends at school take up all the space, okay?” </p>
<p>“I promise. I’ll save a huge space for you…hey…Tony?” She called, voice tinged with sadness. </p>
<p>Tony frowned upon hearing her voice take on that tone. “Yeah, Nat?”</p>
<p>“I-I really miss. I was really scared yesterday and I wanted you here. Please come him soon, okay?” </p>
<p>Tony blinked back some tears upon hearing her words.”I miss you too, principessa. I miss both of you guys so much. I’ll be back before you know it. Promise.”</p>
<p>“I know… but I still miss you,” she whispered in response. “Yesterday, back at the hospital, I asked for you, but daddy came. I wanted him of course, but I wanted you with him as well.” </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there, I really wanted to be Nat. As soon as I come back we’ll do whatever. You’ll probably get sick of me, okay?” </p>
<p>“Can we just cuddle and watch films? </p>
<p>“Of course we will. Anything you want, as soon as I get back him. Promise to be a good girl for father and listen to everything he says about your injury, alright?” </p>
<p>“I will, I promise. Did you guys have fun this weekend? I wish I would’ve gone to your parents too,” she grumbled, Tony chuckled, he was only used to her grumbling about something that displeased her on occasion. </p>
<p>“I wish you came too, next time I come to see my parents, I’ll bring you and your daddy along. All four of us will have a fun time with the rest of them. Sound good?” </p>
<p>“Daddy, Tony said you have to let him take me to his family home next time he goes,” announced Natasha with absolute confidence. </p>
<p>“Did he say it in those exact words Nat? He heard Steve ask playfully. “We‘ll talk about it after they come back.” </p>
<p>“Do your mom and dad know about me Tony?” She asked curiously. </p>
<p>“You bet they do. I couldn’t stop talking about you to them. My mom had so many questions. She’s looking forward to meeting you and your daddy in the future.”</p>
<p>“That’s good. I hope they like me,” she wanted to say more but ended up yawning down the phone. “ Tony, I’m still a little tired now, I think I’m going to take a small snap. I’ll pass you to daddy now… wait! Tony?”</p>
<p>“Yeah Nat, I’m still here?” There was a brief moment of silence before Natasha quickly whispered, “I love you. I’ll see you soon,” then she was gone from the phone shyly running away.</p>
<p>Tony almost dropped his mug in shock. His heart swelled to the maximum size as he digested the little girls words. Steve professed his feelings whenever he got the chance which Tony always loved but to hear those three little words from his children made Tony realise how much all their individual relationships had grown. They were really becoming a family before his very eyes. He can’t say he hated the feeling at all. The thought of being in the Rogers family didn’t scare him off as much as he thought it would. He wanted a more permanent space. </p>
<p>“Tony, you there sweetheart? Steve called out, snapping the younger man out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>He had no intention for his voice to come out so small when he replied, “I’m here babe.”</p>
<p>“That was the first time she’s ever told you, isn’t it?” He asked knowingly. </p>
<p>Tony nodded even though he knew Steve couldn’t actually see him. He cleared his throat. “Uh… yeah, yeah it is.”</p>
<p>“I had a feeling. You know she means it right, she really does love you. Seriously, all day yesterday she was asking me to call you every 10 minutes. She even wanted to know exactly when you’re flight would be landing back at JFK on Monday.”</p>
<p>“Wow…uh… I don’t even know what to say” Tony breathed, feeling his throat close up slightly in emotion. </p>
<p>“I think both of us realise now that both those children have claimed you officially. They really seem to be attache to you now, it’s lovely to see. My one wish was that they would love you as much as I love you.”</p>
<p>“Of course I love you. I love all of you. So so much,” he croaked. “I really wasn’t planning on tearing up this early in the morning,” he joked as he wiped away his tears and cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“I’ve held down the fort. We miss you a lot. I’ll let you get ready for your last day but don’t stray on Monday okay? Better come back to me fast.” </p>
<p>“As fast as I can baby, I promise. I have so much to tell you. We have a lot to talk about.”</p>
<p>“We’ll talk when you get home. We have all the time. Stay safe and I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“Okay. Love you.”</p>
<p>Steve smiled  softly from his side of the phone. “Love you too, give my love to your family and my little one.” </p>
<p>“I will, bye. </p>
<p>“Bye.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven’t forgotten about you amazing people, my final year at uni is just grabbing me by the neck and not letting go 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, you call me as soon as you get back to New York. Drive safe and make sure my grandbaby is well taken care of,” Roberta demanded. </p><p>She was currently hugging her son as tight as she could with one arm as her other was holding Peter. The little boy looked content to just stay in his Grandmother's arms but they needed to head back now. </p><p>Tony internally sighed upon seeing the unshed tears build up in his mother’s eyes. He loved his mother but she was dramatic. He would see her again soon, there was no need for tears. His goodbyes to his other family members weren’t nearly as tear-filled. </p><p>She finally let go of Peter and once he wa settled in the car seat came back around to give one last hug to Tony. “I’m going to miss you so much, it was so good having you back here,” she wept, pulling him into another crushing hug. He indulged her, smiling fondly as he hugged her back just as fiercely. </p><p>“Ma, You’ll see me here again quicker than you think. I promise, but I have to make this flight now,” he said.” With a hint of sadness in his voice. He did miss being back home a lot but he missed his family in New York now. </p><p>“Okay. Fine, Go, Go,” she said, flapping her arms to get him to move. He chuckled whilst climbing into his car, winding down the window he poked his head out “Bye mama, make sure you take care of yourself. </p><p>She sighed sadly, letting a couple tears escape as she nodded to his parting words and blew one final kiss to her son before watching him take off down the road. Goodbyes between them were always emotional, Tony could admit that he was a momma’s boy, he loved all of them equally but apart from Rhodey he was the closest to his mother. </p><p>They had a late night flight because Peter wanted to stay as long as possible with his new extended family so, Steve re-booked their tickets for a later hour to appease his son. He definitely spoiled them at times but he didn’t have the heart to say no when it was for such a heartfelt reason. Peter had really bonded with every member of the Rhodes family in different ways over the week, it was heart-warming to see. </p><p>As they drove away to the airport, Tony periodically checking in on Peter in the rear-view mirror; he couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought that he would Steve again in a few hours. they had spent more weeks apart than this yet he longed for his boyfriend more than he could bare. </p><p>The flight had been uneventful as they both tried to nap for a short while before landing. Tony was exhausted at this point, being active all week had finally caught up to him. He yawned as he wheeled his luggage in one hand and held peters hand in the other as they made their way to the airports’ exit doors.</p><p>He had texted Steve beforehand to tell him that they would be landing soon only to sigh in relief as Steve texted back almost instantly saying that he would be at the airport waiting to pick them up. It really was the little things that made Tony realise how deep in love he was with that man. </p><p>As they exited the airport the view of Steve’s matte black Audi came into view as it was parked right outside the automatic doors. His lovers muscular frame was stood by the car door, eyes never straying from the exit as he waited patiently for his family to come through. Steve’s face lift up at the sight of his young lover and son. He noticed instantly how tired they both looked and it became the main priority to get them into bed and let them have a good nights rest. </p><p>He rushed forward, leaning down to pick his son up into his arms for a long hug and to quickly lay a kiss on the top of his head before turning to wrap a free arm around Tony’s waist, bringing him closer.</p><p>The moment they had their arms around one another they breathed an air of pure relief. “I’ve missed you,” Steve breathed, tightening his hold around his boyfriend and moving down to breathe in his familiar scent. </p><p>Tony in return hugged the man tighter leaning his head tiredly onto his broad shoulder. “Me too, so much,” he mumbled. “Where’s Nat?</p><p>“She’s in the back, look”</p><p>Steve pointed to the car, where the little girl was knelt in the drivers seat as she had climbed over to get a better visual of her other family members. She waved excitedly, not caring that it was probably past midnight. Despite being exhausted, Tony gave her a bright smile and waved back to her with just as much enthusiasm. </p><p>Steve guided his lover and Son back towards his car. “Home time fellas, you both look so tired.”</p><p>“I didn’t even feel this tired until we got to the airport. Everything’s hitting all at once,” Tony commented with a tired smile.</p><p>“After the anniversary party, you should’ve chosen to get a later flight back,” Steve said as he loaded their belongings into the trunk of the car. </p><p>Tony merely shrugged with as much energy as he could muster. “I honestly just wanted to be home as soon as possible.” Tony opened the passenger door of the car only to be met with an armful of Natasha. She had a at pulled herself of the seat and into his arms for a hug. </p><p>“Tony!”</p><p>“Hi Nat, I’ve missed you so much sweetheart!” Tony said softly as he held her tighter. </p><p>Tony just about melted as Nat didn’t give him a verbal answer but rather chose to bury her face into his neck and cling on. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that Natasha was still a small child because of how mature she acted. It was times like this that showed she was still a small child who needed reassurance and comfort just like Peter did. </p><p>“Oh bambina,” Tony whispered, as they stood hugging. </p><p>“You promised movies and cuddles when you got back. Can we still do that when we get home?” She asked quietly. </p><p>“A promise is a promise. We definitely need to all get a good nights rest and then breakfast first. That sound good?” Tony asked, moving towards the back door to buckle her in.</p><p>“I’m still a bit tired. I wanted to come see you and Petey, Daddy and I got up really late to come pick you up. Daddy says I don’t have to go into school today” she explained as she reluctantly relinquished her hold from around his neck to be placed in the car. </p><p>As Tony buckled her seatbelt, he was aware that she was openly looking at him trying to gauge his reaction to her staying home. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact expression on her face but it showed how much progress they were making in their relationship. She was actively trying to spend more time with him, he would cherish that. He didn’t answer but gave her a peck on the side of her head before closing the door and moving back to the front. </p><p>Steve was on the other side, buckling in his son. He quickly followed Tony to the front and got into the drivers seat. Both men turned to look at each other smiling softly as they intertwined their hands to hold in the middle as Steve turned in the ignition and Tony leaned back, resting his head into the seat. </p><p>“It’s good to be home,” Tony whispered without moving his head or even opening his eyes. </p><p>“Good to have you home, baby,” Steve agreed, squeezing Tony’s hand before pulling away from the curb. </p><p>It was a quiet and smooth drive as they moved past the city lights and into the quainter areas of New York. Peter, Natasha and Tony had all fallen asleep. Steve was the only one awake as his gaze swept across the other members in the car. His three most treasured people. As he took in their slumbering faves something clicked in his heart. It was healing. </p><p>Everything he had ever wanted was in this car. This sense of family, love and comfort, it was finally his. This is what he had been missing when he was with Tiberius. Nothing had felt this real. His heart almost hurt knowing that this is what Tiberius refused to try and be apart of, to have. The man had always put a wall between Steve and him, constantly holding himself back from what could’ve been. Where he refused to see how happy a family could make him, Tony gave his all. The young man was willing to give Steve everything, trusting that Steve will do the same in return. </p><p>Steve knew he had no more feelings for Tiberius but his curiosity always asked the questions he wasn’t brave enough to speak out loud. He had always wondered if their ten year marriage was just a joke to Tiberius, if the man had used Steve and children as a stepping stone to something greater. Was anything they had real at all? </p><p>Steve shook his head and chuckled at the thought, he had accepted that his marriage was probably a farce from the beginning and just felt pity and disappointment for it. He felt annoyance that he had wasted all this time feeling so hurt and abandoned when someone like Tony has shown him what it is to love and be loved in return no questions asked. His young lover really was a soothing balm for his mind, body and soul. </p><p>They finally reached their destination. Steve sighed in relief at having all his people back safe and sound in one place. Natasha was the first to wake up as her eyes opened upon feeling the car come to a stop. She rubbed her eyes pouting tiredly as she looked at her father. Steve smiled before turning to Tony, gently shaking him awake. </p><p>“Tony. We’re home.” The younger man didn’t so much as twitch. Steve shook a little harder. “Come on hun, otherwise I’ll leave you in the car all night long.” That seemed to work as Tony cracked an eye open like an irritated cat and gave Steve a stank look, causing the older man to snort. </p><p>He shook himself out of sleep and drowsily moved to the door. Once out he turned to open Natasha’s door but was stopped by Steve. He turned, puzzled. </p><p>“I’ve got the kids, baby. Go in and go straight to bed. I’ll get the luggage later in the day,” Steve commanded. Tony only nodded and made his way into the house. Sleep. Sleep would be very good for him right now. Sleep was his friend. </p><p>As Tony trudged towards the first floor from the foyer up to Steve’s room, his feet began feeling heavier and heavier as he took each step. He paused in Steve’s room inhaling the scent of home. The familiar sight of Steve’s room made his body relax further. </p><p>He mustered enough energy to go about his nighttime routine and changed into his pyjamas. He had just settled in bed when the door to Steve’s room burst open and two sets of small feet ran in. Natasha and Peter both ran to the bed climbing in to snuggle on either side of Tony. Tony didn’t even question as he wrapped his arms around both of them, before closing his eyes again. </p><p>He was just about to fall into a deeper sleep when he felt the bed dip with added weight and realised that Steve had also joined the cuddle pile. He joined at the far end of the spacious bed. Natasha shuffled closer so that she was clutching Tony’s shirt in her small fist, sleeping soundly. Peter had molded himself to Tony's side and Steve had moved onto his side so that his long arm reached across everyone, providing a sense of weighted comfort. Soon all members of the family were all deep asleep. </p><p>A while later Steve woke up his three favourite people before midday. He’d wanted to everyone to sleep till they were fully rested but any more and it would ruin all their sleeping patterns. </p><p>Tony helped Steve get the children ready for the rest of the day since they were both missing school that day.<br/>
After everyone was refreshed for the day they all settled in the kitchen. Steve was making waffles whilst Tony was cutting up some fruits to eat alongside it. </p><p>Steve leaned over to give Tony a quick peck on the lips. Just behind them, the two young children giggled and smiled at the sight. The more Tony spent around them the more sights like that were commonplace. Natasha thought it was the cutest sight especially when her father and Tony would cuddle on the sofa whilst watching a movie. She’s never seen her dad ever do that with pap- Tiberius before. </p><p>Tiberius wasn’t her papa anymore. To be honest she didn’t care. He didn’t matter anymore. Tony was more of a papa to her and Peter than the evil man ever was.<br/>
He had hurt her daddy and therefore he was nothing in her eyes. </p><p>As she kept her attention on the two adults, they worked side by side in comfortable companionship. They were handing each other things without a single second thought or verbal request. A few more kisses were shared between the two as they set the table. </p><p>“What should we do today?” Steve asked his children. </p><p>“Paint! We can paint with you. Tony can help as well!,” Natasha exclaimed as she turned to her sibling in excitement.</p><p>Steve looked stunned at the suggestion but quickly covered it up. He hadn’t realised his children pay such close attention to him. In all the happenings in the past year he hadn’t painted as much as he used to. He lost a lot of the passion he had for it so he mostly avoided going anywhere near his art room. “Yeah, we can do some painting sweetheart,” he gave her a smile then turned to Peter, “anything else?”</p><p>The little boy chewed his strawberry slowly as he thought about what he wanted to do with his family. “Make things go boom!,” he shouted. </p><p>Steve didn’t know how to respond so he just gave a look to Tony that basically told him this was all his doing. The younger man shrugged with a sheepish grin and moved to ruffle Peter’s hair. “I don’t have all the tools needed but we can figure something out kiddo.”</p><p>He had created a monster. Peters love for chemistry was second-to-none. </p><p>Once they had finished breakfast, Tony cleared the space on the kitchen island and went about setting up beakers, giant test tubes, pipettes, flasks and burettes. He asked the rest of the family to wear protective goggles and gloves for safety purposes as he filled in various different coloured liquids in all the containers. </p><p>Once done he stood in front of the island like a teaching talking to their students in Chemistry class. </p><p>“Okay, listen up my mini-me’s, up first we will be doing a fan favourite amongst those in the community who still watch Cartoon Network, it’s called ‘elephant's toothpaste,’ Tony explained as he gestured for them to step closer to the ingredients laid out in front of them. </p><p>“Now, will my lovely assistant please pour some hydrogen peroxide into the clean bottle,” Tony requested with a cheeky grin as he gestured to Steve. The man rolled his eyes playfully but did as he was told as he carefully filled the bottle. Hydrogen peroxide could be an irritant to the skin so he didn’t want to risk the younger ones. </p><p>“Good job babe,” Tony complimented. He was in full teacher mode as his tone was just the same as a kindergarten teacher that was trying to encourage their students. Steve found this act amusing, no wonder Peter loved doing chemistry with him, he was very enthusiastic when he wanted to be. </p><p>“Next step I will need the great Peter Rogers to take that pipette over there and squeeze 8 drops of that food colouring into the bottle.” Peter carefully took the pipette and accurately did as he was instructed with a face full of concentration. He wanted to get it right. </p><p>“I did it Tony, did I do good?” He asked nervously. Tony gave him a big thumbs up and some encouraging words. “You did great kiddo!” The little beamed in pride as he stepped back and waited for the next instructions, eyes comically wide in the safety goggles.</p><p>“Step forward my lovely Natasha, I’ll need you to mix that yeast and warm water together whilst your daddy adds some dish soap to the bottle.”</p><p>“I can do that easy,” the little redhead stated as she followed the instructions to the letter. After that process was completed Tony moved to the other side of the island and told both children to hold the bowl containing the yeast and guided them to carefully pour it through the funnel into the bottle. </p><p>“Time for the boom!”</p><p>Everyone watched as the chemical reaction worked quickly and grew in size as a substance formed in the bottle and rose to erupt in a giant foamy explosion all over the counter. The children shrieked in happiness as they watched te red foam splatter everywhere. </p><p>“Again! Again!” Shouted Peter. </p><p>The early afternoon was then spent seeing how many experiments it took to completely destroy Steve’s beautiful kitchen. The poor man just gave up and let everyone have their fun. Besides seeing the smiles on the faces of his mini terrorists made it worthwhile. </p><p>After the experiments were over and the island cleaned, they were all led up to the third floor of the house by Steve. Tony had thought there was only one room on this floor but as Steve turned down a small hallway there was another door. He watched in anticipation as Steve opened the locked door and stepped back so the rest of the family can step through the door. Tony was amazed at what he saw, it was wide open space room with walls all painted white. Canvases littered the walls showing a collection of children’s paintings and well done paintings  Steve must’ve created an art room that housed all of his children’s drawings as well as his own. A wide wall to all window showered the room in a natural glow from the sunlight. Paints of every variety lined another wall. </p><p>“Wow…Steve this is uh… this is amazing,” Tony whispered in awe as he took in the room. He felt touched that Steve was showing him a room like this. </p><p>“It’s one of my favourite rooms in the house. Peaceful isn’t it?” </p><p>“It really is”</p><p>He stood with the children as Steve moved about the room gathering supplies needed. The older man set up a huge blank canvas and handed everyone a paint brush to start of with. He laid at their feet paint palettes sporting all sorts of colours. It may have been the inner child in Tony but he was giddy. He  pilent wait to start painting. </p><p>“Alright. Everyone, we’re doing this family style,” Steve declared as he moved everyone in position that that they each had enough space of the canvas to paint freely. “Paint whatever you want, anything that you like or anything that makes you feel any type of way.” They all nodded. </p><p>“Peter, do not attempt to eat the paint again we had a talk. Natasha, do not, no matter how frustrated you get with your brother; attempt to use his head like a paintbrush like last time.” Said girl pouted but nodded nonetheless. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. These were definitely stories Steve would have to tell him about later. He would guess that giving young children free reign over painting would result in total anarachy no matter how well they normally behaved. </p><p>Glancing at the other members in the room Tony could tell how these paintings were going to turn out. Steve held his paint brush like a true professional, with a light touch. Peter held his paintbrush like a Jedi lightsaber, and Natasha held hers like it was baton, the end result was going to be hilarious. </p><p>Tony dipped his paint brush in some red and got to work. With some music playing in the background and Steve’s low humming along, the atmosphere was one of relaxation and joy in the room. Everyone was having fun painting their own little piece here and there. A couple hours later, we’ll into the evening everyone took a step back at the finished masterpiece. It was the most unintelligible mess ever but, it was beautiful. </p><p>It was all a mixture of Steve’s photo-realistic family portait, Peter’s Death Star which was more like a white and greyish blob, Natasha’s attempt at a ballroom and Tony’s painting of a robot. It didn’t make any sense, nor did anyone care. It was everything they loved put on a huge canvas. </p><p>Peter and Natasha seemed to have tired themselves out and were laid side by side on the giant sheet spread out on the floor. The siblings managed to get more paint on themselves than the canvas though it seemed impossible. they were dozing off, eyes dropping as jazz music continued to play from Steve’s speakers. Tony made his way over to his lover, tiptoeing over the sleeping children and wrapped his arms around the man leaning his head in between his shoulder blades. Steve held Tony’s hands closer to his body as they just stood in comfortable silence. Enjoying the moment. </p><p>“We should really get them cleaned up and at least eat something for dinner before we put them to bed,” suggested Tony, his sentence coming out somewhat muffled as his face hadn’t left Steve’s back. </p><p>“You’re right. I wanted us to do more but it seems they were too tired. I don’t blame them, painting can take a lot of your energy,” Steve replied as looked over at his children with a soft smile. </p><p>“How can such small people get so much paint on them. It actually has to be a talent,” mused Tony as he looked in disbelief at the mess they were. It would be funnier if paint wasn’t one of the most annoying things to clean off. He should invent something that could help with that, he thought to himself. </p><p>“Alright, lets get them cleaned up and fed. I got Mr ‘lets cover my whole body in paint and use myself as paintbrush. Steve joked as he bent down and lifted up his son grimacing as the white and black splotches rubbed off on his own clothes. He turned to Tony only to see the man already lift Natasha up into his arms and move towards the door. </p><p>They silently moved to the respective floors of the siblings’ bedrooms and went about washing away all traces of paint. The children had woken up from all the movement but were too tuckered out to make much of a fuss as they were bathed and dressed suitably in sleep clothes. </p><p>Not wanting them to be bothered so much, Steve and Tony decided to allow the siblings to eat in the living room in the sofas instead of at the kitchen island. It allowed them to be more comfortable and lay amongst the soft couch cushions. It seemed no one was in the mood for a huge meal as the adults settled for making a quick macaroni and cheese that they all managed to eat. </p><p>Whilst tucking in Peter, the little boy sleepily rubbed his eyes and asked Tony if they could call his Grammy Rob as he dubbed her. “I have to call Grammy and tell her about everything Tony,” he said pleadingly with a cute pout. </p><p>Tony smoothed his chestnut curls away from his forehead and leaned over to kiss him goodnight. “Grammy will be there tomorrow Petey-Pie. Don’t worry you can tell her everything when you come back from school okay?”</p><p>“Promise”</p><p>“I promise kiddo. Goodnight.” With that Tony turned off the night light, closed the door behind him and made his way to Steve’s bedroom. </p><p>Upon his arrival he stopped in his tracks at seeing his buff lover still in his towel with water droplets trickle down his toned chest. He licked his lips wishing in the moment he was the water droplet. </p><p>“Eyes are up here doll,” Steve drawled, breaking Tont out of his trance. He blushed at being caught and pouted defiantly. </p><p>“Can you blame me. I missed you… all of you. So fucking…much. “</p><p>Steve looked at him with a devious glint in his eyes and turned to face him directly. His finger traced the knot of the towel wrapped dangerously low on his v line. “How much did you miss me baby boy?” his voice came out husky as he promptly ripped the towel away from his body and let it drop to the ground. </p><p>Tony gulped at seeing his already gleaming member pointing skyward. He had gone without Steve for a couple of weeks. He was going to get him some dick tonight, sleep be damned. </p><p>Tony steeled himself at the challenge and marched straight over to Steve leaning in his toe slightly to meet him a heated kiss. Steve brought his arms around Tony bringing him closer. They both groaned at the contact. Tongues battled and teeth clashed as a surely of seven days of unreleased sexual frustration. Finally Tony’s shirt came off and was thrown blindly across the room. </p><p>Tony began roaming his hands reverently over the vast muscular plain of his older lover as he began postering kisses and nips across Steve’s jaw and chest. </p><p>Steve’s head dropped back and he let Tony lavish attention onto his body. He felt his knees weaken and quickly manouvered them to the bed. He leaned against the covers and barely had time to get comfortable as he growled lowly. Tony, the little minx had slowly wrapped his lips around his tight pink bud, letting his teeth graze it ever so slightly. </p><p>Tony looked up at the reaction and smirked devilishly. He dropped to his knees on the bed in front of Steve and quickly discarded the rest of his clothes leaving him bare to the gaze. Steve groaned at seeing the pure sin laid out in front of him, ready to be devoured. His engorged cock jutting further to attention. </p><p>Tony saw the movement and licked his bottom lip sensually in anticipation, making sure that Steve was looking right at him. “That all for me? Mi amore?” The young brunette purred seductively, gazing up a the older man from beneath his long eyelashes. </p><p>Steve shivered in pure unadulterated desire as he laid back in wait for Tony’s next move. “Lot of talk for a mouth that should be wrapped around it, don’t you think?” He rumbled deeply.</p><p> His eyes flashed dangerously as Tony taunted him by skimming his hands over his muscular thighs but not directly touching where he wanted him the most. </p><p>“Patience, baby, patience”</p><p>Your. Mouth. On. Me. Now,” commanded Steve, Tony was anything but scared at the tone. In fact he was even more turned on. Burning must always came over him whenever Steve unleashed this more commanding side of his. He always knew right from the start Steve’s voice was always going to be his kryptonite. </p><p>Tony wasted no more time and leaned down coming face to face with a steel-hard dick. It was so straight it almost slapped him in the face causing Steve to chuckle darkly. Tony swept out his tongue and licked at the leaking tip, causing that chuckle to turn into a deep, gutteral groan. </p><p>Steve moved his hand to grab a handful of Tony’s hair and pulled it just enough to be in the pleasure able side of pain, causing the youger man to moan in delectation. He felt lips engulf his all of him as he found himself buried deep inside his lover’s throat. It felt so damn good. His right fist still clenched Tony’s hair but the left was placed gently at the back of his head, gently guiding his lovers mouth up and down. </p><p>“So good…” he moaned. His lovers mouth was just too perfect to get any words out. </p><p>His baby boy looked beautiful from the angle where Steve was laying down. His cheeks flushed, hair mused and rosy lips glistening and puffy wrapped around his throbbing length. He couldnyhelp but be in awe of the sight and used one hand to caress the younger man’s jaw, trailing his hand to the side of his neck feeling the movement there. </p><p>His touch caused Tony to look up at him, his amber gaze filled with love as his movements never stopped. </p><p>Soon enough. Steve began to feel the familiar tightening in his lower stomach. His moans got louder and his panting more ragged as he suddenly released deep into Tony’s throat, he pushed his hips up, cries rolling from his throat as he felt Tony taking all of him. </p><p>He released his grip on Tony’s hair and smoothed his hand down as his lover moved to pepper kisses across his lower stomach and upwards. They were not done, not by a long shot. </p><p>“You with me babe?” Tony teased, leaning over to put his weight on Steve. Steve sighed in contentment, giving him him a lazy grin. “You’re amazing at that but, we’re just getting started.”</p><p>“Oh. Really?” Tony asked trying to make his voice as sultry as possible. </p><p>Steve didn’t answer to the teasing as he moved Tony closer chasing their cocks to run sensually against each other. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s back and waist, causing him to be trapped and leaned to the side to whisper in his ear, “this ass is mine baby, hope you haven’t forgotten that.” </p><p>Large hands reached behind Tony and grabbed his cheeks with emphasis, fingers slipping in between to run along his puckered hole, causing him to groan in longing. </p><p>“I’m all yours sir” those whispered words seem to do the trick as without wanting Steve flipped them over and pressed their lips in a sweet embrace. Hips thrusted as hands explored one another. They needed more. Steve’s hand glided down beneath the younger man, startling him for quick second as his fingers probed his entrance. Tony let out a loud moan as said fingers breached him. All three stretched him out, but he was always ready for his man. He didn’t need so much preparing. </p><p>“Always ready for me. I love that baby boy, always ready to get pounded,” Steve rumbled huskily. </p><p>“Always, Steve, only for you…please” he landed, body jerking slightly as he felt a caress across his pleasure spot. </p><p>Steve shifted a little, aligning his cock against Tony’s entrance, and just like sniper with a perfect aim, nudged his way straight in, causing Tony to sigh loudly in happiness and relief. This felt like coming home. Nothing ever made him feel the way Steve did. </p><p>“Move,” he whispered, tightening his hold around his lover as he pulled him closer for a deep kiss. </p><p>As much as he knew Tony wanted it rougher, he had missed his boy and didn’t want to rush them being together. Slowly and gently, Steve made love to his young lover, keeping his gaze trained on his face. He catalogued all the beautiful expressions on his face upon every thrust and inhaled his mouth-watering scent. His lips kissed, sucked and nipped he man’s neck on each thrust, landing directly on his prostate hard every time. </p><p>Tony was a panting, sweaty mess wrapped around his older lover as said man ravished him. Only once when he had began to beg and twitch did Steve’s pace increase. His hips drilled into his lover harder and deeper as he watched him lose all sense and control of his body. His lips latched onto to Tony’s neck, sucking hard as his lover threw his head back. He could feel his own climax building, as their pace turned wild, chasing euphoria.  </p><p>“Come live with us?” Steve gasped as they both reached blinding ecstasy. </p><p>“YES!” Tony screamed, back arching off the bed as he gripped Steve with everything he had and released. </p><p>Their pearly release lay splattered in between them, as Steve fell in a heap of exhaustion on top of his panting lover. It didn’t escape him, what he had just asked. His thoughts came racing back. He couldn’t have waited a bit longer to ask. </p><p>Tony panted hard, trying to catch his breath as his eyes widened comically wide. He stared bewildered at the ceiling, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. </p><p>Had Steve…did he just-?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m giving you sugar, spice and everything nice! </p><p>No,but seriously, should Steve have waited or was it good a time as any to ask that question?x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The emotional bag I had to get into to write this chapter. Someone grab me a tissue. I’m inot even this soft in real life. I just love these characters. </p><p>Whoever is selling a Steve I would also like one please. Like, seriously. </p><p>More fluff for all you lovely people. Enjoy it while it lasts, you know things have to happen this is a long fic guys 😩</p><p>cinn beag = little ones<br/>ghrá = Love<br/>It’s Irish Gaelic </p><p>Enjoy! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was would say that at his age of 22 he had spent the last 48 hours avoiding avoiding the love of his life. He had basically spent the last two days with his phone on airplane mode to stop incoming any requests for a call, text or anything of that sort. The annoying thing was he wanted nothing more than to talk to Steve but, he was scared and confused. </p><p>His mind was a jumble of everything at constant war with each other. It was funny that the one person he loved and needed the most who would be able to calm his thoughts, is the one person he was avoiding. </p><p>It’s just Steve had really made him spiral with a tear confusing emotions because of one simple question. One question asked whilst in the throes of passion together. Why would he choose then to have asked it? Tony went from being in complete bliss at being with Steve again to a panicky mess. </p><p>As he paced all around Pepper’s house he couldn’t come up with a solution on what to do. What did he want? What did he think? What the actual hell was he going to do? He couldn’t just ignore Steve’s request and hope the older man forgets about it. </p><p>He wanted to tell Steve yes in that moment but then he wanted to say no. He wanted to feel happy that Steve wanted him with him more permanently but, he also wanted to be angry because it wasn’t the right time to ask something like that. He wanted to be daring and take that leap of faith but, his brain was telling him to take a step back, deep breath and ask if it was really a good idea that they would be living together. He’s seen many relationships around him, yet none were quite like his situation. </p><p>Were they moving too fast? Was this the perfect time? Were they ready for such a big move in their relationship? They just started telling each other that they loved one another. He just didn’t know. </p><p>What Tony did know was that he was asked a very important question right in the middle of his orgasm and he needed the advice of his best friend. The male one. The one he knew will tell Tony to cut all the crap and ask for the details to then give him advice. He would tell him whether or not the couple were going too fast or not. He would tell Tony if Steve was a madman for asking that question when he did. He would let Tony run himself ragged until he needed a hug. He needed his Honeybear. </p><p>Yeah. Rhodey was just the medicine the doctor had prescribed. </p><p>Pepper and Rhodey had noticed his extended presence in the house but like the amazing friends they were saw that something was in his mind and decided to let him collect his thoughts. Decide on what to do before he would come and talk about it, whenever he was ready to let them in. Of course, that didn’t stop them from worrying though. They speculated that He and Steve had a couples spat but Tony would’ve acted way more heartbroken if that was the case. </p><p>Tony thought back to that night two days ago. After they had cooled off and caught their breath, Steve had retreated to the en-suite, mumbling out that he needed to get himself cleaned up. Tony hadn’t acknowledged him and had just laid on the bed, keeping his dark gaze up at the ceiling for a couple of anagonising minutes before rolling onto his side and falling asleep. </p><p>You could cut the tension with a butter knife at that point as things were somewhat strained the next morning when they got up. Tony, already lost in his thoughts didn’t realise that his behaviour had changed but Steve, the ever observant man, did. No one had spoken a word since the night they spent together. That question had silenced them both. The older man wouldn’t look Tony in the eye, and neither could Tony. It was only when the children had woken up to get ready for school had they uttered the first words to each other under the semblance of normality.  </p><p>Tony had fled that Tuesday afternoon under the guise that he needed to take his things back to the house and get clean clothes. He didn’t come back to Steve’s, he booked his Uber, went to Peppers and had spent the last couple days holed up in his room wallowing in his own misery. He was so quiet that his friends at first hadn’t even realised he was home. It wasn’t until Pepper had called his phone and heard his ringtone that they knew something was up. </p><p>It was now Thursday afternoon and Tony finally rose up from the dead determined to talk to one of his friends. Pepper had gone to an interview for a future post-graduate internship so, she would be fine for a couple hours. Rhodey would be the only other person in the house. As soon as he heard his best friend move through the house he got up and went searching for him. He needed this. </p><p>“Wha- shit! Tony! What are you-“ Rhodey exclaimed as he was manhandled right into Tony’s bedroom on his way to his own. He barely collected his bearings before he was forced to sit on a giant beanbag. “What the fuck? Tones?”</p><p>“Tell me what to do!” Tony asked pleadingly. </p><p>The demand and the subsequent expression on Tony’s face made Rhodey pause as he chose his next few words carefully. “Do what exactly? I can’t tell you anything unless I know what’s happened tones.”</p><p>“Two days! Two. Days. I’ve been avoiding Steve this whole time and I feel like I’m going to be sick. I don’t know what to do Rhodey,” he babbled inconsistently, “I repeat. Tell me what to do!”</p><p>Rhodey held up his hands in a placating gesture as he moved off the beanbag and approached his little brother. “Okay. Tony, I’m going to need you to calm down for me. Deep breathes, remember, like mom taught us to do when we were younger,” he asked gently. </p><p>Sitting next to Tony on the bed. “Good, now talk to me, tell me everything from the beginning, take your time.”</p><p>Tony kept up his breathing and allowed himself to moved so that he was sitting up on his bed against the headboard. Rhodey day at the end of the bed so that they were facing each other. He laid a comforting hand on Tony’s ankle just so he could have something to anchor himself if his thoughts became too overwhelming and he needed physical contact. </p><p>“Whenever you’re ready tones,” he murmured, his voice the only sound in the otherwise quiet room. </p><p>Tony took once more deep breath, his shoulders sagging in relief at the comfort Rhodey gave him, before speaking. “On Monday, Steve…Steve asked me to move in with him,” he whispered, looking down. He missed Rhodeys shocked reaction as his older brother gaped at him. “He asked me to move in with him while we were… you know… cumming.”</p><p>“Sugar daddy whose not really a sugar daddy but we ignore that anyways, said what?!” Rhodey asked incredulously. His joke made a small smile appear on Tony’s face which he was glad for. It showed that the man wasn’t completely gone to his thoughts. </p><p>“Okay. Seriously though, whilst you were… really? I get now why you’re avoiding him. Shit must be really confusing for you. Also, it’s not really the right time during sex. Are you pissed at him?”</p><p>“Kind of. I guess…I don’t know.”</p><p>“Alright. What I’m getting is you’re confused as hell trying to piece together how it would all work with you moving in. Somewhat angry with how he asked cause you’re not clear in if he meant it and wanted you closer to him and the kids or if it was just a ‘heat of the moment’ type thing cause you were both shooting your loads.” </p><p>Tony nodded. </p><p>Yep. He deffo made the right choice with talking to Rhodey first. Crude and sarcastic as hell but could read Tony like a book at times. </p><p>“Okay. I get why you were moving around the house like a thief in the night.”</p><p>“I wasn’t that bad. Was I?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Dude imagine us not seeing you whatsoever during the day, then at night hearing the stairs creak, doors open and close and somehow the food we cooked goes missing.”</p><p>“Okay. Maybe I over did it,” Tony admitted bashfully. “I was dealing with something you know. Can you blame me?” He argued. </p><p>“Alright. Fine. It’s cause I know now the reason behind it all. </p><p>Tony nodded. “So, what do i do?” He asked. </p><p>“Question is what do you want?” Rhodey countered. </p><p>“I…I don’t now,” he whispered. It was then he realised that this whole time his emotions were based on how and what way Steve asked the question, it never occurred to him that he hadn’t even thought about if he had plans to see if Steve would eventually want to move in or how they relationship would progress. </p><p>“Okay. Being unsure is fine. Do you love him?”</p><p>“Of course. You and Pep know I do. I love him so much it scares me at times. I love all of them. But Rhodey, moving in? That’s huge. Like massive. I hadn’t even considered that we were at that stage. Are we even ready for something like that? This is my first serious relationship. This is the real deal. </p><p>“There you have it. That’s your answer,” Rhodey concluded. Tony looked up at his best friend confused beyond belief.</p><p>“He’s a very understanding man. If your answer isn’t yes, just explain to him why. He won’t go crazy over you saying you aren’t sure or you’re not ready.”</p><p>“That’s the problem. I’m unsure. I’m not saying yes but, I don’t want to say no. The thought of living with him, living with them, seeing that family every morning. Every night and day. Putting the kids to sleep, helping them with school or after school clubs, cooking dinner for them and with them. Listening to Steve talk about his work and have him ask me about mine. Going to sleep next to him knowing that I’m loved and I have someone to love. I want that too. I just didn’t realise how badly I did till now. </p><p>Rhodey nodded. “Is it the commitment. Are you scared of it?”</p><p>“No. Yes. I don’t now. Maybe. I don’t think so though,” he babbled. “I mean look at me, at us. I’m already all in, I’m so committed to him and to them. I already do all that stuff for them. I cook, I help Nat, I care for Peter when I can with Maria. I can do it all by myself quite easily also and I love doing it.”</p><p>“So… you’re already doing much of what you’d do if you lived with them anyways. 80% of you’re time when you’re in New York is spent over there with them as it is. So, what is it? What’s holding you back still?” Rhodey asked inquisitively. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can answer that…” Tony whispered in response. </p><p>“You know you still have us right? We’d all still be here if things didn’t work out the way you thought. In the case of if you moved in and all of a sudden, things go bad, you always have a place here. No questions asked from any of us even the rest of the gang. Don’t worry about it if that’s what’s holding you back.” </p><p>“I know. Honeybear I know,” Tony leaned forward to squeeze the hand on his ankle in gratitude. “That’s the one thing I will never worry about. Ever. You guys will always have my back, no matter what shit I get into. </p><p>“Even when that shit has been some of the dumbest things we can think of. You bet we’ve got your back,” Rhodey confirmed. </p><p>“Okay. Honestly. Probably the main reason why I’m still stuck on what to do is because of the manner in which he asked me. Like who asks such a question at such a time? I know it’s not normally what people do. I can’t stop myself from thinking that it was just because of the moment we were in. Emotions were heightened from the sex and the fact that we spent a week apart and missed each other. But, I get pissed thinking what if he actually didn’t mean it. Like, why not? Does he not want me to move in? We’re in a committed relationship. We love each other. I love his kids. At this point I view them like they’re my own. Why am I spending so much time getting my hopes up? Why am I here stressing and ignoring his calls if he didn’t even mean it in the first place? </p><p>“Tony. I’m going to be brutally honest with right now. You have no idea what you want. You’re angry at him for asking when he did, but not for what he asked you. You’ll be even angrier if you ask and it turned out he didn’t mean to ask such a big question. Which now brings us back to the fact that you do in fact have your hopes up, meaning that in your heart you want to move in to an extent even though you’ve claimed that you’re not sure and you might not even be ready.  You all of that?”</p><p>“Yes. I did and thanks for putting my thoughts into words. That’s pretty much it.”</p><p>"What does Dad always tell us when we have a difficult decision to make?</p><p>“Follow your gut. Take that jump.”</p><p>“Right. Exactly that, and he wasn’t talking about the fish when he’s out fishing. So, you know unless you give it a try. What if it does work out, it might be one of the biggest regrets of your life. You don’t want any regrets especially at this age.”</p><p>“Isn’t too fast though? Aren’t we moving things too quickly?”</p><p>“Boy, if you don’t get your ass–“ Rhodey playfully joked as he swatted him. “You had sex with the man like literally an hour after you met him on a freaking nightclub dance floor,” he pointed out, causing the other man to snort in laughter. </p><p>"You’re right. We had sex many many times that night,” Tony trailed off as flashbacks came to his mind. </p><p>“Okay. No. That’s not what we’re going to do. You’re not going to go off into lalaland thinking about your nasty time with mr muscle whilst I’m here giving you good advice for free. No”</p><p>Tony giggled at his friend’s horrified expression. “My bad. Sorry! Please continue said advice.”</p><p>“As I was saying. The thief of joy is comparison. Never compare yourself and your couple to what other couples are doing or not doing. Ever couple is different just like you know every person is different. Everyone only goes as slow or as fast as what they’re comfortable with. There’s no blueprint to a relationship. No right or wrong pace. Let’s use Quill and Drax for example. Quill was made to wait like, 7 months before Gamora even gave him the time of day while Drax asked mantis to be his girlfriend within that very same week they had their first date. He knew that he was ready for a girl like her to mellow him out and offer some peace to his wild life and he took that leap of faith straight away. All the couple I’ve mentioned have never looked back. </p><p>“What about MJ?”</p><p>“Please. You find me someone that can keep up with her and I’ll run down Times Square naked.” Rhodey chortled. </p><p>Tony joined in. That would be something alright. </p><p>"Serious again. The point I’m trying to make is. Your relationship only depends on two variables. You and Steve. No one else. Fuck everyone else’s relationships or opinions on yours. Only you tboth get to decide what goes. You value mine because I’m your best friend and your big brother and personally, I think you’re going just right. Not to fast where you guys have ran off to get hitched by an Elvis impersonator in Vegas and not too slow, where you’ve waited until the synergy and flame between you too has flickered before talking about moving in. Plus it’s not like he’s asking you to adopt more children.”</p><p>Tony’s face went from laughing at Rhodeys words to place in 2 seconds. </p><p>“Tony! No. I didn’t mean-“</p><p>“That’s what’s coming next though. He’s older, more established. More secure. He’s going to want another kid, expland his family. He asked me to move in because that’s what’s he’s envisioning for the near future. More children. I can’t do more kids Rhodey! Not yet. I’m not ready,” he rambled on.</p><p>“Tony! Calm the fuck down. Slow it down brother. No once has any more children been mentioned apart from the two you have already. Okay? I’m sure you guys haven’t even spoken about that yet, have you? </p><p>“N-no. No we haven’t.”</p><p>“Then why you stressing. Relax. Forget about the non-existent children.”</p><p>“You’re right…sorry,” he breathed, nodding his head. “If not kids then… oh gosh! You don’t think he’ll want to propose, do you?”</p><p>“Okay, I’m pretty sure it’s your sleep-deprived brain talking right now. But, for fucks sake, Chill. Seriously man, no. Steve is not thinking of proposing right now.” He wanted to laugh at Tony for being so crazy at times but held it in. “He just asked you to move in. That’s it. I say go for it. Only one way to find out if you’re meant to be. So, go talk to the man. You said it yourself, you need to find out if he meant it before trying to make your decision. </p><p>“I can’t exactly go back to normal if he admits that he didn’t mean it?” </p><p>“No ones asked you today forget it completely. It’ll probably come up again sometime in the future because you’re planning to for this relationship to be long-term. Will you be disappointed if he said he didn’t mean it?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tony replied without any hesitation. </p><p>“What does that tell you?</p><p>“That I want to live with him. I want to move in with him, with them, he replied with a note of clarity. “I guess… everything I’m worried about is normal. It comes with the fact that I’m in a serious relationship. Things like this happens whether it’s six months into a relationship or two years. I’ll always have doubts of some things it’s human nature right?”</p><p>“Even when you two are married with a bunch of mini crackheads running around your house…in tens of years time,” Rhodey added so that the younger man wouldn’t freak thinking about the future this time around. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Then just to talk to him. Go over to their house tomorrow, sit down with him and talk things over. I think, personally, that he did mean it. It’s clear to see he thinks you’re greatest thing since sliced bread. He loves you, Tony. His children love you. It makes logical sense for this to be the next step. They want you to be there with them all the time. I completely understand the way he asked wasn’t the greatest. I wouldn’t have even dreamt of that with Pepper, but who cares. Relationships don’t have rule books. Remember. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Tony agreed. </p><p>I’m always right, no matter what Pepper says,” he joked. They end up chuckling at that. It wasn’t a secret that Pepper loved Rhodey but she was convinced he and Tony were idiots dropped on the head at birth. </p><p>“Sleep on it tonight. Mull it over in your head. Take my words into consideration and what you’ve talked about. Tell yourself what you want now that it’s all been explained and laid out. Regardless, go over there tomrrrow and talk to him. If you can bring the kids into the discussion, get thier views and how they’d feel about you moving in. This isn’t just a decision based on you and Steve, the children need to also be a priority, they suffer the most when adults can’t get their shit together. </p><p>“You’re right. I will. I’ve heard you.” Tony sighed heavily, feeling his mind lighten a bit. He was more at ease after their talk. He moved forward and gave his best friend a tight hug. “Thank you, Rhodey. You’re the best…you know that?” He murmured. “What would I do if I didn’t have you?”</p><p>“Die,” Rhodey chortled, earning a light punch in his back that made him chuckle even harder.</p><p>“I mean it. Seriously. Thank you.”</p><p>Rhodey squeezed him back and affectionately ruffled his hair as he replied, “you’re welcome little bro. You should be happy you know. Steve and the kids are doing that better than any of the rest of us. You hold onto them and I won’t have to whoop that ass for letting him and them go.”</p><p>Tony snorted as they parted. “Please. I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me,” he challenged. </p><p>“I’ll just get Drax to sit on you,” Rhodey countered with a smirk in his face. </p><p>“You can’t keep using Drax to sit on your enemies when you can’t handle the fight,” Tony laughed. </p><p>“Is there a law telling me no. Great, didn’t think so.”</p><p>Tony just shook his head in amusement. </p><p>“I’m going go down and start dinner before Pep gets home. I’ll leave you to your thoughts, okay? I’ll bring you up a plate when it’s ready?” He poised it as a questioned to gage Tony’s current emotions. </p><p>Tony smiled as he sat back on his bed. “That’s be great. Thank you again,” he repeated. </p><p>Rhodey grinned. “That’s what I’m here for, someone has to control the crazy,” he replied before leaving the room and Seth to go down to the kitchen. </p><p>“I fucked it up, it’s over!” Steve exclaimed as he thrusted the door to Bucky’s office open around the late afternoon. </p><p>Bucky glanced up from his designs on his new Russian project, eyes wide as he took in the dishevelled appearance of his usually poised and pristine best friend and colleague. Something dark circuilated the blue of Steve’s eyes which put Bucky on edge. Just what did his best friend get himself into. Bucky slowly places the plans down, never taking his eyes of the man who crashed haphazardly into one of the leather chairs opposite his glass desk. </p><p>“Context. Please.”</p><p>“What don’t you get by I fucked up!”</p><p>Bucky continued to stare at him blankly, waiting for any sort of elaboration. </p><p>“Well. Say something you punk. I just bared my soul to you.”</p><p>Bucky raised a very unimpressed eyebrow. “ ‘I fucked up’… wow, so many words in the English language. What an insight, I’m so thankful you chose to share your inner most kept secret with me,” he deadpanned, earning a middle finger. Classy. “Seriously, who knew that Steve Rogers was so articulate?”</p><p>“Shut up, idiot.”</p><p>“Make your damn mind up. Speak up or shut up. I’m talented but I can’t do both, Jerk,” Bucky grumbled, earning a slight smile from Steve despite his despairing feelings. </p><p>“I’m being serious. I fucked it. Everything’s over.” So dramatic. If only he knew how his other half was also such a drama queen. </p><p>“So you’ve said, why have you? You need to give me more words here, man. C’mon I can’t read your mind,” he laughed. </p><p>“I asked Tony to move in with us,” he revealed. </p><p>Bucky nodded slowly, eyes pinched in thought trying to understand why this was an ‘I fucked up’ situation. </p><p>“Okay.…And? I still need more than that?”</p><p>“And I fucked up,” Steve repeated with more emphasis. “He’s going to leave. I’m going to lost the best things that ever happened to me.”</p><p>“Steven. I need everything you just said to make sense. Words, context. You’re a grad school graduate, use your words!” Bucky demanded, taking his bun out and re-fixing it so no hairs remained loose. </p><p>“I just used my words to tell you I asked Tony to move in!” Steve growled in frustration. </p><p>“So… you didn’t mean it?” Bucky, at this point was grasping at straws trying to guess the problem. </p><p>“What? No! Of course I meant it!” Steve objected. “That’s not the issue here.”</p><p>“Then what’s the problem?”</p><p>“I asked him to move in while we were cumming,” Steve deadpanned. He had nothing to be ashamed of that this point. He had to say it like it was. </p><p>Some synapses may have not been working at that moment inside Bucky’s brain because all the man could do was stare back, blinking blankly, uncomprehendingly… maybe it was shock? Did Steve just say…? Nah. He couldn’t have. </p><p>“Yep. I did,” Steve huffed with a humourless chuckle as he saw his his best friend’s expression. </p><p>“You did what? Wait… wait a fucking minute. You what? Why? He laughed incredulously. </p><p>“I asked him to move in. With. Me. While. We. Were. Cumming. As in, the act of having sex and releasing during orgasm, that type of thing. That’s what I did,” Steve repeated, emphasising each word as he held Bucky’s gaze meaningfully. At this point he couldn’t get any clearer. </p><p>Bucky’s moth dropped open and he sat there speechless. For a seasoned war veteran turned architect it wasn’t an easy feat to make him speechless. </p><p>“Man…that’s…I mean dude…”</p><p>“Dreadful? Shameful? Moronic? Brainless?”</p><p>“I mean… take your pick,” Bucky mumbled, you asked your boyfriend to move in whilst you made him cum. What the heck do you even say in that moment? What did he say? </p><p>“Nothing. Not, A. Thing. He hasn’t said a word to me. Or I to him, for that matter. We haven’t spoken in two days. I was such a flipping coward buck. After I asked, I basically ran with my tail tucked between my legs-“</p><p>“You mean dick-“ Bucky joked laughing at his humour before seeing the murdurous expression on Steve’s face then stopped short. </p><p>“Sorry. Wrong time for jokes.”</p><p>“Anyways. I ran to the bathroom. Thankfully when I came back out, he was fast asleep. Like really? That wasn’t me. Where did my balls go? Nothing in this world makes me act so freaking cowardly. I felt so guilty the next morning during breakfast. He looked so shocked and he didn’t even try to look at me. He left without even saying a proper goodbye. I put my life on it that he’s pissed off at me as well.” </p><p>“My…my. Whatever would give you that impression,” Bucky snorted. Everyone wants to be a fucking comedian when Steve’s life was falling apart. Where was Sam when he needed. “Do you know what Sam would’ve done if I had asked him that. Or anything similar, during sex?”</p><p>“He’d have ripped your balls off and let them dry to use them as book mark’s for his self-help books,” Steve replied, face as straight and serious as can be. </p><p>“Exactly,” Bucky confirmed. “I know why he would be pissed. He probably thinks you don’t mean it.”</p><p>“What? Why?” </p><p>“He’s probably thinking it was a heat of the moment thing. We both know it’s something you’ve been thinking about seriously over since the week he went away with your son. </p><p>“I did mean it though. Just because that was the time I stupidly said it, doesn’t mean I didn’t mean what I was asking,” Steve defended. </p><p>“I get it man. Trust me. That’s how he’ll see it though. Just saying. You gotta talk to him, man. Set things straight.” </p><p>“All sounds good in theory, but how? When? We haven’t spoken a word to each tiger for the last couple of days, Buck. Would he even want to see me. Forget about him even talking to me,” Steve groaned, covering his face with his large hands. </p><p>“This pity party. Stops now. You’re  a big man. You know where he lives dumbass. Go over there and talk.”</p><p>“Talk? What? And risk his friends being there giving me dirty looks?”</p><p>“Honestly. This is really embarrassing. Are you not embarrassed? You’ve dealt with scarier enemies on the frontline for this country. You deal with Natasha when she goes all silent, serial killer, ninja mode on your ass. You’ve dealt with scarier clients every day. A college student can’t render you to…this. Get it together,” Bucky commanded, scowling. “That man is the best Goddamn thing that’s ever happened to you and those children. If you don’t march that Versace covered ass over there. You might as well kiss your relationship goodbye. What will you tell the kids if that happens? Hmmm?” </p><p>Steve groaned at the tough love. “I know. Dammit! I know”</p><p>"What’s stopping you?” </p><p>“Him slamming them door in my sorry ass face.”</p><p>“You can’t blame him if he did.”</p><p>“I know, doesn’t mean it won’t hurt any less.”</p><p>“Go to him.” Bucky commanded firmly. “Today. Don’t worry about tomorrow. You’ve both had enough time with doubts and everything swirling in your minds. I’m not about to spend the next day or even next couple of years watching you drag your sorry ass around this firm with your kicked puppy look and throwing yourself back into working non-stop because you forgot what a brain-filter was made for and asked the love of your life something life changing making him crumble. Sam and I will not watch those children lose another important person. You will grow your balls back, now, Steve.”</p><p>“Harsh. But, I know your right. What if it’s not enough me just showing up? What if he actually never wants to see me again? Thinks I’m a crazy dude? </p><p>"Then you’ve got to take his refusal like a fully functioning and understanding man. You take his actions, cool down and wait for him to come to you when he’s ready. Slamming the door just means he’s hurting. He didn’t say it was over. You know how angry Sam’s going to be when I tell him all this,” Bucky commented, smirking. The little shit. </p><p>Steve glared daggers at this friend. “I know you’d tell him to just spite me you fucker,” he grumbled. </p><p>“Of course I would. Do you know who I am? It’s like you forgot.” Bucky laughed before sobering up. “On a serious note. Sort it out, man. You’ve always been the man with a plan. You’ve always taken charge and sorted out whatever shit your in. Don’t lose this man. All of us can see how much you two love each other. You’ve sent me videos of him and the kids interacting, they love him too. This was just a mistake. Something that can easily be forgiven and you can learn from. It’s not worth losing your relationship over. You’ve got this.”</p><p>“I won’t. I promise. Thanks, Buck,” Steve replied and was up and out of the door before Bucky could even say anything back in response.</p><p>Well that was all the emotional shit he could handle for the day anyways. Sam, his husband was the therapist not him. Next time he would start charging his best friend. The man shook his head and got to his feet to close the door. “Give a guy brilliant advice and he doesn’t even have the common decency to close the door behind him. CEO my ass,” he grumbled under his breath as he shut the door and returned back to his blueprints. </p><p>Love, man. Makes everyone crazier than cocaine ever could. </p><p>“Daddy. is Tony coming over today? I need help with this move. I can’t get my balance right and it’s annoying,” Natasha asked at the dinner table that night. </p><p>Guilt came back and bubbled in Steve’s stomach with a vengeance. Suddenly, the delicious meal his mother had prepared tasted like sand. He swallowed thickly and smiled half-heartedly at his daughter. </p><p>“He’s really busy with school, Nat,” he replied, not giving her a full on fib. Assessment exams were approaching day by day as Tony almost completed his final degree. “I’ll see what I can do to get him to come over tomorrow.”</p><p>He kicked himself at being an idiot and not taking Bucky’s advice by going over to Tony’s that very day. He just couldn’t do it. Seeing Tony’s disgust would break him. He almost recoiled as he saw the dejected expression on his daughters face. Tony never missed an opportunity to come to their place, why would he not come to see her. Had she done something wrong again? Would he start disappearing like Tiberius? </p><p>“But it’s almost time for final practices and we’re doing this move this week. I need his help.” </p><p>“How about you FaceTime him, sweetheart? Steve’s mother, Sarah, suggested from across the table, making Steve look down in shame. </p><p>Natasha’s face lift up. “Could I, daddy? Please, could I call Tony? Pete wants to talk to him too. I’m not the i lay one,” she asked, turning to her little brother for backup. The little one nodded his head along trying to help his sister. Two peas in a mischievous pod they were. </p><p>“Tony! I want Tony! Where’s Tony?” Peter asked around a mouthful of buttered potatoes. </p><p>Steve sighed, and Sarah noticed how the children’s questions were causing the dark circles to be even more prominent around their fathers’ eyes. She intervened once more. </p><p>“cinn beag, your pa will talk to Tony later and ask him. For now, finish your dinners and get ready for bed, okay?” She commanded softly. </p><p>Both the siblings pouted but did what their grandmother said, finishing off their food before Natasha helped Peter down from his chair and grabbed him, skipping out the room. Then there were two. </p><p>Sarah looked her son, who was going out of his way to avoid her gaze as he picked the plates up and moved to the sink for a quick wash before depositing them in the dishwasher. His mother grasped his arm, holding him back before he could move to the machine. </p><p>He finally looked at her. </p><p>“Whatever is going on, whatever it is, fix it.”</p><p>“Ma, it’s nothing. Nothings going on–“</p><p>“You know better than to lie to me Steven Rogers,” she cut him off firmly, making him snap his mouth shut instantly. At 5ft she was still a force to be reckoned with. “It’s clear as day that you and Tony have had some sort of quarrel. It’s not te unforgivable kind so go and talk to the man and sort. It . Out.”</p><p>“But… the kids. It’s nearly time for bed. I have to get them ready.” </p><p>“I may be old, but I’m not incompetent you know. I did raise you and Laura. I’ll put the children to bed. You go get your ghrá back,” she ordered, leaving the room without word or look back. </p><p>Steve took a calming breath, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He suddenly had a ‘fuck it’ moment and marched determinedly to front door, yanking a cost off the hook as he opened the front door only to come to an abrupt halt at who was standing in his way on the front porch. </p><p>Their eyes met and became comically wide as Steve and Tony regarded each other, the latter’s hand up in the air still poised to knock on the door. Slowly, he moved the hand back to his side. Steve didn’t even acknowledge it as his eyes stayed glued to his lovers face. Drinking him in. He missed that face. Tony blushed bright red and swallowed thickly in nervousness upon feeling that gaze. He suddenly became tongue-tied. Steve always had this affect on him. It really never went away. </p><p>Feeling the cold draft that was wafting through the house from outside, Sarah moved towards the foyer to investigate. Maybe to also snoop as well. She wanted to know if her son had left the door open in his haste to leave the house. She stopped when her gaze landed on the back off said son, who stood there stock-still looking at someone at the door. A couple more steps into the foyer revealed another figure. A pretty young man standing at her sons doorstep, this was obviously what had caught her child off guard. </p><p>This must’ve been the elusive Tony Stark, her sons lover whom she had still to meet. </p><p>“Steve? She called softly, hesitantly as she approached her son at the door. </p><p>My word was this many pretty. Gorgeous wasn’t even the word. He looked just like a doll. </p><p>Steve snapped back into awareness, taking his eyes off his lover and looked over his shoulder as his mother reached his side. She smiled around his waist as it was impossible to see her short stature over his shoulder, at the newcomer. She smiled at her son making sure she had his attention. </p><p>“I’m taking the children back to mine and your father’s for the night,” she announced. </p><p>“Ma, you don’t have to—“</p><p>“Oh shush. You have something important to deal with—“</p><p>“Actually, Mrs.Rogers…I presume?” Tony added shyly as the pair turned back to look at him. At her nod, he continued, “would you mind if the kids stayed? I think they should be included in the conversation me and Steve are about to have, at least part of it.”</p><p>Sarah was shocked but nodded easily. “Of course. Is that what you want too. Steve?”</p><p>“Yes. They can stay ma,” he replied, eyes fixed on Tony’s face as he looked at him trying to decide what Tony had in mind when they would start talking. What pet would his kids play? </p><p>“Well. That’s all settled then. I’ll take my leave now, she announced, reaching for her coat and car keys. </p><p>Steve helped her into the coat before Sarah turned to address Tony. </p><p>“Now, young man, I want to meet you properly as soon as I can. Understood? I want to see you happy at Natasha’s birthday party tomorrow. Okay?” </p><p>In all the drama he had forgotten that it was Nat’s 8 TY birthday tomorrow. How could he have completely forgotten such a big event? Gosh he was so immature at times. He almost would’ve missed it because of his tendency to overthink everything.</p><p>Tony nodded. “Yes. Of course Mrs Rogers. I’ll be there, wouldn’t miss it for anything.” </p><p>He will? Steve couldn’t help but think to himself, a small spark of hope blooming inside his chest. Maybe Tony would forgive him. </p><p>“Good lad. I’ll see you boys tomorrow,” she bid farewell, brushing by Tony on giving his hand an encouraging squeeze, before making her way down the steps. </p><p>He felt maternal comfort at the touch and turned along with Steve to watch and give her a wave goodbye as she drove away. They then turned back to each other, the silence deafening as they no longer had a buffer to fill the silence. Tony slowly looked up only to catch Steve’s intense gaze on him, causing him to blush and look down. </p><p>“C-can…can I…come in?” Tony asked. “This talk needs to be something done inside. Don’t think the neighbours will appreciate hearing my voice for the wrong reasons.”</p><p>Steve couldn’t so much as utter a word as his thirst seemed to be clogged with emotion. He mused noises and ooened the door wider but not so wide that Tony didn’t have to brush up against the man as he entered. The younger man paused at the contact, shivering as he felt Steve’s warm, hard body brush up against his own. He continued inside having paused for a second at the missed contact and moved towards the kitchen. He wasn’t expecting to be stopped by four arms wrapped around his legs belonging to two energised children. </p><p>“Tony!”</p><p>“Tony!”</p><p>The young man couldn’t help himself but grin widely as they hugged him tighter. Talking over one another in excitement. He crounched down as their weight forced his legs to give out. Sending all three sprawling into the door. Natasha moves to hold onto his waist in a python grip whilst Peter cling to his neck with all his might like a koala bear. Tony wrapped his arm around each of them. This was what he wanted. A home. He had to talk to Steve as soon as possible. </p><p>"We missed you! Peter shouted. “You stay?”</p><p>“Im not sure yet bubba. I have to talk to your daddy first. I’ve missed you guys too!” He replied, leaning down to kiss both of their heads. </p><p>“Tony I need help with this move! We have practice tomorrow and I’m not prepared!”” Natasha complained. Who had practice on their birthday without complaint? She was such a different child at times. </p><p>“We’ll go over the move, I promise. But, kids first you have to let me go and let me talk to your daddy before anything else. I need you both to be in your best behaviour and go into the living room and watch some cartoons while we talk, just until we call you, okay? We won’t be long.”</p><p>“But you’re staying, right? We really missed you, Tony,” Natasha whispered, pressing closer to him. </p><p>“I’m sorry I’ve been away without telling you guys. I’ve missed you all too. So much,” he whispered back, hugging them closer. </p><p>“Come on Pete. Let’s go,” Natasha ordered as she let got and got to her feet, offering her tiny hand to her little brother. </p><p>Peter pouted but nodded, taking his big sisters hand before they walked out the foyer and into the living room. Tony picked himself up off the floor, dusted himself off before turning to face Steve. </p><p>“Should we do this in your office?” Tony suggested, moving towards it after Steve siltently gave his permission. He was letting Tony call the shots. Everything his young lover was about to tell him, he would have to take like a man and understand and accept it. Whatever it was. </p><p>The silence that hung between them was making the seconds go painfully slower. This wasn’t them at all and it pained both parties that they were acting this way. Steve closed the office door behind him. Tont made himself comfortable in one of the huge wine red burgundy chairs, his back towards Steve. The older man moved to sit in his desk chair. Tony snorted. </p><p>“Steve, at least sit me next to me. I’m not one of your clients at the firm,” he joked quietly, trying to break the tension. </p><p>Steve paused and then nodded, moving around the frosted glass table to sit in the chair beside his love. “Sorry,” he murmured. </p><p>“What are you sorry for?” Tony challenged, finally meeting Steve’s gaze full on. </p><p>The man suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. “I-I mean… Well…I’m sorry for…everything. I’m sorry for everything. Tony. My timing was…”</p><p>“Bloody awful,” Tony finished with a dry laugh. “Come on Steve, I mean… I wand respecting rose petals and candles and jazz music but…”</p><p>“Yeah. I know.”</p><p>Tony lets the silence hang a little before continuing. </p><p>“Did you mean it?” Tony demanded. </p><p>Steve lifted his gaze to Tony’s, making sure they were eye to eye as he replied. “Yes. I admit my timing was atrocious, but my intentions were good. I’d been thinking about it a lot, before you even came back from your parents. So many weeks, Tony.”</p><p>The younger man just nodded. Inside he was over the moon. His decision had now become 100x times easier. He knew what he wanted. </p><p>“Don’t you think we’re moving a little too fast?” Tony asked. He didn’t believe his own words anymore. He wanted to know what his lover thought. </p><p>Steve shook his head in disagreement. We’ve been together for six going on seven months now. Not very long, sure, to most people. However, I know how I feel. I know what I feel. Tony, I know how my children feel. We love you. I’m in love with you. Irrevocably in love with you. I, want you here with us as much as possible. </p><p>“You realise why I was so doubtful right. The way you asked made me question a lot of things?”</p><p>“Yes. I realise that. I truly mean that. the only thing I can do to fix that is to apologise wholeheartedly. I’m so sorry, Tony. I wasn’t thinking; the feeling just came and I had to ask you then and there. I wanted to ask you tomorrow at Nat’s party, we all wanted to ask you together. I guess I blew it. It was meant to be a good surprise.” </p><p>“You mean that? You spoke to the kids about this, about me moving in?” Tony asked. </p><p>“Yes. Of course I did. I wouldn’t have asked you something so important, something that virtually changes all of our lives without talking to them. They agreed immediately, no questions asked. So, you know, they’re really excited.” </p><p>“I spoke to Rhodey about it all,” Tony revealed. </p><p>“Yeah? I spoke to Bucky.”</p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p>“Pretty much cussed me out. Forgetting that I sign his hefty pay checks. Told me to grow a pair. He thinks I’m the most dim-witted man and he hasn’t told Sam yet, so I’m pretty sure he’ll also agree with his conniving husband and cuss me out later on this week as well. … what did Rhodey say?”</p><p>“He helped me out with understanding and processing everything. He really sorted out the mess that were the thoughts in my head. Oh, and I’m 100% sure he and Pepper are going to cuss you out when they see you but that’s for another day,” he added with a playful smirk. </p><p>"Their in their right to do so. I hurt their best friend… I’m sorry. Tony, I really am,” he whispered, ducking his head in shame.”I meant it. Still mean it. It just wasn’t the right way to ask.”</p><p>“I know that now,” Tony replied with a nod. “I’m sorry for losing my shit the way i did. I could’ve handled it better. I didn’t mean to ignore you for so long. I missed being here, with you, with the kids.”</p><p>Steve’s jaw went slack as he stared at his young lover.</p><p>"You have nothing to apologise for, Tony. You freaked out just as any sane person would’ve done if the roles were reversed. I would’ve done the same thing. It was something shocking. Bucky made me realise, I should’ve been an adult and spoken up. “</p><p>“I should’ve been one as well and stayed. I should’ve spoken to you straight away instead of falling asleep and letting you abuse yourself with dark thoughts.”</p><p>“Know that I don’t blame you for not wanting to talk to me. I, too was speechless. I have no clue what you were like in that regard. Honestly Tony, after noticing what I did wrong, it’s fine the way you reacted. It was always my job to make sure you were valid, respected and made to feel safe whilst your with me. I didn’t do that.”</p><p>Tony nodded as Steve’s apology but moved closer and cupped the side of his jaw, feeling the five o’clock shadow there and slowly stroking it lovingly. “You’ve done that and more. I can forgive the way you asked as long as you meant what you asked. Never forget how good you are to me Steve.”</p><p>“I did. I do. I want you here, in my life, our lives. I want you in my home, my bed and in my arms every night. I want you. I want you by my side more than anything.”</p><p>“I want that too. More than anything,” Tony whispered as he brought their bodies closer so that they rested their foreheads against each other. Breathing in slowly. They made it through their first argument. They were still here, whole. Still loved each other. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>They moved to kiss then, pouring everything they had felt into that once kiss. All the doubt, guilt, stress, love and hope. Right into that kiss. They broke apart for air, gazing at each other, grinning stupidly. </p><p>“Seriously though. If you do something like ask me to marry you whilst him giving you a blowjob, I’ll castrate you with a Bunsen Bruner, got it?”</p><p>“Yes. Understood. It’ll never happen again, baby. “</p><p>“I mean it. I would love to move in with you. When I’m not studying, I’m pretty much here all the time. Taking care of my three loves. It’s basically second nature to me at this point. I just didn’t realise it at the time.  He took Steve’s hand into his. </p><p>“I love you. I love us. I’m not stupid enough to let something like this, as weird and as dumb as it was, come between us again. I was confused and a little hurt, but I just needed to time to freak out and be spoken to by someone with a clearer head. Everything was put into perspective. I have made my decisions now that you’ve assured me you were genuine. So, yes. To everything Steve. I want to tell the children as well before I start moving anything in.” </p><p>“Without delay, so consumed by his excitement, Steve shot to his feet and pulled the office door open before shouting, “Natasha! Peter! Come here to the office please?!”</p><p>Tony grinned and shook his head in amusement. “Babe, don’t make it sound like they’re in trouble. Did you know how your voice sounded?.”</p><p>“Sorry.” He chuckled sheepishly. </p><p>Tiny footsteps were heard against the marble floors, getting closer and closer before two tiny figures stood at the door. They both entered the room, Natasha looked slightly wary, due to her fathers tone. She relaxed upon seeing Tony still sat there and that he was smiling brightly. She immediately crossed the room to the older man and was picked up by Tony to be settled in his lap. </p><p>Peter followed his sisters example, this Tony had now both thighs occupied by two little people. </p><p>“What’s the matter, Daddy?” The eldest asked Steve curiously. </p><p>“Tony,” Steve prompted, causing both the kids to look at him as well. </p><p>“Well, you know how your dad and I had a talk. It’s come to my attention that the three of you… want me to move in. To come live with you guys. Is that true? Do you two want me to stay here and live with you?” Tony asked softly. </p><p>He just about stopped breathing in anticipation only to release a much needed breath as Natasha’s face lit up at the question and she nodded vigorously, red curls flying all over the place. “Yes! But it was a surprise. We wanted to ask you tomorrow, at my party.” She looked to her dad accusatorily, “daddy did you ask already?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sweetheart. I’m sorry. It slipped out on Monday,” Steve explained. </p><p>“That’s why you haven’t seen me for the last two days,” Tony told them. “I’ve been away thinking about it. Do you want to know what I decided?”</p><p>Natasha nodded. Looking slightly scared. Did Tony want to live with her and daddy and Pete? What if he said no? Then she’ll never see him. </p><p>“Of course I said yes. I’m always here, It won’t matter if more of my stuff is here. I would love to love with you guys. I can stay here and take care of all three of you, all the time.” </p><p>“Really?” Natasha whispered, tears filling her green eyes. </p><p>Tony nodded. “Yeah. I mean it,” he replied, just as quickly.</p><p>Suddenly. Without any warning the little girls arms were around his neck and she was openly weeping into his shoulder. He had never heard Natasha cry before and it just broke his heart. The girl was usually so well put together. Not a manner or hair out of place. The man’s arm tightened around her small frame as worry and anxiety began to course through him. He thought this wa sweat they wanted. Why was she crying? He didn’t mean to make her sad. He glanced down at Peter, who seemed somewhat confused as well. </p><p>“Pete, do you understand what Tony’s saying?” Steve asked as he sat down in the chair next to them again.</p><p>Peter shrugged. </p><p>You know how I sleep here most nights in the month. A I read you bedtime stories and help with your math and chemistry and have cuddle time?” Tony asked. </p><p>Peter smiled. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, me living here means I can do that every night. You’d see me all the time. I would just be in daddy’s room instead of far away,” he explained.</p><p>“That means you stay forever?” Peter asked, </p><p>Tony smiled. “You know what. Yeah, I stay forever.”</p><p>Genius or not, Sometimes, they just needed the simpler version. </p><p>Peter’s face broke out into a huge smile filled with excitement as he’d then understood what was meant. He joined his sister and threw his hands around Tony’s neck and started to scream excitedly. It wa then that Tony understood Natasha’s tears were ones of happiness, not sadness. Their actions warmed his heart completely. He couldn’t believe in the space of six months he had acquired the family he had always dreamt of having one day. </p><p>Tony looked over at Steve and was shocked to find the usually stoic man with tears in his eyes. Everyone was so emotional and he couldn’t stop himself from also feeling tears start at his own eyes. He forced himself to blink them back, he didn’t need the whole room crying. Steve got up from his chair and moved behind Tony’s, wrapping his large arms around his family. </p><p>Exhausted from all the emotion, the little ones feel asleep against Tony after a while. Tony carries them straight up to Steve’s-. Their room, and deposited them right in the centre. He couldn’t bear to part with them that night and Steve agreed. The two adults snuggled down into bed with the kids between them. Steve reached his hand over to rest on Tony’s hip comfortingly as they all fell into slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Tony was woken up by a tiny set of hands lightly tapping him on his face. He slowly blinked open his eyes and barely had time to contain himself and not scream out loud as directly in front of him was Natasha staring down at him. </p><p>“Nat…honey….what’s going on?”</p><p>“It’s my birthday!”</p><p>“I know that sweetie. Happy Birthday!  How about you give me some room and I’ll get up so we can go find some hidden presents.”</p><p>Tony was honestly impressed by her self control. At her age, he would’ve been out of bed and tearing through the house to find Anna and Jarvis so they could open the presents that they got him together. </p><p>Natasha nodded but didn’t release her hold on him.<br/>
She moved away to cuddle up to his side. Secretly, she didn’t want to leave the warmth of the older man just yet. That’s why she wasn’t in a rush to open her birthday presents. She enjoyed their time together snuggling when his attention was mainly on her. She wasn’t as open to expressing her feelings like her little brother so she was glad Tony was able to understand her more subtle and reserved behaviour. </p><p>On the other side of the spacious bed Peter was stuck to Steve like glue. The other pair were snoring away so similarly Tony could’ve sworn they were communicating through their own language of sleep. </p><p>“No presents until after breakfast,” came Steve’s muffled reply, his face half buried in the pillow. </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes at the grouch. No matter what he will always hate the mornings. He looked down at Natasha smiling brightly. </p><p>“Don’t listen to him. We’ll open your presents right now. Happy birthday again my love,” Tony mumbled, wrapping his arms around her before kissing the top of her head. </p><p>“Thank you,” Nat whispered with a shy smile. </p><p>“Happy birthday darling,” Steve repeated, leaning over Peter to slightly kiss Nat’s head as well and give her a hug. </p><p>The little boy giggle as his father ended up squishing him lightly. His tiny hand patting the man’s chest. “Daddy, you squish me!”</p><p>“Huh?” Steve asked playing dumb, frowning as he glanced around. “Any of you hear something?”</p><p>Tony laughed playing along. “I thought heard something must’ve been the wind from somewhere.”</p><p>As the giggles increased, Peter continued to pat Steve’s chest. It’s not wind. It me. You squish me!”</p><p>“Hmm did you hear anyone say anything, Nat?” The older man asked, scratching the back of his head in fake confusion. </p><p>Natasha laughed. “Under your chest, Daddy,” she giggled, pointing at Peter.</p><p>Steve looked down, eyes widening exaggeratedly as he shouted, “There you at Peter! What were you doing there all this time. We thought we lost you.”</p><p>“I was here this whole time Daddy.”</p><p>“I have to make sure this is the real Peter, who knows if you’ve been replaced by a monster. I will slay you with tickles,” vowed Steve as he blew raspberries onto his Stomach making the little boy wail with laughter. </p><p>“I promise! I’m the real Peter. No more tickles! Peter screamed. </p><p>“No tickles?! Everybody needs some tickles!” Steve gasped as he doubled his efforts. </p><p>“Nat! Nat, help me” Peter squealed. </p><p>Natasha laughed, smirking before launching herself on top of her father. Thankfully, Steve saw her coming and was able to brace himself for the impact so he didn’t accidentally add any more weight and crush the little boy beneath him. Tony laid on his side, head propped up by his elbow, and watched his three favourite people with a huge grin on his face. Steve had never been so carefree and relaxed than he was right there. </p><p>Was it because a weight had been lifted off his shoulders with Tony agreeing to move in? </p><p>“Back away from my little brother!” Natasha ordered, beating her tiny fists onto Steve’s chest. </p><p>“You choose to side with the imposter. That must mean you’re one too!” Exclaimed Steve, reaching forward to trap her to the side like he did with Peter. Both laughed as Steve alternated blowing raspberries and tickling both his children. </p><p>“Tony! Save us!” Natasha shouted. </p><p>“Sorry, my hands are tied. He’s way bigger than me. I’m going to catch up on my beauty sleep,” he announced before flipping into his other side, giving his back to the trio. </p><p>Steve laughed evilly. “Now no one will save you from my tickles! Mwahaha!”</p><p>“Tony!” Both children shouted in unison. </p><p>Tony playfully sighed, as if getting woken up was a great bother before he turned over. “Fine, I guess I’ll help,” he grumbled before unleashing his own brand of justice on their father. </p><p>It wasn’t a known fact, but Steve Rogers was one of the most ticklish people Tony had ever encountered. No one ever dared be so playful because Steve was always so stoic and serious. </p><p>“Oh, no!” Steve bellowed, trying to escape his lovers hands and he fell back down onto the bed next to his children. </p><p>Tony laughed wickedly. “We got him now, quick, help me guys!” He ordered and together they carried out an all out tickle assault on the older man. </p><p>Steve glared meaningfully up at his lover, promises of revenge raging in his eyes. Something about that look made a tingle shoot up Tony’s spine. He knew he was going to lay but he might as well make the most of it. </p><p>Soon, they were all tickled out and the family all laid in bed, giggling in exhaustion. </p><p>“Alright, little miss since it’s your birthday, you can choose one present before breakfast. I know you know where they already are because you’re a secret spy. The rest of us will follow you down for breakfast.”</p><p>All of Nat’s presents, at least the ones she received from her father, Tony and Peter, were all stacked on the kitchen island. Natasha was knelt on a chair right in the thick of it, picking up presents one after the other and shaking them before feeling them up trying to guess what they could be. </p><p>Tony smiled, he was the exact same when it came to presents. </p><p>“Remember honey, just one. The rest will get opened later on this evening anyways,” Steve called out. </p><p>“Oh, leave her be. It’s her birthday let her enjoy,” Tony laughed, opening the fridge door. “What’re we having?”</p><p>“Chocolate chip pancakes!” Peter shouted from his chair. </p><p>Tony smiled placatingly. “Yeah, Pete, we’ll have that too. Nat what would you like?”</p><p>“Could I have French toast with strawberries, please?” she requested shyly”</p><p>“Good choice bambina. That sounds delicious. I might have some of the same. Bacon and sausage too. Caro?”</p><p>“When it’s your cooking, I’ll eat anything!,” Steve replied as he filled two cups of coffee, handing over one to the other man with a small peck on the lips. </p><p>“Mmm thank you,” Tony muttered. </p><p>“Daddy, I choose this one!” Natasha announced, holding a small present in the shape of a square box up in the air. </p><p>Tony didn’t recognise it, it wasn’t one from him.</p><p>“That ones from me sweetheart! Steve said smiling at her excited expression.</p><p>“I helped daddy get it, I know what it is!” Chimmed in Peter. </p><p>“Let her open it before you tell her Petey. You have to keep it a secret,” Tony laughed before the little guy could blurt out her present. </p><p>Natasha proceeded to savagely rip the gift wrap from the box. Her face was in awe once she realised what it was. In the black velvet box was a pair of diamond hair clips. They were perfect for her recital that was coming up. Steve knew it was an extravagant gift for an 8 year old but it seemed like the perfect thing to get her. </p><p>“I’ve always wanted them. Daddy, thank you! Thank you!” She cried launching herself into her father's arms hugging him tightly. “You are very welcome sweetheart. Remember they have to be handled with care okay. They’re for special occasions.</p><p>“I will! I promise.” She replied with a serious expression. She turned to her little brother to hug him as well. “Thank you, Pete. I love them.</p><p>“I know. I’m the best brother in the world,” he said smugly with a smirk that was frighteningly similar to Steve’s. Both adults chuckled at his response. </p><p>They all ate the hearty breakfast, the majority of it was probably in Steve’s stomach as the man ate enough to feed the city of New York. Peter had followed his father and ate his body weight in chocolate chip pancakes while Natasha complimented Tony’s cooking. </p><p>“I can’t wait to see how everything’s going to turn out for Nat’s birthday. Are you sure your parents will like me?” Tony asked whilst he and Steve washed the plates together. </p><p>Steve kissed his cheek in assurance. “Well my mother already thinks you’re the cutest thing on the planet and my dad m’le like you, even if simply for the fact that you make me happy.”</p><p>Tony smiled warmly before changing the subject “you know me moving in, you’ll have e to meet my parents soon, right?” </p><p>Steve nodded. “I know that. They sound amazing. I can’t wait to meet your parents and your sister.” </p><p>“Daddy! Can I open my other presents yet?!” Natasha shouted through excitedly. </p><p>“You can start opening them. We’ll be right through!” Steve shouted back. </p><p>As the family settled in the living room, Nat tore into the first few presents allowing Peter to help her. Al in all, Nat was extremely grateful and pleased with everything she received from her family. She got a lot of things for school, but her eyes got extremely wide when she noticed her new tutu’s. New sets of accessories and leotards. She was gushing about how her best friend Yelena would be so jealous about seeing her presents, but she would share what she could with her. </p><p>Yelena’s birthday was coming up, so Tony made a mental note to take Nat out to search for something special for her best friend. </p><p>“Thank you. Daddy. Tony,” Natasha murmured as she hugged them. Then she moved to Peter. “You too, Pete.”</p><p>“I’m glad you liked your gifts honey,” Steve replied.</p><p>“I love all of them especially my diamond hair clips and my necklace from Tony and my tutu’s and the gold-titanium alloy knuckle guards he made me.” She informed them, causing Tony’s heart to swell in joy. “Can I test them out now?”</p><p>“How about we leave the martial art practice till later. We have a couple hours to get ready before your party,” Tony suggested. </p><p>Natasha nodded her head in agreement, gathering as many presents as she could in her arms before running out the room to deposit them in her bedroom. </p><p>“We should all start getting ready. Go shower first; I’ll get the children ready,” Steve told him, kissing Tony as he passed him towards the stairs with Peter hot on his heels. Tony nodded and followed after him as well, turning into the master suite whilst Steve towards Natasha’s room first, since it was the closest. </p><p>He had chosen a nice pearly white silk button down with a pair of form hugging black jeans and some stylish boots. He had styled his curls so that some fell over stylishly into his eye. It had been a while since he had dressed up and thought he looked good. He was adding the final touches to his hair before a whistle came from behind him. He turned to see Steve stood at the door admiring his young lover. </p><p>“So……?” He asked, giving Steve a twirl jokingly. </p><p>“You look great Tony. Reminds me of the first time I saw you. …Are you sure we can’t be fashionably late,” Steve said with a lust clear in voice as he slowly approached Tony. </p><p>Tony quickly backed up holding his arms up placatatingly. “No you don’t. You will not be late to your own daughters birthday because the only brain you’re using right now is little Steve,” he said sternly.</p><p>“Wasn’t so little when you were screaming my n-</p><p>“Go shower Steven.” Commanded Tony.</p><p>Steve grinned wider as he went passed Tony and made his way to the shower, making sure to push up against his lover. Tony rolled his eyes playfully at the olde Romans antics. He was such a hornball. </p><p>He went out of Steve’s room to check on the children. He entered Natasha’s room first seeing her admiring herself in her mirror. He gushed at how cute she looked. She wore a beautiful pure white princess dress whilst her hair was parted and combed into cute buns on her head leaving a few strands artfully down her face. </p><p>“You look gorgeous sweetheart. Like a real princess,” he complimented.</p><p>“Thank you, Tony you really like it?” She asked tugging at her dress. </p><p>“Of course. You and your daddy have good taste. Just one last thing,” he said as he went over and reached for Steve’s present, gently taking the diamond hair clips and pinning one each on the side of each bun. The diamonds shined bright, adding an extra layer of glamour to her look overall. She was truly a princess of the ball. </p><p>“Now, look at you,” he said twirling her around. </p><p>“Woww,” she said, admiring her accessories. “Best birthday ever!”</p><p>“It sure is kiddo. I’ll come back in a few, I’ll go check on your brother to make sure he doesn’t end up forgoing shoes.”</p><p>He was pleasantly surprised as his little man was fitted into a black suit with a white dress shirt. Tony smirked, knowing that the shirt will not last an entire evening. Peter was a menace. </p><p>“Don’t you look handsome, munchkin,” he gushed.</p><p>Peter looked smug as he turned to back. “I know. Daddy said I take after him so handsome is the standard.”</p><p>Tony burst out laughing to the point he had tears in his eyes. “Of course your father would say that. That big head of his. He isn’t wrong though, you’re the most handsome,” he said indulgently and he ruffled Peters hair before finger combing it back into place.</p><p>“I’m telling daddy you think I’m better than him,” the little boy said playfully.”</p><p>Tony put on a shocked face. “Peter Rogers! You would tattle on moi? I thought I was your favourite.”</p><p>“You are but what will you give me if I don’t tell.”</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion. “Little boy, are you blackmailing me? Who taught you that?”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I want extra cookies Tony. Chocolate chip and Natasha did. She said you have to trick adults sometimes to get what you want.”</p><p>Tony looked up to the heavens. These children were criminals, the lot of them. </p><p>“I don’t negotiate with terrorists. However, we will discuss the cookies later.” He said as he pushed Peter out the room and directed him to stay with Natasha whist he went to check on their father.</p><p>When he entered the master suite, he caught Steve stood before his mirror, trying to get his tie right. Tony chuckled and turned towards him, batting his hands away to finish off his tie before pecking his lips.</p><p>“Thanks, love,” Steve chuckled. “It just wouldn’t cooperate with me.”</p><p>“For a man that wears suits ninety percent of the time, you’d think you’d know how to this with your eyes closed by now,” Tony teased with a shake of his head. He earned a playful smack on the butt for his joke as he giggled on his way back out the room. </p><p>“You look really good by the way baby,” he winked, sashaying away. Smirking when he heard the groan Steve let out. He knew his butt looked good. </p><p>The family gathered in the foyer all dressed to the nines before leaving the house to file into Steve’s car. </p><p>Children from seemed to come from all sides as they pulled up with their parents into Nat’s party venue. They rushed in after recognising Steve’s car as they needed to be in position to sing ‘Happy birthday!’ For the birthday girl en mass as Sarah had planned. </p><p>Nat grinned and waved to some of her friends as she excitedly hopped out of the car. She hugged her aunt Laura briefly before she and her daughter Kate, hustled inside the building with the others as well. </p><p>Tony helped Peter out of the car and held his hand as they approached the front doors. A party host stopped them and bent down to give a sash as a party attendee. </p><p>The rest of the family entered the venue behind Natasha and despite her beaming smile, she became nervous as all faces turned towards her. The mass crowd of family and friends shouted happy birthday. She giggled and shyly accepted the many hugs given her way before Sarah and Joseph Rogers, Steve’s parents, came forward and wished her the same.</p><p>“Happy birthday, baby girl. Eight years old already!” Sarah cried as she hugged her grandchild tightly. </p><p>Tony stood proud beside Steve. He could feel the curious stare from his lover’s father. He ignored it and smiled down at the sight in front of him. Natasha took Sarah’s hand as she straightened up and took Joseph’s as well before pulling them both towards Steve and Tony. </p><p>Unconsciously, Tony sought out his lover’s hand for support and relaxed as he felt the warm fingers give his a squeeze in support. </p><p>“Granny, gramps. This is Daddy’s new boyfriend, Tony. Tony, this is my granny and gramps,” she introduced. Joseph stepped forward and held his hand out to the youth. </p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet both you. I’ve heard so much about you both,” he greeted cheerfully whilst shaking his hand. “Likewise. My wife wouldn’t stop gushing about this pretty boy who was with my son.” Tony blushed at the compliment. </p><p>Joseph Rogers was dressed as handsomely as his son, his colour of choice being grey whilst Steve’s suit was black. Seeing them together, side by side, Steve could easily be Joseph’s doppelgänger. Everything from stance to build to even eye colour was the same. The only thing Steve inherited from his mother would be the personality.</p><p>“I hope more good things were said, sir,” Tony replied politely, blush still present on his face. </p><p>“Of course. If you’re half the man my granddaughter is claiming, we should get along like a house on fire. My only regret is not meeting you sooner.” </p><p>“That’s no problem. Life really keeps us all busy.” Tony conceded with an easy smile. </p><p>"My Sarah told me she met you yesterday and couldn’t wait to know more.” Joseph said as he pulled his wife into his side. Tony smiled and blushed at the older woman as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. He was a gentleman after all.</p><p>It made her blush whilst it made the rest of the family members roll their eyes at her antics. “Pleasure to see you again. Everything was so sudden yesterday that I didn’t even get a chance to say how beautiful you are.”</p><p>“Really Anthony,” Steve laughed, incredulous grin on his face as he looked at his lover. Joseph laughed whilst the children giggled. Sarah blushed darkly while looking pleased.</p><p>"This is a smooth one you chose, son.” Joseph grumbled good-naturedly as Tony chuckled. </p><p>"You leave my mother alone. She’s taken,” joked Steve as he pulled Tony back to his side. </p><p>Tony shrugged. “Not sorry. I didn’t say a word of a lie though. Your mother is gorgeous. A true Irish beauty.”<br/>
Sarah giggled, she shrugged looking at the horrified face of her son. "No problem, and thank you very much."</p><p>“You’re such a kiss-ass,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear, grinning. </p><p>Tony grinned back. “It’s the truth,” he defended. </p><p>“You managed to make grams blush so hard,” Natasha commented before running off towards a group of her friends, leaving the four adults to laugh at her comment. </p><p>"We’ll see you around the party. Tony make sure you stick around, you’re an absolute darling,” Sarah demanded playfully. </p><p>“Of course, Mrs Rogers,” he replied politely. </p><p>“Please none of that. Call me Sarah.”</p><p>“And Joseph,” her husband added, offering his hand again. </p><p>Tony shook it. </p><p>The older couple turned to greet others at the party before William turned around briefly. “You might want to find that mischievous grandson of mine, Steve. That little white shirt won’t be white for much longer,” he teased before leading his wife away. </p><p>Steve turned to face his lover. Face showing amusement. “You smooth little fu–“</p><p>“Young ears present.” Tony laughed as he covered the older man’s mouth with his hand. </p><p>“Whatever you say Casanova. Let’s go find the kids.”</p><p>“Kids?” Tony asked in confusion as he looked down at his sides. He hadn’t even realised that Peter had released his hand and ran off. “Well, alright then.”</p><p>“You get used to it.”</p><p>They went around the party, Tony staying glued to Steve’s side as he introduced him to a few other people like his older sister and her husband, Clint. Katherine was off with her cousins playing with all the other children. Tony will probably meet her later. Tony found he loved Clint’s company as the man became even funnier as he worked his was through the open bar. His type of humour was snarky and cheeky kind of like MJ.</p><p>For food, they had decided on a buffet style meal plan so that everyone could eat at the times suitable for them. Peter seemed to be the only child that wanted to starve as he tried to forgo eating to play more games. This resulted in Tony chasing the little terror all over the place trying to get him to eat something before he passed out. </p><p>Tony hadn’t realised how popular Natasha was at school and her extra curricular clubs. All the kids surrounded her at all times, wanting her in their teams during the games or sports being played. She was a Jack of all trades master of all he thought to himself proudly. Of course they would want her on their teams. </p><p>“Should we do the cake now, son?” Joseph asked Steve as he stood next to the couple, who were sat at the table. </p><p>“Now is a good time as any. This way all these munchkins can burn off some of the sugar for a couple more hours before crashing once they go home.” Steve reasoned getting up from the table. “I’ll go get the host and Mom,” he added, leaning over to kiss the side of Tony’s head before heading off to find his mother. </p><p>Tony felt slightly nervous as he realised he was now left alone with his boyfriends father. They both sat in comfortable silence for a while watching the party goers have fun before it was broken by the older man. </p><p>“You know I had my doubts at the beginning. Don’t get me wrong, you see how succesful someone like Steve is. His status, influence and looks have attracted some very rotten eggs in the past so I wasn’t sure.” He said as he continued to stare out into the party, aware of the youths gaze on him. “now, after seeing you with my son and grandchildren, I see now you’re far from those horrible people. I’m a happy man seeing how devoted you are to my son, even at the age where most of your life isn’t even in order or make much sense.”</p><p>Tony remained silent. Listening as the man spoke. “I love them Mr- Joseph. I know I am significantly younger than your son and I understand why you’d have your reservations. You were looking out for you son who had been badly hurt. I just want to reassure you.”</p><p>Joseph looked over to the boy, sensing his sincerity and seriousness in his eyes. </p><p>“I know everyone from the outside looks at me and thinks I’m either some sort of shameless gold digger or I’m plain crazy for falling for an older guy with children already. What they don’t realise is that I love those people so deeply. They don’t realise the part they’ve played in healing something deep within me I left buried for so long. I’ve spent so long wanting to feel that sense of family. Of unconditional love and acceptance and they fell into my life offering it by the boat load with no questions asked, just that I give the same in return. My gratitude goes beyond words.”</p><p>“I’m sensing a deeper story here. Your relationship with your family it seems strained?…”</p><p>Tony nodded. “It’s a very long story. My biological father isn’t a very nice man. There was no love there. I was forced to live his way or there were consequences. Long story short, I met my best friend at an early age and his family basically adopted me. Took me in. I got that family I’ve always wanted but the scars still run deep you know?” </p><p>Joseph nodded. Tony could see no pity in his eyes but pride instead. </p><p>“I didn’t have the best relationship with my old man at times either. We clashed a lot. Had differences of opinion. Said some things we shouldn’t have. Shame he passed with all these things unresolved. The only thing I regret at my old age is not telling him everything I felt and how despite everything I forgive him. Not because I’ve forgotten the hate or the hurt but because I found happiness for my own life, enough to replace a lifetime full of hurt that feelings of resentment can’t hold a candle to. </p><p>Tony listened intently. </p><p>“You’re a good kid with a firm head on your shoulders. Your father was a fool for throwing away something so precious. You’ve done amazing all on your own, son. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Everything good that comes to you is because you deserve it. You hear me.”</p><p>Tony cleared his throat suddenly chocked up with emotion at hearing the older man’s encouraging words.<br/>
He nodded before answering. “Yes, sir. Thank you.”<br/>
Joseph just patted his shoulder good-naturdly, before they both sat in comfortable silence. More relaxed, their little heart to heart lowering a barrier between them. </p><p>“What were you two plotting?” Steve asked, suddenly popping up out of nowhere beside the pair as they looked at him in tandem. </p><p>“You wish we were plotting,” Joseph rolled his eyes. “Where’s the cake?”</p><p>“Ma is gathering the children right now,” replied his son as he wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist as the youth stood. </p><p>“Right. Let me go help my old woman. You know… because it’s a big cake. The children can’t finish all of it,” Joseph announced and quickly made his way to the cake being set up. </p><p>Once he was gone, Steve turned to Tony. “You good? He didn’t say anything…”</p><p>“No, nothing bad at all. He actually gave me good advice. He’s great, I see where you get your talent of giving  great speeches from.”</p><p>Steve nodded and left it as it was. He did notice that Tony had a certain level of ease in his demeanour now. For whatever reason. </p><p>"Let’s go get the children.”</p><p>The pair moved along towards the massive table which held the cake as everyone below 5ft surrounded it. Natasha and Peter at the head with Steve’s parents standing behind them. The parents moved to the side once they saw Steve and Tony. They made space for them near the children. Natasha grinned up at her father, who kissed her forehead softly. </p><p>“Having a good time princess?”</p><p>“Everything is amazing. Daddy! Thank you so much!”</p><p>Steve winked at her before the host came forward breaking out into song. “Happy birthday to you!” He sang as everyone joined in. </p><p>The cake was placed in front of the bouncing little girl, her eyes bright with joy and excitement. “Make a wish baby girl!” Tony urged as the girl leaned over to blow out the candles. </p><p>Everyone cheered when the last flame was extinguished, clapping and shouting loudly as camera flashes went off. She turned around quickly to hug her favourite two adults before going along with the other children when her grandmother asked who wanted cake. </p><p>After everyone had promp eaten their body weight in cake, it was time for presents. The kids all gathered around Natasha with Peter right by her side grinning proudly. Presents were presented by all her friends. Natasha’s eyes lit up every single time and she thanked them profusely after each one after they’d all been opened. </p><p>There were typical toys and games a little girl would receive, the most impressive present by far was the one from her grandparents. Even Steve was shocked as he read the card detailing their present. They had paid for a treehouse to be installed in the massive oak tree behind their house. All other presents were forgotten as the children planned what type of games and activities they could do and what treasures they could store in a treehouse. </p><p>Every single moment of genuine youthful joy was captured on film or digital. Tony especially loved the shots caught in Polaroid. It gave him a nostalgic feel. </p><p>The sugar finally kicked in from all the cake, sweets and drinks as the little banshees all went haywire. The children were all practically vibrating out of their skin. They made the right calm letting them burn all this energy off before going home. Only God knows what their homes would’ve turned into. </p><p>Tony was stood in the edge of the ball pool, taking Polaroid after Polaroid of Natasha with her group of friends, when he felt two warm, strong arms wrap around his middle. He melted against the firm chest, humming in pleasure as he received a kiss from his lover. He took a few more snaps still wrapped in Steve’s arms. </p><p>“This has been such a fantastic day,” he murmured into the youths ear, making Tony smile and nod in agreement. “She’s so happy. Her birthday last year wasn’t the best so I’m ecstatic she has this memory now.”</p><p>“It’s cause she had an amazing father who cares. Who wouldn’t be happy. You did great daddy,” Tony said cheekily. </p><p>“Again with this daddy word. You’re playing a dangerous game baby,” Steve growled lowly in his ear. </p><p>“Don’t you think I know that. I can’t wait. For now focus, we have a birthday party to attend to,” Tony said. looking over to see Natasha climb on the back of a little boy and force his body backwards so that they fall into the ball pit. </p><p>“Nat, darling be careful!”</p><p>“We will!” Rome, the little boy shouted back before he pounced on her in retaliation causing  them both to giggle. </p><p>“To think a year ago she was heartbroken over what happened. It was all still so fresh. You being here, it’s like he was a distant memory. She’s happier than she’s ever been and that’s cause of you,” Steve said, smiling as Natasha glanced over at Tony to see if he was still watching her. </p><p>“Really? You think so?” Tony asked, waving at the little girl, making her beam before enacting another assault on another victim in the ball pit. That dress did not hold her back at all. </p><p>“I know so.”</p><p>Gosh! Steven you’re making me tear up like I’m in a damn melodrama.”</p><p>“Our kids do have that affect don’t they.” </p><p>Tony stopped his photo turning around to look at his lover in shock. He whispered out his next words as he became emotional all over again. “Our?”</p><p>“I would be stupid to not consider them yours too. They love you Tony. They’ve claimed you as their own and I don’t think they plan on letting you go now. I warned you,” Steve said as he wiped a stray tear away from Tony’s face and cupped his cheek lovingly. </p><p>Both of them saw flashes come from the side, breaking them out of their little moment. There stood Laura and Sarah not too far away with a camera in their hands. They winked at the couple before waltzing off to get more pictures. </p><p>“That was probably our first ever picture taken together,” the younger commented in thought. </p><p>“We’ll make sure to get a copy,” Steve said. Kissing the man once more before they turned to look back out to ball pit. The couple enjoyed the moment simply embracing the feel of the party. This was a special moment. It was going well until Tony.</p><p>It was always Tony. </p><p>“Kids, look out!”</p><p>Within a flash, Steve was being launched into the ball pit, pushed to the eight year old piranhas. The children scrambled to the side unaware of just what happened before pouncing on the man who barely made it back up. Tony doubled over in laughter as he watched his lover flail around plastic balls. The children relentless with keeping him under. </p><p>Tony tried to take a step back only to have his foot caught by something, he didn’t have enough time to question as he was tripped into the ball pool just the same. </p><p>Karma was a bitch. </p><p>“Got him!” Shouted Natasha, grinning wickedly. Tony felt so betrayed. </p><p>“I’m coming too!” Peter screamed from above them before taking a few steps back and cannon balled  into the pit. </p><p>Steve had just about managed to find secure footing before the small child catapulted into him sending both of them back under the plastic. Multiple flashes went off as well as loud laughter all around them. Steve thought it was time for payback and grabbed his son then literally threw him at Tony. It had an even worse effect  as every child then wanted to be thrown. </p><p>“Suit was a bad idea!” Tony shouted over the screams of laughter. </p><p>“Meh it’s only a suit!” Steve replied before launching another child at Tony. </p><p>“Just a suit? Never thought I would hear my son utter those words,” joked Joseph, others laughing along with him. </p><p>Another hour or so was spent in the ball pool before the children started to drift off in search of food and drinks to recharge. Sugary snacks were hidden as they didn’t want the children to never tire themselves out. They could only play for so long. Tony and Steve scurried away from the pit otherwise they’d be forced to stay there until the end. </p><p>They joked and conversed normally as they rejoined the adults at a table and watched the party continue till it was time to close. </p><p>The family were all completely wiped out by the time they reached home again. The trunk of the car bursting with presents, taking them all into the house was really a tomorrow problem. Steve really didn’t have the strength. </p><p>Peter had fallen asleep on the way home, Tony already had him in his arms moving into the house straight to the little boys room. Natasha trailing after them, tired but no less happy. </p><p>Tony changed Peter straight into his Pyjamas without waking up the tired boy and tucked him into bed. He kissed his forehead before turning on his Star wars galaxy night light before leaving the room. </p><p>He made his way down into Natasha’s room seeing her already changed and ready for bed, carefully taking off her hair clips and placing them back into the velvet box. </p><p>She turned to Tony, grinning as she handed him a comb and indicated that he should help her with her hair. He gladly stepped forward, teasing her hair out of the two buns before gently combing until her curls were loose. He ran his fingers soothingly though her hair as she preened under the attention. </p><p>“Enjoy your day kiddo?” He asked with a smile. </p><p>Natasha nodded tiredly, yawning. “It was so much fun. I love all my presents. I can’t believe grams and gramps got me a tree house!” She said in a much more excited tone. Tony noticing her eyes were dropping, lifted her up from the vanity table chair and carried her to the bed, tucking her in. </p><p>He knelt down beside her as she turned to face him in bed humming as Tony resumed smoothing her hair down. She closed her eyes before sleepily opening them back up. “I’m really happy you were there today, Tony.”</p><p>Seeing her eyes shut for longer in sleepiness, Tony kept his voice low. “I am too Nat. I wouldn’t have missed it for anything.”</p><p>For a while it was just silent as he continued to stroke her hair, not too long she had finally succumbed to sleep but not before muttering something faint. “Love you.” Tony just about had to strain his ear to hear. She was already fast asleep by the time he answered but he said it out loud anyways. “Love you too, Nat.” </p><p>A while later he made it to the master suit, spying the bathroom light still on. He made his way and smiled at Steve’s reflection in the mirror as his boyfriend was brushing his teeth, clearly lost in his own little world. </p><p>“It was only after he came back up from rinsing his mouth did he spot his young lover. He beckoned Tony forward into his arms, holding him as the younger man rested against his chest. </p><p>“How're the little munchkins?” Steve asked into the top of Tony’s head. </p><p>“Passed out in dreamland. Today really used up all their energy.”</p><p>“I know the feeling. I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“No one blames you, baby, it's old age. All this fun will catch up eventually,” Tony teased, earning a playful jab in the side. “Kidding! Kidding, it’s been a really long day, I’m tired too.”</p><p>"It’s going to be an even longer week. With you moving in and graduation right around the corner.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me. The hours we’re going to spend on the road between MIT, Peppers house and home. I can feel my back screaming already.”</p><p>“Home.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You called this place home,” Steve murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked up at him through the mirror. “It is home…to me.”</p><p>“Of course it is. Just nice to hear it out loud, you know.”</p><p>“It does sound nice doesn’t it,” Tony agreed with a smile. “That’s me done for the day, I’m ready to sleep.”</p><p>“Not, before you brush your teeth first,” Steve commanded. </p><p>“Is that an order daddy?” He asked in a deceptively innocent voice. Steve groaned before glaring at him. “You know what that word coming from you does to me and your evil for using it when I can barely lift a finger right now let alone mini me.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. Messing with you is the highlight of my day,” Tony said smugly as he turned to reach for his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. </p><p>"And you wonder why the children are corrupt. They are little terrors because of you. Now hurry, I'll sleep better with you next to me,” he commanded before leaving the bathroom. </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes at the command but hurried as he was told because he wanted to sleep in Steve’s arms and wouldn’t want to miss the chance. He finished and turned off the bathroom light before joining Steve in bed. </p><p>As soon as the bed dipped, the older man’s arms were around him pulling him to his chest. They both fell asleep not too long after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The calm before the storm. </p><p>Enjoy the happiness guys we’re in for a long ride x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was at this moment… I knew I fucked up.</p><p>No going back now. </p><p>Don’t hate me too much *hides behind laptop</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This week was cursed. </p><p>Tony was convinced.</p><p> It was like a dark cloud had decided to come over the family and refused to leave. </p><p>It was a mess. Tony had no idea how he had managed to survive his week. It had been a few weeks after he had moved all his things into the house and things were supposed to be nice. They were in the honeymoon phase still. </p><p>The week had started innocent enough. He was excited about his graduation ceremony. Him and his friends had graduated a few weeks before so the ceremonies were being held at different times. It was now Tony’s turn. </p><p>Maria had recovered and was back on full babysitting duty. Pepper had got her internship so had to quit the family for good to which was a happy but sad affair. The children understood though. </p><p>He had spent the days revelling in his accomplishments. He loved having time off to finally have the freedom to whatever he wanted without deadlines getting in his way. He had been looking at different companies to work under whilst he built up his own and had already found a few that interested him. </p><p>He could almost pinpoint that it was then thins had started to take a turn for the worst. Ever since Tony had mentioned to Steve that he had been looking at different engineering firms, his boyfriend had been slyly dropping hint after hint, he thought he was being subtle but he might as well be screaming at Tony to join his firm. </p><p>Tony, like any normal person would’ve jumped at the chance if the circumstances were ordinary. Who would pass the opportunity to work with great minds like Bruce Banner or Shuri Adanna. In reality though, he was sleeping with the boss, the owner, the CEO and so, he didn’t feel like it was in his right to take the offer. Steve hadn’t outright given him the job but they both knew all Tony had to do was say yes and it was his. </p><p>Being a Stark, he was placed in many positions without actually earning them. They just gave him everything and then expected him to work. All from a young age. Tony didn’t want that now, he didn’t want to just be handed the opportunity on a silver platter. He wanted to rightfully earn his place through his own merit. He wanted his research, his inventions, his blueprints to do the talking. People would assume that he would only be there because of the connection he has to the boss. </p><p>There’s also the case of if Steve’s colleagues found out that they were in a relationship. Apart from Bucky and Clint, Tony didn’t want to start working in a place where his reputation was decided for him before they had even met him or seen his work. He didn’t want to mess up and destroy any plans Steve had been working tirelessly to complete. </p><p>With these reasonings in mind, Tony ignored all hints that were given and had even asked Steve to his face to recommend any good firms that he could apply for in the area. Steve clearly wasn’t happy but Tony was a Stark by nature, he was stubborn by default. </p><p>He’d managed to gain five offers from very established firms. Tony’s grades were flawless and his final research project one of the best of the class, it was no surprise he was getting those offers. He wanted to make his decision as quickly as possible so he planned to visit all the firms and get a feel for which one he preferred. </p><p>The more Steve pushed the more Tony dug his heels in and refused to move. Tension began to slowly rise and rise between the couple. They kept their arguments hidden from the children behind the bedroom door where heated looks would manifest into <br/>Venomous words which resulted in neither one facing the other when they slept. </p><p>Steve was taking on more clients at the office, working longer hours and getting home later and later all to avoid the tension permeating the house for a while longer. Tony never stayed long enough to watch his lover get dressed in the mornings. he got up earlier than normal on most days to shower before Steve got up and breakfast was done by the time he came downstairs. </p><p>From then on the days that followed became even more dire. What were they doing to each other? How could two people just avoid their problems like this?<br/>No one wanted to be the adult and fix them. They were both so tired with trying to get the other to see things from their perspectives. They never agreed anyways. Placing two stubborn people together was always going to lead to this. </p><p>Towards a certain date Steve began to act weird. Weirder than their new normal. He never initiated physical contact anymore. Where he would take any opportunity to kiss Tony, their kisses shortened. Hugs were like currency in the Rogers household yet their hugs never seemed to be as meaningful as before. They went to bed barely speaking words to each other and were met by downright silence in the morning. </p><p>The distance between them was growing by the day and Tony didn’t know how to fix it. Steve either worked until late or locked himself in his office to presumably, do more work. He did the same that night. Except this time Steve never came to bed, Tony had spent the whole night tossing and turning as his mind wouldn’t shut off. He felt riddled with guilt like his decisions about his life were making Steve behave this way. </p><p>The more this happened the more feelings of fear and concern began to churn in Tony’s stomach. Was Steve over it? Over them? Did he even want to be with Tony anymore? </p><p>The next week came. That very Monday morning, Steve might as well have been mute. He didn’t speak more than a couple words to Tony and barely looked at the children as well. They tried to be as cheerful as they could but Natasha especially the ever observant person, knew something was wrong. Steve ate his breakfast in silence, lost to his own thoughts and only spoke up once he was done to tell the children to have a good day at school. </p><p>Nothing for Tony. </p><p>Tony was a mess at that point. His eyes were constantly red and puffy as Steve’s behaviour became colder. Just what was the reason? What had Tony done? It couldn’t have been the job offer that would make the man behave like this, it couldn’t have been. </p><p>Maria would see Tony retreat to the master bedroom for a while as she took care of the kids and Tony would then come back out as if everything was right in the world. Plastic smiles and wet eyes. She knew something in their dynamic was changing but it wasn’t her place to say anything. She offered him silent comfort as best she could without bringing up anything that could upset him. </p><p>When Steve had returned home, he went straight to his office like always before heading back out the house before dinner was even finished. He never told Tony where he was going and Tony was so tired of seeming like the nagging housewife at that point. </p><p>Steve came home smelling like a distillery and could barely walk two steps in front him. He didn’t come to bed that night either. He slept in one of the guest rooms. Tony spent the night muffling tears into his pillow. Natasha had heard the ruckus as she was leaving the bathroom in the middle of the night and went to check on her father only to be hurriedly turned away. Tony’s heart clenched painfully at Natasha being witness to her fathers behaviour. It reminded all too much of Howard growing up. He internally winced coming up with that comparison as Steve was the farthest man from Howard. He wouldn’t do as Howard had done but it hurt all the same seeing him barely acknowledge Tony through glassy eyes. </p><p>Steve went to work with a hangover that following day and found himself in the most awful mood. His children knew when to steer clear whenever he had been drinking. Not because he was violent, God Steve would rather die than hurt his own children but because when he was hungover, his paternal instincts usually flew out the window. He had no filter so many times would end up upsetting one or both of them. </p><p>Tony could handle a lot of things. He had been through a lot of things but Steve’s behaviour was making him angry beyond belief. He couldn’t vent to his friends otherwise Rhodey would be the first one there wanting to kick Steve’s ass and he couldn’t tell his family either as his mother would be in the first flight out to come get him regardless of him being an adult or not. His father. His father would probably kill Steve. </p><p>He was angry, yes but he didn’t want his boyfriend dead. He still loved the jerk. </p><p>The day before his graduation ceremony, he had gotten to a point where he was about to slap the older man out of whatever headspace he was in. </p><p>Enough was enough. </p><p>This couldn’t be the way Steve acted when things didn’t go his way. </p><p>Tony was all of options.</p><p> He didn’t where to turn to. </p><p>All options to try and get through to Steve were met with a brick wall of silence. He needed someone who knew Steve’s mind better than he did. He would go to possibly the only person who knew Steve the best.</p><p>His best friend James Barnes. </p><p>Steve would talk about him all the time and he vaguely remembered from a past conversation that he lived in New York as well. He was a genius it wasn’t long before an address came up. </p><p>If anyone could help him it would James. </p><p>Tony waited until around the time most likely for James to leave the firm for the day but not long enough for Steve to also get home. He told Maria to watch the children until he got back, she was planning to leave the home late anyways so she easily accepted. She understood to some extent what Tony could possibly be going out to do. </p><p>He said goodbye to the children and got an Uber to the Barnes-Wilson residence. He didn’t know how they would react to seeing him without Steve, he was very much nervous. His visit was unexpected. He felt bad that he was about to encroach on them when they would probably want to relax after a long days work. But Tony was desperate and a desperate Tony would do anything at this point to save his relationship. </p><p>This was the last option. </p><p>If this failed. All would fail and that was what he most scared of. </p><p>His ride pulled up to a large, two-storey townhouse, he shook off his nerves as he exited the car and took a deep breath. he saw the curtains of one of the windows twitch so they were aware he was there. he couldn’t turn back now.</p><p> It was now or never. </p><p>He’d barely completed a knock before the thick door was opened and he came face to face with a very handsome dark-skinned man. He was, of course, Dr Samuel Wilson-Barnes. </p><p>“Tony, what a surprise! I wasn’t expecting you to show up here,” he greeted, his eyes warm but calculating. </p><p>“Hello Sam, I’m really sorry for dropping by so unexpectedly,” Tony apologised, clenching his fists to calm his nerves. “I was just hoping that I c-could speak to you and James… it’s concerning Steve.”</p><p>To say Sam was surprised would be an understatement. He looked into Tony’s eyes for a few more seconds seeing the worry there and nodded before opening the door wider and shouting for Bucky to come down to the living room. He motioned for Tony to follow him as he closes the door to the house. </p><p>“Tony?! You alright? Where’s Steve? Everything okay?” Bucky asked from another doorway connecting the living room to another room. He was sporting all black home wear, feet bare and hair tied up in a bun. He continued to look at Tony in concern. </p><p>"Hi James, it’s just… everything’s… I don’t know. We’re in a bad place. You’re my only hope, I was hoping I could talk to you about Steve…” he trailed off as he saw understanding in the older man’s gaze. </p><p>"Call me Bucky, you’re special to Steve so you get that right. Follow me.”</p><p>Bucky jerked his head to the other room before heading back there. Tony followed after him quickly and took of his coat and shoes taking note that they were in some sort of den. He quietly sat down. Sitting at the edge since he couldn’t relax enough to fully lean back </p><p>“Can I offer you anything?” Bucky asked. </p><p>“No, thank you,” he declined politely as he set his fingers in his lap in an attempt to stop his trembling. </p><p>"Tony, relax bud. I consider you my friend. I’m ninety percent sure I know why you came to see me. Knowing Steve he either hasn’t told you everything or he’s using all the avoidance tactics in the book to not say anything,” Bucky concluded. </p><p>“What is he not telling me? I know I’m missing something. Do you know what’s made him like this? It started last week on Friday and hasn’t gotten any better. He’s been getting drunk every night, he sleeps alone in the guest room. Barely acknowledges the children and even me for that matter. I’m scared and worries Bucky. Please help me understand what’s going on here,” Tony pleaded. He was a few minutes away from ripping out his hair in frustration.</p><p>Bucky nodded in acknowledgment, mulling over the words he was going to use before his husband popped back in the room and handed him a glass of water. He smiled in thanks. </p><p>“This is about his god-awful behaviour isn’t it? Sam said, sitting next to Bucky. </p><p>“Guessed it in one”</p><p>“It’s very understandable how you’re feeling Tony.…I get it, believe me. What needs to be understood as well is that Steve has a lot on his mind. The past year was one of the worst periods in his life. As selfish as it sounds he’s going back to that place he was a year ago. </p><p>Tony knew that Bucky wasn’t referring to him, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking it. Bucky saw the heartbreaking look on the younger man’s face and mentally face-palmed. </p><p>"Not you Tony. I promise I didn’t mean you. You’re probably the best thing that’s happened to him that whole disastrous yet.” </p><p>“By disastrous, you’re referring to the divorce?” </p><p>“A year ago this past Wednesday… Steve caught Tiberius and Justin having an affair in their bed,” Sam announced, sadness on his face. </p><p>Tony’s eyes widened in realisation and guilt churned in his stomach. This was what Steve was caught in. Those feelings from a year ago. He just couldn’t understand why Steve wouldn’t talk to him. He would’ve understood that the man needed his space to just process his emotions. A small side of him also felt pissed. He had thought it was his decision to not take the job at Steve’s firm that had made the man spiral but it was something else completely out of his control that had made Steve behave like this. </p><p>“I don’t even know what to say,” he said sadly, a crestfallen expression on his face. “Why wouldn’t he let me help him. Why did he shut me out?”</p><p>“Steve has always been a private person. You know as well as I do he hates burdening anyone with his problems and thinks he knows the best solution to always fix things. This was probably his very dysfunctional way of not worrying you,” Bucky replied sympathetically. </p><p>“This whole time I thought it was my fault. I thought I had drive him to this point,” Tony whispered, he didn’t catch the look that the couple shared. “I thought by not going along with his plan that I’d upset him. Made him I didn’t want to work with him, that I was somehow rejecting him. I don’t how much he’s told you Bucky, but he’s been dropping hints all the time about wanting me to work at your firm.”</p><p>“He has spoken to me about it, yes,” Bucky confirmed neutrally. </p><p>"He doesn’t want to understand why I rejected the offer. Why I’m being so stubborn about this whole thing. I know he knows that I’ve ignored all his hints.”</p><p>“I may not be as impartial as I could right now but why don’t you want to work there with us? We offer amazing opportunities,” Bucky asked in confusion. “We’re just an ordinary firm, you know this. We’re expanding with more ambitious projects than ever. </p><p>“Of course in normal circumstances I would have chosen to work with you guys,” Tony admitted. </p><p>“I’m sensing a ‘but’ here…”</p><p>“I don’t want it to seem like I didn’t earn it. Everyone would take one look at me and think I only got the job because I’ve been fucking the boss. Imagine how that would make me feel. Everything I would do would be overshadowed by the fact that I was only successful because I was offered it on a silver platter. I want to make a name for myself, rightfully earn a place for the world to see my accomplishments.”</p><p>"Tony, Steve had spoken to me for months about you and your education. Your grades, the honours, the fact that it wasn’t your first degree. Your ideas and theories. Those would’ve gotten you the job in our clean energy division anyways, regardless of if you knew Steve or not. Brains like yours aren’t just given out you know. You’re brilliant,” Bucky assured the younger man.</p><p>“It’s still hard…”</p><p>“Tony. Steve only proposed that you take the job because you deserve it. If he didn’t think you did, he wouldn’t have made you the offer.”</p><p>"He hasn’t offered outright but he’s been leading me to look at his firm and to explore my options in your different sectors.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and tutted playfully. “He can act like the big man with a plan all the time at work but take him out of that environment and he’s so painfully dumb, it gives me a headache I can feel in my teeth.”</p><p>Tony choked on a laugh at his comment and looked at Bucky as if to ask if his husband was always like that. At Bucky’s nod of confirmation, Tony chuckled.</p><p>"That man’s my best friend but he has this special way of frustrating the hell out of people,” Sam added. </p><p>Bucky chortled, nodding at his comment before speaking. “In all seriousness. All I’m asking is for you to consider the offer. We would be thrilled to have a mind like yours joining the team.”</p><p>“I will…but you understand where I’m coming from. You watched Steve build that firm from the ground up. I want the same for myself.”</p><p>Bucky’s respect for the youth rose as he took in his words. He nodded his head. </p><p>“You’re right. I watched my best friend work harder than anyone I know to make something of himself. So, if anyone knows about hard work, it’s him. Doesn’t mean that he didn’t have any helping hands. Our old war buddy, T’challa saw his vision and offered to help him make it a reality. So, yes this is a helping hand but a hand you deserve because someone has seen your passion and dedication.”</p><p>“Look at it this way. With your grades and experience you would’ve gotten the offer anyways. This is just skipping the application and interview stage,” Sam suggested. </p><p>“But…what if–</p><p>“All the ‘what ifs’ will drive you crazy if you constantly allow yourself to dwell on them.”</p><p>“I can’t help but feel it’s still because I have a relationship with him that I was able to get such a position so quickly,” Tony said. </p><p>“Okay then… what if I was offering instead?” Bucky asked curiously. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’ve spoken with Steve about this upcoming project long enough to know he needs a team filled. What if you were hired under my recommendation,” Bucky asked, leaning back in his seat as he folded his arms. “I could say it was me who found you, talk it over with T’challa and recommend you to join the group.”</p><p>“It would still be Steve’s company though. He would be there.”</p><p>“Yeah… but he isn’t a scientist. You probably won’t even see each other until there’s a meeting needed or progress report,” Sam added.</p><p>Bucky nodded at his husband before looking back at Tony. “You know he’s got a point.”</p><p>“I’ll think on it,” Tony sighed in indecision.</p><p>“Who else has offered you positions?” Bucky asked. </p><p>Oh, Xavier &amp; Lehnsherr industries to work with a guy called Hank McCoy, pride technologies to work under kitty Pryde herself. Cho &amp; Cho Ltd to work with Amadeus and Helen and… who else?” Tony trailed off, muttering to himself before he continued, “Oh! There’s Lafayette corporation to work with Lunella and finally Red skull&amp;Sons to work with a whole bunch of people like doom and Richards.”</p><p>Bucky’s whole frame was on edge upon hearing the last group come out of Tony’s mouth. Panic coursed through him at the thought that their biggest rivals could get a man like Tony on their team. He instantly thought of ways to do damage control.</p><p>“I wouldn’t recommend working there,” he blurted out quickly.</p><p>Tony looked at him in confusion. “Why? are they not as good as I thought?”</p><p>Bucky scrambled for any excuse. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t tell Tony the whole truth. “Their team is really horrible. They, uh… steal each other’s ideas and are very egotistical.”</p><p>Tony considered Bucky to be an honest man since he was like Steve in that respect so, took the lie without question. Bucky would have no reason to lie to him. His face showed his disappointment at the new information.</p><p>"That’s a real shame… they have some of the best minds when it comes to engineering. Too bad that their workplace is so toxic.” He mumbled. </p><p>Bucky sighed in relief, frame sagging a little. Next to him he could feel Sam’s judging eyes but chose to ignore it. Tony would thank him later. Just not right now if he ever knew the truth. </p><p>Mercifully, Tony changed the subject. “ will Steve continue to act this way for long? I don’t how much more i can take of him being this anti-social drunkard.” </p><p>“It’s a question of time Tony. You have to give him time, he’s clearly still hurting,” Sam replied. “They were in a ten year marriage.” He tried to explain softly. </p><p>“So I keep getting reminded,” Tony said darkly. </p><p>Bucky and Sam looked at each other. They knew why Tony would be so frustrated. They also understood that it wasn’t easy for Steve. There wasn’t a right side in this problem. </p><p>Steve was having a very hard time letting go and forgetting everything that happened in the past but Tony was the present. He was right in front of him. Steve should be trying to move forward with him. Still, giving your whole young adult life to someone and having that crash and burn would leave a deep wound in anyone. </p><p>“If he wasn’t in the right space to be in a relationship, he shouldn’t have tried. It isn’t right to either of us or the children,” Tony whispered in pain. </p><p>“Tony, he loves you. Don’t think that he would ever regret meeting you or pursuing something more. He’s lost in his past right now. He’ll come to his senses soon, it just needs to pass.”</p><p>"It’s clear he’s still hung up on Tiberius. We’ve been together for seven months now!</p><p>“Tony, that’s nothing compared to ten years,” Sam said back. It might have come across more coldly than he intended. But he needed Tony to understand how deep the pain of a marriage can go. </p><p>“Then what are we playing at, Sam? Who are we kidding? Why is he in a relationship? You’re saying our relationship pales in comparison that it  doesn’t even matter!” Tony was very emotional at that point and got up from his seat. “He’s the one that took my heart. He’s the one that wanted to see me again. He asked me to be his, first, why did he do all of that if he can’t see past his ex?”</p><p>"We all need to calm down, right now,” Bucky interjected. Getting to his feet to placate Tony. “Sam is right. Steve loves you. He doesn’t love Tiberius, Tony; he’s just pissed off at him. It’s not grief at what could’ve been or what was lost. It’s anger and resentment that so much of his life was wasted.”</p><p>Tony paused. </p><p>“Tiberius ruined that man’s life. He destroyed his family. He walked all over Peter and Natasha’s lives and never turned back once. Steve can never forgive him. In a few months time, he’ll probably withdraw again, on the anniversary of his actual divorce. You have to try and get through that barrier of his Tony, liked you’ve done in the past.” Bucky advised. </p><p>"That’s all fine and well to suggest when it’s not you in that position. Bucky. He doesn’t come to bed anymore. He works all the time. He doesn’t even try and eat breakfast with the family anymore. Some days it’s like he can’t even stomach the sight of me,” Tony spat bitterly. </p><p>The house phone rang at that moment momentarily distracting the room from Tony’s heavy words. Sam left to go and answer, leaving Bucky to look at the man in front of him that was on his couch, head in his hands. Defeated. Seeing Tony like this made Bucky want to slap some sense into Steve. He couldn’t continue acting like this. Steve had to see the pain he was causing Tony. He didn’t think Tony would leave the man but if he was pushed to it, if there was no other choice…</p><p>“It’s getting late. I should go,” Tony whispered, voice tight and strained. “I’ve taken a lot of your time and I promised the kids I’d see them before bedtime.”</p><p>"Tony-“</p><p>“No. I’m not doing this. My head is all over the place. It’s been enough for today. It’s been enough,” he moved to go to the front door, glancing over his shoulder. “I haven’t forgotten about what you said. I’ll consider your offer…if it still stands.”</p><p>“It does,” Bucky confirmed with a firm nod. “Tony. Just…please. Please don’t give up on Steve, he loves you. He really does.”</p><p>“I want to believe you so bad…” Tony croaked. He couldn’t stay much longer, he would end up sobbing and he didn’t have any tears left to give. “I’m going home now, I’ll see you around sometime. Thank you Bucky… thank Sam for me too.”</p><p>Without allowing Bucky to say anything else, he quickly took his coat and put on his shoes before hurrying out the door. He faintly heard Sam calling his name in confusion before he briskly walked down the street to get away. He took a couple minutes to himself walking further and further down unfamiliar roads before shakily ordering his Uber home. </p><p>The lights were off by the time he arrived. This surprised him before he glanced at the time on his phone and realised it was close to 9pm. His talk with Bucky and Sam must’ve taken longer than he thought. He thanked the driver and climbed the stairs to his house. </p><p>He entered the foyer and saw no life as he hung up his coat and took off his shoes. The children probably had dinner already with Maria. </p><p>He made his way up the stairs, making a beeline straight to Natasha’s room. He didn’t get to tuck them in. That was usually one of the best parts of his day. <br/>He paused in the doorway, checking on the little girl, seeing her sleep peacefully with the quilt held firmly beneath her chin. He didn’t have the heart to wake her so quietly wished her a good night and left to check on Peter. </p><p>However, unlike his sister, Peter was a light sleeper. His eyes opened slowly as he felt Tony stroke his hair gently. He glanced up with a sleepy grin at the man. </p><p>“Tony, you’re home?” He whispered. </p><p>“I’m home buddy. Didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep,” he whispered back, watching as the little boys eyes dropped closed without a fuss. He wished him a good night and left he room making his way to the master suite.</p><p>He hadn’t spotted Steve yet or heard any movement so there could be a number of places the older man was in the house. He didn’t think the master bedroom would be one as Steve seemed to avoid that place like the plague nowadays. </p><p>He opened the door to their room and was surprised to sense another presence in the room. The lights were off and soft snores were coming from the bed. He didn’t know what the right choice was right now. Should he try to sleep next to Steve or retreat to some other room in the house. He could go to the guest room. If he was quiet enough, maybe Steve wouldn’t hear him go.</p><p>However, despite their hardships, Steve was very much attuned to Tony’s presence. The man had an uncanny talent for knowing when his young lover was nearby. </p><p>The guest room wasn’t to be tonight. </p><p>“Come to bed.”</p><p>Tony was still facing the door as he had planned to head to the guest room. He didn’t dare turn around. Steve might’ve said that in his sleep and Tony could still sneak away. It was a childish thing to do but he didn’t have the strength to deal with anymore drama for the night. </p><p>Tony stood still for a couple of minutes. He heard nothing else from the man so tried to open the door of the bedroom. </p><p>“Tony. Come to bed. Now,” Steve commanded. Despite sleep clouding his voice, his tone left no room for argument. </p><p>In a another life, that voice would’ve been used in another way to please Tony. In this reality, it made Tony pissed. Steve had no demanding anything from him. Not with the way he’s been acting. True to his word, Tony didn’t want to start another argument so, he stripped down and made his way to the bathroom, ignoring Steve all the while. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Steve called out.</p><p>Tony sighed and turned around. “Isn’t it obvious. I’m going to brush my teeth.” He didn’t give Steve a chance to say anything else as he went to the en-suite. </p><p>Tony room his time. He didn’t want to face Steve when he was awake. He wondered how it had come this. How in the space of a week had he gone from happy to be fully moved in to wanting to avoid the man he loved at all costs. </p><p>He exited the bathroom after a long while only to be met with Steve’s soft snores. He breathed a sigh of relief and slipped quietly into bed. He scooted as far as he could without disturbing the quilt distribution and laid on his side, back facing Steve. </p><p>He shut his eyes in hopes of finding sleep. He still felt hurt. this was the first time he had not sought the arms of his lover. Steve made no attempt to bridge the distance between them either. </p><p>Is this what life would be like now? </p><p>The morning was as usual. Filled with painful silences. Longing gazes thrown when the other wasn’t looking. blunt words. Stiff body language. </p><p>“Sam called this morning,” Steve said casually. </p><p>Tony hummed in acknowledgment.</p><p>“He and Bucky wanted to know if you were doing okay, after last night,” he continued. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“So, what happened last night then, Tony?” Steve asked. </p><p>Tony shrugged. “Nothing happened. I just went over to there to chat,” he replied truthfully. No point in lying. </p><p>“What did you speak about?”</p><p>Steve knew what they had said, he just wanted to hear it from Tony’s mouth. </p><p>Tony had enough of beating around the bush. “What is It you want to know, Steve? I know you already know,” he said impatiently. </p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow at the tone directed at him before his face formed a stubborn crease. “You went over there to ask about me. To ask about what happened with Tiberius,” he said accusatorially.</p><p>Tony didn’t acknowledge the accusatory tone. “I did. And so what? Is it so wrong for me to want to know what was making my boyfriend so depressed. Is it so wrong of me to want to know if there was any way I could help said boyfriend with his past? What about wanting to figure why he’s ignoring and pushing away everyone in his life hmm. Why he prefers the company of a bottle compared to that of his children or boyfriend. Why said boyfriend is so focused on the memory of his ex-husband that he can barely act civil towards his current boyfriend!”</p><p>Tony was aware that he was shouting at that point. All his pent up feelings from the past week coming to surface. </p><p>“I’m not liking your tone, Tony.” Steve said. “You went behind my back, you had no right to do that. I would’ve come to you eventually.”</p><p>“Oh? Would you have actually?” Tony said incredulously. “Would that have been between beer number five or ten? Or would you have told me five months from now when your divorce comes up and you’re spiralling all over again? When would it have been, Steve?”</p><p>“In my own time. Whenever I was ready. My point still stands, you had no right!”</p><p>“I had no other choice. What was I actually supposed to do?” Tony demanded, desperation clear in his voice. “What would you have accepted if you were in my shoes? Would I have to just accept that my boyfriend will no longer bother being with me. Won’t look at me, won’t touch me whilst all he can think about is his ex-husband. Should I just stay as your unofficial second nanny, taking care of our kids on my own whilst you stay locked away simmering in your hate. Is that what you would subject me to? You would accept that I live like that before you wake up and realise you have someone who loves you. </p><p>“You should know your place Tony! It wasn’t your call to go behind my back and ask about anything without me telling you first. It was none of your business what happened to me!” Steve shouted. “My life is still my own. My past is mine! You shouldn’t have interfered even if you didn’t get it!”</p><p>“Right…interfere…that’s what you think I’m trying to do? Interfering in your life?” Tony asked breathlessly, bitterness and heart break churning through him. </p><p>“Parts of my life that don’t concern you, yes,” Steve confirmed. He might as well have given Tony a knife to stab himself in the heart. His words getting more painful as conversation became more heated. </p><p>He blinked back tears, shoulders slumped. He took a step back wanting to get distance between him and Steve. “Right. Okay,”, he choked out. “I, uh… I’m going to go and get ready at Peppers place… I need some space.”</p><p>“That’s fine.”</p><p>“Sarah and Joseph are bringing the kids,” Tony whispered, turning away from Steve so he wouldn’t see the devastation he had caused on the youths face. He wouldn’t give Steve the satisfaction of seeing him cry in front of him.</p><p>He moved to the door but turned glancing over his shoulder. “I think…maybe…you shouldn’t come. It would be better for everyone. I can’t look at you right now. I really can’t.”</p><p>“Not come to your graduation ceremony. Don’t you think that’s too much? Steve asked, shocked.</p><p>Tony gave him a mirthless smile. “Doing too much. Really?” He asked incredulously as he turned fully to give his boyfriend a sharp look. “My boyfriend tell me I’m intruding on his life, and you think I’m doing too much?”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it. You’re taking my words out of context,” Steve argued, he looked like he was on the edge, just waiting to be pushed off.</p><p>“I’m not stupid Steve. I’m taking your words exactly as I heard them being said. What else could you have meant by them? You made it Crystal clear, in bold italic and even highlighted it for good measure that I’m a the problem. I have no place in your life. You know what,” Tony said running at his forehead. “I don’t need this right now. I really don’t. My ceremony is in less than five hours and I need to drive to Massachusetts.</p><p>He walked away then not giving Steve another glance. </p><p>“You don’t get to do that right now. Don’t you just walk away from this! We’re not finished here!” Steve shouted and the youth turned his back on him. </p><p>He paused at that. “No, Steve, I think we are done here,” Tony replied cryptically before walking off. </p><p>Steve in that moment felt like the biggest bastard in the world. He couldn’t help but think Tony really did mean it. Could Tony really have meant what his words alluded to? Steve couldn’t even fathom that right now.</p><p>“No sign of him. He’s not here,” Pepper reported as she joined their little group of friends once again, her eyes sympathetic as she looked at Tony’s melancholic form. </p><p>He shrugged as if to show them he didn’t care. It didn’t bother him that Steve wasn’t actually there. They all know it was an act. It did bother him. No matter how bad they were, it was an important milestone. “I’m the one who told him not to come. At least this is the one time he chose not to be stubborn and listen to me.” </p><p>“Tones, why don’t you just tell him how he fucked up? Talk to him rather than stay cryptic.” Quill murmured softly. “This fight isn’t worth him missing this.”</p><p>“He doesn’t listen. He thinks he’s right. he’s the one that said I was forcing myself in his life, that I should mind my business.”</p><p>“It’s fucked up. I know what he said was very hurtful. No excuses but you know hurt people hurt, people. Remember it’s not just you guys anymore. This fighting how bad do you think it will get till it reaches the kids? Imagine how’d they feel if you didn’t show up at home after today?” Rhodey said, softly. </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “I have no intentions of leaving those kids. They’re mine and I’m not hurting them by doing that. It’s their stupid, stubborn, ignorant father I’m angry at. I need space. Now is really not the time I want to see him.”</p><p>“We get it tones. Just try and enjoy your achievement. Okay. Everything else can be dealt with later,” MJ said.</p><p>“I’ll try. See, happy face,” he said pointing to a forced smile. They knew it was sarcastic but if he could joke right now, he could enjoy his graduation.  </p><p>MJ the dry humour and acted as if the smile was genuine. “That’s what I like to see. Now we’ll go to our seats. You get ready to join your class.”</p><p>One after the other, names were announced in alphabetical order and each graduate took to the stage to get their diploma. Speeches were told. When it was Tony’s turn to collect his, he spotted a dark figure in the back of the crowd. In his heart he knew it was Steve, the man had come anyways despite his previous words. </p><p>Once he was finished, he took his seat and turned his head to Pepper sitting behind his row. “He came. Steve’s here,” he muttered under his breath. </p><p>“Good for him, but ignore him. You don’t need to say anything more to him today. This is your day.” She replied, patting his shoulder. He watched the rest of the ceremony take place </p><p>It soon came to an end. Friends and family huddling towards the exits, eager to greet and congratulate their loved ones. Tony made his way to his parents and siblings, eagerly falling into his mother’s excited hug. </p><p>“My baby! I’m so proud of you!” Roberta gushed, cradling his face in her hands. “It only seems like yesterday you came into our lives and now you’re done with college, ready to face the world!” She then promptly burst into tears causing the whole family to groan. </p><p>“Your mother’s penchant for dramatics aside. We are so so proud of you, son. Well done!” Terrence said, stepping forward to give him a tight hug and <br/>good-natured pat on the back. </p><p>“Gosh you guys are embarrassing,” Riri butted in with a laugh. “That’s why I’m the only cool one in this family. Congrats, little bro.”</p><p>Tony grinned. “Thanks. Sis. It’s finally all over. I can finally put my plans into motion after so long, you know?”</p><p>“All my kids will take the world by storm. Tony, you’re going to be so succesful I know it. You and Steve a power couple,” Roberta said genuinely. She was so happy in the moment, she didn’t realise that Tony’s bright smile had dimmed at the mention of his estranged lover. </p><p>“Yeah. I hope so.”</p><p>“Where is he anyways? We’re all here we can finally meet him before we fly back!” She exclaimed in excitement. </p><p>“Tony!” A child’s voice shouted over the adults around them, Natasha’s small frame came pushing through countless people before she made it, crashing right into Tony.</p><p>Tony finally let out one of the only genuine laughs he had felt that day and hoisted her up high into his arms. “Momma, pops, Riri. You’ve all met Peter. Now I introduce to you, his big sister, Natasha. Nat, this is my family.”</p><p>Natasha smiled shyly and his her face in Tony’s neck. Both women made small noises of awe as they smiled at the cutest little girl they’d ever seen. “Hello,” she whispered. </p><p>“Hello, Natasha. Tony’s told us so much about you.” Terrence said softly after he shook her little hand in greeting. </p><p>“I was hoping to meet you since Peter came,” his mother chimmed in. She kept a good distance, just in case her presence was too overwhelming for the girl. It was the first she was meeting them to be honest. </p><p>Natasha popped her head back up. “Really?”</p><p>“Of course, I love that little boy already like a grandson. I would be honoured if I could share that with you as well,” she told her hopefully. </p><p>“You’re the ones he’s always speaking to on the phone. The one he called Grammy Rob and grampa T?”</p><p>“That’s us!” They said in unison, pride on their faces. </p><p>“Peter told me you’re the best. Just like my other grandmother and grandfather,” she told the older woman. </p><p>“It’s very high praise. I’d like to think We’re good grandparents. I try my best.”</p><p>“Well if you’re Tony’s mommy and daddy, I know you’re the best already. Tony is the best. He loves us and takes care of us and we love him,” she announced, wrapping her arms around the youths neck tighter. </p><p>Tony beamed up at her. He was finally happy now after the day he had. </p><p>“My grandma and grandpa are here somewhere. Daddy didn’t come. I’m sorry, Tony,” Nat added sadly, looking apologetically at him like it was her fault. </p><p>“Oh, sweetie, it’s okay. I’m sure your daddy was busy with important things,” he replied, ignoring what must be the curious glances sent his way from the rest of his family. </p><p>“We’re all going out for a family meal. My treat. Your grandparents are very much welcome to join us, Natasha,” Terrence told the little girl. She smiled widely and wiggled so that Tony would let her down. </p><p>“I’ll go let them know!”</p><p>Natasha ran back into the crowd again, much to Tony’s concern. He said goodbye to all his friends and made his way to the parking lot with his family to meet Steve parents as well as see Pete who he hadn’t spoken to since that morning. </p><p>“Fucking stupid! You dumb asshole, Steve. What the fuck were you thinking?!” Steve berated himself. He savagely yanked his hair as he paced nonstop in his office. His Persian carpet was going to wear away at the rate he was going. </p><p>He has sped home after he had seen Tony graduate. He knew he just couldn’t miss it. </p><p>He hadn’t been home long. He felt like he couldn’t breathe in his own home after what he’d said to Tony. He had made it to graduation ceremony in time to see him collect his diploma eventhough he knew Tony had told him not to come. He ignored it because he wanted to get there and try and talk to the youth, give him a sincere apology about how he went about this thing completely wrong and try to make amends. He ended up staying in the shadows because Tony had expressed strongly that he couldn’t stomach Steve being there. What should had done?</p><p>He was so disgusted and disappointed with himself. Where did he even begin. From how he’d acted to the things he said in the heat of the moment. He knew he was hurting Tony deeply and by him telling Tony to leave his life alone, it had cut far too deep. </p><p>Tony was never an interference especially in Steve’s life. Steve’s life was Tony’s life. They were a family. Steve had said some very unforgivable things and he’d treated Tony with such insensitivity that he was appalled. Problem was words can’t be taken back, once they were said, that was it. </p><p>He didn’t know when or if Tony would even talk to him again. </p><p>Would Tony want to stay with Pepper when he came back or would he chose to stay with his parents for a little while? </p><p>Steve knew he had a long way to go before forgiveness would be an option. He had really shown a side of himself to Tony that was stomach wrenching. He had become someone else because he selfishly thought he could deal with his emotions any way he saw fit without choosing to see how it affected anyone else. He was selfish. Plain and simple. </p><p>It was late by the time Tony was dropped off by Pepper and Rhodey. His parents had decided to stay in Boston then fly out the following morning. Tony wanted to get the children home so he decided to drive back to Nee York. </p><p>Despite everything he was extremely happy at that moment. His parents, Steve’s parents and the children had enjoyed a relaxed and joyous evening. They had all got on like a house of fire. Everyone was in good spirits. They could tell the mention of Steve would change something in Tony so they didn’t bring him up in conversation. </p><p>He hadn’t expected Steve to call or anything else since he was at the ceremony. He guessed that the man would probably be locked away in his office again, trying to avoid confrontation. Their earlier conversations on repeat in his head constantly as he moved through the house. The children had ran out ahead of him earlier and he hears the distinct cries of ‘Daddy!’. Movement sounded upstairs meaning that Steve was helping the kids get ready for bed and Tony went straight to the master bedroom to get out of his suit. </p><p>His suit felt almost stifling as he became more and more nervous at the fact that he would probably have to talk to Steve again before they would go to bed. He was dreading that moment. </p><p>It seemed that Steve was dreading the moment as well as Tony got himself ready for bed and the older man still hadn’t shown up. He was just about to leave the bathroom when he was blocked at the door. He sighed and moved to the left only for the blockade to follow. He took a deep breath, steeling his eyes as he looked up at Steve. </p><p>“What is it?” He snapped, side stepping again and barging past the man to head to the bed. Steve stayed behind him. “We need to talk about all of this,” he replied, uncertainty taking over. </p><p>“We’ve done enough talking for today. I don’t have anything else to say,” Tony said lowly, opening up the covers and getting into bed. </p><p>Steve reached out and tried to uncover the youth who had buried himself in the duvet. Tony ferociously pulled the covers back into him, glaring at Steve with so much anger. Steve really didn’t want to test him right now. Not right now. Something in Tony’s honey coloured gaze made Steve give up then and there. </p><p>Without a word, Steve walked away and left the room with a resounding thud, leaving Tony alone again. The younger man turned off the lamp, drowning himself in darkness. Only when he was under the complete cover of darkness did he let his body slump in exhaustion and he let the few tears he had left to give flow freely down his face. His sniffles the only sound in the grand room. He felt the saltiness of his tears slide down his face in hot streams. </p><p>Unbeknownst to him, Steve was right outside the closed door. Figure slumped as he heard the sniffles of his lover and his heart broke knowing he was the cause of what should’ve been such a celebratory day. They may have been a door apart physically but mentally they might as well have been on opposite sides of the world. </p><p>How could they fix this? It was clear their issues were deeper than they had thought. </p><p>The honeymoon period was finally over. </p><p>It’s was in the early hours of the morning whilst Tony had cried himself to sleep that he was awoken by steve. He knew it was the older man because his body always ran with warm electric currents whenever he was touched by his boyfriend. His body was still very much in tune with his boyfriend. He grunted as he felt his shoulder being shaken hard. He grunted and batted away Steve’s hand in irritation and tried to move away to go back to sleep.</p><p>“Tony…” Steve called, normally he would’ve ignored it but there was an edge to his voice that had Tony open up his eyes and turn to look at him through his bleary <br/>vision. </p><p>“Steve not again. Just go away, please,” Tony rumbled. </p><p>“Tony, you need to get up. Right now,” Steve urged, shaking his shoulder again as the youth was falling back asleep.</p><p>Tony growled and slapped his hand away harder this time. He was having a nice dream one where his boyfriend was a huge asshole. He buried his face back into his soft pillow. “Steve, final time. Whatever it is. Morning, just leave me alone.”</p><p>“Tony, dammit, c’mon I mean it! Get up!” Steve was close to shouting. His frustration bubbling over with his young lover.</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and sat up into a sitting position. “ I’m up, what the hell do you want now?” He demanded, glaring at the man. </p><p>“This isn’t about us. We don’t have time for this. Here, it’s your mother,” Steve said, shoving the house phone into Tony’s hand. </p><p>Tony’s dark expression changed to one of confusion as he glanced between the phone and the clock showing the time on the beside table. It was barely five in the morning, why on Earth would his mother be calling him at this time? With great caution, he placed the phone to his ear, looking at Steve with more fear at the possibilities in his eyes than annoyance. </p><p>“Momma?”</p><p>“Tony! Oh Tony! You- James on his way-Oh God! You n-n-need to c-come back to bos- hurry!” His mother wailed loudly, he could barely make out anything as she continued to cry. Adrenaline shot star ughh through his system as he scrambled out of bed and went straight past Steve to their walk-in. </p><p>“Mom? I don’t understand, what’s wrong? What’s going on? Where are you?” He demanded, pulling on a pair of sweats with haste. “Momma, tell me where you are right now? I’m coming. Where’s Riri?”</p><p>“S-shes here! W-with me! Tony, you have to come, come to the hos-hospital!” Her screams were gut-wrenching. He had never heard her sound this afraid. This sad. </p><p>Rustling on the other end showed a changing of hands as the phone was passed over to someone else. </p><p>“To-Tony, it’s dad, Tony.…”</p><p>Riri’s voice almost brought Tony to tears right then and there. Her voice sounded strained like she had spent the last few hours screaming in anguish. </p><p>“Sis, what about dad?! What’s wrong?” He was hardly breathing right now as he sped out the room forgetting about Steve, forgetting about everything as he thundered down the stairs in search of Steve’s car keys. </p><p>“Doctor said it was a heart attack…Tony, t-they… they don’t know if he will make it to sunrise,” his older sister choked out, breaking out into more tears. </p><p>All colour drained from Tony’s face as he came to a stop in the foyer. The phone slipped out of his hand and crashed to the floor. He didn’t care. His body was growing colder, he couldn’t feel anything in that moment. </p><p>He had never felt pain like this as the only thought in his head was…</p><p>Dad’s going to die!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was acting on autopilot at this point. His mind was completely blank, processing nothing as he pushed past Steve and went to their bedroom to pack everything he needed for the trip to the hospital. </p><p>The hospital. </p><p>To see the only man that had ever treated him like a son, possibly die. His father was dying. The pain that tried to claw its way back into Tony’s heart was pushed back down again. If Tony thought I’d any possibilities that his dad would die, he wouldn’t be able to move. Right now wasn’t the time for his body to shut down. </p><p>He refused to believe this was happening. Not the man he had seen a couple weeks prior, fit as if he was still in his early 30’s. Not his dad. Terrence Rhodes didn’t just get heart attacks. </p><p>Steve, Bless him, tried to help. He tried to bring some sort of life back into the youths dead eyes. Back to reality. He was pushed aside every time he tried to get near and his words fell on death ears. He tried to stop Tony from almost colliding with the wall in his haste to get something and was met with his young lover thrashing in his arms to be let go. He dejectedly had to take a step back and was confronted with the heartbreaking scene of watching his love self-destruct before his very eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. </p><p>Tony, already so lost in the hurt, anxiousness and fear barely paid any mind to the noise he was making around the room. The youth was was turning their wardrobe upside down haphazardly packing anything in sight. He was mumbling to himself as he tugged on a pair of joggers and yanked one of Steve’s university hoodies over his head. He rushed back out into the room and went to pick up Steve’s car keys that he had dropped onto the bed only to be beaten by a pair o large tanned hands. </p><p>Tony glared you at his boyfriend. “I need the keys. Gimme the keys, Steve. I don’t have time for this!” He growled, trying in vain to catch the keys that were put out of his reach. </p><p>“I’m not letting you out the house until you calm down. You can’t drive in this state, I don’t want to receive another call from the hospital saying you’ve been involved in an accident,” Steve commanded. He kept switching hands as he spoke because Tony was not even listening to him and had the single focus of getting his car keys. </p><p>He didn’t stop in his attempts to get the keys until he was nose to well chest. “Give me the damn keys Steve. I need to go, Now!” Tony screamed, his body shaking. His anxiety was through the roof at that point and he needed to be in a moving vehicle like yesterday. </p><p>Steve once again told him to just calm himself just a little to be able to focus on the drive before he would give up the keys and Tony almost lost it. His breathing picked up, his nostrils flared and his pupils started to dilate. “I don’t have time for this shit! Keys!” </p><p>“Daddy? Tony?” Natasha mumbled from the bedroom door. Neither of them had realised they had kept the door open after they had received the phone call. </p><p>Steve and Tony’s heads snapped towards the little form almost painfully. It was a surprise they didn’t get whiplash. Tony recovered from the shock of seeing her out of bed quickly as he took that opportunity to snatch the keys of Steve’s unsuspecting hands. Steve could barely process what had just happened when the youth ran past both of them to go downstairs and out the house. </p><p>“Tony, please. Stop!” Steve yelled in vain. </p><p>He raced downstairs after his lover and found the front door already opened and Tony getting into his car, turning in the ignition and zooming right away from the curb before peeling down the road leaving tire marks in his wake.Steve helplessly grabbed at his hair as he watched the car fade away quickly and yanked in frustration. He cursed harshly under his breath turning back to the house. </p><p>“Daddy?! What just happened?! Is Tony okay?! What’s wrong with him!? She asked hysterically. She didn’t understand the emotions going on right now. They had just celebrated her birthday and everyone was happy. Why was everyone sad now? What had happened? Since knowing Tony she had never seen such an expression in his face before, she had never seen such fear. </p><p>Tony was scared. But why? </p><p>“Daddy! Say something!”</p><p>“Nat, I can’t right now. Go back inside and check on your brother for me please. Check if he’s still asleep,” he demanded, ushering her urgently but gently back into the house before rushing over to the discarded landline. </p><p>It wasn’t a minute before Natasha came rushing back downstairs, tears in her eyes. “He’s still sleeping.”<br/>
The croak in her voice causing Steve to snap out of his own head for a second and gathering his daughter in his arms as he made his way to his office to call Bucky.</p><p>It rang three times before a snappish gruff voice came through the speaker. </p><p>“What do want you Steven. It’s who the fuck is awake o’clock?” Snapped his best friend. </p><p>“Buck, I need you and Sam and come see the kids. Tony’s father has had a heart attack and has been hospitalised. Tony’s on his way, I need to go to him as well,” Steve explained straight to the point. </p><p>“Gimme 15 minutes.” Bucky blurted out before hanging up the phone.</p><p>Steve carried his daughter out the office and up the stairs going to the master bedroom. He placed her on the massive, rumpled bed before rushing to the walk-in to get dressed as quickly as possible. The little girl’s  intuitive eyes followed her father like a hawk. Just like she had never seen Tony so afraid, she had never seen her dad like that either. Something was very very wrong and it had to do with Tony.</p><p>“Nat?” Steve called as he sat down next to her without her so much as twitching.</p><p>Natasha’s face became more stoic as she didn’t know what to think but at the same time her eyes told Steve everything he needed to know. She was scared for Tony. Her father smiled at in sympathy. He didn’t know what to do. </p><p>“He’s going to be okay. It’s normal to be scared when you see the people you love act different. Everything will be fine. I promise,” he assured her, taking her little hands in his and giving them a comforting squeeze.</p><p>“What’s wrong with Tony? Why was he acting so scary?”</p><p>“It’s his daddy, Nat. He’s been taken to hospital and Tony has to go see him as soon as possible. Tony is scared. He’s hurting. That’s why he acted like that. He could only process one thing at a time,” he explained, kissing her trembling knuckles. </p><p>“Why is his daddy in the hospital? Was it an accident?” She asked.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t an accident. There was a problem with his heart, something was wrong,” Steve explained as best he could to his eight year old.</p><p>“Something’s wrong with his heart. So, like an attack? Is it like when your heart goes Bump-ba-bump-pa normally and then faster and then it stops doing it?”<br/>
Natasha asked.</p><p>Steve was once again amazed by his daughters ability to understand more than her years. He couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle at her questions. “I don’t know where you know that much but I’m blaming Uncle Sam,” he joked, playfully shaking his head. “You’re right though sweetheart. That’s what happened to Terrence.”</p><p>“They said if your heart stops, then that’s bad. It’s bad isn’t it?” Natasha whispered, fear once again at the forefront. </p><p>“Yes. It can be if help isn’t there in time. That’s why Tony had to rush to go so quickly. He’s really really scared so he has to go and be with his other family. I need to go see him. To make sure he’s okay. Uncle Bucky is coming to take you guys for a while just until I come back.”</p><p>“But… Tony’s scared. I need to go with you. He needs us. He always cuddles me when I’m scared, I need to give him cuddles so he feels better!” She cried, gripping her fathers shirt. </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry Nat. It’s still very early for a child, you need to go back to sleep. Buck will be here then I have to go.”</p><p>Natasha didn’t agree with what her father was saying one bit but she knew better than to argue. She still had the strong conviction that she needed to be there but seeing the distressed look on her fathers face, this wasn’t a battle she was going to win. </p><p>“Stevie! I’m here!” Bucky called from downstairs.</p><p>Steve quickly got up, taking Nat with him as they left the bedroom. Bucky’s tired eyes became wide with concern as he met them at the bottom of the stairs, taking Natasha into his arms as her father passed her over.</p><p>She clung to her uncle, watching her father do type something on his phone in a hurried manner. </p><p>“I’m not sure how long I’ll be,” Steve warned his best friend. </p><p>“Don't worry bout’it. Sam’s getting their rooms ready as we speak,” he informed Steve. “How’s the kid?”</p><p>Steve let the comment go since Bucky will always view Tony as someone way too young for him. “I don’t even know where to start. He was just lost, Buck. I’m scared for him. He left here like he was possessed. His mind wasn’t here at all.” Steve sighed as he picked up another set of car keys.</p><p>Times like this he was happy to be able to have multiple. </p><p>“Call me when you get there,” Bucky commanded as he and Nat watched Steve climb into his Benz.</p><p>“I will. Nat, make sure you get enough sleep, okay. I want you and your brother to be good for your uncles whilst I’m away.” He commanded before starting the car and driving away. He would most likely break a few speed limits. Very irresponsible he knew but Tony needed him. </p><p>It was sometime around 7am. The waiting room of the ICU was in complete chaos. As Steve came running in trying to locate the whereabouts of the family, one clear voice Steve could hear was that of Roberta Rhodes. She didn’t care who she was watching her as she shouted at, what he assumed to be, Terrence’s doctor. He swallowed heavily, dread filling his stomach. He couldn’t be dead. Not now. </p><p>“I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE DOING THE BEST YOU CAN. DO BETTER! THAT’S MY HUSBAND FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE IN THERE!” She wailed as more sons broke out. </p><p>Steve opened the waiting room door and spotted his love straight away as he sat between James and Riri. They were all huddled close together, leaning into each other. Steve was sure that they were probably the only support each sibling had in keeping each other up enough to remain in the chairs. Everyone was too busy going through their own pain that they didn’t even acknowledge the screams. </p><p>“Ma’am, I know this is scary right now. We’ve done everything we can. I’m so sorry, it’s now up to your husband to battle through this,” the doctor told her softly. </p><p>The doctors words did little to comfort her as she cried even harder at the thought that her husband was now left on his own and had to try and push through all alone. She nearly collapsed to the floor before Rhodey got  up to catch her, turning her to one of the chairs. Steve stopped the doctor that was on his way out. </p><p>“Where is Mr. Rhodes, Sir,” he asked.</p><p>“He’s currently in Unit E, bay nine, Sir,” he replied. </p><p>“Please, I’ll commission a private room for him, the closest one that you have to being ready. I want everything that he needs to be provided for him, whatever will put him in a more comfortable place. Spare nothing, give him everything you’re not giving him already. In the case that he might not live much longer, I want him to be comforted and relaxed with his family around him,” ordered quietly so that only the doctor could hear him. </p><p>The doctor nodded and moved to do as he was instructed, signaling a few nurses on his way. Steve turned to the bereft family and made a beeline straight to Tony, coming up behind hun as he wrapped an arm around his shaking frame. Tony knew who it was straight from the get go and all their petty arguments faded as he let his grief overwhelm him.  He held on tightly to his love’s arm saying nothing else.</p><p>They would get through this. Whatever happened. Terrence was a fighter. He wouldn’t leave his family. </p><p>It was around three hours later, the couple and Rhodey were startled awake by Roberta’s heartbroken wails and Riri’s screams of despair and denial. </p><p>Tony was inconsolable. Everything he had been holding in had been cried out. Steve was literally the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the ground. Tony cried until his throat was hoarse. Until he hyperventilated, until he began coughing for air then he cried some more. </p><p>What do you do when someone you love has lost someone they love? </p><p>What Steve bared witness to in the ICU went beyond heartbreaking. He wanted to turn back time and do anything in that moment to help this family be whole again. Seeing such pain and grief on their faces, he wanted to fight God on why he thought now was the right time to call anyone away. But, he was only human. A human in pai. He felt next to useless that nothing could be done to repair moments in life like this. </p><p>Four hours after that dreaded phone call, Tony was sat in Steve’s car being driven home. There was nothing to say. What could even be said in that moment. </p><p>Tony was numb. He had been completely stripped of all his energy. He had no more tears left in him. He had cried himself to the point of almost passing out from dehydration in Steve’s arms as he watched the still body of his father be covered. No amount of happy thoughts were getting rid of seeing his once vibrant, glowing being become inanimate and paler in colour. </p><p>“I’m going to have to go home,” Tony whispered into the crippling silence of the car. </p><p>“I know,’ Steve replied in a sad tone. He understood why completely.</p><p>“There’s going to be a lot to plan and sort out. Dad’s f-funeral being top priority. I need to be there to help in whatever way I can. I don’t want to leave you guys but…”</p><p>“You have to,” Steve finished in a whisper. </p><p>He didn’t want Tony to be away from him when his mental state was clearly a mess. Tony was going to go through a hard time. The look in the youths eyes scared Steve right through to his core. Tony had dead eyes. there’s was nothing behind them. No spark. No glimpse of fight, of energy, of life. Nothing. </p><p>The kids are going to have a really rough time with being away from you for how long,” Steve whispered again. In all the chaos, he didn’t think about how his children will take the news of Tony going away for a while. </p><p>Tony sighed deeply. “I know they will. </p><p>They parked outside the house. Steve had already texted Bucky to drop the children off and get Maria to watch them as he and Sam needed to go to work. </p><p>Tony got out of the car first with Steve following his lead. He kept his distance a little as he didn’t want to crowd around Tony who was clearly struggling a lot. The youth walked up the stairs to the house with shoulders slumped and head down. Steve didn’t whether to hug him and never let go or give him the space he needed to start the grieving process. Regardless that Tony accepted his presence at the hospital, they still had a lot to talk about. Steve had a lot of grovelling and apologising to do especially for his hurtful words and harmful actions. </p><p>Though, now wasn’t the right time to bring up their couple disputes. Talking through their own issues was probably not even a thought to Tony right now. He flexed his fingers nervously as they entered the house.</p><p>“Maria… hi” Tony greeted quietly as he saw the girl in the kitchen. They had become very good friends in the past few months and seeing her actually made him sigh in relief. He walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around her. </p><p>“Tony, your dad, how is he?” She asked fearfully.</p><p>Tony didn’t give her a verbal response as he didn’t want to breakdown again. He just stayed silent and tightened his hold around her, trying to convey the message. She understood then and there what had happened and held back her cry for her friend and held him tighter in a hug. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Tony”</p><p>“It’s…fine. I’m okay,” Tony told her, it wasn’t an outright lie. He wasn’t overwhelmed emotionally at that present time he was just sort of numb. He understood that he had lost his father figure but it had yet to really sink in. </p><p>“You might not be now. You will be, in time.” Maria replied with an understanding tone. </p><p>Steve stayed in the background giving the friends the time they needed to talk. Tony was glad he was still there. He wouldn’t say it out loud just yet but he was thankful that Steve had decided to stay with him throughout all of this. Tony felt comforted, even with sadness all around him.</p><p>“What’s the next step? What do you plan to do?” Maria whispered. </p><p>He sighed. “I’m going to head back home. Stay with Mom and Riri. Rhodey has to go back to the Air Force soon so won’t be around as much. So, I have to be there to help. I can’t leave it all down to mom.” He explained. </p><p>“Of course, Tony. It’s the right thing to do,” she placated. “You don’t have to explain anymore. Anyone would act the same,” she rubbed his back soothingly. </p><p>They finally broke the hug and Tony looked around curiously. “Where are the kids? I have to tell them that I’ll be leaving soon… probably tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Peter is asleep but, Natasha’s keeping herself occupied by doing her homework. She’s been up in her room since Bucky dropped them off.” She informed them. </p><p>Steve took that as his cue and moved away silently from the room. He made his way up the stairs to Natasha’s room. His daughter looked up with wide eyes, immediately dropping her pen before getting up from her chair and launching herself at her father. </p><p>“Daddy! You’re back. Is everything okay? Where’s Tony?” she asked in quick succession.</p><p>“He’s downstairs. We’re going to need to talk to you,”!Steve replied, walking with her back down to the others. </p><p>As soon as she spotted Tony she wiggled her way out of her fathers arms and ran towards the youth, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. Tony bent down to hug her just as tight.</p><p>“You didn’t say anything in the morning. I was so scared and worried. You were really upset,” Nat said quietly. Her voice still filled with uncertainty and caution. </p><p>Tony sighed remorsefully. “I’m so sorry about this morning. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he replied, before leading them into the living room. </p><p>“What happened at the hospital? Did daddy find you? Do you she to go back again? With daddy?” She enquiried curiously as they settled on one of the sofas. </p><p>“Yeah, he found me,” Tony murmured looking up at the older man who was silently stood at the door watching the pair with sad eyes.</p><p>“Daddy told me something was wrong with your dad? Is he okay?”</p><p>Tony had to swallow down his cry. He forced himself to hold it together in front of the little firm. He didn’t want to scare her any more by bursting into tears. He took a shaky breath and smiled down at her the best he could. “He’s…uh he’s with the angels now, Nat. So, yes in a way he’s okay,” he answered, looking at Steve helplessly for any sort of guidance. How do you explain the concept of death to an eight year old. </p><p>“The angels? That means…” the little girl trailed off, her eyes widened as she realised the implications of Tony’s words. Tony should’ve known she would connect the dots easily. Natasha was too smart for her own good. “It means your daddy is gone forever now. To stay with them”</p><p>“Yes, Cara.” </p><p>“One time, daddy stepped on my tarantula by accident and he wasn’t moving anymore. I didn’t see him after that. Maybe your Daddy will meet him and they can be friends. My daddy didn’t like him much. </p><p>Just that sentence alone made Tony realise again how young she still was, despite her intelligence. She was still just a child, innocent as can be just like her little brother. </p><p>“I hope they will be the best of friends, Nat,” Tony whispered, smoothing her curls down.</p><p>“Will Grammy Rob be okay? I think she’s going to be really sad,” Nat whispered anxiously.</p><p>“She is. She’s not doing too well. Neither is my sister or brother,” Tony admitted. </p><p>“Oh…does that mean they’ll move here to stay closer to you? So you can help make them feel better.”</p><p>Tony sighed. He didn’t know how he was going to break it to her.</p><p>“No, honey, they have to go back home…to take my dad away so he can rest in peace.”</p><p>“He has to have a funeral first doesn’t he? So that the angels can take him,” Nat said. “We had a little one for Mrs Red, the tarantula. That’s how I know.”</p><p>“Exactly”</p><p>“But… if your family have to go back, won’t you miss it. Why can’t they have the funeral here so that you can go too?” She asked.</p><p>“Well, Nat… that’s the thing…”</p><p>“Natasha, Tony has to go home with his family. He has to stay for a while because they need him,” Steve took over after he noticed his much Tony was struggling to explain. He gave a nod when Tony gave him a small smile of appreciation. </p><p>Once those words had left Steve’s mouth the reaction was almost instantaneous. Natasha tensed before jumping away from the sofa, standing in front of the youth with wide, eatery eyes and harsh breathing. The sight broke Tony’s heart. He moved forward with his arms outstretched to try and calm her down but before he could get a word in she was already shouting.</p><p>“No! You’re leaving! Wh-why?! You said you wouldn’t leave us! Please don’t go! You can’t leave us!”</p><p>“Nat-“</p><p>“No! You’re leaving! I don’t want you to go! You’re ours! You can’t leave me! Or daddy! Or Peter! They’ll take you away and we’ll never see you again. You said we were your family!” She screamed, trembling with fear. Tony had really thought she had gotten over the worst of her abandonment issues. They had built a solid relationship over the past few months, he thought had shown her that he wouldn’t be like the other man and leave her. He wouldn’t turn his back away from their family.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart, No! That’s not what I’m trying to do at all. I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to leave any of you but my family need me. Everyone is so sad, Nat. I need to be with them.” Tony tried and failed to get his message through to her. He fell to his knees in order to be in the same eye level as her in an attempt to make her calm down.</p><p>Natasha was shaking her head from side to side and squeezing her eyes closed with her hands on her ears. She wanted to block everything out. She was in denial of Tony’s words. “No! You want to leave us!”</p><p>“Natasha, he’s coming back,” Steve said firmly, but the deep, authoritative voice did nothing but make Natasha’s fear turn into sadness. She fell into Tony’s arms, tears finally falling as she clutched his hoodie tight into her small hands. She wa staying to hold into him. </p><p>“Why now! Why you? Why do you have to go?” She wailed. “I don’t want you to go far away!”</p><p>Tony’s heart was breaking even more than it already was at the distressed cries of his little one. He never wanted to make her react this way ever. </p><p>“Nat, baby, look at me me. Look at me, please?” Tony ordered gently, he cradled her small face between his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. She sniffed and held onto his hands as she tearfully looked at him. “I promised you months ago that I will never leave you. I promise now, I’m not leaving you or the others. My other family need me. They are all so so sad without my dad there. There’s a lot we need to figure out and sort out. They need my help. Please, Nat, please understand that I’m not going away forever and forgetting about you. I’m coming back to you, okay.”</p><p>“What if you’re wrong. What if you have to stay longer and longer with your family and then you decide to stay. What if we never see you again because you can’t be here anymore?” She said through hiccups.</p><p>“I’ll come back. I promise. You will see me. I just have to be home for a couple of months. I’ll be back in New York before you know it. I just have to make sure my mom will be okay, that she can manage by herself,” Tony assured her. “I’ll call every single day to talk to you and Peter. I’ll talk and help you with anything you need, okay? I’ll always be one phone call away.”</p><p>“It won’t be the same,” she murmured sadly, looking down. “Can’t we go with you?”</p><p>“You have school and everything else going on. I’ll be gone for more than a week this time. If it was just for that I would’ve taken you with me. You can’t miss school for long, it’s not good. </p><p>“What are we going to do with you? You’re going to be away for a long time!” She said.</p><p>“Nat…” Tony sighed sadly, he felt so bad at leaving everyone. If he could have everyone with him he would but he can’t.</p><p>“Natasha Alianovna Sarah Rogers, you are being very insensitive and unfair. Tony has tried to explain to you why he needs to be away and it’s not good that you’re trying to guilt him into staying. He told you he’s coming back. We have to support him the best way we can and call him every day like he said. That is enough for now,” Steve commanded, he knew that on one wanted Tony to leave but his daughters attitude was very poor in this instance. </p><p>“Steve, it’s okay. I get it. It’s understandable as to why she doesn’t want me to go and why it’s upset her so much. I just want to make one thing clear, I’m not Tiberius,” Tony directed at the little girl, drawing her attention. “I’m not him, bambina. I’m not going to up and leave one day and never look back without a second glance. I love you like my own daughter. I have all of you in this amazing family, there’s no way I’m letting that go for anything. You’re mine.”</p><p>“Really?… you mean that? She sniffed, looking up at him with such hopeful eyes. “You think of me as a daughter?”</p><p>“Of course I do! For so long now!” Tony gushed. </p><p>“Does…does that mean you can be our papa now? We can call you papa?” She whispered shyly, dropping her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. </p><p>Tony’s heart just about stopped at the little girls request. He was so overwhelmed, he wanted to cry all over again. He would love nothing more than to be called that, but were he and Steve even in a good place. Where did they go from here? Would Steve even want that? </p><p>“Personally, I would love nothing more. But it’s not up to me alone, Nat. We have to ask your dad as well?” Tony said, looking at the older man in question. Natasha followed suit and made puppy dog eyes. Tony laughed internally, Steve was already a goner.</p><p>“Daddy?” She whispered hesistantly. </p><p>To be fair Steve didn’t look shocked or even angry by any means at the request. Whatever was wrong with him and Tony didn’t matter at that moment. Tony had taken the role of father like a duck to water without even being asked. He was a father to those children. It would be wrong of Steve to ever deny him that title.</p><p>Apart from himself, Steve had never seen his children bond with anyone so quickly and so fiercely as they had with Tony. Their bond was not to be messed with and it seemed nothing could break it. He never wanted to break that. </p><p>Steve had always dreamed of this moment. Just not the situation they were in. Tony was like a missing puzzle piece in their family and he knew that he needed to fix everything that was going on between Tony and him. He couldn’t let Tony go either. He loved him with everything. </p><p>“It would make me and Tony very happy if you started callinghim that, Nat. You’re right, he is ours now; it’s a title befitting of him. He deserves it and the respect from all of us,” Steve added, looking straight into Tony’s eyes. </p><p>Tony blushed, shyly lowering his head as he tried to hide the wide grin on his face. His day had been nothing but filled with pain and this moment right here was finally some happiness. They had a lot to talk about and he was determined they would fix their situation. When he said he wanted a phone call every day it was to be from all members of the family. Not just the kids but his man too. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Nat,” Peter called as he walked into the living room. He rubbed his eyes slightly with one hand. </p><p>All three of them looked in surprise as Peter made his way across the living room to stand between Tony and Natasha. He left his back to the former as he looked at his big sister. Tony wrapped a free arm around the little boy as well so he hugging all his children.</p><p>“Tasha, Papa is ours now. He will come back just as he says. He’s not a meanie like that other old papa. Papa Tony really loves us and we can’t forget that his mom is our new Grammy Rob and she will make sure he comes back to us. Papa has to come back and see your recitals and tournaments and help you and me with school. He has to come back for our movie and snuggle time and our playtime’s when the treehouse comes. We can’t do all of that without him.</p><p>“Plus papa loves daddy. They’re all gross and mushy all the time. So, papa has to come back for daddy,” Peter told his sister, his voice filled with conviction. </p><p>Natasha stared at her little brother, taking in his words and nodded with a smile as she became reassured. Steve and Tony simply stared at the pair, both stunned that Peter had noticed how cringe they were as a couple. He couldn’t help it though, Steve was yummy and he was in love. </p><p>Tony didn’t realise that he had started to tear up again before he began to cry. He was so overcome by emotion. He let it all out. He cried tears for his father, his argument and frustrations with Steve, the acceptance he had with the children, the need to go away and help his mother, his reluctance to leave to and stay with the Rogers family. It all came out in the form of tears. He couldn’t pinpoint one emotion or what exactly pushed him over the carefully placed edge he had been balancing on but he cried it all out.</p><p>He felt warmth behind him as he was rugged backwards into a broad, warm chest. He let go of the children and turned to be held by Steve, grubbing Steve’s shirt tightly. </p><p>Both children stared for a beat before wrapping their little arms wherever they could reach, asking if he was okay. If he was crying because they had called him papa but it only made him cry harder because he was so happy. However, seeing Tony in tears set them off as well and before he knew it Steve had his arms wrapped around three members of his family all crying their hearts out. The only thing he could do was hold on to them tighter and swallow his own emotions. </p><p>“Can we talk?” Steve whispered in his ear as he stood lost in thought at the sink in their en-suite. Tony had been washing his face to clear away the tear marks. </p><p>Tony nodded and took a deep breath, turning around to take Steve’s offered hand. He was led towards the bedroom. They would finally have a talk without shouting or petulant silences. </p><p>They both sat against the headboard above the covers and Tony leaned into Steve’s side who moved his arm to wrap it securely around Tony and hold him closer. Only then did Tony relax, he breathed slowly, inhaling Steve’s comforting smell and listened to the steady pulse thrumming in his chest. They didn’t say anything for a while just enjoying the brief moment of silence. </p><p>Steve knew that Tony was waiting for him to speak he just didn’t know where to start from. He did know though that he needed to start of with an apology. </p><p>“Tony,…love… I’m truly sorry for what I said to you on your graduation day. I didn’t mean a word of it, would never mean such horrible things. I have no excuses…I guess I was just annoyed that you ignored all the hints about coming to work at the firm. I knew why you were hesitant in my head but in my heart I was taking it as a rejection. That you were rejecting being with me in any other space than our home. It was stupid I know. I should’ve just told you. On top of that it was the week I found-“</p><p>“Tiberius with Brock, the year before,” Tony whispered cutting him off. “Sam told me.”</p><p>“He told he that too. That’s why I kind of freaked out. I took my hurt and anger and frustration out on the opportunity that you went to them to know more about the situation. I shouldn’t have done that and I’m so sorry. What I did was unforgivable. All the words I said to hurt you were untrue. You were never a burden or interference with my life. You are my life. </p><p>“About the job offer…well, It doesn’t matter now does it. I’ll start too late so…” Tony trailed off.</p><p>“I know about the offer Bucky made you. Did you make a decision?” Steve asked cautiously. </p><p>“Your team of full of people that have taken the world of science by storm. I would be a fool to turn down such an offer. I was so reluctant about your offer because I just didn’t want to be directly involved with you there due to the fact that people might talk about us. I don’t want to be the boy toy the CEO just gave a job to. I wanted to earn it myself and work my way up so that I could do work that is something to be proud of. Just like you started from scratch , so do I.”</p><p>“I understand that now. Honestly I do. I was just so pig-headed and could only think about my feelings and how I wanted to see you everyday inventing amazing things like you were supposed to do. I should’ve taken a step back and asked myself why you were so unmoved on the subject but I ignored it.”</p><p>“The offer still stands. We would have loved if you started right right away but that doesn’t mean you can’t still work there. You just start at a later time. You’d have to talk to T’challa since he is the head of the team and let him know when you get back. Right now, is the time to focus on your family,” Steve said, kissing the top of his head. </p><p>“You’re right,” Tony sighed. They let a few more moments of silence pass them by before he continued. “Thank you for stepping in today with the kids. Seeing them cry like that… I was so torn up. I want to stay but I know I need to go.”</p><p>“I’m over the moon that you’ve finally settled and have found a family in us, love. it’s always been yours, but it’s nice to hear you say it,” the older man whispered into his ear, making him shiver slightly.</p><p>Tony knew that Steve wasn’t even doing it on purpose it was just that he found everything his lover did enough to start warmth spreading throughout his body.</p><p>Tony was touched by his words. “I’m happy too. I never thought of myself as a dad at least not until I was way older but… it just feels right,” he replied burying his face more into Steve’s chest.</p><p>“I love you,” Steve whispered, leaning down to kiss the side of his head. </p><p>Tony moved his head to look up at him with the most emotional gaze. “I love you too.” He replied gripping Steve to him even more. </p><p>Hands wandered and pulses picked up as Steve peppered Tony’s skin with light kisses and playful nips, making the youth squirm and arch his neck back for more. Tony’s hand sensually rubbed Steve’s thigh getting closer and closer to the bulge in his pants. He turned his head to capture Steve’s supple lips in a kiss. There was no rush. They kissed languidly, no one making more of a move. They just wanted to reconnect physically again after being distant for so long. </p><p>Tony, ever so slowly turned and moved imhimself into Steve’s lap, straddling his thighs and they continued to kiss. They had done this dance many a times and Steve’s body responded like it was muscle memory. His hands found Tony’s waist, holding him closer so that their chests were pressed against each other. They both let out a groan simultaneously as their bulges brushed. </p><p>Tony began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, pressing down harder and harder adding friction that they both secretly craved for. Steve’s hands tightened on his hips, becoming more insistent as he guided Tony to a quicker pace in his lap, causing them to moan into each other’s mouths. </p><p>“I’ve really really missed you,” Tony breathed as he broke their kiss. He buried his face in the older man’s neck as goosebumps came all over him and a warmth began spreading in his stomach. </p><p>Tony slowed down as fatigue began to get the better of the youth. He had been running on fumes for the best pet of the day so it was no surprise he needed sleep. The soothing motion of Steve’s hands up and down his back wasn’t helping either as it brought him closer to sleep. Tony didn’t want to sleep. He wanted Steve. He need him more than sleep. </p><p>“I need you,” he mumbled quietly into the older man’s neck. </p><p>“You’re exhausted baby. It’s been a really long day,” Steve replied soothingly.” Try to sleep. I’ll hold you throughout the night if you need me to.”</p><p>Tony sighed at the thought. He guessed Steve was right. He was really tired. Once all the adrenaline had wore off, his body was shattered. He was sapped of all his energy. He still craved Steve at the same time.”sleep sounds good…still need you though.”</p><p>“Come on,” Steve said and gently moved Tony off his lap before dressing him down till he was in his boxers before turning up the duvet and gently pushing the youth to lay back down. </p><p>Tony was about to protest further when the soft comforter enveloped him in a cocoon of softness, warmth and security. Steve peppered a few kisses down his neck and collarbone, his lips ghosting over Tony’s pleasure points like a tease. Tony’s eyes slowly started to shut but he forced them open. </p><p>“Need you. Please…” he whispered hoarsely. </p><p>“You’re already asleep, love,” Steve chuckled before he gave him one last kiss then moved away slightly. </p><p>Tony drowsily shut his eyes and it was only short while before light snores began coming through. Steve lifted a hand and stroked the youth’s face, tracing away the worry lines. He quickly colombe doit of bed to strip down before shuffling Tony and himself closer and turning off the lamp on the bedside table. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tony and soon followed him into sleep. </p><p>He had his love back. Whatever the world would throw at them, they were strong enough to overcome it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Why does everything have to be so sad” she says as she writes about the sad shit that will happen to her favourite characters.</p><p>I comprised guys! See, half angst half family fluff. Now we can cry but also awwww in cuteness.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*hangs head in shame* I missed you! I’m so so sorry for such a late update I was hit with a big case of having writers block but also so many ideas of how I want the next few chapters to build up to something. I got my act together and just started typing. Hopefully, I won’t take such a long break again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m really going to miss you, papa,” Natasha whispered into Tony’s ear as the Rogers family bid farewell to him in front of the gates at the airport.</p><p>Tony sighed sadly. “I’ll you miss you too, just remember I won’t be away forever, okay. I’ll be back before you know it,” he whispered back, gently kissing the side of head before releasing her from their hug. </p><p>“Grammy Rob and aunty Riri? will they be okay when you get there?” asked Peter as he was lifted up for a final hug. </p><p>Tony held him a little tighter thinking about his grieving family and how they must be coping with everything. “I hope they’ll be okay. Promise to be good for everyone while I’m away?” Tony asked.</p><p>Peter nodded with a serious expression on his face. “I’ll be the best boy ever,” he replied with a huge, toothy grin. </p><p>“I’ll take your word for it munchkin though I somehow get the impression you're lying to me,” Tony said playfully as he squinted his eyes in fake suspicion. </p><p>Steve laughed and gathered his children to his side, partly to stop them from running after Tony when it came time for him to board the plane. He looked towards his love. “You know he’ll be a saint for a day then the gremlin side will come out,” he teased. </p><p>Tony laughed and nodded in agreement. “I tried.” He conceded and sent a fine grin towards his youngest child. “I have to go soon,” he said, voice slightly sad.</p><p>“I know you do babe. I want you to call me no matter what time or whatever reason, okay?” Steve demanded, turning serious once again. “Whatever it is you’re feeling, call me, I’ll pick up. I’m here if you need me.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “I know you will be. I’ll call you. Promise.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be alone right now. I feel so bad leaving you. You should have someone by your side right now,” Steve sighed wearily. </p><p>“I know. But, I’m a big boy. I’ll be okay. Besides, you said you’re a phone call away,” Tony assured him, stepping forward into the older man’s free arm and cuddling into his side. </p><p>“Papa?” Nat murmured, prompting Tony to crouch down to her level. “What do I do when I need help with any of my moves?” Tony smiled. “Whenever you need help, ask your daddy and he’ll set up a call so that I can help you with that, sound good?” He suggested, to which the little girl nodded earnestly. </p><p>Tony straightened back up once more glancing at the time and sighed as it was time to go through. “I love all of you. Be good whilst I’m away, okay.” he took in each family member, sad at the fact that he won’t be with them for a while. </p><p>“We love you too,” Steve answered for the family. He moved forward enveloping Tony in a tight hug before giving the youth a brief but passionate kiss.”<br/>
The children, always used to this behaviour just made heaving noises as the adults ignored them. </p><p>Tony gathered his carry-on luggage, looked at his family one last time and made his way over to board his flight without looking back. If he looked back he would choose to stay. The family kept waving until they saw his figure disappear to the other side. Once Tony had gone, silence descended on the family as they became somber. Tony was such a light for all of them that his absence was felt almost immediately. Steve saw the brave faces his children put on start to crack as they kept their eyes on the gate knowing that Tony wouldn’t be coming back through those doors. </p><p>“Come on then, kiddos. I’m craving for some ice cream, don’t you think that sounds delicious?” He asked his kids. </p><p>They both nodded with some reservation Natasha kept glancing back at the gate as they walked farther and farther away and Steve saw Peter wipe away at his eyes a couple times but didn’t comment. He didn’t want to upset them even more. He knew there wasn’t enough ice cream in the world to distract his children from Tony’s absence, this was going to be a rough time. He hoped deep down that Tony wouldn’t be away for long. </p><p>Tony was fine at the airport. He was fine when he boarded the plane and he was fine when he landed in philly and was on the way to his house. </p><p>His brain must’ve been playing tricks to help protect his mental state because it wasn’t until he pulled up in front of his childhood home that everything came over at once. It started slowly as he parked the rental in the only free space he could find. Feelings of grief and sadness began creeping up until they caught in his throat and suddenly the world felt too small. He saw family members all in various places around and outside his home and he couldn’t breathe. Their figures turned into blurry black splotches as tears clouded his vision. </p><p>He needed to see his family.</p><p>He quickly got out of the car, nerves absolutely on edge as he knew one trigger and he would collapse right then and there. He sped walked to the open front door and never stopped his strides from straying from  his desired destination. He made his way past the voiced condolences of his aunts and uncles, the sad eyes tracking his movements and the other tearful family members. He blocked all those voices out, they all sounded like they were underwater, he paid them no mind. His eyes remained straightforward, never straying as tears began to stream down his cheeks. </p><p>He went to the only place he knew where the voices would stop. His fathers den. Terrence had a room in the house just for himself to relax, enjoy his own company. His dad was an extremely sociable person but there were some days where all he wanted was to spend his day in serenity away from the world and to his own thoughts. </p><p>In his younger days, when he would feel overwhelmed with whatever was in his head, Tony would sometimes go down to the den, grab a handmade blanket his mother had made and curl up on one of the comfy sofas lulled to sleep by the sound of Terrence humming to himself and reading a book whilst soft jazz played in the background. His dad never asked any questions unless you wanted to tell him something. He never pushed, just welcomed you into his space and left it at that. </p><p>As Tony opened the doors to the familiar room, he made sure to close the door behind him as quietly as he could before he sank to the floor, having no strength left. Terrence was everywhere in the room. His lingering scent of cedar wood, oud and something distinctly light still remained. Tony’s eyes swept over the room as took all of it in. It was almost like his dad was still going to come through the door and pick up where he left from. It didn’t seem real. Terrence’s reading glasses were still open, placed on top of a book as a bookmark. His record player still had a disk inside. His favourite jumper that he wore was still on the single chair. His cognac collection still lined up neatly on a shelf, some bottles untouched whilst others only still halfway. It hurt. It really did. </p><p>As memories ran through his head like a film reel, Tony broke. A choking sob tore from his throat. He hunched forward onto his knees, burying his head in his hands and cried. Pained sob after pained sob coming from the depths of his chest ripped through. He cried for the only father he would ever love. He cried for his family.  His head began to throb from the strain. His lungs burned from the lack of breath. His body began to shake violently with despair, his vision and mind began to gaze over with anxiety and anguish. </p><p>So lost in his emotions he didn’t hear the doors being open before his head was pulled from his hands and his face was pressed into a soft chest. The person above him also cried as she comforted her little brother. Tony buried his face deeper into her warmth, hands gripping her shirt tightly and Riri dropped to her knees as well. The two siblings held each other as they wept for the loss suffered. Rhodey unknowingly stood in the doorway watching the heartbreaking scene in front of him with silent tears racking through his body. He couldn’t hold in his sorrow. </p><p>He had been strong and quiet the whole day, being the backbone and eldest son of the family, he had greeted the extended family members. He took care of the funeral affairs over the phone, emailed and phoned the right people. He got his fathers affairs sorted whilst his mother remained inconsolable. He made sure everyone else was doing okay whilst he was crumbling on the inside. </p><p>He walked over to his siblings and gathered them in his arms, causing them to cling onto him. All three sat there on the floor. Rhodey held them tighter as tears continued to flow as if holding them would stop their trembling. He didn’t know how long they stayed there on the floor, but it was long enough for their tears to finally dry out and backs to ache from the positions they all took on the floor. Tony slowly pulled away first, avoiding both his siblings gazes after his show of momentary weakness as he got back on his feet. He wiped away the tear marks on his cheeks and cleared his throat as he moved over to sit on one of the sofas. His sister followed and sat on the opposite end, in silence as Rhodey took his seat in their fathers lone recliner chair. </p><p>They all sat in silence, not knowing how to even start comforting the other when they couldn’t even comfort themselves. </p><p>“It’s my fault,” a voice whispered into the silence causing everyone to look up towards said voice startled. </p><p>“What are you talking about, Mom?” Rhodey croaked out, sharply wiping away any remnants of tears and folding his hands into his lap to stop his shaking. </p><p>Roberta closed the door behind her as she stepped further into the room and looked at her children. “After we got back to our hotel, he told me something. He told me that someone had threatened the family, that we were in the way of something important that we weren’t safe.”</p><p>“WHAT?!” They chorused. Roberta shushed their questions and continued on. </p><p>“They told us that we had to give Tony up, that he was needed for something and keeping him in our family will only hurt us.”</p><p>Tony looked up at his mother figure, speechless. He couldn’t find the words to respond. He stared at her, not really sure where to start explaining that months ago he felt like he was being followed and before that Howard had threatened him. He replayed her opening words in his head and was befuddled. How could any of this be her fault? It was no one’s fault but his own. He brought this upon his family. He stupidly thought running away from his past would solve everything. </p><p>He was snapped out of his thoughts as she continued to explain. “I told him to ignore it. That it was nothing serious, if anything were to happen we would tell Tony and he would take care of it. I didn’t take his warnings seriously and that must’ve weighed heavy on his heart. The stress of it all and me not listening. We had an argument that night and I was too stubborn to listen, because if I listened and took in his words it would make everything true. That someone very dangerous people were coming for Tony and I don’t want to l-lose m-my boy,” she stuttered, barely audible, tears pooling at her eyes as she sat in between Tony and Riri on the sofa. </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, mom. Never yours. Dad was stressed, he didn’t know what to do and it got to him,” Tony murmured. </p><p>She shook her head before he had even finished his sentence. “If only we had just discussed it. I was too afraid. I didn’t realise how much those threats had taken a toll…” she trailed off in agony. </p><p>He sighed, he knew where her thoughts were going with this whole thing. “Mom…”</p><p>“If we just sat down and spoke. If I just took in his words and called a family meeting later on to tell you guys and to help Tony. He wouldn’t have to shoulder something so serious. He was so stressed it caused a heart attack!”</p><p>“Mom, it’s still not your fault. These people, whoever they are didn’t need to approach you or dad. They went through you to get to Tony. There was no way you would’ve known dad would be so triggered. He was always such an over thinker, you know this. He was always the problem solver especially when it involved any of us, he was stressed because he wanted to protect Tony, he wanted to protect the family. It wasn’t your fault, you know that,” Rhodey tried to reassure her, leaning forward to give her hand a squeeze. </p><p>“But if we had just phoned Tony. I just didn’t want him to worry on his graduation—“</p><p>“No. Mom, stop. It’s enough. please, stop blaming yourself. Even if you had, the fact of the matter is someone had followed you guys, stalked you to my graduation and cornered dad and revealed the information that people were after me. It’s no one's fault. </p><p>“I know. But—“</p><p>“Stop. Mom. It’s bad enough that dads gone. We don’t want the same thing happening to you where it gets too much and you blame yourself to an early grave. Don’t do that to yourself and don’t do that to us. We don’t blame you for anything. We need to deal with this as best we can. Dads gone and it hurts but we have to find a way to cope. Tony is also in danger, we need to know who and why they are, the consequences be damned,” Riri said to her mother firmly. </p><p>Roberta sighed deeply, her voice sounding raw. “Oh my babies. I don’t know what I would be without you all. What am I going to do without your father?” She whispered fearfully. </p><p>“We’re all here mom. For as long as you need us. You’re not alone,” Tony whispered. She turned to give him a tearful smile that was more shaky than anything but he would take anything positive. He hated seeing his mother so sad. The family spent the next couple of hours in comfortable silence, surrounded by Terrerance’s things, still hurting but slowly… slowly healing. </p><p>When all the extended family had said their condolences and left. Everyone decided to part and do something within the house to keep themselves busy. There was a sombre feel but no one wanted to risk saying anything more that could trigger more tears. Tony was laying down on his bed staring at the ceiling in thought. He didn’t know what to do. Howard’s warnings rang louder and louder around his head. So, he was in fact, in danger. people were after him but for what? </p><p>Since he had left home he hadn’t had anything to do with anything Howard or Stark industries were involved in. He had no clue about any of Howards dealings anymore. If it was weapons they wanted he would never listen to their demands. He was done with that. The only thing that worried him wasn’t himself but his family. How far would they go to make him listen. Would they hurt Steve and the kids? Would they do something to his mother and siblings? </p><p>Everything was so up in the air at the moment he just didn’t know. For all he knew they were still watching right now. These mysterious people could be biding their time waiting for him to be completely vulnerable and then strike. He knew he had to get in contact with Howard but for all he knew, the man was working alongside these people. Tony didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him. If he said anything to the wrong person, it could tip Howard off that Tony was aware something fishy was going on. </p><p>He couldn’t dwell on his thoughts for too long when his laptop started to ring with the familiar sound of an incoming call. Tony snapped out of his thoughts and leaned over off the bed to reach for it, opening the screen and seeing Steve’s name appear. He forgot he had promised to call the man and keep him updated but time slipped by. He pressed accept and got comfortable on the bed, making sure to appear as natural as possible. If Steve knew about everything now he would drop everything and come to Tony and that’s not what he wanted. Steve was already worried for him, telling his lover that he was potentially in danger would cause him to go into over-protective mode.</p><p>Relief coursed through him as Steve’s face came onto the screen not a moment later.</p><p>“Steve,” he breathed. </p><p>“Hi, love, just wanted to see how you and everyone else was doing. I’m glad you picked up, I didn’t know what would be going on. I miss you already.”</p><p>“I don’t know really. If I’m being honest we’re doing the best we can,” he sighed, then forced a smile. “Where are my little munchkins? They still awake?” He asked hopefully. </p><p>“Just about to go to bed. They’re up brushing their teeth right now. I’ll go get them, gimme a sec.”</p><p>Steve’s face disappeared from the screen, presumably to go let the kids know Tony wanted to talk to them. He returned a few moments later with Peter in his arms. The little boys face brightened as soon as he saw Tony’s face on the screen. </p><p>“Papa!” he greeted excitedly, grabbing into the edges of the laptop as if he wanted to climb through the screen to get to Tony. “Papa, we miss you!”</p><p>Tony got a little choked up at hearing the little boy call him that. He honestly didn’t think he would get used to being a father to someone let alone two people. </p><p>“I miss you too Petey-Pie. You being good for your dad, not fussing too much? Didn’t fill yourself up on treats and ate dinner? Made sure to get all your teeth when you were brushing?” Tony checked off, he was already full immersed in parent mode. </p><p>“Mmm hmm! Daddy made dinner, I ate it all but he doesn’t cook like you,” he replied, brutally honest. The two older men chuckled at this revelation. Children really had no filter. </p><p>“Thank you son. Nice to know my cooking no longer keeps up with your standards,” Steve grumbled, playfully tickling the little boy. </p><p>Moments like these were just the perfect thing for Tony. He needed this family time filled with innocent jokes and playful banter. Only one person was needed to make the picture complete —</p><p>“Daddy! I’m finished brushing my teeth! I’m here! Are you still talking to Papa?!” Natasha shouted in slight panic as she ran into the room, curls packed into a bun for the night. She appeared on the screen only a few seconds later. She was breathing deeply, like she had sprinted the whole way from the bathroom to Steve’s office. “ Hi Papa! I’m here!”</p><p>“Hey, sweetie,” Tony chuckled. </p><p>The smile he had grew wider as he took in the scene in front of him. These people on the screen; they were his people. His love and his children. </p><p>“Papa, are you ready to come home yet? Do you know when everything’s going to be okay so that you can come back?” She asked. </p><p>“Not yet, sweetheart. I’ve just got here, there’s still a lot of things we have to get through and make sure my mom will be alright being without my dad. It might take A few days at minimum, maybe more than a week,” Tony answered. “I’ll be on the first flight back to you as soon as I can, I promised you, remember.”</p><p>“Good, because we’re starting a new play and auditions will be soon and I’ll really need your help with it to make sure everything I do will be perfect and I get picked for the main role,” she informed the older man earnestly. He was always taken aback at her competitive nature at times like this but looking at all her trophies and medals, she didn’t earn them by not putting her all into every practice. </p><p>She then spent the next half an hour probably even more, explaining step-by-step how she wanted to practice, what moves would be impressive and going through any problem moves she needed Tony’s advice on. She let Peter take over the conversation after the little boy began to get a little impatient with all of Tony’s attention on his big sister. He babbled on about school and how he had an environmental science project to do and he could pick any animal, of course it was spiders, making Tony internally cringe. He hated the little creatures, they were so creepy. </p><p>Tony listened intently, nodding and asking questions when appropriate. He actually enjoyed talking to his children about everything going on in their lives, it was the perfect distraction from all the sadness and anxiousness that he was currently experiencing. </p><p>“Kids, it’s getting late and you should be in bed so you have enough sleep to get up early tomorrow for school. Go finish up washing your faces and I’ll come up to tuck you in,” Steve instructed the children, helping both of them down from his lap. </p><p>They both pouted and were about to protest but saw the stern look on their fathers face and knew it was a futile attempt. </p><p>“Night-night, Papa! Love you!” Peter shouted as he ran from the room. </p><p>Nat’s goodbye was a little more reserved. She was way more reluctant to leave. Tony could tell leaving the screen made her a little sadder. She waved at the screen, her hand dropping sadly. “I’ll make sure to call you soon, Papa. I love you. Please try to come home soon, please?” She pleaded. </p><p>Tony’s heart sank at her tone. It hurt knowing that you were needed in two places at once but he wa so my one person. </p><p>“I’ll try my hardest to come soon, okay, Nat,” he replied. “Sweet dreams, mio cuore.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” she whispered before slipping away from the room. </p><p>“They are taking it hard right now, especially Nat, but they’ll get used to it. “Steve said, turning back to the screen in order to reassure Tony.</p><p>“I know. It just sucks seeing them so…I don’t know–“</p><p>“Quiet?” Steve finished off with a teasing smile. “Baby, didn’t you hear them speak for the whole of North America a few minutes ago? </p><p>He was pleased when Tony let out a little snort of laughter. “I know. I know. I just wish I was there with you guys. It hasn’t even been a full day sort and I miss you so much.”</p><p>“I miss you just as much baby. Don’t worry about us too much, we know you’re coming back. We’ll be fine. We’ll try not to burn down the house while you’re away,” Steve joked as he gave Tony a comforting smile. </p><p>“How are you doing though? I haven’t even really asked about everything that’s going on.… I wish I could do more to help you through all of this. You’re being so good, managing everything and I’m just here.”</p><p>“I’m fine, baby. You’re doing just what I need you to be doing. You’re the only thing keeping me sane right now. You have no idea,” Tony explained. </p><p>Steve’s eyes ran up and down Tony’s frame on screen with a worried expression. </p><p>“Have you eaten anything since you got there? Rested? Taken a nap yet?”</p><p>Tony sighed. If Steve was asking him these questions it meant he looked worse than what he originally thought. Steve was seeing right through him. “I haven’t had the opportunity to get much sleep, so, no I haven’t rested. I think I had some crackers earlier on.” To be honest he was making that up. He hadn’t eaten anything all day. His appetite wasn’t there at all no matter how many times his mother offered him something to eat. He just wanted to curl up and sleep the rest of the day away. He had no energy for food. </p><p>“Have you even had dinner yet?” Steve asked sternly, taking into consideration the time.</p><p>“I had a few bites of Rhodey’s sandwich…I’m just not all that hungry, Steve. I’ll eat something later.” Again another lie. He felt bad about such a white lie but Steve would lose it if he found out Tony wasn’t taking proper care for himself. </p><p>“So, you technically haven’t eaten anything today?”</p><p>“No, not really. Don’t worry; mom’s made something she’ll probably force me to eat something more filling when she can. She’s still grieving but her children must eat something, she doesn't play when it comes to food,” Tony chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Steve sighed in resignation. He couldn’t force Tony to eat if he didn’t want to. “Tony, love, please, if not for yourself then for me, try to eat something and make sure to take better care of yourself? I’m not there so I can’t do anything for you, but it’s make me feel more useless if I knew you were not eating properly and I just sat by knowing I could do something about it,” he pleaded. </p><p>Tony smiled slightly. “I know, I’ll try. I don’t mean to worry you. Today’s just been very emotional, didn’t really have the energy to focus on a thing like eating,” he admitted. </p><p>Steve gave a sigh of relief. “That’s all I ask for, Tony. I know it’s hard but you can’t lose yourself in the grieving process. “How are your mother and siblings doing?”</p><p>“Riri’s…coping, that’s the best I can describe how’s she going. She’s probably cried more than I have and she just stares out into the open. Barely moving from her spot until someone calls her to do something to occupy her mind. We all know she’s taking it the hardest, she was always a daddy’s girl. Emotions were never really her thing, she knows how to comfort everyone else but herself.” Tony answered to which Steve nodded sadly in sympathy. “Mom…mom isn’t… I don’t even know. She’s trying to put on a brave face but we know she’s a mess, she’s sad and scared and we can only watch her trying to piece herself back together whilst the world continues with its own problems. “She’s usually in her room where no one can bother her. It’s all understandable, she’s grieving her husband of 25+ years.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry for everything she’s going through. Everything you’re all going through. He sounded like a great man your father. I’m glad the kids got to meet their grandpa even for a short while before his passing.”</p><p>“He was. I’m happy they got to know him, even for a bit.” Tony nodded, smiling slightly at the memory of seeing Peter mimicking the man with full concentration,<br/>
trying to fish just like his grandpa in his little fishing outfit when they went out to the lake during their visit. Tony doubling over in laughter when instead of rejoicing, Peter ended up being scared of the wiggling fishes as they were put into an ice bucket. Seeing Natasha warm up to him instantly when they went out for dinner after his graduation, her keen eyes locked onto his dad as he told funny stories of Tony when he was younger. His dad just had a way with people that always made you comfortable. </p><p>“I know we’ve had our problems and we talked about everything…but times like these I’m reminded of why I love you so much. You’ve been the rock I’ve needed throughout this whole thing. I don’t where my head would’ve been if I didn’t have you to lean on,” Tony murmured.</p><p>“I love you too, Sweetheart,” Steve whispered emotionally. “About our fight… I’m so so sorry for—“</p><p>“None of that. Not now. If there’s anything more to say we’ll speak about it when I get home. That’s a conversation that is needed face-to-face,” Tony cut him off softly. </p><p>Steve nodded his head in understanding. “You’re right. We’ll talk when you get back… I hate to cut this short but I need to go check on our little troublemakers. It’s been way too quiet up there and we always know when things are too quiet, Peter ends up in the washing machine because they wanted to test a scientific theory,” Steve concluded causing both of them to roll their eyes playfully at the memory. </p><p>“I haven’t forgotten about you mister, make sure you eat something substantial. I don’t care what it is, it better make you full before you go to bed. </p><p>“Yes. Sir.”</p><p>“I mean it, Tony. I will check with your mother. I have her number,” Steve warned sternly, too which Tony pouted but nodded nonetheless. </p><p>“I will Mr. Boss man,” he stressed with an indulgent smile. “Talk to you soon. I’ll be home when I can.”</p><p>“I know you will. Talk soon.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, baby boy. Bye,” Steve murmured before turning away as he ended the call. He didn’t want Tony to see his face. He hated going to sleep without his love, this night would be hard. </p><p>Once the call had ended, the adults on both ends simultaneously let out a sad sigh. The absence they felt from the other was too much but they had to manage the best they could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say time helps with grief. It makes things easier to swallow, to understand, to accept. </p><p>They lied.</p><p>As Tony watched the minutes tick by on the clock placed on his nightstand he couldn’t help but think whoever had said that was full of crap. </p><p>Every hour that passed just made the death of his father figure that much more painful. It didn’t seem like it was going to end. The usually jovial house was nothing but quiet as other members of the family moved about yet never made more noise than absolutely necessary.</p><p>Tony wanted to stay in bed and just hide from the world underneath his covers. The next 48 hours were going to test what was left of his mental health. Today, was Terrence’s will reading. Tomorrow, his funeral. he was drained.</p><p>Every member of the family was required to dress up in their Sunday best. Mothers orders. If just for her sake he would put on the suits and put on a brave face. He could do that. Just for her. Just for a while. </p><p>He went downstairs after getting ready and sat across from his mother at the kitchen table. She was impeccably dressed, though nothing could hide the puffiness around her bloodshot eyes. It’s clear she had been crying all night. Tony didn’t bring it up. </p><p>Instead he returned her smile with just as much tightness. They both knew it was forced. There was nothing to smile about. </p><p>“Good morning, Baby Boy,” she greeted trying but failing to sound normal. “Sleep well?” Truthfully no one in the house slept more than a couple of hours. </p><p>“Not much, to be honest,” Tony admitted, looking down at his hands in order to focus on something. Anything. </p><p>Roberta sighed not saying much else. They were barely functioning and she knew, but she wasn’t strong enough to say more. To comfort someone else when you don’t even know how to comfort yourself is a feat easier said than done. </p><p>She came over and kissed the top of his head then made her way over to the kettle on the stove to fix herself a cup of chamomile tea. </p><p>This was such a contrast to their past family breakfasts where the table would be laid fully with plates piled high with hearty goodness. Riri and Tony bickering over coffee. Tony stealing pieces of blueberry pancakes from Rhodey’s plate because he claimed they tasted better. Terrence trying to stealthily eat more bacon than his high cholesterol allowed him to, and Roberta looking at her family with exasperated fondness. </p><p>Riri and Rhodey joined the pair shortly after. They all silently sipped at their teas, individually bracing themselves for whatever they were going to hear at the will reading with the family lawyer. </p><p>“Time to go,” Rhodey announced, prompting the whole family to shake off whatever funk they were in and get moving. They all piled into Roberts’s car with Rhodey driving. As soon as they arrived at their destination, they moved as a United front. Shoulders straightened, false smiles and fake bright eyes replaced the sad expressions.</p><p>They waited outside Jennifer’s office. Riri leaning onto Tony for comfort whilst he looked over and saw the death grip his mother had on His brothers arm, </p><p>They were called in, all shaking Jennifer’s hand as they entered her office before sitting at the large oak table in the centre of the office. The office was easy on the eyes. Tony expected nothing less from a lawyer. It was perfectly organised, everything colour coordinated keeping with the theme of nude, browns and deep reds. The lighting set at a level that was never too bright. It seemed to calm the nerves of everyone at the table, to some degree. </p><p>Jennifer Walters placed her glasses down and quickly scanned the first folder before regarding the family. </p><p>“Thank you all for coming. The loss of Mr. Rhodes has hit this community very hard, I cannot even begin to imagine the struggle you are each going through,” Jennifer said with a genuinely warm smile albeit a little sad. </p><p>“I understand this is a very painful time to call someone that is grieving into the office so I shall proceed with everything straight away to not keep you here longer than strictly necessary. We shall start with the smaller already known details, agreed?”</p><p>They all nodded silently.</p><p>“In regards to the house, which is understood to be under Mr. Rhodes’s name, and his bank account are a given. His final wish was that both be left for his wife, Mrs Roberta Rhodes. Roberta, I’m aware this may not be the right time for you to focus on such inconsequential things, so I’ve already taken the Liberty of changing the deed and name of the account. These are the legal copies I made for you,” Jennifer explained as she slid over a Manila folder with all the documents contained within.</p><p>She took them with shaking hands and placed them before her, barely paying it much attention before looking back up to the woman in front of her. </p><p>“If you wish to liquidise any possessions belonging to your husband that remain within the house we can also deal with that on your behalf. You are also free to do with them as you wish,” she added softly.</p><p>Roberta nodded. “Thank you, I’d like to take care of his things myself and sort through them,” she replied quietly, to which the suited women nodded in understanding. </p><p>She then turned to Riri with a soft smile. “Miss Rhodes<br/>
Your father wished to leave you a sum of money to be used for whatever you may wish. The undisclosed amount with all the account information is all within this envelope.”</p><p>She handed over the envelope, Riri unlike her mother gently took the document and opened it straight away with shaking fingers. She sifted through the ports until she found the bank statement, her eyes almost bulged out of her head as she took in the number. Her eyes napped to Jennifer as the woman smiled gently.</p><p>“I assure you, that amount is not a mistake. I’ve checked all the statements and consulted with your father before his passing. All is correct ”</p><p>“I can’t believe… mom……How” Riri turned to her mother, handing her the statement.</p><p>Roberta gasped. “That is quite a sum.”</p><p>“I’m sure it is. His hope was that the money would help provide you with stability and a peace of mind  for whatever endeavour that comes into your life,” Jennifer soothed. </p><p>Riri nodded still in a daze. She slipped the paper bank into the envelope as gently as if she was handling something made of precious jewels. </p><p>“Where…where did he get that kind of money?” Roberta asked, confused.</p><p>“I am at liberty to disclose this information as is the wish of Mr. Rhodes. Majority of this wealth was made through shares and investments. He wanted to make sure in the event of his untimely demise his family would want for nothing. </p><p>“Shares? Like stock markets shares?” Rhodey asked incredulously.</p><p>Jennifer nodded. “Correct. Your father was one smart man. He had quite the eye for investing. He did extremely well. He has been in the market for more than two decades. “</p><p>“Why…I never…” Roberta whispered, she looked to the ceiling as if making sure her husband heard her. “When I catch you Terrence. Ooooo the explaining you’re going to have to do.”</p><p>Her reaction caused the rest of the room to let out a few giggles. It helped cut the tension and loosen some tense shoulders. </p><p>“He didn’t mean to not keep you in the know, Roberta. He just wanted to spare you the stress. Not all investments in the market are fruitful or even successful. One mishap and everything comes crumbling down. Like I said, Terrence was a smart man and a wise one at that.”</p><p>On that note she cleared her throat and turned to Rhodey. “Mr. Rhodes, this part pertains to y–“</p><p>“I’m sorry, could you not call me that. Please. My apologies…that is… was my father,” Rhodey ended in a whisper, receiving sad and knowing glances from his family. He didn’t know if he could handle being called that just yet. </p><p>Jennifer smiled sadly and apologised. “ my apologies, James, then?”</p><p>“Okay. Please continue.”</p><p>“In regards to the stocks. Your father has given you full control of the ones he had not yet sold. You are also places as the official holder of all his other ongoing investments. These shares are worth more than can legally be disclosed.”</p><p>“Seriously”</p><p>“Yes. He wanted you to pay off all debt with MIT and for you to be secure going into your pilot training with the airforce. He wanted to provide the foundations of whatever you may choose to do in life and that of a possible future family. He also wanted you to learn valuable lessons of trading and money management.” Rhodey didn’t know what to even say so he nodded and clenched and unclenched his jaw as he lost himself in thought. </p><p>She handed him an envelope. Like his mother, he too didn’t open the envelope. He kept it in front of him and thanked the lawyer. </p><p>She nodded and turned to Tony. He looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p>“He left me something?” He whispered, amazed. </p><p>The lawyer smiled kindly and nodded her head whilst holding a final envelope. </p><p>“You may not have his name Mr. Stark, however you are his son in everything but blood. </p><p>Tony felt his eyes well up at her words as he regarded her. </p><p>“T-Tony please,” he requested, rather emotionally.</p><p>Jennifer took it in stride, not missing a beat.</p><p>“Tony, your father also left you shares. These he has sold already and they are worth more than I can legally state in front of others without your consent. Like your brother, he would like you to pay off your debts. He was also aware that the money on which you are living will not be enough to sustain you for more than a couple more years. </p><p>“H-h-how did he know that?” Tony asked, shocked at the revelation. He refused to meet the gazes of his family whom he knew had questions. </p><p>It was a well kept secret that he had been living off the money he had stolen from Howard’s accounts years ago. He hadn’t told anyone the money was running out or that if his inventions didn’t start picking up traction he would essentially end up penniless. </p><p>“He’s dad. He knows…knew… everything,” Riri joked. She gave Tony a comforting smile not knowing his heart was racing a mile a minute.</p><p>“Ah, yes. There was an update made a couple of weeks ago.  I am aware you cannot officially sign legal papers on their behalf, that is down to their father, but Mr. Rhodes didn’t want me to do this in secret. He has also intended for those shares to be divided with one Master Peter Benjamin Joseph Rogers and a Madame Natasha Alianovna Sarah Rogers, to do with what they wish when they come of age or whatever they father may wish for them.</p><p>Tony sat completely still in his chair. He was almost looking through Jennifer as he tried to sort his thoughts out. Something within him couldn’t quite grasp at what she was saying. He knew he meant a lot to the Rhodes family. To be taken in and treated like their youngest son. For his father to not only leave him behind something so great, but to include  the children of his partner. Tony just couldn’t find the words for the gratitude he felt towards Terrence Howard. He was truly an honourable and kind man. </p><p>Jennifer regard the whole family. “This is just the reading of his wishes. No legal proceedings have taken place nor has anything been signed off. This is all for you to understand Mr. Rhode’s wishes and voice any objections or discussion points before proceedings take place..”</p><p>A couple more things were read and discussed before Jennifer let the meeting come to an end. They all said their goodbyes and before departing. </p><p>Jennifer couldn’t help but smile a little as she noticed the family leave her office with lighter expressions than they came in with. It’s as if the will reading helped them come to terms more with the passing. Even in death there ce was still making sure his family could go through life with smiles on their faces. </p><p>That evening, Tony ended the night talking with his favourite people. </p><p>“Pete’s come down with something mild. I don’t know what it could be. He was perfectly fine and healthy this morning, then all of a sudden he got sent home from school and I got a call from Maria saying he’d been sick all morning and afternoon. He’s been in bed since I got back,” Steve explained with concern written all over his face. </p><p>Tony gave him a look that Said he should’ve called earlier and Steve at least looked a little guilty. </p><p>“I know honey, I know. I’ve just been busy cleaning up vomit from our child all day…”</p><p>Tony’s heart did a small jump at the use of ‘our’. He decided to not be too upset with his love. </p><p>“How is he now? Does he have a temperature? Stomach ache? Headache? Is he still being sick?” The younger man couldn’t stop with the rapid fire questions. He was really worried. “Was It something he ate without anyone knowing. Did you ask him?”</p><p>“No. I did not ask our four year old son if he ate anything funny when he was complaining about feeling ill,”  Steve deadpanned, causing Tony to grin.</p><p>Steve sighed in exhaustion.  He thought for a few minutes, eyes squinting. “He’s either lying about eating something weird or it could be something else we’re missing.”</p><p>Tony shrugged. What could be the cause of Peter feeling so unwell?</p><p>“Shit! I think I got it. This morning,  before breakfast was ready, he went outside with Natasha for like 15 minutes to do some exploring as they always called it. They wanted to search for spider webs and see if they could catch any and analyse them. Now,  if we do the math, spider plus two very mischievous children multiplied by a possible dare or something along those lines. It equals–</p><p>“Oh God! He ate the spider!” Tony concluded, his face horrified and almost green with the thought. </p><p>“I swear that boy puts more grey hairs on my head every day,” Steve sighed, shaking his head at the conclusion they deduced.  “I leave them alone for 15 minutes. Why do children try to find creative ways of harming themselves?”</p><p>Tony laughed. “Let me try and talk to him. See if he’s up to telling his favourite parent anything,” he suggested playfully. </p><p>“I’m not going to justify that with a response,” Steve sniffed, causing Tony to giggle. “How’s you know he’ll fess up to you?”</p><p>Tony smirked. “Easy. I’m good cop, you're bad cop. With me, they know I’ll go easy. With you, they know they’ll get into some trouble. If he says something to me he knows I’ll help soften the blow so you don’t go full papa bear lecture mode. </p><p>Steve looked affronted. “I wouldn’t!” He paused in thought before admitting defeat. “Okay…I would. Seriously, though it could’ve been any bug. I’m not trying to justify it. Yet they chose a spider. This situation could’ve ended up way worse,” he made a grimace. </p><p>Tony grinned in triumph. “I told you so. It’s not right what he did and I think he’s learnt his lesson. We can’t forget he’s also a little boy. The little munchkin is very curious by nature. Always wanting to know everything. He’ll also do anything his sister says he should do.”</p><p>“Oh, he’s definitely learnt his lesson. His bug eating days are over. Steve chuckled. “Nat felt so bad. She was distraught thinking she poisoned her brother. She apologised for daring Pete and also knowing not to do that ever again. </p><p>“Good. Both children have now learned an all important life lesson. Bugs are a no-no.”</p><p>“I’ll hand the phone over to him. I hope he talks to you,” Steve said as he walked through the house. </p><p>Tony waited patiently as he listened to the background noise. He smiled as he heard his oldest asking if she could speak to him after he had spoken with her brother.</p><p>“Sweetheart, dinner will be ready in forty-five minutes. Wrap up as soon as you can, alright. I want everyone at the table” Roberta called through the bedroom door. </p><p>“Alright, mom. I’ll be down in forty!” He replied back. </p><p>He turned back to the screen of his laptop when a small tentative voice called out. “Papa?”</p><p>“Oh, bambino. Your daddy told me you were sick today,” Tony explained, frowning as he heard the little boys laboured breathing. Being ill had really taken its toll. “Are you feeling okay now?”</p><p>“Not really… my tummy…hurts and I feel sick,” he replied quietly. “Daddy said I should stay in bed”</p><p>“It’s good he did. You have to stay so you feel better and get some rest. Do you know why you’re feeling so sickly?” Tony asked, trying to prompt the little one to answer. </p><p>Peter was silent for a good amount of time and Tony feared he wasn’t going to say anything much like he did with Steve. However, he eventually said something. “I ate something weird, papa. From the garden. We caught a spider and Nat said to be big and strong like her I had to eat it. All the big kids do. So,I tried it and it was yucky. I just wanted to be like the big kids,” he said sadly, looking down in shame.</p><p>Oh, sweetheart,” Tony sighed, shaking his head as he silently gagged at the thought of eating such a creature. “You know you shouldn’t have done something so reckless, right?”</p><p>“Yeah…” he replied. “I won’t do it again. I promise. Are you mad at me?”</p><p>“No, I’m not mad. I was more worried for you than anything. You’re an amazing kid Petey. You don’t need to be like the bog kids just yet. We all love you just the way you are.”</p><p>“Really…?” Peter asked shyly. </p><p>Tony gave him a warm smile. “Really.”</p><p>Peter looked up shyly at something in his room that Tony couldn’t see. </p><p>“Will daddy be mad?” He whispered nervously.</p><p>Tony sighed. “Is daddy there with you?”</p><p>“Yeah.…”</p><p>“Does it look like he’s mad?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Then he’s not mad, baby boy, I promise. You have nothing to worry about. Daddy was just worried about you like I was. You know he doesn’t like you doing naughty things. Just don’t do anything like that again otherwise we will be upset with you, okay? When you’re sick it’s never a happy time for us. We don’t like it when you feel poorly,” Tony warned. “You know right from wrong. You know to do better in the future.”</p><p>“I know! Sorry, Papa. Sorry, daddy,” he replied before yawning really loudly. </p><p>“It’s okay, Pete, you can go to sleep now and get better. I’ll talk to you in the morning, okay? Love you.”</p><p>“…Ove you too.” It was all Peter could mama he as he quickly fell asleep to tired to hold the phone up. Steve quickly caught it before it hit the ground and adjusted the sick bucket to be closer to his son before kissing him Goodnight and going out the room. </p><p>Steve turned to speak directly to Tony. “Love?”</p><p>“Still here. We were right”</p><p>“I have to pay closer attention from now on.”</p><p>They both nodded in agreement. </p><p>Tony sighed. “Baby, I’m sorry i have to go. I wanted to keep talking but dinner is ready. With the funeral tomorrow, I guess mom really needs us around to help deal with the emotional rollercoaster we’re all going to be on tomorrow. “</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, baby. I’ll let you eat and get some sleep. I know it starts early. You need the rest,” Steve replied remorsefully.”</p><p>Tony hesitated hanging up the call. </p><p>Steve noticed and gave him an encouraging smile.</p><p>“It’s just…I wish…I need……” Tony trailed off with a sense of longing.</p><p>“I know. I wish I could there with you too,” Steve replied knowingly. </p><p>Tony wanted to say more but refrained from doing so. He already felt as if he was being way too needy. It’s just he really wanted Steve. His love was the only person who knew how to comfort him with something as simple as a hug. </p><p>“Goodnight, I love you.,”</p><p>“I love you too. You’re doing so well. Be brave for me, okay. Goodnight,” and then Steve hung up. </p><p>Tony felt even more lonely after the call cut. He missed Steve even more and wondered how he was going to get through tomorrow without him by his side. </p><p>Dinner was somewhat of a quiet affair. Everyone was still reeling from everything that the lawyer had revealed about their father. They tried to make small talk with a few jokes here and there but the smiles felt strained and the laughter felt even more forced. Despite that, they all found comfort in the fact that they all still had each other. </p><p>Everyone retired to their rooms as soon as the dishes were cleared away. It was clear they were all tired and needed to get as much rest as they could since sleep wouldn’t come easy to any of them. </p><p>Tony hoped that the funeral would come and go without a hitch. Hopefully the healing would start after his father was put to rest. </p><p>Tony’s eyes snapped open as the alarm clocked blared out. A deep exhaustion rendered his body heavy as he laid looking up at the ceiling, blinking the sleep away. </p><p>It seemed like he only slept for a few seconds before he had to get up. He really didn’t want to get up. </p><p>For a few blissful minutes he forgot about why he had set the alarm clock so early before it all came crashing back. The memories, the death, the will and the funeral. It held him in a chokehold as silent tears started to spill over onto his cheeks. He let himself feel these emotions for a few minutes. He gave himself a short time to cry, to let out all he had been feeling before wiping his face and mustering all his willpower to lift himself out of bed.</p><p>He had to stay strong. If not for himself for his family.<br/>
There was a time and a day for a breakdown. It wasn’t today. </p><p>After forcing himself through getting ready it seemed the tie of his suit was going to be the thing that pushed him to the edge. It wouldn’t cooperate with him no matter how much he tried. He was halfway to hating suits as a concept altogether. It was how his mother found him after a while of fighting with his tie. </p><p>She walked over without saying anything and chuckled softly at seeing him pouting. He sighed in relief as she moved his hands away and expertly sorted his tie out and began tying it the proper way. </p><p>While she was trying to fix his mess, Tony took in his mother. He scanned her with a concerned eye. She looked beautiful, Roberta Rhodes always made sure she was never caught lacking when it came to her fashion sense. She wore an elegant black dress paired with matching kitten heels. Her hair was curled and styled just the way his father used to love. What caught his attention was the diamond necklace with an array of smaller diamond pendants. </p><p>His father had told Tony he had gifted it to her when they first got married. A small pendant was added to symbolise every important life event. Throughout the years pendants were added making the necklace more grandiose. She wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>Tony wondered if she could continue the tradition even if she was the one adding to it alone.</p><p>He subconsciously reached for the pendant he knew had his name engraved on the back that signified his joining of the family. He hadn’t noticed his mother had stopped with his tie and halted his movements as her hand sat upon his cheek. He looked at her, noticing her<br/>
Soft expression. </p><p>“You have been an absolute blessing to me,” she whispered, smiling softly. “I remember the day your father gave me that pendant with your name on it. It felt as natural as anything. You were this skinny little thing, easily startled, scared of your own shadow. Now, look at you. Amazing education, amazing achievements, beautiful family and a good head on your shoulders. I’m proud to have had something to do in helping you become the man you are today.”</p><p>Tony’s heart constricted tightly. His throat closed up with emotion. He didn’t know what to say. He hoped his eyes said everything he didn’t have the words for. He grabbed a hold of the hand on his cheek and squeezed tightly. They both basked in comfortable silence before hearing Riri call from downstairs. </p><p>“Mom? Tony?” She yelled. “We have to go.”</p><p>Tony knew by the way her voice cracked that she had been crying for a long time. Thetis was probably the only sociably accepted time where she was allowed to cry out to her hearts content. No questions asked. No judgement given. </p><p>Tony wrapped his arm around his mother and lead her down the stairs to where Riri and a few of their cousin were waiting. Rhodey had already made his way to the funeral hall. It was his role now as head of the family to greet the relatives and sort out all other arrangements before his mother were to arrive. </p><p>His cousin Miles came up to him and gave him a manly hug. </p><p>“How you holding up?”</p><p>“I’m okay. Just…”</p><p>“I know, hermano. Me too,” Miles cut him off knowingly. </p><p>The doorbell rang cutting off all forms of small talk. Roberta turned to scowl at whoever would be on the other side. </p><p>“I am burying my husband today. I said no visitors before the burial. Why can’t anyone listen!” She cursed, marching towards the entryway.</p><p>She sharply opened the door ready to get this intruder a new one before a voice broke through making everyone freeze.</p><p>“Good morning, Mrs Rhodes. My deepest apologies for intruding on such a day for the family. I didn’t mean to cause such an interruption but I believe your son could do with my–our support to get through today.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes widened comically as the deep, velvety baritone of his lover echoed from the front door to the rest of the house. He didn’t care who he trampled in that moment, he made his way past everyone as he practically ran to the door. </p><p>Natasha saw him first and rushed straight towards her other father, throwing her small arms around Tony’s legs. </p><p>“Papa!” She shouted in relief. She thought he wouldn’t want to see them because he would be really sad today. </p><p>“Oh my! Nat–what… I don’t even know what’s going on. How are you here right now?!” He gasped out, his arms instinctively holding Natasha to him as he hugged her closer. </p><p>“After our call last night, I couldn’t sleep. Not after hearing how you sounded. I knew I needed to be here even if it was just to hold your hand or stay in the background. I just couldn’t let you go through today alone. I know you have your family but I needed to be here for you too. Natasha did that thing where she held her breath in protest until I agreed to bring her with me. Plus she missed you a lot. You’re practically her person,” Steve explained as he stepped into the house and pulled the younger man into an all consuming embrace. </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re here…you’re here!” Tony shouted, half in disbelief the other half with glee. Tears were beginning to fall again as he clutched Steve’s arms tightly. “You’re…here,” he choked out. </p><p> </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay. My love, I’m right here. I’m here. Anything you feel you can let it out now,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear, making him clutch at him harder and cry even more. “There we go. It’s okay, you’re okay.”</p><p>The remaining members of the family quietly made their edits so that the reunited Rogers clan could have some form of privacy. They had a little bit of time before they had to head to the ceremony. </p><p>“Thank you for coming. I– just… thank you.” Tony whispered before crouching down and giving Natasha a big hug. “Thank you my Tesoro, for coming as well.”</p><p>Natasha gently wiped away his tears with her small palms. Not quite understanding how affected he was but knowing his words were heartfelt. “Don’t cry anymore papa. Grandpa T is with the angels now. He’ll be there forever so he’s happy. You need to be happy too.”</p><p>“Crying is good, Sweetheart. Sometimes you need to cry to cleanse all the worries, doubts and fears from your heart,” Steve told his daughter. “Your papa might cry for sometime. We just need to be there for him when he does.”</p><p>“I’ll be right here. You can cry until you feel good again papa,” Natasha told Tony with the most serious expression she could muster. She held onto his hand tightly as if putting all her strength and will into the hold for him to feel better quickly. </p><p>“She’s right. We’ll be right here,” Steve added. </p><p>“Wait… if you’re here, who’s taking care of Peter? He’s sick right now,” Tony asked worriedly. </p><p>“Grandma Sarah is taking care of him. He’s even the one that said we could come!” Nat replied. </p><p>Tony let out a little chuckle. Trust Peter to give his permission to let his family leave. </p><p>“How did you get here in time for the funeral?” Tony asked in confusion. </p><p>“Daddy said we should pack really quickly when said goodbye and then he called his friend Monica and asked her to pilot the private jet!”</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow at Mr. Richy Rich. “You have a private jet?”</p><p>Steve shrugged sheepishly. “Technically it’s not just mine. It’s the company’s private jet. T’challa uses it mostly due to his international calls. I use it more domestically. </p><p>“That’s ever so convenient,” Tony deadpanned. </p><p>“Other people can use it. It’s not just mine… Steve trialed off childishly. In that moment he wanted to prove to Tony he wasn’t some show-off. </p><p>“It got you here in time. That’s all that matters. We should probably go now.” Tony sighed, straightening his suit.</p><p>“Guys, we really need to go now,” Riri called regretfully. </p><p>Tony nodded his head and took a deep breath. Thanks to his daughter he had no more tears on his face. He linked his fingers with Steve before crouching down once more in front of Natasha. She looked at him curiously as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. </p><p>“Nat, I know you said you’ll be right there for me today, and I cherish your promise, but do you think you could make a smsifferent promise for me?” he asked. “It’s a super secret mission. It’s very important and only you can do it. Do you think you can accomplish this?”</p><p>Natasha’s eyed him and nodded once. She set a her mouth into a serious line. Waiting for any further instructions. She would make her dad proud. </p><p>“See, Auntie Riri has one of my cousins to help her get through the day. I have daddy, but Grandma Rob doesn’t have anyone to help her. He said glancing subtly as his mother. </p><p>Natasha tried her best to copy but ended up twisting her neck so quickly to see where he was looking It clued Roberta in that they were talking about her and she narrowed her eyes playfully but didn’t comment. </p><p>“I can help her! I can hold her hand and be by her side.” She said as she caught onto what Tony wanted of her. </p><p>“You’re one smart girl, sweetie. That’s the mission, she’s needs someone to help her today. You have to be that someone.”</p><p>Natasha’s eyes lit up with the idea of helping her new family in any way. She nodded resolutely and hugged Tony and her father goodbye before racing over to her grandma and slipping her small hand into hers, holding on tightly. Roberta startled at the contact and looked down surprised but touched at seeing the little sweetheart looking up at her with determination and hope. </p><p>Riri turned to him and gave him a conspiratory smile. Their mother would appreciate that gesture wholeheartedly. </p><p>“Okay. I think we’re ready…” Tony announced. In silence, the grieving family made their way out the house and piled into a car. Tony didn’t let go of Steve’s hand the whole ride there. </p><p>To say that this was one of the hardest days Steve had had to witness would be an understatement. He had never felt more useless. It was going okay, Tony was responding to his whispered reassurances and his presence. He had told Tony it was okay to show any reaction he so wished, he would hold him through it. Tony did just that. Except, the reaction wasn’t the one everyone was expecting. </p><p>Once Tony saw his father’s casket, it was like a cold had seeped into his bones and never thawed. He felt numb. His body movements, his emotions and all his expressions simply vanished. Like they were never there to begin with. </p><p>His family, once they had snapped themselves momentarily from their own grief had noticed the drastic change. Roberta through her own body-wrenching tears had to stop family members from rushing towards her youngest. He had sat, completely still when the casket had come out. His eyes, if possible became dead. Completely lifeless like he wasn’t even the one in his body as he stared at the body being lowered into the ground as the priest read from the Bible. </p><p>It scared her how much he retreated. Steve, the poor soul wasn’t doing much though he really tried to get Tony to come back to him, to them. </p><p>The fact that Tony had become like a statue triggered an extreme amount of protectiveness that had only ever happened back during his army days and first seeing his children. It was like a string snapped. He guarded Tony like a silent soldier. Giving anyone that got close to him a glare so powerful they halted in their steps and skittered away. There was a reason why his nickname in the army was ‘the captain’. He didn’t know what else to do. His body almost worked on muscle memory. This was the only he knew how to protect if all else failed. </p><p>Natasha was seemingly the only one that had remained a constant beacon of light. She smiled when she needed to. Hugged when needed but remained by her grandmothers side throughout it all. Her hand never slipped away or even twitched. She had a duty to fulfill for her family and she never failed. Roberta would never say it then but she drew strength from her granddaughter that day. If it wasn’t for her, she didn’t know how she would’ve contained herself. </p><p>Terrence was loved by the whole community. It seemed everyone and their mothers were present trying to say their goodbyes in their own way. </p><p>The nine-night was a far-cry from the sombre affair of the funeral. There was so much delicious food. Both American food and from the family’s native Caribbean home of Barbados. There was laughter, music and nonstop dancing. The fruit punches were potent with strong white rums and alcohol infused fruits. Those seem to be hitting the adults the hardest. Even the few rebellious teenagers that had snuck some punch were either face down on the tables or slumped somewhere trying to control the spinning. </p><p>Drinking with the elders wasn’t for everyone. </p><p>Some of the older girls were dancing with Natasha, twirling her around to the hypotonic sounds of island tunes. She was in complete bliss at being included with the big girls. Her laughter travelling through the entire hall.  She had been shy at first being around so many new faces. She stuck to being being her father’s legs before a girl close to her age called Monica had asked her to come play. She wondered if they would even like her since she was physically and culturally so different from the rest of them but they loved her dearly already. </p><p>Some of the elders were telling each other stories about Terrence in the old days. Reminiscing about his youth. Tony half-heartfelt listened to the stories as thoughts continued to trap him in his own mind. He hadn’t said more than a bunch of words since the whole funeral began. </p><p>“Tony, love, you need to eat something. You haven’t eaten anything all day. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Steve asked yet received no acknowledgment. He didn’t care, he would continue to try. “I’m a bit hungry too, I’ll get us something from the food tables. I’ll be right back. You’ll be okay?”</p><p>Tony hummed absentmindedly. Steve sighed and kissed his head before leaving to go get them something to eat. Tony didn’t even notice. He chose to simply stare out at the dancefloor watching the mourners turn something tragic like death into a positive. A celebration of a life loved. </p><p>Rhodey sat down beside him out of nowhere, startling the younger sibling. “Everything went smoothly. Dad would’ve been happy with how it went. Just how he wanted,” He told him, smiling over his new niece who waved excitedly. “He’s at peace now. Watching all these oldies get drunk till they can’t remember English anymore.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be a nine-night if they didn’t,” Tony replied, quietly. “How you feeling? Been in charge the whole day.”</p><p>“Forget about me. What’s going on with you. You’ve barely moved since you saw the casket…” he trailed off. </p><p>“I feel nothing,” he muttered. “I thought I would be a crying, blubbering mess. Except I couldn’t find the…emotions… the tears. Like I’ve used up  my lifetime supply of tears. I have nothing more left to give.”</p><p>Rhodey listened silently. His heart always breaking slightly when there was nothing he could do to help Tony. </p><p>It reminded him of the days Tony would crawl into his bed back in MIT, seeking comfort after having nightmares about Howard coming to take him back. </p><p>Even though he had shed only a small amount of tears and still felt emotionally and physically drained, Rhodey had felt a bit better knowing his father was laid to rest. Tony hadn’t yet released everything and it was making him increasingly worried. That wall would eventually come crashing down. Hard. Tony was always an emotional person mo matter how much he liked to put up a cold front. </p><p>He chose instead to change the subject. “ where’s Pete, I see his sister but not him?”</p><p>“He’s not well–</p><p>Rhodey spotted Steve’s huge frame, making his way towards them with two plates of food.</p><p>“Your boyfriend is on his way. We’ll finish this later. Remember don’t shut him out. You can do it to us because we’re your family and we know how you feel. He doesn’t have that grief. If you need to talk or scream or shout, whatever it is just let him know. You’ll feel better for it,” he advised wisely before patting his little brother on the shoulder and saying a quick hello to Steve before moving somewhere else. </p><p>Steve sat the plates down in front of them and moved to pull Tony closer to his side. Tony sighed and moved closer into his lovers warmth. He wasn’t hungry and looking at the food just made his stomach turn.</p><p>“I’m sorry for worrying you. I’m trying…it’s…everything’s just hard for now. You being here is helping. Trust me,” Tony murmured to him. </p><p>Steve simply pulled the youth closer. The food left forgotten as they just enjoyed being with each other. </p><p>That silence was cut short by shouts that had both men sitting up and getting out of their chairs.</p><p>“Daddy!” Natasha burst out of the crowd as she came charging towards the duo, her face struck with fear and surprise as she hid behind her father’s leg. </p><p>“Nat? What’s wrong honey?” Steve asked, he crouched down to her level to get her to talk. “What’s the matter, Nat?” Tony asked as he scanned the crowd and saw nothing unusual. </p><p>The little girl was shaking with tears down her eyes, her face red with emotion as she glanced around like hell was at her heels. </p><p>“He’s back! He’s here!”</p><p>“Who’s here? Who are you taking about?” Steve asked in utter confusion. She shouldn’t know anyone apart from the immediate family at this wake. </p><p>Natasha shook her head and pointed over his shoulder. “He’s there! Look, daddy, look!” She ordered.</p><p>Steve looked over his shoulder, following his daughters pointed finger and his eyes met a strangers halfway. </p><p>Only it wasn’t a stranger. </p><p>His mind went blank for a second before he came to the realisation e… he was staring into the very same eyes he swore to never come across ever again.</p><p>The eyes of his ex-husband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s been a long time guys, I’m so sorry. I haven’t forgotten about this fic. Just bare with my inconsistent as for a little while longer. Updates will become more frequent very soon. </p><p>Let me know your thoughts! As always  I hope you like it x</p><p>Nine-night = funeral tradition from the Caribbean. It’s an extended funeral wake that is made more like a celebration of life and the person passing on. It can usually go on for more days. Other African countries also do this but they come under different names.</p><p>In my fic the Rhodes family are of Caribbean descent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Update - status of this fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, my lovely people! </p><p>I just wanted to update you guys and say I haven’t abandoned this fic at all. I’ve been very ill and I’m currently recovering. I also realised from the start that this fic is riddled with grammatical errors which is a massive point in which I need to improve. </p><p>So, I’ll be pausing this fic and re-writing it chapter by chapter then re-uploading it. I want to fix all my grammatical errors and add on or edit things in the fic before finishing this story as a whole. </p><p>I would also like to thank all of you that have powered through and read it, despite it being a whole mess. Thank you for also being so patient and supportive, it means everything to me. 😭😩❤️❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>